Seeing Truth
by xbluxmoonx
Summary: A teenager is transported to the world of Hyrule by force. The only thing she wants is to return home, but when she meets a boy named Link and many others, she refuses to believe she actually cares for them more than she wants. What does she do now?
1. Welcome to Your Future

Disclaimer: All of you know I don't own Link or any other Zelda characters...unfortunately. :-D

* * *

**_Seeing the Truth_**

X

X

X

Chapter 1: Meeting Link

X

X

X

_Hurryyyyy..._ I raced down the stairs as fast as I could go with my backpack in one hand and my shoes in the other. My mom was waiting for me outside in the car and I couldn't risk being late again or I would have to walk in _this_ weather. Apparently, she had to be at work by 7:45. It seemed to hit something in the back of my mind, but I couldn't remember if I had forgotten something or not. I shrugged and entered the kitchen and grabbed the bagel I had popped into the toaster fifteen minutes ago. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 7:25. The bell would ring at school in five minutes and my class was in one of the portables built in the back of it. Plus, I had promised one of my friends in English I would help her before the class would start at 7:34. I hopped on one leg at a time as I slipped my shoes on with my bagel slowly slipping out of my mouth; the death grip I had on it with my teeth wasn't helping. I slammed the front door behind me and even though I didn't see my mom I could sense her irritated gaze on me. She hated it when I slammed the door like that and I always shrugged. I opened the passenger car door and slid in. I glimpsed at my mom and she just shook her head and faced front again as she backed up.

"What?" I shrugged, then took a bit out my blueberry bagel.

XxxxXxxxX

It was a normal day of school for everyone at Simsville East High School. My classes went as usual with English, Biology, Geometry and Geography. The only periods left were gym and Spanish I. I woke up early in the morning, yet I had forgotten to pack a lunch. i knew I had forgotten something. So, was that all?I was hungry, cranky, and not in a very good mood. Geography was slow as usual, so when I fell asleep aboy I knew through a paper plane at me. _Talk about respect! _I was more than relieved when the bell rang for lunch. I grabbed my backpack and binder and was out of the room before my teacher could say, _Have a great weekend!_ I slowly walked to our usual spot and sat on the wall, not caring if it was starting to rain. _The trees should be enough_, I thought to myself even if I knew that wouldn't even help... Every Friday, it would be the same routine and I couldn't wait for a vacation. I pulled my moss green shirt forward to inspect it. Our biology class had done a lab ondye agaroseelectrophoresis and I wanted to make sure that i hadn't gotten any stains on my recently bought shirt and including the long-sleeved black shirt I wore underneath._ I can't help it if half of my clothes have gone to the trash because my school doesn't provide lab jackets,_I thought bitterly, _curse those dyes!_ My denim jeans were fine including my black skater shoes. I quickly fixed my ponytail though sadly wishing I had more time to straighten it the night before. I didn't have frizzy hair as much as other girls, but I hated it. _Just another regular routine..._

"Hey, Jade." I heard a familiar voice greet as Casey dropped her plump backpack on the grass behind me. She was dressed as usual with her red hair crimped, a simple t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey." I replied back, my eyes half open. I just couldn't wait for summer. _Life couldn't be any more boring, could it?_ I thought hopelessly. I watched as a few of my other friends walked over and dropped their backpacks. They greeted us before pairing up in twos or threes and walking away as usual. Only a few miutes later after the last bell rang, which signified the late-lunchers did Tory finally appear.

"Listen, after school me and Tory are going to my house. Want to come?" Casey finally said as the three of us walked down the hall half-heartedly. _Again?_ I thought to myself miserably. I had already been to her house every Friday since this March. I just wanted to stay home and _relax...hopefully_.

"No thanks. Maybe some other time." I muttered simply. I just wasn't in the mood to sit down on a tiny sofa and watch my two friends bicker about some guy on a monthlyissue of _Seventeen _magazine

XxxxXxxxX

After school, I began walking home in the rain. I had forgotten a jacket or umbrella, so by the time I had reached my house I was soaking wet._ I knew I forgot something_, I had thought to myself as I had begun the walk home.I ran inside quickly and dropped my backpack in the hallway. I walked into the living room and checked for any messages...nothing... As usual. I grabbed a _Yoplait_ from the refridgerator than bound up the stairs to my room with a spoon in my mouth. No one was home, so I could actually rest for an hour or so. It was a Friday and as a rule that had lived down with me all my life- never do homework on a Friday, so...I went through some of my stuff to see if their was anything to do, and fortunately I found my old Nintendo64. I switched it on then grabbed the familiar _Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_ game and placed it into the game slot. I grabbed the controller than jumped onto my bed, which made small, creaking noises as I settled on it as comfortable as I could without my shirt riding up. The title screen appeared, but as soon as it did, it grew brighter and the TV began to shake. My eyes widened, _this never happened before_. I tried to let go of the controller, but it was as if my hands were frozen. I wanted to get off my bed and run under a table- just like all those earthquake drills from elementary school had taught me, but I just couldn't. Before I could have a chance to think just a little more how this was so pointless of me trying to think when it was so obvious of what I had to do-everything went black...

XxxxXxxxX

The sound of birds chirping and the wind rustling the trees brought me back to reality, including the splitting headache. I could tell I was on a bed, but it was _not_ mine. The sheets were a bit rougher and the mattress seemed thinner. I moaned slightly as I tried to get up. I heard the sound of footsteps approaching, but all I did was fall back down on the cot. I had a large headache and I just couldn't think straight, but when I finallyfluttered my eyes open to get it readjusted to the light I looked up and met deep blue eyes looking down at me. I flew back up on the cot, causing the boy to jump back. The headache was worse and I oculd see two, small dots everywhere I looked. I gazed around the room, which seemed to be made out of wood, like the inside of a tree. An open window was next to me, and a table was to my right. A few other items were sat scattered around the room, including a pile of weapons. I narrowed my eyes at it before my attention turned back to the boy.He wasdusting himself off. He was about my age and had golden blonde hair with bangs that were to the side of his face. He wore a moss green tunic and a white turtle-neck shirt underneath, and khaki pants. He wore a kokiri hat and brown boots. _Could I possibly be dreaming?_ I thought, please _tell me I'm dreaming! _No,everything was too real.

"Are you okay?" I asked, but my voice was raspy and barely above a whisper that I was positive he hadn't heard me.

"Yeah," he answered "but I think I should be the one asking you that."

"Oh, I'm fine." I lied as I clutched onto the covers of the cot, "Um, how'd I get here?"

"I don't know." He said as he sat next to me, "That's what I was going to ask you. I found you in the Lost Woods."

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"Well…"

"Well-what?"

He humphed, "Well, I guess I'll start first. What's your name?"

"Jade. What about you?" I asked curiously, but still trying to hide my anticipation.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Link." I surpressed a gasp and held my breath. My eyebrows furrowed. I wanted to ask him, _prove it_, but that would be too rude. _Then, he'd probably think I'm some sort of spy_, I thought, _that would actually be kind of funny, but with him...probably not._ "Is everything alright?" I heard him ask, and I snapped out of own little world.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and tried ot feign a smile. It worked because he smiled back.

"So, where are you from?" he inquired, leaning towards me involuntarily. He was like a little kid waiting to hear a story or something.

"I'm from America."

"Is that why your clothes are so different?"

"Maybe… So, um. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen- turning fifteen this October. What about you?" I nodded my head as he spoke, but later realized what he had asked.

"I'm fourteen, too." I couldn't hold back a small grin that played at my lips. My birthday was in August, too, but it was March, right? _It doesn't really matter anyway. I should be out of here in no time._ Then, I thought about it and decided to ask after the moment's sileence, "What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock."

I sighed hopelessly, "Is their that can possibly help me?"

"What?" he said, "I'm not helpful to you?"

I thought for a moment, "Well…not really if we are not doing anything."

"Hey!" Link said as he got up, "I just saved your life."

"Yeah, so…?" I said as I got up and headed towards the doorway, "but you're not the one with Triforce of Wisdom, now are you?" I knew I was being impatient, rude, and downright ungrateful, but I _did_ want to get home, so why did I ever say Link was not helpful? _I know what he's done! What's wrong with me? It's the air, I knew it!_

"Wait a minute." Link said as he stood in front of the doorway, "First of all, how do you think you'll get to the princess? And how do you know about the Triforce of Wisdom?"

"First of all," I said, "I have my ways, and second of all, you have the Triforce of Courage on your left hand."

"Ok," he said, "How do you plan on getting there?"

"Umm…" I said, realizing I was defeated.

"Well, I can help you get there…" he said, "but on one condition."

"Oh, great…" I mumbled.

"You have to listen to what I say, and stay back if I have to fight anything for any reason." Link said.

"Yeah…Fine…Let's go…" I said as I walked past Link, but he only caught my arm, "Hey…"

"We'll leave tomorrow, it's too late today." He said with a serious tone. _Gee_, I thought,_ I hope he's not like this_ all _the time..._

"But…" I began, but stopped when I realized what he had said, "Fine…"

I climbed down the ladder than walked off to a nearby tree and sat down. It was growing dark, yet I could still see everything quite clearly. The air was humid and way too hot for it to be the middle of March, but maybe it was different here like itis in Australia._Summerduring our winter and winter during our summer..._I watched Link curiously as he climbed down the ladder from his house. He glanced around him, as if searching for something, or rather someone, then began walking the opposite direction from where I sat. I knew-I just _knew_, that it was going to be a long night...and yet, sometimes I end up being wrong.

X

X

X

I'm sorry this was such a short chapter, but I'm working on it, and Living in Shadows. So, plz tell me if this is a good chapter. Sooo…. REVIEW! PLEASE!


	2. A Complicated Tale

_**Seeing Truth**_

X

X

X

Chapter 2: A Complicated Tale

X

X

Before I could realize it, the sun had finally set behind the trees. I sat against the tree, gazing up at the sky as stars began to shine down on Hyrule's night sky. From many years of searching the skies for constellations such as Leo, the Big and Little Dipper, and Orion, none were shining down. Hyrule was clearly a different realm. How is it possible that such a place was possible? This was a video game, not reality. Maybe I'm in a different galaxy? Before I could think of anything else, I felt something bump into my shoulder. I glanced over to my side and realized a small, orb of light with wings was hovering only a few inches from my face. I jumped back in surprise when the sprite began to fly around in circles and make a bell-ringing noise. By the time I sat back again, more than a dozen small orbs of light began appearing from around the village. I watched them a bit curiously as they inched closer to me. After a few seconds of whispering, a small fairy began approaching me.

"What's your name?" the fairy said in a high-pitched voice.

"Jade."

"Really?" the fairy said as it came closer, "My name's Taliba. I'm Saria's fairy."

"Yeah, and I'm Mido's fairy, Torell." Another fairy said as it approached.

"Where are you from?" another fairy said from the fairly large cluster of fairies.

"A planet called Earth." I replied.

"Really?" the fairy called, Taliba said, "I've never heard of it before."

I heard fairies give agreeing remarks as they hovered up and down. How much time passed; I couldn't tell. Almost every fairy there had asked me a question like: What it was like where I lived? What is a TV? How does a car work? On and on it went, until finally I found myself saying it was getting quite dark. The fairies continued their chatter as they left, finally leaving me by myself. After a few minutes, I realized what I had said. Finally, after a long while of thinking about it in my head, I decided to get up. When I reached the ladder to Link's house, I glanced up and noticed that there was no light on inside. Curiosity overtook me, so I began walking slowly through the village, groping my way through the dark, until I finally reached a house not too far away. A simple curtain was draped to the entrance as a door. I didn't want to be caught, so I stood to the side of the doorway. I could hear two voices inside the house: one was of a girl and the other was of Link's.

"Link, I'm not sure how this is going to work, but I don't want you to be getting into trouble just because of this… stranger from A-me-ri-ca." a girl's voice said.

"I know, Saria, but a lot of thing are going on, and maybe she can help us." Link said.

"I know what you mean. I mean…As I said-you know-everything's turning haywire. It's like the goddesses won't answer to us when we call for them, and our powers seem to be dying." The girl named, Saria said.

"Yes, Zelda said some of her powers aren't working." Link replied.

"I know." Saria responded, dejected.

"Well, I'm not sure what to do right now. I need some rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Goodbyes, some shuffling.

I held my breath, then cursed inside my head. A few seconds of silence passed before I finally had the nerve to move my legs and run back to my original spot amongst the small tree. I had sat back down just in time when I spotted Link heading my direction. I, being my shy self, acted like I hadn't noticed him. I turned my head slightly to see him sit down next to me.

"Umm… Jade…" I heard Link say.

"Yeah…?" I said.

"I'm sorry what I said before. I was just kind of…well…confused." He continued.

"Like when you said I had to listen to everything you said and stuff?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Uhh-no. Not really" Link retorted with a small laugh, " Well, I meant it, but I didn't want to sound rude."

I nodded then answered, "That's ok. It's… I guess- frustrating after all the stuff you do."

Link nodded in return, but stopped when he realized what I had said. "How would you- "

I cut him off: "You said you wanted to say you were sorry because…?"

"Oh, yeah- right. Well, what I meant to say was, was that I was sorry for telling you we couldn't head over to the castle to see Princess Zelda since it's gotten dangerous to travel at night."

"Yeah-well, I _would_ like to get home ASAP." I retorted.

"What does 'A-sap' mean?" Link asked.

"As Soon As Possible." I answered, getting up with Link soon to follow. "So, um, not to be rude or anything, but I'm really bushed. Is there a place for me to sleep tonight?" I asked as we began walking though the dark and quiet forest village.

"You can sleep in my bed..." He replied. I gave him an incredulous look and he quickly rebuffed, flushing, with, "I'll sleep on the floor- since no one has extra room."

"I feel bad, though…" I said, climbing up the ladder after Link.

"It's all right, really." Link said before disappearing inside. I went inside after him to see him throwing out some extra blankets and a pillow. It looked, in no more terms than I could manage that night, very comfortable. And I was in no mood to argue with him.

"Well, fine," I alleged, sighing half-heartedly but not giving in entirely, "but for only one night. Next time we're here, though…" I took off my shoes and sat on the bed, watching Link as he sat down on the floor. And then, I felt bad, again. If there was a way to make up for it...I'd have to think up something soon.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" he returned, smiling wearily as he took of his boots and hat.

Some time passed as I lay in the dark, only the light coming from the window allowed me to see a few things around me. I sighed a bit sadly, realizing how far away I was from home- or not at all realizing how far I was and feeling utterly terrible. I had taken everything for granted, and now there was the possibility that I couldn't go back. It felt like a horrible punch to the gut- one that just wouldn't go away. I doubted it ever would.

There was movement next to me, subtle, but I shuffled to my side, propping up on my elbow. I leaned over and glanced down to see Link sleeping on his side, facing my direction.

"Umm… Link…"

"…Yeah?" I heard him say after a few moments as he slowly opened his eyes and glanced up at me.

"Umm… I just wanted to say…well…thanks." I continued a bit shyly.

"For what?" I heard him ask.

"Well, for helping me… and stuff." I said.

"Your welcome." He replied, as if it were nothing. As if he did this on a daily basis. As if he were...a hero... And I wasn't. I was just a damsel in distress. That was a more painful punch in the gut than the last one. It also left a bad taste on my tongue, and a loud echo in my mind.

"Yeah, and you are helpful," I continued, trying to talk myself out of this horrible dilemma inside my head, "Ya' know? I'm, well, sorry since you-you _are_ helpful. I'm just sorry." I ended with a flabbergasted sigh, ready to finally just give in and shut up.

"Thanks. Anyways, I know it's late right now, but will you tell me exactly where you are from, someday?" Link asked, propping himself up with his elbow and gazing up at me curiously.

"Well, it's kind of complicated…" I answered, trying to avoid the question.

"Go on…" Link said with a wry grin.

"Well… Everything here is a video game in my world."

"What's a video game?" Link asked curiously.

"It's a game that you play on a TV."

"What's a Teevee...?

"It's this- uh, screen in um, in a shape of a box made of- of something where you- uh, watch people…" I looked down at him, eyes wide. Maybe he'd understand...?

Instead, he asked, "How would you get people to fit into a box?"

"You don't. It's been recorded…" And then, I added, "Well, sometimes it's live..."

"I don't understand…"

"Well, you record with this- um, camera, which is this type of machine of somewhat…" I said, but Link didn't respond, only staring at me confusedly, "I- I don't know how to explain. It's sort of hard... I'm not really a scientist or engineer or something."

"What's that?" Link finally asked, still utterly bewildered. I could tell I wasn't getting anywhere with him.

"They're, well, they are people who specialize in these certain categories… it's a type of job." I said.

"Oh…" he said then sighed, "Uh, now my head hurts…"

"Well, I'll explain it to you some other time…" I said and Link nodded in agreement.

I sighed, then laid back down on my back, my hands behind my head. I looked up towards the window, gazing up at the night sky.

"Is your world always this complicated?" Link asked, voice just a whisper- but a whisper that carried to my ears all the more.

I smiled to myself, glad that it was dark and glad that I had let Link talk me into taking the bed. "You wouldn't believe..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I hope this was a pretty good chapter for everybody, so tell me if this was a good chapter, so review! So, HAPPY NEW YEAR!! :P


	3. Getting To The Point Of The Day

Yeah! I got the next chapter up! Thank ya' alls for reviewin' my story! And up with the next chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing Truth

Chapter 3:

I felt the warmth of the sun against my face. The first thing on my mind was that it was finally a Saturday, and I had slept in. All of that passed by, when I felt a cold breeze run up my spine. I shivered and turned over on the bed, pulling the covers to my chest. I had no intention of getting up. I sighed dreamily, thinking of such possibilities that I was finally back home and not stuck in a video game, but that had become too hopeful. Sure, I had always thought what would happen if I were in a game. What would I do? Where would I go? How would I act? But, this was insane. What was I here for?

Minutes past, and I began to hear footsteps. I was sure of who it was, but I didn't care so much as to glance at the person in front of me. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, beckoning me to get up. I only groaned and rolled onto the other side.

"Jade," I heard Link say as he shook my shoulder, "C'mon, you got to get up. It's eight o'clock."

"Hmm… Go away…" I said as I waved him off.

"No, we're heading over to the castle today…" he said, "C'mon, get up."

"Mmm… hmm… gimme five minutes…" I said as I curled up into the bed, pulling the covers over my head.

I heard Link sigh as he left the room. After a while, I finally decided to go on my word, I opened my eyes and glanced around the room. I felt refreshed, but not entirely. Sleeping on a cot is hard when you're used to sleeping on a huge mattress with hundreds of sheets and blankets and covers. I sighed sadly as I sat up. What was this day going to bring?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I climbed down the ladder from Link's tree house. The clean forest air was refreshing compared to the air back home. I walked around the forest, enjoying the breathtakingly beautiful scenery. The tall trees towered over the small village, only allowing a fair amount of sunlight to pass through. Kokiri children were running around the community, their laughter heard throughout the area. I finally ended up at my destination.

The sweet smell of pancakes lingered in the air as I stood to the side of Saria's house. I could here the two familiar voices that I had heard from last night while eavesdropping. I wanted to just enter the house and act like old friends, but I hardly knew any of them. I began to hear the approaching of footsteps from the house. I panicked than quickly backed away a few feet from the house. I acted as casual as I could, thrusting my hands into the back pockets of my jeans, than walking as relaxed as I possibly could.

Link finally appeared from Saria's house and I pretended to just notice, "Ohia' Link!"

"Ohia' Jade!" Link said as he reached over to me, "Do you want to come and eat breakfast with me and Saria?"

"Oh sure! That'd be great!" I said fervently, still caught up in my fake expression. I willingly followed Link back to the house.

Once inside, the sweet smell of pancakes had grown stronger, and I couldn't help take a deep breath of it, and sigh dreamily afterwards. I gazed about the small house: a table sat in the middle of the room, with two beds in corners to the side of me, and the kitchen was to the left of me. A small, green-haired girl about the age of ten was standing over the counter, placing pancakes on three plates. Had they really expected me? The girl introduced herself as Saria. I, of course, was not surprised, but I guess the best thing to do would be to follow along. All three of us sat down at the table, and ate the pancakes in silence. After a few minutes, I began to form a small talk, maybe to start a conversation.

"These pancakes are really good," I said, "What flavor are they?"

"Blueberry." Saria said as she took another bite from her pancake.

"You should give me the recipe for this, but first I think I'll need a pancake maker thing, or do they only have waffle makers…" I had trailed off.

I had been staring at my plate for a few seconds when I realized it was too quiet. I looked up from my plate and realized they were both staring at me a bit wide-eyed. They both held their forks-with a piece of pancake dripping with syrup-close to their mouths.

"What?" I said as I looked from Link to Saria and back. Link shook his head and grinned, finally eating the pancake on his fork. I shook my head and finished my piece of pancake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, we headed back to the treehouse. I followed Link back in silence, wondering what the day was going to bring.

"We'll pack quick and leave for the castle in about a few hours." Link said as we reached the top of the treehouse.

"Fine with me…" I said, still in my reverie.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, their wasn't much for me to pack, since I had been teleported here with only the clothes on by back. I sighed sadly, and gazed at Link as he gathered a few blankets and clothes from a dresser. I realized he was glancing at me time to time, and giving a worried expression.

"Is something the matter?" I heard him ask as he began stuffing everything into a large knapsack.

"Huh? Oh… No, nothing's the matter."

"Are you sure? You seem kind of worried…"

"Meh… I'm fine…"

"Alright, I think that's all there is to pack. We can leave, now."

"You said we'd leave in a few hours."

Link shrugged, picking up the equipment on the floor and putting them in place, "I didn't think I'd finish packing that quick."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall, watching curiously as Link sorted all the weapons. "Isn't it hard to move with all that stuff?"

"Not as much as it would to a normal human being."

"Excuse me?" I said, thinking he was talking about me.

"Well, I have magic and Farore's Courage. I'm not totally mortal."

"Oh…" I stood up and grabbed the knapsack as Link began out of the treehouse. I waited for him to climb down the ladder, than tossed the bag to Link as I climbed after.

After a few moments we finally reached the edge of the forest. The Hylian unsheathed his sword and began walking again. I followed close behind. I glanced around the forest; vines seemed to cover every inch of the woods, choking the beauty of the scenery. A few minutes past, and we had reached a clearing. I began to hear the soft neighing of a horse and immediately thought of an exact horse. Once we reached the clearing, I recognized the brown, chest-nut colored mare. Link sheathed his sword, and walked up to the stallion. He patted her neck and said a few inaudible words. He tied the knapsack to the saddle than turned to me, motioning for me to get on the mare.

I glanced from side to side, towards the saddle, than back to him. I shrugged, "What?"

"Get on Epona. She won't bite." Link stated.

"Uhh…I don't know how to ride." I said a bit nervously.

"I'll help you. It's not hard."

"What about you?"

"I'll be riding the horse, too." He said as if I should know, which I did.

"I…well…I think I'll just-umm- walk…yeah, walk."

Link gave me a disbelieved look, "What?"

"Just get on the horse, we'll get to the castle faster."

"I think I'll just walk. It'll give me exercise."

Link just stared at me. Without realizing it, I was slowly beginning to move towards the saddle, thinking to myself walking was better. I slowly lifted my right foot to the foot handle, than gained enough energy to pull myself up and swing my other leg over the saddle. Hopefully, that was the right way to get on a horse. I shifted myself as Link got on Epona.

"Hold on." Was the only thing he said, turning his head slightly towards me. He grabbed the reigns, but stopped when he realized I was still looking at him a bit confused. I shifted a bit on Epona, waiting for Link to reply. I glanced over to Link who I realized had just rolled his eyes. I finally placed my hands on his shoulders, but slowly.

"You'll slip off, just put your arms around me." He retorted a bit frustrated.

I placed my arms around him, still slowly. I locked my hands together and closed my eyes. I had never ridden a horse before, and I didn't know how it would do on rugged plains. I finally opened my eyes and realized that Epona had begun to gallop farther away from the forest and into the deep fields of Hyrule. The deep, light-green grass reflected a wonderful climate around the plains. Across the horizon, the sky hung low with the sun hovering lazily above the cluster of mountains that rose from the ground. Trees decorated the lowland with a summer return. I felt the warm breeze against my face and as it ruffled my hair. I sighed absentmindedly; it isn't every day that you can get beautiful weather like this to enjoy back home.

I could hear Link chuckle as he glanced to his side.

"What's so funny, Elf Ears?" I asked. Link stopped and I smirked.

"You just look like you've never seen the outside before." He replied.

"Meh, nothing at home, that's all." I said, gazing over Link's shoulder.

Hours passed yet neither of us had said anything to each other. I tried to fall asleep on Link shoulder, but his cold, Hylian shield prevented me from being anything but comfortable. Time passed, and we finally ended up resting near a river that was at least fifteen feet wide and twelve feet deep. I guessed it was the Zora River, but I wasn't too positive. I kneeled next to the clam river and splashed some water onto my face. It felt refreshing after the long trip and I did feel a bit frivolous. From the corner of my eye, I recognized Link not too far away, leaning over the water, ready to splash some water over his face. I snickered to myself and splashed the river water towards his face. I quickly craned my neck the other way, but didn't hear any response or protest. Just as I turned my head just barely to steal a glance at Link, I was pushed into the river.

The water was cold and I couldn't help shiver as I surfaced. I sneered at Link who only smirked and sat back. I rolled my eyes and raised my hand.

"Help me up, Elf Ears, would ya'?" I said. Link grabbed my hand and began pulling me up to the dry ground. I used my chance and steadied my footing on the side of the embankment, and pulled Link into the river. I heard a splash, and began laughing at Link who was clearly irritated. I leaned onto my back and closed my eyes. After a few seconds of my amused laughter, I realized it was too quiet. I began looking around for Link, when I felt a tug on my ankle and I yelped. I glanced into the water, and saw a figure in green.

"Ha, ha. Very funny…"

"What is so funny?" I waited a few seconds than heard a voice behind me.

I had literally jumped in the water. I could clearly see Link under water, but who could be asking me a question. I was afraid to turn around, but I did. I immediately recognized the person behind me. It was a Zora with all the recognizable features. Blue and green speckles were decorated along the -what I would call- a fish tail on its head and arms. He had deep blue eyes and seemed to grin.

"Ohia' Zeke!" I heard Link say as he resurfaced next to me. I glanced over to Link with the corner of my eye and gave him a frustrated look.

"Oh, right. Jade, this is Zeke. Zeke, Jade." Link said, motioning with his hand as the other cleared his matted hair from his face.

"Hi!" I said simply as I held out my hand to shake hands. The Zora stared at me for a few seconds than glanced down at my hand.

I glanced over to Link who was watching with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Link asked with an amused grin.

"Don't you people shake hands in this little world of yours?" I asked.

"It looks like you want him to kiss your hand." Link retorted. After Link had finished the sentence I brought my hand back to my side, or allowed it to float carelessly in the water.

"Ugh… What?" I retorted, "Are you crazy? You don't know what a handshake is?"

"Nooo…" Zeke returned, his head giving the signal that he didn't understand.

"See…Look…" I said grabbing Zeke's hand. "Ok…See… You take your one hand and hold the other person's hand and…shake…See?"

"Ok… What does it mean?" Link said a bit confused.

"You shake someone's hand when you've met them, but you don't always _have_ to since…well, you get the picture."

"Ahuh…" I heard Zeke say as I finally let go of the Zora's hand, finally finishing my little demonstration.

"That's interesting…" Link said.

"Ay, alright, I should get going, but I'm glad I ran into you, Link." Zeke said.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"Ruto hasn't been acting much like herself for quite a while, ever since her powers began fading. We're afraid of Ganandorf returning, but Ruto hasn't been able to communicate with the other sages. Her father, the king, is afraid to let her leave the domain, and none of us know what do."

"Well, it's not big news. Saria has been losing some of her powers, too, and we are not taking any chances. We are on our way to the castle. So, I'll see what Zelda has to say."

"Ay, well, that's good." Zeke said as he turned towards me, "It was nice to meet you, Jade, and you both are always welcome to come to our little domain."

"Nice to meet ya', too, Zeke." I said raising my hand up again and we shook hands.

"Alright, bya'!" he said as he dived into the water and disappeared.

"Oy, matee! What's ya' lookin' at?" I turned to Link who was staring at me with a bemused expression on his face.

"I have a feeling I'm going to feel this confused and irritated with you more than once." Link replied as he began swimming to the edge of the river. I stuck my tongue out at him and splashed water at him.

"Blah, blah, blah." I mimicked as I swam after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, how long before we reach the castle?" I asked Link.

We were still heading for Hyrule Castle and it seemed like we had been riding for weeks, but it was only until sunset did we finally set camp.

"It's not that far away. If we continue by tomorrow morning, we should be there by early evening." Link replied as he threw a few more rather large branch sticks into the fire. The night seemed to have passed rather quickly while I had gathered the wood for the fire and Link had created the fire and set out the food to cook.

We sat in silence for a few hours at least, but it didn't really matter. I lay down on the soft, woolen blanket with my hands behind my head and gazed up at the stars. The night sky was clear, and the stars were countless millions. I sighed in relief from the day. It seemed as though as I was making friends everywhere I went and it felt nice to know you aren't alone. I glanced over to where Link was, and found him laying only a few feet away from me.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked Link as he craned his neck to look over at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean… Why are you so quiet? Say something."

"I don't know… I am just thinking…" he said as he turned his head back up to the sky.

"… About a girl?" I said, finishing the sentence off.

"No…" he retorted, turning to face me again.

"Sure…" I smirked.

"Aye, I'll never make you understand anything."

"Blah, blah, blah…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yikes! Seven whole pages. Yipee! Hope everybody liked this chapter, and yay! I made up a new character! Zeke! He's supposed to be kinda' funny and has a piraty kind of accent with the Ay, and stuff like that. Anyway, I want to know everybodies opinions on this story and the others if you read my other stories, cause I want to know what people like about the story and my writing etc and don't like…ahem… but please no flames. Soooo, pleeeease review! Thank you all for reviewing and I'll try to update soon:)


	4. Disagreements

Hey ppl! I would have posted much sooner, but the disc broke and I had all my files in 'em, including this chapter I had to rewrite. I'm so sad about it. Everything's going all wrong. I have to use this other stupid comp cause the other one I'm usually at changed from Windows 97 to somethin' else, so Word needs to be installed again, and the net z isn't up yet, so I'm really ticked off. I was so happy that I had finished the chapter for this one; yet, I can't remember what chapter I'm working on. Today's the 15th of April so hopefully, by tomorrow, word and the net all be up gain and I can post a week or two from today. I started on the next chapter for Siblings, too, but I have to start over. I'm soooo aggravated right now, but I'm going to finish this chapter. BTW, when I meant ALL the files, I meant ALL the files. Every single chapter that I have updated and you see was in that disc. Grrr… I'm sorry I've been blabbing on, I just had to say something to someone. Hope everybody understands. So, I'll try to make this longer then it was. Oh, - never mind, I don't want to bore. So on with the chapter, so review, ok? Second time to write? Grrrr……

Lost… I can barely remember… **sigh**

.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was warm and we had yet again, begun the trip to Hyrule Castle. It seemed like it was in the middle of the afternoon when we decided to rest near Zora's River. I sat down close to the river and tried to get feeling back into my legs. Link led Epona to the embankment.

"I don't understand how you can ride a horse for that long, then not walk like a duck." I said.

"What? It's not that hard, but maybe for you it could take a while."

"Hey, I can ride a horse like any one else."

"Really?" Link said with amusement in his voice, "Then ride Epona."

"Me? Ride Epona?" Link nodded and crossed his arms, "I'd loved to-but hey, what does that bridge lead to?"

Link turned the direction I was looking at. I sighed. I knew exactly where it led to, but he didn't know that.

"Kakariko Village. Why?"

"Umm… why don't we visit?"

"What for?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I dunno… I've never been there…"

Link raised an eyebrow, "Fine, but we can't stay for long."

"Fine, fine. Got it, but let's walk."

"Fine with me."

A few minutes past until we had finally entered the village. From my point of view, it was much bigger then anything from the game. The houses were everywhere, barely in any neat row. I could spot the well a little up ahead, which was something amazing that I could actually see so far since I had almost the worst eyesight possible…Ok, well that's not true, but it was still pretty bad. The town's windmill loomed over the well, and the graveyard entrance was just in sight. Over to my left, I noticed the gate that led to Death Mountain, but unfortunately, it was closed. Link finished tying Epona's reigns on a post and walked next to me.

"Where should we go first?" I asked, but Link only shrugged.

"Mmm… how about the Shooting Range?"

"Sure, I haven't been there in a while."

"Oh, I see it. Wow…"

"What?"

"I don't remember having such good eyesight."

"That's strange."

"Eh, might as well enjoy it while I can. Come on." I began running towards the building, thinking I could possibly out run Link, but to no avail. He was right next to me, running at the same speed as me. I quickened my pace, but Link was still there. Once we reached the Range, I stopped to rest.

"Dang, you run fast."

Link only grinned, and I shot him a double take. We entered the Range and I was surprised to find it way more different then usual. The place had turned into a hang out. Tables were scattered everywhere, people occupying every corner. I spotted the range way in back. I weaved myself through occupied tables towards the counter. It was the same burly guy with the vest, his hands supporting his upper body as he leaned against the counter.

"Link," I whispered over to him, "do you have any rupees?"

"Yeah…" he replied.

"Good, I'll pay you back, I promise." I said as we reached the bar.

"20 rupees each. Do you know the rules?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah." Link answered as he placed forty rupees on the counter.

The bartender handed us the bows and arrows, and we went to the shooting range.

"Link?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I just remembered something…"

"What?"

"I don't know how to use a bow."

"Just follow what I do."

"Good idea…"

We both stood side by side, me facing Link's back. I stood a short distance away and followed Link's advice. I readied the bow like his, and shot the first arrow in front. There were twice as much arrows, and we shot our share. I missed a couple from being too slow to ready an arrow, but Link, fortunately, backed me up. We got our prize of fifty rupees each, and as promised, I handed Link twenty rupees once we were out of the joint.

"What's this for?"

"I told you I was going to pay you back, wasn't I? So here, take it…"

"No, I couldn't do that…" he replied as he pushed my hand away.

"Why? Cause you're the most humble, unselfish, perfect little hero, right?" I said sarcastically.

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"Maybe cause it's true?" I cocked my head to one side and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe that." He said a bit irritated.

"You're right. No one's perfect, and that humble, AND sometimes, people do get a bit selfish once in a while, but you're still the nicest person I've ever met." I grinned.

"Well, thanks, but I still can't take it."

"Fine, but I still owe you."

"Sure you do…" he said with sarcasm as we began walking again.

"So, what time do you think it is? Cause I'm pretty hungry right now."

"Maybe about 1500 hours."

"Why do you use military time?"

"Military time?"

"Yeah, I mean, you could say it's… three o'clock right now."

"I don't know. I guess I've just been around the army for a while."

"Ahuh… Anyway, do you know a good place to eat?" I asked with a bit of hope.

"Well, there is this small restaurant not too far away."

"Well, Mr. Hero, lead the way…" I said; my hunger was beginning to get the best of me.

We walked for a few minutes in silence, when we finally reached a large house made of brick. There was a two-door entrance that led into the newly refurnished restaurant, "Anju's." The place looked like a log cabin, but instead of animal heads hanging from the wall, there were paintings of the goddesses, and royalty from the past and present. There were large skylights scattered above, allowing much needed light. There were also chandeliers and torches here and there, I suppose for the night. The place was scattered with tables, some allowed two seating, others, up to twelve. We chose a two-seated table in the middle of the room. As we walked through the occupied tables, we went past a table occupied by at least five soldiers. I tried to ignore them as I walked by, but their piercing stares penetrated right through me. I stuck my hands into my pockets, and tried to act normal, but it didn't help. We were only two tables down from them, and the one table between the soldier's and ours was not occupied.

I guess Link saw right through me, since he whispered over to me, "Don't worry about them. They're soldiers, they'll be suspicious of anyone. Just ignore them."

"Do you think that's going to help?" I snapped.

We sat down, and I "casually" picked up the menu and glanced through it.

"What are you gonna order?" I asked with the menu still up.

"I dunno… Maybe the cheese boreg with the red rice, sweet corn and salad."

"Hmm… that sounds pretty good. I'll have the same as you, but with some uhh…what is there to drink?"

I didn't hear Link say anything, so I lowered my menu to glimpse at what was going on. He was looking over to his left, which was my right. I glanced his direction to realize a soldier in armor walking over to us. Link stood up, so I followed. They shook hands and greeted each other, obviously knowing each other. Link introduced me, which is something I dreaded. The soldier's name was Eric, but I couldn't have cared less at the moment.

"Alright if I sit down?" he asked. Link nodded and the soldier took a chair from a nearby table.

He seemed to ask a lot of questions to Link like how he was doing, or how was everything in the forest. Yet, all the while, I glanced around the room until my eyes fell, yet again, on the soldier's table. I could tell they were pretending to be in a deep conversation, but I knew they had sent this GUY over here for some reason. I rolled my eyes in disgust, and forced myself to concentrate here. I glimpsed over to Eric, who seemed to be glimpsing at me. The soldier was at least a couple of years older then Link, and maybe a foot taller. His skin was tanned, a bit like Link's, but my skin was a bit lighter and less tanned, but that wouldn't be for long. His hair was shaggy and a dark brown color, and his eyes were a light-shaded green.

I quickly glanced the other way when his attention turned to me. He asked a lot of questions, and all the more, I wanted to just get up and walk out, until when I wanted to punch the guy.

"…So, where are you exactly from?" he asked.

"Me? Umm… well you can probably say from a different realm, or universe, or, well, who knows really. I just do know I came from-well, no where from here, and we don't follow any tradition or culture that you guys have."

"You mean, you don't even follow the same religion?"

"Your gods are fake in our world. We only have one God, but that depends on who you're talking to."

"I don't understand… First you blaspheme our gods, then say yours is more superior."

"What's not to understand? Besides, I wasn't 'blaspheming' your gods, but it is the truth that our God is more superior."

"For a girl your age, you certainly have a larger mouth then you can handle." He said calmly.

I grimaced. Link leaned over to me and whispered, "Jade, drop it. He's a soldier…"

"Back off, Link. This guy has already ticked me off." I retorted, still holding my glare on the too-confident soldier.

Link leaned against the back of his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"You are seriously getting me ticked off, why don't you just get off my back."

"You are the one who started."

"Well, so what? I mean, if it weren't for the creators of this game, you wouldn't be here."

"If it weren't for the Royal Family, we wouldn't be here."

I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say?"

"None of your business."

"It is. I am a soldier of the Royal Hylian army-"

"Oh, whoop-dee-doo." I said flatly.

"Do you know who you are speaking with?"

I glanced around the restaurant, wondering if our wonderful conversation had given interest to anyone, and apparently so. The people at nearby tables were staring at us; some held spoons or forks, still dripping with whatever food in place. Link was still in his former position, but I could tell he was thinking of what to do. I sighed, realizing that a waiter hadn't come to take our orders; I guess they didn't want to be near us, or, well, me. This was going to be interesting.

"Well, apparently someone not very important, right now."

He stood up, "I should have you arrested."

"For doing what?" I snapped as I, too, stood up. My hands were made into fists by my side, ready to punch the soldier.

"For blasphemy, talking out of turn…"

"Oh, shut up. You're only made of _microchips_." I snapped back without letting him continue. I was fumed, I didn't even remember being hungry.

The soldier was giving me a confused look as if I were talking gibberish. I was about to wipe that stupid smug grin off his face as he glanced toward the group of soldiers who had stood up, when I felt a gauntleted hand grab my forearm, and guide me over to the entrance/exit of the restaurant.

"Sorry about that," I heard Link say and lowered his voice as if away from me, "She's just been in the sun too long…"

Once we were outside, I yanked my arm free from Link's grip, "Why didn't you back me up?"

"What? Why?"

"Why? WHY?"

"Yeah, it's not like I have known you for that long…"

"What? I would've done the same for you…" I said.

"Well, thanks. That's nice to know, but what did you want me to do?"

"Uhh…hmm… maybe like… BACK ME UP!" I said irritably.

Link seemed to ignore me since he began walking back the way we came. I crossed my arms and sighed, turning the other direction. I glimpsed at him then ran in front of him.

"So, are you saying, you'll never back me up?" I said as I caught up to him and stood in front of him.

"No, I just didn't get your point of view."

"Well, I guess you never will, right?"

"No, I did not say that…" He said as brushed past me, and continued walking.

"But, it's pretty obvious you were." I said flatly as I walked in front of him again, and walking backwards.

"I never said that, either."

"And you never will…"

"I just don't understand you."

"You probably never will…" I mumbled to myself and sighed as I stood to the side, letting Link go by.

"We have to go back to Epona to get the food I packed." He said without turning his head.

"What? Bread and cheese?" I called sarcastically.

"Yeah…" Link said flatly.

"Oh, so now you're blaming me for _you_ going hungry?" Link stopped, "We could've stayed, you know? But you rushed me out. So you have no one else to blame, but yourself. I could've punched that phony and no one would've bothered us."

"Except you forgot one thing…" he said, turning his head to one side and speaking in an obvious tone, "…the authorities."

"Oh, shut up, Elf Boy…" I retorted under my breath, turned around, and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I gazed up at the sky dreamily, glimpsing up at the clouds one by one, imagining shapes for them. I leaned against the stonewall of behind the windmill and put my hands behind my head. It had been at least an hour or so since I had reached here. It would still be a while until sunset, and I knew we had to head to Hyrule castle before dark. I sighed and stood up, wiping my hands on my jeans. I was about to go down the ladder when I heard a familiar voice. I stopped in my tracks, turned around and walked on the other side of the windmill. Below, on the stairs leading into the windmill, I noticed Link and the soldier I despised. Eric was leaning against the wall, and Link was leaning with his shoulder against the wall, but his head was turned towards the village.

I kneeled down on one knee and leaned over the edge. A few rocks came loose, and my footing slipped. I felt as if I was about to fall, but I grabbed some out grown grass and held on. I ducked in time so they wouldn't notice then breathed a sigh of relief. I decided on a different strategy and went down on my hands and knees and crawled to the edge once more.

"…I've been looking all over for her, but I can't find her anywhere…" I heard Link say as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Listen, Link. I would 'love' to help you find your bratty girlfriend, but I've got to get back to the castle…" sarcasm dripping from his voice.

_Bratty? I'll show you bratty…_ I grabbed a loose piece of rock the size of my hand, but thought better of it. It _would_ give me away, so I set it down next to me.

"Hey," I heard Link began, "she's not my girlfriend. She's just someone I'm helping."

_Someone?_

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say, but listen. I've got to go back and I need a ride. Is it alright if I could borrow Epona for the evening?"

"Yeah, sure, I suppose, but I'll need to find Jade soon."

Eric began talking but I ignored the rest of the conversation as I grabbed a small piece of rock at least half the size of my thumb and threw it at Link, square on the top of the head. I chuckled silently and ducked quickly away.

I went back at my usual spot and sat down. I guess that gave it away. I heard the clanking of metal, and as I guessed, Eric was walking away. I crossed my arms over my chest and sat cross-legged, gazing up at the sky. It seemed a few minutes past when I began to hear the distant crunch of boots, and soon the sound of the ladder bouncing against the rocky wall as someone climbed it. A figure in green soon appeared from the corner of my eye, but I ignored him and looked the other way as if I never noticed him. Link sat down next to me in the same position as myself. He sighed in confusion as if trying to strike up a conversation.

"Listen…Jade…I'm. Sorry. I didn't mean what I said back there…" I heard him say as he shuffled a bit.

"Well…It's…OK…" I began, turning my head slightly his direction, "I mean…you were right. You don't know me that much, I guess I couldn't expect you to back me up against your friend…"

The thought of Eric made me want to punch him in the face even more. I could not stand that soldier, but I suppose first impressions aren't the best. Although, I have actually made a friend everywhere I've gone the past few days. I shrugged it off.

"No, you are my friend…" Link seemed to stop for a second before continuing, so I finished for him. "Just not that close."

"Umm, yeah-I mean, no-I mean-well…"

"Calm down, Link. It's Ok. Let's just say that I'm sorry for throwing a tantrum and you're sorry because you felt bad for…not backing me up." I finished, wondering if that was right.

"Fine with me." Link shrugged, "Now. I really think we should get going to the castle."

"Really? Now? Do you think we'll make it since you let _Eric_ borrow Epona." I said, emphasizing the soldier's name in an irritated way.

"Yes, I think so if you'd be kind enough to stop jumping on people and listen to what they have to say…" Link began but I cut in.

"Alright, alright. I get your point…" I brushed myself as I got up and walked over to the edge of the hill. I sat down, dangling my feet then jumped onto the area that led into the windmill. Landing safely down which was quite a surprise, since I had bent my knees at impact which was not something easily done for me. I brushed myself off then ran down the stairs with Link right behind me.

We walked out of the village in silence, only the sound of footsteps and maybe small sighs from one of us. I didn't talk much and couldn't help feel bad if I was making Link nervous from the nerve-wrecking silence. There wasn't too much to talk about to him since I'm sure he wouldn't understand a word I am saying, so I shrugged it off, stuck my hands in my pockets and kept walking.

Time seemed to pass quickly since I could spot the sun just above the horizon, ready to sink behind the mountains and trees. I sighed, taking a glance towards the direction we were headed. A quick chill ran up my spine and I shivered.

Link glanced at me, "Anything wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine, it's just cold." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest in attempt to keep myself warm from the wind.

"Well, we'll reach the castle soon enough. The bridge isn't too far away." He said.

"Ah, good. How long then?"

"How long what?"

"How long until we reach the gate?"

"I dunno. Not that long."

"Oh, gee, that helps. You've been living here for since what? Your whole life."

"Yeah, well…"

"Yeah, well-what?"

"I'm sorry…"

I shook my head, catching myself before I said anything I would later regret, "No, Link. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No, that's OK. I get that a lot." He waved his hands dismissively.

"Really? By whom?" I asked curiously.

"I dunno. A lot of people who like to _flirt_ with me." He said emphasizing the word 'flirt' as if it was a bizarre idea.

"What? You're saying I'm trying to _flirt _with you?" I retorted a bit disgusted, "Does it seem like we're flirting? We just had an argument. I don't understand that when you are talking to the opposite gender about something it's considered flirting. What? I can't make a decent conversation anymore?"

I took in a deep breath and spoke normally, "Sorry…So what do these _people_ do that you consider flirting?" I emphasized the word with raising two fingers.

"Well, first of all. I'm not saying you were _flirting_, I just meant that's what a lot of people do." Link replied a bit apologetically and I nodded for him to go on, "Well, sometimes they make up stupid conversations or tell me how _brave_ I was to fight those monsters, which I'm really sick of hearing-by the way. Sometimes they laugh at the stupidest comments I say which are never really funny…"

"That's a preppy princess for you…" I mumbled under my breath.

"…And sometimes they steal my hat in attempt so I can chase them…"

"Why do you?"

"I like my hat, I feel awkward without it…"

"Aww, really? I wouldn't think it would matter since you're _so_ brave, fighting those monsters and all…" I said sarcastically.

"What? What the heck are you talking about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked scared and a bit confused.

I began to laugh, "Oh, you're so funny, tell me more…"

"Are you OK?"

"Oh, just preppy…" I said with a grin. I grabbed his kokiri hat off his head and ran full speed.

"Hey!" I heard Link say, realizing what I had done. I glimpsed behind me, he was only about four yards away.

I ran faster, not really paying attention that a moat was not too far away. I began to feel just a bit tired, losing my breath from both running and laughing. I glanced behind me again and noticed Link right behind me. I didn't turn my head back in time to realize there was a rock the size of my fist, firmly secured into the ground. I tripped over it, and tumbled to the ground in a heap. Link was right next to me in the same position; unfortunately, he had tripped over my feet and fallen. His hat was still in my hand, but I stuck it back on his head, pushing his hair over his eyes. I sat up as Link adjusted his hat. I scanned where we were, realizing there was a moat about forty feet away, and beyond that was the bridge…and it was closing. I gasped. I jumped to my feet.

"Link…" I said, shaking his shoulder and pointed to the bridge with my other hand. We glanced at each other, "…make a run for it."

We nodded, and ran full speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeaa! Can you believe it? Eleven whole pages! It's a record for me. Hope everybody liked this chapter. Oh, for people who are reading Siblings, I'll be updating that next. BTW, just wanted to let everyone know I've become a member at fictionpress. But, I haven't really written any stories, yet. I'll give you guys the place to see my profile. Anyways, please review! I appreciate it! Thankee for all those other review and bye!


	5. Kado

Here's the next chapter for Seeing Truth. I'm half way done with Living in Shadows, and Siblings would be three-fourths done if it hadn't been erased, so now, I'm one-fourths done. Anywho, I think I have writer's block for Living in Shadows, now, so I've decided to leave it alone. After this, I am going to try and update Living in Shadows then Destiny's Consequence. Then I'll be working on Fate's Misfortune on OK, this was just an update on my stories. BTW, the kingdom I made up is another from my story at press, and Oren is a name for someone there, too. Just so ya' know. And I had forgotten that I wanted to use Damien for the prince's name, but I got used to Kado since I had forgotten what I wanted to use.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing Truth

Chapter :

It only took a few seconds to reach the bridge, but the problem was that it was already halfway up. I quickly backed away, raised my sleeves and readied to run. As I did, I realized Link jumping onto the bridge. He was dangling from the edge with one leg hanging, but he quickly slipped over the other side. A second later, I was sprinting towards the bridge. I was ten feet away. Then five. I reached the moat and I leapt into the air as high as I could. I felt for the bridge's edge and grasped it. The bridge was probably three-fourths up, now, and I had to get on the other side before my fingers were crushed. I swung my legs left then right then left again, and when I went right again I managed to get my right foot to rest on the bridge's edge. I tried to get my forearms over the other side, but I only slipped. I glimpsed up, and realized how close I was to actually getting my fingers amputated. I had to jump off.

"Jade! Come on!" I heard a voice not too far away.

I caught a wisp of green from the corner of my left eye. Link was still dangling from the other side. I could see his kokiri hat bobbing as he was still gripping to the edge of the bridge. I tried to breath, but it felt as though my lungs were pressed. I was only a few feet away from the stone arch. I know I wouldn't be able to make it; it was impossible. So, I did the only thing I could do, I let my foot fall back and I readied myself to let go on the count of three. _One…_I closed my eyes. _Two…_my grip tightened. _Three…_I finally let go with little hesitation into the water. My arms were still moving freely, and I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, but I felt something sharp scrape my arm. I winced slightly as the wind blew around me, and when I finally fell, the last thing I heard was the sound of horses neighing and faint shouts.

It couldn't have been my imagination because after I had fallen in the water, which felt like cool, hard ice breaking, and having water go up my nose, I felt myself being pulled out of the water. It couldn't have been Link since I don't ever remember him wearing cold armor. It was a soldier, but not a Hylian soldier. He wore silver armor, but there was something different, so I guess it was just instinct that realized it. After I was on dry land again, I began coughing. I could feel my throat began to scratch, and I think I took a whole minute to recuperate. I inhaled deeply and let go, finally relaxing. I stared at the walls that surrounded Hyrule Castle Town, and examined the bridge. I knew it wouldn't go down anytime soon.

After minute or so, I heard a faint clearing of throat, and I turned around quickly. I gasped then smiled sheepishly, realized about a two-dozen soldiers and maybe even about five servants were behind me on horseback. The one soldier that had pulled me out of the water was standing next to his horse. I glanced around a bit, and waited for someone to say something. No one did, so I guess it was up to me.

I cleared my throat and began, "Hi… My name is Jade. Who are you all?"

I guess I was asking the whole crowd since there was no specific person. I waited. No reply. Seconds passed, and I grew uncomfortable. Soon enough, there was a commotion in the back until it reached the front. Three horses approached, and my eyes went wide. The horses were all adorned in jewels and other things. My legs grew shaky, and I immediately wished I could just leap into the air and over the walls to where Link was, I hope, waiting. Though, I knew he couldn't be the King of Hyrule, but he was a king of some country, and the same with the queen next to him. The one on the black mare was a boy probably two years older than me. I guessed he was the prince, and I prayed he wasn't snobbish or greedy. I guess that's what I always think of royalty, I just hope it will change.

Anyway, the king began to get off his horse, and I tried to stay as still as possible except when he was a few feet away, did I finally bow.

"I am King Oren of Meyenn. This is Queen Ellen, and my son, our future heir, Prince Kado." The king said. While he introduced me to the royalty, they nodded as if accepting their high-and-mighty title.

I had never been in the presence of royalty, so I didn't know if I should speak or not so I did whatever I could on instinct.

"It is very nice to meet you." I said as I was still bowing.

The king smiled as he finally headed back to his group, "We will stay here for the night since we are ahead of our schedule, and Doctor Evens, take care of her wound."

I raised an eyebrow as I stood up then glimpsed at my arm. On my forearm, there was a gash about two inches long. It was bleeding, and part of my sleeve was faintly soaked in blood. A man probably in his sixties with gray hair in what almost looked like doctor's clothes. He motioned to me to follow him. I did and I soon ended up in a tent that was filled with medical supplies. How fast they got that up, I'll never know. I sat down on the cot and examined the cut. The doctor turned towards me and began cleaning the cut. It only took a few minutes until the wound was bandaged.

"Come back tomorrow so I can change the wound," Dr. Evens said, "It's not serious, but we still need to keep it clean."

"Kay, thank you, Doctor Evens." I said as I walked out of the tent.

In a moments notice, I realized that in front of me was a camp with tents at every corner and soldiers and servants wandering ever. The horses were tied at posts set up at certain areas of the camp. I walked around for a while, trying to look for someone I could talk to, and ask him or her where I could stay for the night. I was hoping to find the one soldier who had pulled me out of the water, but I guess it wouldn't matter. He hadn't said anything when I was looking for answers. I was walking around the encircled camp, not paying attention to the tents I passed just in case someone was inside. If I looked in, they would probably think of it as disrespectful. I walked along the tents, hoping I could find someone kind enough.

It had only been about two days while still being awake, and I still felt like I was going to have a nervous breakdown. I was in a made up world with made up characters made to fit inside a game cartridge, and I was stuck in it. I wasn't used to anyone or anything, maybe except for Link even if he got on my nerves sometimes.

I noticed a servant walking towards me, "Miss, it is time for dinner."

That was when I actually began to feel hungry. I followed the servant as she led me to the center of the camp where a campfire was set, and many of the soldiers and servants were gathered around. I sat more on the outskirts of the cluster while the servant brought the food. She came back with two steaming bowls of broth. She handed me one and I eyed the clumped soup. I stared at it a few more seconds then finally decided it was edible. I could feel eyes staring at me, but I knew it was probably just me being paranoid. After I ate and finished, I decided to wander the newly set up camp.

I was so caught up at memorizing the camp and the faces that I didn't realize I was approaching a faded, purple tent. As I did, I remembered the servants and if I only could find them. When I walked passed, someone walked out of the tent, but knowing me, I ran into the guy and fell backwards. I shook my head and groaned, all the while cursing inside my head. They already thought I was in the way; I didn't want them to confirm it. I was about to get up, but when I opened my eyes I realized someone had stuck their hand out. I took it and was pulled up. I thanked him, but I didn't realize that he wasn't a soldier. When I looked up, my heart pounded and my legs grew shaky.

It was the prince, and I hadn't treated him like royalty. I was thinking of so many sarcastic ways he would punish me as I began to bow down with a hidden grin, but I was soon stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and the prince quickly pulled away.

He cleared his throat and began talking, "Please, don't bow. I hate it when people do that." _Well, he doesn't seem _that_ snobbish._

I smiled sheepishly and straightened while he continued talking, "My name is Kado. You said you were…Jade, right?"

I nodded and he smiled. There was a moment of silence, and I shifted my weight on the other leg as I gazed up at the stars, feeling slightly tired.

"Do you want to go sit by the moat? It won't be so crowded." He asked as he walked out of the encampment. I followed with a bit of nervousness.

When I was following Kado, I took a bit of more time to look at him. He was wearing a baggy white long-sleeved shirt that was half tucked with black pants. His hair was a dark brown that was probably as long as Link's and just as shaggy. When I first saw him, I noticed he had hazel green eyes and his skin was tanned, a bit darker than Link's. I guess that's what happens when you have good vision.

It wasn't too long before we reached the moat. The ground was dry so I decided to sit on the ground, but Kamen sat on the small stone wall built for the bridge. I shrugged and lied down on the soft grass and stared up at the sky, my hands under my head and crossed my legs. I was comfortable for the moment, but I would have rather preferred a bed. This was the third night here that I could remember. The first night was when I had first arrived. The second was last night, so I guess this was the third night. The constellations were nothing like they were back home. At home, the stars were so small and barely any. Here, you could see each one; they were bright and scattered everywhere, what bothered me so much was that the Milky Way Galaxy was nowhere in sight. Where could I possibly be?

I sighed sadly and closed my eyes for a few seconds, feeling slightly dizzy, until I felt like I was being watched. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. My gaze fell onto Kado. He was still sitting on the stone only a few feet behind me. I watched him a bit carefully as he was looking towards the side of him. I knew he had been staring at me not a moment later, but he had a good way of hiding it. I switched my gaze back to the night sky, but a second later my eyes had closed. He was probably thinking where I had come from and why I had such strange clothes. It would take days to explain where I was from, and where I was or could be. For the time spent here so far, I thought I was actually in a game –a _game cartridge_, but I'm wrong. I always knew I was, because if this was all a game, would Kado be here and the rest of these soldiers? Wouldn't the day have gone by in five minutes? I was giving myself a headache, now, but if only I could go home and for everything to be back to normal. I know that would not happen anytime soon, but oh, how much I wished.

I tried to ignore all the horrible thoughts entering my head, and the only temporary way to get away from it was sleep, but it felt as if sleep wasn't coming to me so quickly. A few minutes passed when I heard shuffling beside me. I turned my head slightly and realized Kado was lying next to me, only two feet away, assuming the same position. I grinned tiredly and looked back up at the stars.

"You are not from around here, are you?" I heard Kado ask.

Before I could actually say, _No, you think?_ Which would be something I would say to Link, well, most likely, I shook my head and said, "No…"

"My parents think you could be some spy, or something."

I laughed, "Well, I wouldn't blame them. They saw me dangling from a bridge."

"Didn't make it before dark, eh?"

"Nope. I guess that happens when an id- I mean, friend lets some j- sorry, soldier borrow his horse when we needed it the most."

"Doesn't seem you're very close to people around here."

"Well, I just didn't like that guy. He got on my nerves. As for Link, well…" I trailed off, but Kado cut in.

"You know Link?" I turned to Kado, and realized he had turned towards me.

"Yeah, unfortunately…" I said sarcastically.

Kado chuckled, "He is the Hero of Time, and I have only met him once, and that was about four years ago. It was before he left for Termina. I never knew why, he just said he had to go look for someone."

"Hmm… so your fifteen…" I mumbled to myself, but Kado had heard.

"How would you know that?" he asked suspiciously, ad I grew nervous.

"Well, Link was ten then, right? And, cause you just looked a year older then Link, and I just guessed…" making it up as I went along.

"Oh…" he raised an eyebrow and turned away.

I sighed in relief. It was the truth, I think. I'm sure Link left for Termina when he was ten, and Kado looked a year older. I began to feel a draft and I shivered. I was half awake and feeling more light-headed then normal, and had completely forgotten a prince of some far off country was lying on the ground next to me. Absentmindedly, I turned to my side that was facing Kado, brought my knees up to my chest, and placed my hands under my head. I wasn't sure how close I was, but I could hear Kado's breathing, and when I realized my position I began to turn the other way. I began to hear footsteps, but didn't pay much attention.

"Prince Kado, what are you doing?" I heard a gruff voice ask as the person approached with clanking metal.

I tried to get comfortable in my position, but I was quickly pulled up when someone had yanked me by my arm. I yelped in pain, and stared at the soldier glaring at me. His face was cold, and all the more made me shudder.

"I knew you were an imposter. You are nothing but trouble!" the soldier yelled at me, but my eyes drooped, and it felt like a chore to keep standing.

"General, let go of her! She didn't do anything wrong!" I heard Kado from behind me.

I began to feel the general's grip tighten then he immediately let go. I rubbed my arm absentmindedly as Kado talked to the General. I was too tired to listen and decided to sit back down on the soft grass. I leaned against the stone that I thought was behind me. Instead, I fell hard on to my back and I groaned. My headache seemed to worsen. This was the most that has happened to me here, so far, and I felt so out of place. All I wanted to do was close my eyes, fall asleep and never have to wake up, which is exactly what I did.

I wanted to fall right back asleep, but something kept nudging me by the shoulder. I wanted to ignore it, but I only did the opposite. I was on my side then, and when I turned to look up, I felt something wet lick my face, and I opened my eyes wide. A large wolfoe was towering over me. Its big blue eyes stared down at me with its mouth open, showing its sharp, white teeth. It had snow-white hair with silver strands that gleamed from the moonlight. I sprung up and crab-walked backwards to get away from the wolfoe when I accidentally bumped into something. I looked up to realize Kado was looking down at me with a smile on his face. Now, I had completely woken up, but with the lasting dizziness.

"That's Yoshi. Thought I should let him out before they kicked him out. And don't worry, he's harmless, well, most of the time." Kado said as he kneeled down next to me with a hand raised towards Yoshi.

I wiped the saliva off my face with my sleeve and watched as Yoshi trotted to Kado's outstretched hand. I sat back down and watched as Yoshi sat and allowed Kado to pet him. I smiled at how cute the wolfoe was, and how harmless. Kado turned to me and I glanced at him.

"Go ahead and pet him. He won't bite." He said.

I tucked my legs under me and leaned forward with an outstretched arm. We sat there for at least ten minutes playing with the hyper-active wolfoe while I still fought hard not to fall face forward and fall asleep. When a soldier came to tell us we should get inside the camp, I felt relieved, but decided not to show it. Kado followed while Yoshi jumped at our feet. I realized he actually reached up to my waist, and he didn't seem anything like an ordinary wolfoe. We entered the camp and it seemed like the whole world had stopped. Everyone had stopped in their tracks: the soldiers stood staring at us, the servants gawked, and nothing could be heard, but the cackling of the campfire and chirping of crickets. I raised an eyebrow and turned my head to Kado's direction. His expression seemed like he wasn't surprised. I turned back towards the camp when I began to hear soft whispers. The same servant girl that I had met earlier approached me, grabbed me by the wrist and practically dragged me to a tent on the other side. I glanced back towards Kado and when our eyes locked, he winked.

"This is where you will be staying for the night, miss. If you need anything, I'm in the brown tent two down." I heard the servant girl say. I turned towards her and she continued in low whisper with teeth clenched, leaning forward, "I suggest you stay away from the prince. We don't need a girl like _you_ coming into our- his life. He is here for the princess. This was the plan for coming, so you as better not interfere. Tomorrow, once the bridge has come down, you will do your business and will never see Prince Kado, the Royal Family, or us ever again."

She glared at me, then turned around and acted like any other servant would. Her words were embedded into my mind; all of it was, and I could only repeat them in my head. I began to grow even more light-headed, and my eyes began to droop. I brought my hand to my head absentmindedly to stop the swaying, but it wasn't all in my head. I felt myself fall to the ground and the last thing I saw before I was encased in darkness were hazel green eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, thank you all for reviwing my last chapter. I'm beginning to wonder where I am going with this chapter, but I am trying to think it all up as I go along since I do have four other stories I am working on, including the one at fictionpress. I have already started on Siblings. I had eight pages, but I lost five of it(basically, all of it), so I am slowly getting to it. I have started on Living in Shadows and Destiny's Consequence and even Fate's Misfortune at fictionpress. The poems i have up are going to be added to by a few I've written from school. They'll look like chapters. One poem I've written is being published in a poetry book. It's called "Seven in a Crew". It's based on Windwaker yada yada yada... Anyways, please review! Thankee!

P.S I graduated eighth grade on the tenth! Yipee!

Kitana5055


	6. Getting Along

Ok, since this story was going pretty good, I decided to update a bit earlier. Thank you for all of you guys reviewing, and if you guys ever cross it, could you guys check out Living in Shadows or Destiny's Consequence please cause no one reviewed. I'd appreciate it. Anyway, here we go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing Truth

Chapter

By: _kitana5055_

The last thing I could remember after I passed out was Kado's face. I knew he had nothing to do with it, but I was still angry with him, at the servant, at everyone in that stupid camp. I wanted to have nothing to do with them, but I knew I would be seeing all of them again, and I hated that. I was awake, now, in the tent I was supposedly staying for the night. I was in a cot with light sheets pulled up to my chest. I was sprawled on the small mattress, just staring ahead. I had just woken up, and I already felt like I was being watched. The wind that shook the tent slowly increased, the flaps of the tent moving back and forth with the wind. I moved around a little then decided to rest on my left side, which made me face the rest of the tent.

It was dark inside with no lantern or candle anywhere, except for the small patch of light that appeared every now and then with the flap's movement. My eyes weren't too adjusted to the darkness, but I could see well enough that something caught my eye in the far corner. I glanced up and realized someone was there, sitting on a chair, just staring at me. I jumped up when the figure moved, but I had nowhere to go except out, but that was not processing in my head. The figure moved into the faded light, and when I saw his face, I was relieved, then confused.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I sat on the cot.

"Well, I thought someone should be here when you woke up." Kado said with a smirk as he leaned back in his chair.

I scowled, "Like you should care. Your stupid servants drugged me, and you knew all along, didn't you?"

He sighed, "Their was nothing I could do, by the time I had figured it out, you had already eaten."

"Figured it out?" I repeated angrily.

"I was talking to my parents before I bumped into you."

"They told you?" I was getting tired of this by the second, "You people are crazy."

"Listen, they didn't know if they could trust you."

"So, they decided to drug me, and then what?" I could feel my voice grow louder.

Kado shrugged.

"What? So they just did it? To get rid of me or something?" I stood up in frustration, forgetting how far off I was getting with, and didn't realize I was beginning to shout, "What, they just wanted to ruin my whole body system and possibly die or something? Geez, how paranoid are your par-"

I was cut off when Kado jumped up and covered my mouth in attempt to stop the yelling. So, what? I woke up a few people? What harm could it do?

"Jade, no one knows I'm here. So, if they find out you were yelling to nobody, they're going to officially call you 'mentally ill' because I will be out of here in a second..."

For a few seconds, I just stared at him; his face was only a few inches from mine with a hand clamped over my mouth. I was supporting myself with the cot with the back of my knees against the small mattress. Any more pressure added I would fall onto the bed. I was still staring up in his hazel green eyes that I just couldn't avoid when he finally decided to continue.

"…Now, I am going to let go of you, so _do not_ yell, scream, holler, shout, shriek, kick, punch or…" he said.

"Okay, I get it…" I said, but my voice was muffled.

He finally let go of me, and I sneered. With more strength than I ever thought I had, I grabbed the collar of Kado's shirt and yanked it towards me. He looked surprised, and I would never forget that face. He gazed at me with his hazel green eyes, making me hesitate more than I should. I could feel his eyes boring into my soul, but I only glared at him back.

"Listen here, Kado." I sneered, "I don't care if you care about me because ever since I got here everything has been a total disaster, and I don't need you or your stupid bodyguard fangirls to make it worse. So, do me a favor and leave me alone."

With that, I pushed him away and went outside, but rather to the camp, I went to the moat. It took only seconds after I had reached the area that I spotted the sun peaking above the horizon.

"Thank you…" I drawled to no one in particular.

I kneeled next to the rather large moat and washed my face. It felt refreshing, and I couldn't help feel relieved when I heard small chatter heard from the camp. Morning was finally here, and I was a bit excited, much less confused that the bridge would be lowering any time, soon. I was wiping the water off my face when I heard footsteps behind me, then that familiar voice that had to make my day. I turned around as Kado sat down beside me.

"What do you want?" I said flatly.

"Gee, no good morning?" Kado smirked.

"Shut up. I'm not in a good mood today. So cut the-" I began, but was cut off when I heard metal rub against metal. Well, it was the bridge, of course, and on instinct, I jumped up and waited for it to lower, well, not entirely.

It still had about a quarter of the way to go before it completely reached the ground, but I decided to jump it. I had to jump onto the edge of it with one foot then use my hands to grip the bridge then pull myself off at the same time that I had almost tripped.

"Too bad you couldn't have done that last night…" I could hear the smirk in Kado's voice, which only made me stop running.

I thought of saying something, but on second thought, I decided to resume running. I didn't need a snobbish prince's wry humor to get me into a bad mood since I already was. When I stepped off the bridge, I was greeted with faint sound of music and chatter. The cool, morning air was getting to me, and I grinned. I looked around a bit, admiring the tall, wooden buildings that towered over. Well, they weren't that tall, but the tallest man-made structure I had seen so far was right in front of me. When I glanced at my feet, I noticed the cobblestone ground, and suddenly so many thoughts entered my mind of logic, theory, why the hell I was here, why do I have to be here, and all the other things that had filled my mind the second I came here. I shook those thoughts away and continued to look around.

Out of curiosity, I turned around to see how far the camp was doing in packing up when I noticed Kado leaning against a wall with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. I walked up to him slowly and peered at him with narrowed eyes. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not but either way I would have started laughing, but I never did because when I realized how his dark brown hair fell over his eyes I stood transfixed. He began to grin and after a few seconds he opened his eyes and gazed back at me. I must have looked confused because he was biting his lower lip to keep from laughing.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, that same grin still on his face that made my heart skip a beat.

Wait, did I just say that?

"Nothing, you just look funny." I lied as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Why? Closing my eyes?" He asked with amusement.

"Yeah, that's it." Well, part of it was true.

He straightened up then sighed, "What are you planning on doing, now?"

"Well, look for a special someone, which I'm going to kill if he left me alone here with you." I said as I looked around with more of an anxious look on my face.

"What, you don't like spending time with me?" he said, pouting, and looking at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, you're so funny." I mumbled, trying to look away but either way, I stole a glance at him, "Go hang with a fangirl…"

What's wrong with me?

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I've got a little boy with a kokiri hat to find." I trailed off as I began my first searching area.

If Link were waiting for me somewhere then he would have had to stay with that one soldier in that one useless building right next to that bridge that I completely hated. In a second, I was right. The first thing I noticed was that irritating kokiri hat pulled over Link's eyes while he was leaning against one of those booths in the corner close to the window with his arms folded across his chest. I walked up to him casually then placed my hands on my hips, looking down at him with an aggravated look. I didn't exactly know if I should:

Either wake him up gently

Wake him up by scaring him half to death

Wait until he wakes up while I wait very patiently

Or leave him here to worry for the rest of his life.

Okay, I take plan B) but plan D) would have worked just as well, but how would that work if I wanted to return home. So, I suppose plan B) would have worked, but unfortunately, he was waking up. I leaned against the wall opposite him and waited for him to wake up as he shuffled around a bit then brought his hand to his head and removed his hat. He looked up at me groggily with his deep, blue eyes, and for a moment, I was worried in my appearance.

Gee, I wonder what's happening here?

"It's about time you woke up." I said flatly as I looked out the window.

He ran a hand through his golden blonde hair and I pretended not to notice, "When did you get here?"

"Hmm…Well, after the bridge went down about fifteen minutes ago, I found you here about five minutes ago." I said, completely confused, now. I didn't have a watch, what could I say? Well, if I did, I would have so much fun confusing people. How dumb they could be as not to know what's ticking and moving in a dangerous clockwise motion. Ah, simple pleasure…

Okay, anyway, "Well, thanks for waiting for me to get up…"

Oh, great, now he thinks I'm a nice person.

"I was trying to bargain with the soldiers, here, to lower the bridge, but they wouldn't even give in to 300 rupees."

Well, my thoughts of Link sleeping in a cozy bed while I was out in the cold, being drugged, and everyone around me knew. Gee, how wonderful.

"Well, I'm just glad it's over with, but never, and I mean NEVER leave me out there alone with Kado."

Link looked bemused, "Kado? You mean the prince from Meyenn?"

"Sadly, yes." I sighed.

Link looked at me a bit confused as he stood up and placed his hat on his head.

"Whatever, he's probably waiting outside. Come on." I said with so much dread.

"You don't seem happy you met him." Link said as we walked out of the building.

"Happy? _Happy_ that _I met_ _him_?" I said exasperated, "I was drugged by his crazed fangirl servants."

Link looked at me confused as I noticed Kado waiting outside.

"Oh, great…" I muttered.

"Jade, finally." I heard him say as he walked towards us.

"Yeah, finally." I muttered as I stopped beside Link.

"Link. It's so good to see you." Kado said as they shook hands.

"It is good to see you too, Kado." Link said.

I rolled my eyes. For the first time since I had gotten here I was actually bored. I was with two boys in which my friends would be falling head over heels just to talk to them, but me, well, I just wanted to get home. It sucks being here, especially when you have no one to trust. I guess I had wandered off in my own thoughts because when I had resumed listening to the conversation next to me, they were talking about Zelda. Oh, joy. First, I felt like I was going to be ignored for the rest of my stay here with the beautiful Princess Zelda in view, but when I noticed a certain red-haired girl walking towards us, I only felt like a fifth wheel. Oh, so much more joy.

"Link, I haven't seen you in ages." I heard a girl say as I glanced Link's direction.

"Same here, Malon. How have you been?" Link said.

"Great. We have two new colts, now, and that's great cause we're getting a lot of profit with the extra rooms getting rented, and horses being bought almost every day, and…" Malon began and continued.

Gee, I never thought Malon to be so talkative. I couldn't help getting back into my reveries about nothing in particular or looking at anything in nothing so particular, either. When my eyes landed on Kado, who was standing right next to me, I realized the whole entire time he had been gazing at me with his hazel green eyes. Well, either I was blind or too lost in my thoughts to notice that.

I narrowed my eyes and whispered, hoping not to break Link and Malon's lovely little chat, "What the heck are you looking at?"

"You." He stated simply, looking quite calm as he brushed some of his brown hair from his eyes.

"Oh, joy. That answers my question," I said sarcastically, "What for?"

He shrugged.

"Great answer…" I mumbled.

What a joy to know I would be seeing him, again. Well, might as well ask for how long, but then again, that would be quite rude. I guess I should just try and figure that out from one of his fangirls or something. After what seemed like minutes later, Malon had stopped talking and I began to hear the sound of horse's footsteps. I turned to the entrance that led from Hyrule Field to the Market and realized the same crowd I had met (unfortunately) last night was, now, right behind us. I stepped out of the way and Link and Malon followed suit while Kado walked over to his black mare then mounted. The servant who had been leading the horse with its reigns handed them to Kado and walked off. She glanced towards me and gave me a death glare then walked off. How many more times would I have to see the face of that girl before I died of a heart attack. I suppose she is the one I was supposed to stay angry at, but I was angry with all of them. I just didn't know why I was so angry with Kado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, here you go peoples. No one wanted to wait three weeks, so I updated, but it was kind of short. Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing. I appreciate it! This seems to be the most popular story that I've written, but please check out my other stories. PLEEEEEASE! AGH! Anyways…

Kitana5055


	7. What now?

Well, I was a bit bored so I have decided to update early, again. Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll update Siblings, all I know is that I have writer's block for it. Next, I'm going to try and update Fate's Misfortune at fp. Then I'm going to update Destiny's Consequence then Siblings then Living in Shadows. Just telling everyone so they know. Anyway, thanks peoples for the reviews so here is the next chapter. Yay! Ahem…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing Truth

Chapter 7:

It seemed like I was back from where I had started from: alone, lost, confused, scared- well I could just keep going, but it would take too long. Link and I were waiting to see Zelda in the courtyard after having breakfast sent to us, and yes, it was bread and cheese with water. By the time I am home, I'm going to be so sick of cheese, well, except for melted cheese…mmm… Oh, right. We were sitting on a stone bench near the small stream; it was the only thing that was keeping me from starting small conversations. I was bored as he—ck right now. I don't know exactly why it was taking so long, oh wait, Meyenn's Royal Family was being welcomed. Something sparked in my mind and I quickly stood up. I walked over to the marble steps at the end of the courtyard then peered through the window.

Soldiers were lined across the throne room like British guards while the Meyenn family stood in line with their servants and guards bowing behind them. I spotted Kado, but at the moment I think he was a bit captivated by Zelda who was in line with the rest of her family. After a few minutes of just staring through the window, I began to feel boredom reveal itself, again. I was about to turn around when I noticed the Meyenn family begin to bow. When they turned around to walk away, Kado glanced at the window. I held my breath, but quickly calmed down, finally able to form a sheepish smile. He smiled back, winked, than stared face forward again. I just hope the guards next to the window didn't think he was coming on to them. Heh, that would be funny, though.

After they left, I quickly rushed back to the bench and sat with arms folded across my chest and ankles crossed.

"Anything interesting?" Link asked.

"Umm…Other than Kado being himself. No." I answered, but quickly regretting it.

"Oh, yeah. What did he do, wink at you?" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice as a small smile appeared.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" I asked curiously.

"He does that to a lot of girls." Link trailed off as he looked the other way.

"Oh…" I said a bit disappointed, though having no idea why.

I heard footsteps near the entrance, and when I realized whom it was I quickly stood up, dragging Link with me by his sleeve. Link snapped back to reality when he noticed Zelda walking towards us…or out of reality…hmm…

"Hey, Zel'." I heard Link say, "This is Jade. Jade, this is Zelda."

I smiled and bowed the best I could, than straightened as the princess passed by me. She sat where I had previously been sitting and Link sat afterwards. Oh, how wonderful they treat company. I rolled my eyes then folded my arms across my chest, walked to the side where Link was sitting, and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes and listened to their conversation, well, half of it. I began to think of how Kado and Link had been acting when Zelda entered the room. I wasn't surprised; she was beautiful with her long, curly blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and slim figure. I wasn't the skinniest person alive, but I wasn't chubby either even if I was one when I was a child. Now, since I've been getting taller, I have been getting skinnier. Yay! Well, I wasn't known as the prettiest girl in school, and I always had put myself down in situations like this, but right now, I could care less. All I wanted was to go home and forget all of this ever happened, but that was just wishful thinking.

I finally, and sadly, returned back to reality when I heard the duo talking something of a bit of interest.

"So, Saria has been having trouble with that, too, huh?" Zelda said a bit intently, "It's been happening here, too, with Impa and I."

"Oh… Maybe we should consult Raura?" Link said.

"That's what we are planning on doing, but he says he is busy at the moment, but what is so important that he is ignoring this situation."

"Well, we'll just have to figure that out, soon, but isn't their that festival going on tomorrow?"

"No, the day after that, but we are having an opening dance- I mean Ball that day, so…" Zelda's eyes gleamed and I was positive something was playing in her mind.

"I can't go to the festival, can I?" Link sighed.

"Sorry, Link, but my parent's have invited a lot of important people. Many high-ranked knights and soldiers will be there. The six sages have been invited and allowed to bring as many guests as they please. Many noblemen and women have also been invited, and our guests of honor are the Meyenn family. So you have to be there."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing, but a small titter escaped. Link glanced over to me, a devious grin appearing on his face as his eyes sparkled with whatever he had in mind. I straightened up and shook my head, but his grin only widened.

He turned to Zelda, "Fine, but…"

I cut in, "Well, Princess Zelda, it was very nice meeting you, but I have to run, bye."

Before I could leave, Link grabbed my arm and held me back, "…She has to come, too."

I moaned.

"Of course, Link. You are always welcome to bring guests."

"Malon is coming, too, right?" Link asked.

"Oh, of course, including her father."

I yanked my arm free from Link then continued walking. I muttered under my breath as I walked out of the courtyard and to the front of the castle. Well, I had no idea where I was going, but it would be much better than where I had been. After a few minutes, I found a spot in the shade under a tree. I sat down, leaned against the trunk, brought my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them, and closed my eyes. It was a peaceful day and I couldn't help sigh dreamily and smile. The peaceful moment didn't last long when I heard footsteps approaching me. I opened my eyes and gazed back at the familiar face above me.

"Kado, what do you want?" I said with narrowed eyes.

"You really have to learn how to say hello once in a while." He said with a smirk as he sat next to me.

"Shut up…"

"Are you still in a bad mood, or is this regular?"

"Would you stop being such a smartass and leave me alone? By the way, I _am_ in a bad mood." I sneered.

"Thought so, but what do you mean about 'smartass'?" he asked coolly.

"You know exactly what I mean." I said with a smirk.

"I do?" he said as he looked over at me.

"Yeah, so just stop bothering me and go flirt with Zelda or something." I said as I looked the other way.

"Flirt with Zelda?" he began.

"Yeah, and leave me alone…"

"You don't like to socialize, do you?"

I craned my neck his direction and narrowed my eyes, "You are really beginning to get on my nerves."

"Really? So, why haven't you done anything about it, yet?" he said coolly as he stood up.

"Oh, that's it…" I mumbled as I stood up.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the trunk of the tree. I made sure not to push him too hard or he would definitely start bleeding. My face was about only five inches away from his, yet I was still able to keep the distance permanent, for now.

"Listen, Kado. I don't know what you are trying to do right now, but I'm not in the mood to play your stupid games…" I said.

Before I could finish, Kado grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me away from the tree. I only stared back at him with narrowed eyes and utter hidden confusion. He walked towards me, but I only backed away. I was too lost as to what was going on to realize that my back had hit the rock wall. I wanted to walk sideways, but Kado had locked me in place by resting his hands next to me on the wall. He gazed at me with his hazel green eyes, and I just gazed back, giving in completely.

"What do you want from me?" I asked a bit too softly.

Kado only smiled. I was tired of him so much; he never answered things he didn't want like now, for example. Gee, I wonder what's behind that stupid grin of his. Well, the only good thing to do was, well, ignore it.

I folded my arms across my chest then just stared down at the grass below. Kado was a good arms length away, but I still began to grow a little nervous. It was only moments after when I felt him lift my head up by placing a finger under my chin. He had drawn himself closer to me and I could feel my legs begin to buckle. I felt a blush rise and I tried to look away, but our gazes were locked. I felt a lump in my throat and I began to panic. I wanted to back away further from Kado, but my head hit the rock wall and I winced slightly. When I actually thought Kado was about to come any closer to me, he backed away then gave me a knowing glance and walked away.

I took in a deep breath, realizing I hadn't been breathing through almost the whole time. I slid down the wall and followed Kado with my eyes. I sighed sadly. I closed my eyes and hit my head against the wall. I winced in pain as I grabbed the back of my head.

"Gee, Jade, you've only been here for four days. No need to kill yourself." A familiar voice said.

I opened one eye while the other was still squeezed shut. I glimpsed up to see Link leaning against the wall with arms folded across his chest.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." I retorted.

"Did Kado just leave?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"That's what I thought. He passed me by on my way over here."

"Oh…"

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, come on. Zelda told me to show you where you are going to be staying."

"Really? Did you ask her how I could get back home?"

"Yeah, but…umm…she doesn't know what to do."

"Well, I'm not surprised…"

"I'm sorry, Jade, but we really have a lot of stuff going on. As soon as all this stuff gets done with we'll find a way home for you."

"Link, like every stupid adventure you have been in it has taken months or even years to finish. How can I wait that long?" I said a bit exasperated as I stood up.

"Jade, I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do…" he said as I faced him.

"Oh, yeah, but you can tell Zelda to invite me to that stupid dance. Why can't I just go to the festival?" I whined.

"Because she was going to invite you anyway." Link answered.

"No she wasn't. She only invited me because you mentioned me. Besides, she considered me as a guest." I said.

He just gazed at me with his deep baby blue eyes in sympathy as I just watched him back.

"That is not true, Jade." He finally said sternly.

"Yes it is, Link, and you know it, so stop covering for your girlfriend!" I snapped back angrily.

I stared at the ground as if searching for something. What was the matter with me? I could never think I could act this way to another person. I glanced back at Link before leaving; he looked shocked as he just stared back at me with utter confusion and irritation. I was mumbling something under my breath while I was near the moat when I accidentally bumped into someone. I cursed inside my head then actually noticed a servant girl on the ground, picking up clothing.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." I said as began to help pick up the clothes from the ground and into the basket she was carrying.

"That's alright, Miss. Besides, it was a good thing I ran into you, well, not literally, but I am supposed to show you your room. Please follow me." She said as we both stood up.

I followed the servant girl into the castle and up a couple of stairways. The corridors were long and dark, but soon enough, we reached a door only a few turns away from a stairway. She unlocked the door and I stepped inside the well-furnished room. The room was lavished with maroon curtains and rugs. It was quite a simple room compared to many others, but it was big enough for my taste. To my side, there was a sitting area full with a burgundy sofa, armchair, loveseat, and couch. A dark oak coffee table rested in the middle of the area. On the left wall was the unlit fireplace and on the same wall where the entrance was, was a bookshelf full of books of different sizes and colors. Beyond the sitting area was a four-poster bed with dark crimson sheets and pillows. Next to it there was a nightstand with a single book on top and an oil lantern. Across the room, there was what looked like French doors lavished with ruby red curtains that opened up to a balcony. Near the other corner was a dresser and mirror set with perfume, make-up, brushes etc. A bit farther down was a door that I am positive led to the bathroom. Also, near the window closer to the nightstand was an oak armoire, which I guessed was filled with dresses-oh, joy.

I walked inside and brushed the wall with my fingers, "This place is awesome…"

"Miss, luncheon will be served in the Dining Hall in two hours." I heard the servant say.

"Kay, thanks," I said, "Oh, what's your name?"

"My name, Miss? It is Evelyn, but my friends call me Eve." She said as she bowed.

"Okay, can I call you Eve?"

"Yes, Miss."

"And you can call me Jade."

"Oh, I couldn't do that, Miss…"

"Why not?"

"Because it is not allowed."

"Well, you can call me 'Miss' in front of the public-whoever they are- and Jade when you can, eh?"

"Fine…Jade…"

I smiled as she left the room. Well, now I was finally all alone and could actually think or… My eyes traveled to the bed at the side of the room. A little nap wouldn't hurt; I just couldn't oversleep. I jumped onto the bed and lay down. I sighed in relief as I stretched on the huge feather bed. Too bad I didn't have a bed like this at home. I closed my eyes and turned to my side and fell asleep. It seemed like an hour had gone by while I was sleeping when I heard someone knocking at the door. I moaned and turned onto my back to stare at the ceiling. I didn't think of it as anyone in particular, but I still decided to fix my hair. I quickly brushed it out and surprisingly my hair didn't have a huge lump in it. I decided to leave it down, allowing it to reach my back.

I heard the knock on the door again, which only annoyed me more, "Just a minute…"

I walked over to the door and opened it. I sighed as a familiar face stepped into view.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong room." I said as I began to close the door, but Kado only placed his foot between it and the doorway.

I could have slammed it, but I just wasn't mean enough. I opened the door again and narrowed my eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked as he walked inside.

"I think that's your official 'hello', now. Besides, I already told you." Kado replied as he sat on the sofa's armrest.

"I'm going to ask you again, what do you want?" I retorted as I sat on the sofa.

He turned towards me with a gleam in his eyes, "I just wanted to see you."

"That doesn't cut it." I said as I stood up and began to pass him, but he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and tried to yank free, but he only pulled me closer.

"You're really getting on my nerves, Kado." I sneered as he stood up,

"You told me that already."

"And, yet you are still here…" I mumbled.

Kado smiled as his eyes met mine.

"You said you just wanted to see me." I said.

"Hai, I did." He said as he let go of my wrist and sat back down.

"You really have to stop doing that…" I said as I folded my arms across my chest and shuffled my weight on one leg.

"Why?"

"Cause it's irritating…" I retorted.

"Really? Well, I thought you'd be thrilled."

"Thrilled? Of what?"

Kado only grinned.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the mirror, grabbed a brush, and began brushing my hair absentmindedly. I saw him next to me in the mirror, but I ignored his gaze at me until…

"What are you looking at?" I asked irritably.

"You." He answered simply.

"I know that. So why?"

Kado shrugged.

"Wonderful answer." I said with sarcasm highly evident.

"Come on. They're serving lunch downstairs in a half-an-hour." I heard Kado say as he slowly walked to the door.

"Fine, fine, let me just take a quick bath." I quickly went to the armoire and opened it. It was full of so many colorful dresses that I was really stunned to see. I opened the drawers to find a perfect pair of black pants, a black tanktop with a v-neck that went down low so I found a white shirt with sleeves that went down to my elbows to wear under. I found a few other necessary pieces of clothing including socks that were more of nylon material, but still good.

"If you don't mind waiting for me," I said casually as I walked to the bathroom with a bundle of clothes, "I am going to take a quick bath."

I entered the bathroom with a smug smile on my face, but it quickly turned into an awed and amused face when I entered. The floor was purely marble, including the sink, the walls, and the bathtub. I walked over to the large bathtub and began playing with the knobs on the wall. Soon, water poured out of the faucet and I smiled triumphantly. It took a few minutes to get the water temperature right, but when I did, I quickly got out of my torn clothes and went in.

I quickly remembered my bandaged forearm so I had to be careful where the soap and water went. I grabbed a random bottle filled with shampoo and quickly washed my hair. In ten minutes, I was finally done, and when I got out, I smelled like fresh flowers. I drained the tub, dried myself off, changed into my picked out clothes, which fit me quite comfortably. The pants had an area to place a belt around, so I took my black belt out and buckled it around my waist loosely since the pants already felt fit. I had taken my jewelry off, so I decided to place my sterling silver ring back on, the sterling silver choker with the small stars dangling from it, the charm bracelet with one single shell charm, and the hair band that had been in my hair on my wrist.

I opened the bathroom door and quickly tossed my towel and bundle of old clothing onto the bed. I spotted a familiar figure lying on said place with head rested on his hands and ankles crossed. I raised an eyebrow at him then walked over to the mirror and grabbed a brush. I heard the bed move a little, but still paid little attention to Kado when he appeared behind me.

"I thought you actually left." I said as I set the brush down and began inspecting my wound.

"Why would I do that? Anyway, you should really go get that cleaned again after lunch."

"No, you think?" I retorted as I began walking towards the door.

"Hai, I do."

I rolled my eyes then grinned, "Your such a pain, Kado."

Kado only smiled as I turned away to open the door. When I did, I faced another pain to me. Link.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for all the great reviews! So, I'll reply back...

SageOfTheMinish- thank you!

Hikari- thanks! But i don't understand what you mean by choppy, but thnaks anyway.

Lizai- thanks for reviewing! oh, yeah I have been reading your story. I used to be jade2824, but I changed my name. Anyway, it won't let me review cause I already have, but I am reading so can't wait for the next chapter.

Maddison-T: Thank you! Yeah, Kado is supposed to be more of a charmer kind of a person. The reason why Jade is so hostile towards him and a few others is cause she's just sick and tired of being pushed around including the fact that she was transported to a different world that's actually supposed to be a video game. I would actually have a nervous breakdown if it happened, but this is fiction andI decided to add a little attitude. She's just going to have a short temper here. I do, but I always try to shrug it off so it won't get the better of me, but it has to Jade and she just won't take it anymore. sigh8. okay, anywho. Thank you so much for reviewing and reccomending! hee! okay.

Thank you all and I'll hopefully update soon!

kitana5055


	8. Cuccoo Soup

Well, here's the next chapter! You know, I really badly want to change Jade's name. Because when I started this story, I watched this one show with her name and I liked it (the name. The personality isn't really what I meant…), but now I'm having second thoughts. And if I do change her name, I have to go back and rewrite it all. Anyway, I need your guys' opinions! Thank you!

P.S I like that border! Yay! Official border!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Seeing Truth

Chapter 8: Cuccoo Soup

Link only stared at me questioningly as I smiled sheepishly. Was it possible to sweatdrop at the moment? I know I'm not in a manga cartoon, but I felt like I could any moment. I felt a hand on my shoulder and instantly remembered Kado behind me. I walked out of my room with shaky legs as Kado followed behind me. I closed the door as I tried hard to ignore Link's penetrated gaze on me. Sighing before turning around, I tried to act as calm as I possibly could.

"Well, guys, I guess we should go down an eat lunch, eh?" I said as I began walking away from the two boys.

"Uh, Jade, can I talk to you?" I heard Link's calm voice from behind me.

I turned around slowly with closed eyes, hoping this wouldn't erupt in another argument, "Yeah."

I knew it was wrong for me to yell at Link like that, but I was just so tired of everything, but I guess I was going to eat those words months from now.

"Jade, I'll meet you downstairs?" Kado said as he walked away with one last glance towards me.

"What is it, Link? I'm getting kind of hungry." I said as I leaned against the wall with crossed arms.

"Jade, I'm only going to ask once… What was Kado doing in your room?" Link asked a bit sternly.

I bit my lip as a devious grin formed on my lips, "What's it to you?"

"I'm not joking around…"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Nothing, Link. So get over it. He just came by to talk to me."

Link's serious face told me he wasn't buying it.

"It's the truth, so get off of it." I retorted a bit angrily as I began walking away.

Only a few yards away from a set of winding stairs, did I realize I didn't hear the familiar footsteps beside me. I turned around with an eyebrow raised as I stared at Link.

"Are you coming or not? Cause if I get lost, I'll blame you for it."

Link walked passed me with an unexplainable look on his face. I suppose it was my turn to explain…well, like it never had been.

"Link?" I waited for him to turn around, "I need to say something…"

With that, Link leaned against the wall with arms folded across his chest and the same expression I held not too long ago.

"Earlier, outside, I really didn't mean to be so rude to you…" I placed my hands where my pockets should have been and stared at the floor in front of me, "…And I just wanted to say that I'm…well, sorry."

My gaze slowly trailed to look up at the boy in front of me. He only stared at me with that unexplainable expression, and I just couldn't help, but feel even worse than I should have.

In a few moments of silence, Link finally spoke up, "You don't need to be sorry, but next time, don't call her my girlfriend."

"Can do, Link, but that doesn't mean I still can't yell at you…does it?" I asked hopefully.

Link only sighed, taking his hat off as he ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, with nothing but a mere smile.

"So, we're friends?" I said as I took my hand out, and in an instant, we were friends again.

XxxxXxxxX

I stared idly at the bowl of steaming hot cuccoo soup in front of me. Yes, when I heard it, I was about to crack up laughing. Too bad Link was sitting next to me with a serious yet confused look on his face. Oh, how I wished I could yell out 'CHICKEN'. So, just maybe they would stop calling them crazy…oh, wait, these chickens are crazy. Eh… I bit my lower lip to keep from laughing as I felt Link's penetrated gaze. I knew this was only the appetizer, but how many courses could one person eat? I mean seriously… I sighed sadly, wishing I could have a regular salad from one of my favorite restaurants. Now, was that too much to ask?

I slowly grabbed a spoon from an endless row of said utensils and began to play around with the liquid. I knew that the Royal Family was too busy with their heated conversation with the equal family from Meyenn to notice me sitting there with a sad expression, so why act happy? I finally decided to taste the chicken, and when I did, I felt as though all feeling in my mouth went numb. I slowly gulped it down, without realizing I hadn't chewed the piece of chicken. I knew when it came to spicy foods, I wasn't the best to deal with it, but this… this was insane. Even my sister would turn it down. I gripped the side of the table as the heated spiced food grew severe in my mouth. I felt my eyes water, and to my unfortunate luck, they were blurred. Yet, I could still notice Link's and -not to my surprise, Kado's worried expressions. I grinned sheepishly, trying to reassure them that everything was alright.

Before I could grab the glass of water set in front of me, I realized Zelda's confused expression as she glanced from Link to Kado, and finally to me. Like I could care less… Rather than smiling, I ignored her demanded look she gave towards the two boys and washed down the taste in my mouth.

"So, Jade…" that voice was unmistakably the king's, "How do you like it here in Hyrule Castle? Is the food satisfying to your taste?"

I blinked, was I being talked to, "Oh, yes, Your Highness, everything is great here and the food is really appetizing…"

The king smiled as I muttered something, "…cause I already lost it…"

Link gave me a death glare and I smiled innocently, until the bowl of 'cuccoo' soup was replaced by a different plate. I finally realized why it was called 'cucco' soup… heh… As I finally took the time to look at the steaming plate of food in front of me, my innocent smile turned to disgust. Link's smirk filled my vision, and that was when I had enough. I slowly leaned back in my chair to look under the table. Finding my target, I smiled deviously.

A small yelp was heard from the side of me as Link reached beyond the table to rub his shin. I laughed quietly as I turned once more to the- what looked like lobster, but it was purple, and the inside was yellow. Its blank, black eyes stared up at me, and I couldn't help look towards the irritated boy next to me. I bit my lower lip to keep from laughing as Link shot me a death glare. I sighed happily as I slowly picked at my 'lunch'. I somehow just couldn't wait for dinner.

XxxxXxxxX

It was another 'lazy' night as I sat leaned against a trunk of a tree outside the castle. Everyone had already gone to sleep, but unfortunately, I was restless. Every time I closed my eyes, I felt uncomfortable in the position I was in. So, I would toss and turn, and just when finally I felt tired, I would close my eyes until… After an hour of this, I finally had decided to get up, change, brush my hair out of its messiness and head outside without even an overcoat. And after an hour of roaming the castle, I bumped into Link. So, now, next to me sat Link.

"Link, I think I'm hungry." I stated out of the ordinary.

"That's because you didn't eat anything today."

"What? I had a bite of that…pork, or whatever it's called."

"But, you barely ate anything at dinner."

"I couldn't help it, it tasted really weird. What was it, anyway?"

"Fish…"

"Thought so. I mean, if you added a bit of salt..."

I noticed Link roll his eyes from the corner of my eye, and I just couldn't help punch him in the shoulder. He rubbed his arm absentmindedly as he looked at me a bit awed and hurt.

"You have to remind me to teach you how to fight." He said.

"Well, at least I have skill." I grinned deviously as I craned my neck upwards to stare at the night sky.

Link mumbled something and I turned to him, "What?"

"What?"

"I don't know. You're the one who said something."

"So?"

"So, I asked you what you said."

"Nothing…"

"Nothing what?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You just did."

"You know what I mean."

"Umm, I don't think so."

"We really have to stop with these pointless conversations."

"What 'pointless'? We are having a nice, civilized conversation."

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

Link only sighed as he leaned back on the trunk, and only then did my small smirk turn into laughter. Link stared at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You know, Link. I think we're going to have more of these wonderful conversations."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I love to annoy you."

"Great hobby…"

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I know."

"This is going to be one hell of a long night…"

I grinned as I leaned my head on the trunk of the tree. That was when I finally felt myself grow tired. A cold breeze passed by, ruffling my hair as it did, as I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I felt myself slowly doze off, but not when my head slowly fell to the side. Soft, warm material shuffled under my head, but I ignored it instead of realizing my sudden change of position.

It seemed like I had been asleep for only half-an-hour when something had woken me up. I slowly opened my eyes, noticing my familiar surroundings, but only from a different angle. I slowly lifted my head to realize I was leaning against someone, or rather something…in _green_. Words caught up in my throat as I tried to say something, to get me out of this careless position I had put myself in. How could I be so stupid? But, then again, what was the big deal? Link's only a friend and he understands that I'm tired. Besides, he could be asleep, too, right? I raised my head off Link's shoulder and slowly looked up, hoping my thoughts and accusations were possibly true, but…

The boy next to me only smiled, his deep blue eyes glinted in the moonlight. How was it that the color always changed from light to dark blue? I shook the thoughts out of my head as I backed away, finally feeling heat rise to my cheeks. I looked away without another glance as I slowly got up.

I laughed nervously, trying to hide the fact that I just wanted to get away, "Uh-ahaha, sorry Link, but I-I should get back. I'll see you in the morning."

Before Link could protest, I had already reached the steps up to the castle. As I walked inside the entryway I glanced back one more time, and I swear I had seen someone hiding beyond the bushes.

XxxxXxxxX

Amazingly, I had found my way back to my room, but maybe that was because it was after an hour of searching for the familiar door. Next time, I was positive I'd draw arrows on the carpet or a map. Anyway, now, I sat upright in my bed, contemplating on what had happened just hours ago. I knew it was stupid to think of anything, but I felt so embarrassed, yet he didn't make me feel that way…

And, as every time I even thought of the stupid and pointless things that have happened here, I always go back to_, "Why the hell am I here?"_ The point is, I just want to go HOME! Yet, again, there's no point in dwelling on the past, but how do you get rid of a thought that just keeps nagging you in the back of your mind?

I sighed hopelessly as I slid down under the covers. No sooner had my head hit the pillow had I finally fallen asleep.

XxxxXxxxX

I could feel the warm rays of the sun beat on my face as I slowly opened my eyes, but to no avail. I winced in pain from the strong light as I looked the other way. It was morning, and I knew that, but I was still as tired as ever. I couldn't imagine what had woken me up, so I tried to forget it and fall asleep, yet again, to no avail. A few seconds later, I heard a knock on my door. I moaned as I narrowed my eyes at the door. Finally sitting up, I slowly stood and made my way to the door, rubbing my eyes at the same time. I opened the door slowly to stare at the familiar face in front of me. His smile made me want to jump on him and choke him, but I resisted. I've never liked morning persons, so how long could I stand this? Well, we'll just see…

I quickly slammed the door shut and walked back to my bed.

Knock, knock, knock… 

That irritating knock again. I moaned as I sat on my bed than stared back at the door.

"Go away!" was the only thing I could say at the moment until I heard the knock again. I couldn't help but seethe as I walked to the door. Opening it, I only stared at the brown-haired boy as he bit his lower lip to keep from laughing at my current state.

"What are you so happy about?" I retorted as I glared angrily at Kado.

"It's seven-thirty and breakfast is going to be served at eight. I just thought I should tell you." He said simply.

"Thanks…" I said as I slammed the door shut again.

No offense, but I'd rather go hungry than eat their food. Seriously, I think I could die ten years earlier if I ate all those foods. I shook my head as I slowly crawled back onto my bed and collapsed. I heard the door open behind me, but I merely ignored it as I tried to catch up on my sleep.

"Jade, come on, you have to get up." Kado said as his footsteps neared me.

"Why should I?"

"Because today is a really busy day and not just for us, but you, too."

"What for?"

"Well, aren't you going to the Ball tomorrow night?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Well, aren't you going to get ready?"

"Today? Isn't it a bit too early?"

"No…"

"Whatever… I couldn't care less what I wore as long as it's comfortable."

I only heard Kado sigh as he began walking away, "By the way, Link and Zelda and I are going horseback riding today, so if you want to come you better get up."

My eyes shot open to glare at Kado, "You're kidding, right? You guys are going to leave me here all alone?"

"No…"

"Oh, shut up. Who cares anyway, I think I'll just spend time in the market."

"You'll get lost."

"No, see, you're getting things mixed up. I can get lost in the castle, but I know the market like the back of my hand."

"Really, now?"

"Yeah, so leave me alone."

"Alright, but do you know your way down to the Dining Hall?"

I slowly got up from my bed and made my way to the dresser, mumbling something under my breath. I grabbed random pairs of clothing than walked into the bathroom. Once washed up, I looked at the clothes I had picked up. The shirt I supposedly picked out was a burgundy blouse with sleeves that reached my elbow than flared out. A ribbon ran along the blouse as it tied behind my back. Instead of having a collar or v-neck, the top was straight, but not off-shouldered. The blouse was long as it reached to my thighs. With the burgundy blouse, I wore black pants and my regular shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled; other than my shaggy hair, I looked alright.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I ran a hand through my hair as I reached for a brush. I could feel Kado's penetrative gaze on my back as I finished brushing, and when I turned around, I knew it was true. He was leaning against the wall, the same place I left him, as he gazed at me with a smirk evident on his face.

"Stop staring at me like that." I said as I put my jewelry back on.

"Why? I can't help it."

"Well, go stare at Zelda or something."

"I don't think she will let me in her room."

"Did I?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

I turned around to glare angrily at Kado, only to realize he was right in back of me.

"That's only because you let yourself in."

"I don't think that was the case…" Kado replied simply as he neared his face closer to mine.

"…" For the first time, I didn't have a come back, but luckily…

Knock, knock, knock… 

"I'll get it." I replied as I quickly made my way to the door.

As I opened the door, another familiar face greeted me…with a smile.

"Hey, Jade." Link said as I opened the door wider to let him in.

"Hey…" I mumbled back, stepping in the doorway, "Well, I guess we should head down to the Dining Hall area to eat, right?"

Both boys nodded, and I turned around to walk into the hallway. As all three of us walked down the corridors, I just knew that this was going to be one hell of a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! Hope everybody liked this chapter! It was eight-in-a-half pages long. Anyways, I've decided to continue updating Seeing Truth and Living in Shadows, but stop Destiny's Consequence and Siblings, for now. I've been currently working on five stories, so I'm just going to work on two right now, so don't think I'm discontinuing them. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews! So, I hope everyone likes my story so I need some input. Okay, do people consider this story as Humor/Romance or should I just leave it to Suspense/Romance? So, I want to know what everyone likes about my story and what he or she don't like so I'll know how to fix it for my other stories, too. Anyways…

AnimeDemonNayorin- I'm so sorry I skipped your review. I didn't do it on purpose, but I still read it. Thanks for reviewing, anyway!

Lizai-Thank you!

soullesseyes- thanks!

Atchika- yeah, poor Jade. That's what she's trying to do in this chapter...heh, heh...too bad for her...mwuahaha...ahem... Thank you!

Madison-T- Thank you!

Thank you all for your reviews!

P.S I don't always use the word 'hell'. That's just something I added to this story. The reason, cause jade feels like she's in hell at the moment. She gets used to things later on, but also, Jade isn't totally me. She has more of an outgoing personality, but the reason, cause she's just really ticked off at what's happening to her. If this really happened to me, I'd be scared out of my mind, but Jade's just a bit different. So, just wanted to make that clear.

kitana5055


	9. All nighter

**Seeing Truth**

Chapter 9:

Another morning…Wow, how many more of these did I have to deal with? I couldn't handle all the 'suspense' any longer. I just had to know what was for breakfast. Gah, I was going insane with the penetrated gazes of the two boys in back of me. How long was I going to keep this up? How long were _they_ going to keep this up? A suspicious one, and a…well, I have no idea. Well, I might as well go back to the present if I didn't want to trip over a set of stairs…

I folded my arms across my chest as my eyes searched around my surroundings, trying to etch them in my mind. I obviously knew where I was going, that much I knew, but how to get back…well, that was beyond me.

The smell of pancakes filled the air as we entered the Dining Hall. The royal families were already seated, and I just couldn't help smile nervously as I approached the chair a servant was leading me to. And of course, the same one I had been seated at the past day. I was next to Link with Kado across from me, and Zelda to his side. Although, instead of greeting her, I was too busy staring at the steaming plate of blueberry pancakes in front of me. My eyes opened wide as I finally glanced forward to greet Zelda.

"So, Jade. How do you like it here, so far?" Zelda asked as she placed a piece of her pancake in her mouth, before I could place some of mine in my mouth.

I nodded, "Oh, it's great here. Wonderful, interesting, fun, intriguing, fantastic, uh, great, wonderful…"

I felt something hit against my shin and I stopped, finally placing a piece of the syrupy pancake in my mouth. I ignored Link's glare as I took a 'sip' of orange juice while listening to Zelda's conversation with Kado.

"You know, ever since you have gotten here, I haven't been able to talk with you once, Kado." Zelda stated as I continued with the pancakes.

"Really, well, I'm sure we will today, Zel'." Kado said than taking a bite from his pancake.

"Oh, Jade," the princess had turned to me, again, before I could take another bite of my pancakes, again, "How do you like the food here."

"Well, I thought it was…" I stopped when I felt a harder kick on the shin. I turned to glare at Link than continued; "…I thought it was pretty good, though I'm not much into spicy foods and seafood."

"I will just have to see what the cooks can do." She said she continued eating.

I smirked than turned towards Link who was only staring at me warningly.

"Well, what are we going to do today? Hmmm…" I said a bit sarcastically after a few minutes, "Well, I think we should go to the market, hmm, Link?"

"Uh, Jade?" Link replied slowly.

"Oh, wait," my tone full of sarcasm as I placed the palms of my hands on the table, faking shock, "You guys are going horseback riding. Am I right?"

"I'm so sorry. I completely forgot to tell you…" I heard Zelda say maybe a bit too sadly.

"Oh, that's all right, I think I've spent too much time on a horse, anyway. Have fun, though." I continued to eat after this, but turned to Link once he spoke.

"Jade, you're welcome to come, but if you want to spend time in the market… Though, do you have any money?"

"Link, don't worry about me. I know Hyrule like the back of my hand. I'll find money, don't worry."

Everyone finally turned back to their plates, supposedly satisfied with my answer as I glanced at the back of my hands than noticing a small cut near my finger, "Hey, I never noticed that, before…"

Everyone's attention turned to me with shock on his or her faces.

"What?" I looked at everyone in confusion.

Link shook his head and I shrugged as I finally drank more of my orange juice.

XxxxXxxxX

In an hour, Kado, Link, and Zelda, had ridden off to Lon Lon Ranch as I was left to spend time in the market. I sighed as I entered the bustling town as merchants worked to get people's attention. It was a Wednesday after all, yet that didn't stop anyone from getting the town ready for a festival. I noticed a familiar fountain in the middle of what I guessed was the town square. The place was larger than I had last seen it, and with the crowds of people, I felt like I could get lost. I held the strap of my shoulder bag, which was more like a purse that Eve had given me before I had left. It was pretty regular with its leather and stitching quality. A black star was sewn in the front to give it a nice look. It was enough to carry some loose change since I didn't have a wallet or anything.

I looked around my surroundings to see if there was anything interesting to do when I found a stand being set up by a boy and a girl. When I reached their stand did I realize they were twins. I smiled as I looked at the items set up. Most of them were necklaces that looked pretty expensive.

"Do you see anything here you like?" I heard the girl say as she walked up to the counter.

"Um, yeah, they're really pretty, but look expensive. How can you trust anyone to not steal these?"

"Well, we're careful," it was the boy this time, "Besides, we have back-up."

"Like a weapon or something?" I asked.

"Yes…" the boy brought up a sword from under the counter. He raised it up to let it glint in the light than quickly brought it down.

I snorted, "Well, you're prepared. Anyway, do you make these?"

"Our father does." The girl said as she took a random necklace and began polishing.

"And you two sell them?"

The boy nodded, "It is our dad's job. We go from city to city selling these. We come here every week of the Moon festival to sell."

"Really?"

The girl took over, now, "Yeah, we always have a game of archery, too, on special occasions such as these. If someone can score a perfect Bullseye five times in a row, they win something here."

"So, do you sell anything else?"

"Oh, of course, but we have recently run out of stock, so our father is at work. You might ask why his children are selling and not him, but we enjoy it."

I smiled, "Well, that's good."

"So, are you interested in buying anything?" the boy asked as he ran a hand through his black hair.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. I can't afford any of it."

"But, you don't know how much it costs."

"I know, but I don't really have any money with me or anything."

"That's too bad," the girl said as her once gleaming ruby-red eyes saddened, "I hope you can come back, again. It was nice talking to you. Everyone here always takes advantage of the fact we are just children and don't know anything, but you seem to understand."

I grinned, "Well, you're only a few years younger than me. Besides, a lot of merchants always rush you and talk so fast you can't understand a word they're saying."

"That's Rule 2 in a merchant's world." The boy said as he sat on a wooden chair that was behind the counter.

"What's Rule 1?" I asked.

"Never tell the customer how crappy your item is." The girl said with a smirk as they began laughing.

When the two noticed my confused expression they waved me off, "We were just joking… Well, actually, Rule 1 is always tell the positive things of your item, and mention the negative in between…"

"Which, basically means don't tell them the crappy side." I finished for them.

They nodded as the boy continued, "Don't let this scare you off, though. We are not those kinds of merchants. If something goes wrong with the item, you are free to return it."

"Well, it was nice meeting you two…"

"Same here. By the way, my name is Kiyoshi, and this is my sister Kyoko."

"My name's Jade."

"Well, I hope we meet again."

"If I can get out of that Ball tomorrow night, than I'm sure of it."

XxxxXxxxX

The day was slowly getting colder as I sat on the fountain in the town square. Three hours had already past when I actually realized that I didn't have a clue to when the trio would be returning from their wonderful day of horseback riding. I sighed as I stood up. It was already time for lunch, which meant time for me to go into the building with the pots and smash stuff for rupees. What mess was I going to make next?

The bridge was soon in sight as I walked idly towards the small building. I hadn't expected people to be here other than the soldier on duty, but merchants had set up on the sides, too. I guess their was no more room so they had to resort to here. I shook my head as I made my way to the building when I accidentally bumped into someone. I stumbled backwards as I cleared my head other than the cursing.

"Are you alright?" I heard a familiar voice say as someone grabbed my shoulders to balance me.

I opened one eye to stare at the person I had bumped into. Opening both of my eyes, I sighed than stood straight.

"Link, what are you doing here?" I asked impatiently.

"I asked you something first." Link replied as he let go of me.

"I'm fine. Now, what are you doing here? I thought you would be horseback riding."

A smirk crossed the boy's face, "I felt bad for leaving you here all alone. After I remembered you didn't have any rupees to buy anything to eat."

"That's sweet, but I'm perfectly fine without you." I retorted sarcastically as I turned around to leave.

I only felt myself being pulled back as Link grabbed my arm, "Come on, I know a great place to eat."

"They don't serve purple lobster, do they?"

XxxxXxxxX

"So, Link, when does that Ball start, again?" I asked as I brushed my hand against the water in the fountain. We were now sitting in the town square on the side of the large water fountain. The sun was beginning to set after the long day of doing almost nothing. Everyone was preparing for the festival while others were preparing for the Ball. Ugh, I hate using that term. Whenever I think about it, I think about dancing. No, not modern dancing, but waltzes and all this other stuff…

"Seven, I think." He answered as he stared at the water than taking off his kokiri hat. He ran a hand through his golden blonde hair as I stared at him. He turned to me with his deep blue eyes with a confused expression. I laughed nervously than turned back to the water.

"Why did you have to drag me into this?"

"Drag you into what?"

"The dance- I mean Ball."

"I don't know. I had a feeling you would be invited anyway."

"Because you asked."

"Oh, lighten up. It's only for eight hours."

"EIGHT HOURS?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Link, I can barely last an hour. Now you're saying I have to last for EIGHT hours? Are you insane?"

"It's only for one night. You _will_ last."

I rolled my eyes, "Since when did you get so sarcastic?"

"I learned from you." He retorted, though in utter calmness.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as I stood up.

"I think it is pretty clear." He said as he stood up, showing to me that he was half-a-head taller than me.

I narrowed my eyes as I stood on the tip of my toes to glare at Link straight in the face. Instead of backing off, Link only stared at me calmly with an unexplained expression. I kept my gaze as I slowly lowered back on the ground to rest my feet. It wasn't too long before I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I glanced towards the fountain than decided to stand on the side of it. Now, I was about two feet taller than him as I glared down at him. Link crossed his arms and looked up at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly.

"Well, you're practically a whole head taller than me, and this is the only way to look down at you." I snapped as I kept my gaze steady.

Link raised an eyebrow as I shuffled my weight, but only to have the whole thing backfire. I felt my balance fail as I slipped away. In a second, I was under water, groping for the side. Yes, it was only two-in-a-half feet deep, but water went up my nose anyway. I sat on the bottom of the fountain with the palms of my hands resting on the cold tile behind me for support. Staring at Link through my bangs, I narrowed my eyes as he began laughing.

"Hah, hah, very funny…" I retorted as I placed one side of my bangs behind my ear.

"You deserve it." He said as he bit his lip to keep from laughing.

I rolled my eyes than splashed water at him. Now, he was soaked in water from head to toe. I smirked as I stood up and stepped out of the fountain, finally even.

"Oi, Link!" A familiar voice was heard from the entrance into town. I jerked my head that direction to see Zelda and Kado running towards us.

Link smiled and waved as I did the same.

"Oi, Jade." Kado said as he finally reached us.

"So, what did you guys do, today?" I asked.

"Well, we rode some of Malon's horses, but we had to tame them, first. After, we had lunch, and later caught up on old times. Right, Kado?" Zelda said in a cheery voice.

"Yep, I told you we'd have time to catch up." Kado smirked happily.

The princess only rolled her eyes and smiled as she began laughing.

"Ah-hah-ah…" I laughed nervously as I scratched the back of my head, not really knowing what to do.

XxxxXxxX

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK… 

What the heck is that?

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK… 

I groaned angrily as I turner over in my bed…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK… 

I tossed a pillow over my head, and tried to fall asleep, trying to get rid of that awful banging sound…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK… 

There it was again… I slowly sat up on my bed as I rubbed my eyes.

_Knock, Knock, Knock…_ "Jade, wake up. We want to show you something…"

I jerked my head the door's direction and stared blankly at it for a good few minutes, until the knock came again. Well, maybe they'll go away… No… But, why did the person say 'we'?

Standing up, I ran a hand through my hair than advanced towards the door. I opened the door groggily as I gazed up at three familiar faces all with the same expression.

"What the- what are all of you doing here? Can't I ever get a good night's sleep for once?" I said angrily.

"You have to see this…" Zelda said as she busied herself with putting her hair into a low ponytail. They were all in their pajamas with Zelda in her nightgown under a robe and Link and Kado in some pajama pants and shirt. I was in almost the same type of pajamas as the boys, but ignored the look of confusion from the trio.

"See what?" As I said this, the three walked in, "Hey, this is burning nighttime hours. Just tell me what you cam here for, then I can go back to sleep."

Kado grabbed my hand with a grin as he led me towards the balcony, "Are you crazy? It's cold outside."

When I glanced out the window, I noticed a small light zoom by. I quickly disregarded it, thinking it was just some firefly…

But, I was wrong. As we stepped out into the balcony, we were greeted with the night sky…that seemed to be falling? Tiny lights zoomed by in the black depths of the sky. It took me a second to realize the comets colliding with the earth- I mean, world. The sky brightened as more comets collided with the ground. A small smile formed on my lips as I gazed up at the night sky. After a few minutes, I turned my head to see the small sight we had formed. To one side of me, Zelda stood, and next to her was Link, while on the other side of me stood Kado. I suddenly felt like I was with friends, again, ones that I could count on, and trust, and yet, again, I felt small. I was the shortest out of all of them, and that was a change from back home. I was basically in between; I wasn't the tallest, but I wasn't the shortest either.

I shrugged as I stared up at the sky, once more, only to realize the comets dieing down. The show was over and I could finally go back to sleep. I turned around and walked back inside as I crossed my arms. The three followed me inside as I sat down on the sofa. They followed suit. We, now, sat on one huge sofa with me at the end, then Link, then Kado, then Zelda. I shook my head as I leaned against the palm of my hand.

"Who was the one who started all of this?" Suddenly, all two fingers pointed at Kado and I snickered.

Kado blinked then turned to me, "What is so funny?"

"I thought so." He narrowed his eyes than sat back and crossed his arms.

I sighed as I closed my eyes. For a while I didn't hear anything, only the sound of the sofa moving now and then. I heard small pitter-patter then the door opening than closing. I sighed in relief as I spread out on the couch with eyes still closed. When I felt something brush against my forehead, I tightened my grip on a nearby pillow as I opened my eyes.

Three pairs of eyes stared at me with utter delight as a smile formed on the faces near me. I screamed in shock as I began to pound them with the pillow in my hand. There laughs in between their protests and "ow's" made me angrier. Soon enough, the trio was lying on the floor, gripping their ribs as they laughed hysterically. My expression must have looked bemused because every time they would glance at me, they would laugh even more. An idea quickly popped in my head and I began to grin deviously. I grabbed all the pillows I could hold, and when the first one hit its target, all of them died down their laughing. Kado only stared at me with narrowed eyes as a smirk finally crossed his face.

In a second, I felt something hard hit my face, and when it did, one hit Kado's face. When Zelda began laughing, she was hit with a pillow, and when Link's gaze turned from Zelda to me, he was pounded with a pillow. It wasn't too long after that I was being chased around in my room with pillows flying everywhere, oh, and feathers. Who would've known we would ever resort into a pillow fight?

I guess the whole night was spent like this, and I was more than grateful to have friends like them, but when I was being attacked with pillows I thought otherwise…

* * *

Well, how did everyone like this chapter? I finished it pretty quick, too. Anyway, I had fun writing this chapter with all the little friend moments, and stuff. Though, the next chapter will be about the Ball. Seriously, I don't even like calling it that. Anyway, I'm beginning to think if I should make it KadoxJade rather than LinkxJade, but I want everyone's input even though I may or may not follow it. SO, the question is: What would my readers prefer? A LinkxJade, or KadoxJade? Anyway, thank you for all your guys' reviews, so I'll reply…

**AnimeDemonNayorin:** Yay! Your welcome! Thanx for reviewing!

**soullesseyes:** yeah, poor, poor Jade...mwuahahaha! cough, cough, AHEM...

**Maddison-T:** Yeah, Kado wouldn't do anything he'd regret...heh, heh... You could just tell he really likes Jade. Anyway, I added more of Zelda, and I'm still working on it. Next chapter, everyone will find out what's going on.

**yukidarkfan:** thank you!

**kai fan#1:** thank ya's!

Thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews people! BTW, I'm beginning to think if I should discontinue Living in Shadows because I just don't feel like continueing, but if people think I should continue and give me a good reason or something than I just maybe will continue...anyhoo... :P

kitana5055


	10. Full moon Part 1

Seeing Truth

Chapter 10: Full moon Part 1

The sun's rays banged against my head like a hammer as I slowly opened my eyes. It was already the next morning, and I had hardly realized it. After a long night of pillows being tossed in the air we had all resorted to sleeping in, which was my guess since Zelda was mumbling something as she paced back in forth in my room. I groaned as I shuffled to turn on my side and readjust the pillow under my head, until I realized my pillow was harder than usual. My eyes opened wide as they traveled up to stare at a brown-haired boy resting against the armrest of the sofa at an angle. His foot and arm were dangling carelessly off the edge while his other arm rested on his chest as if trying to keep his elbow from poking my eyes. I'm not exactly sure how I had fallen asleep on his shoulder, but either way, I hadn't felt it. Also, that Link was on the other side in almost the same position as Kado. I guess that was the reason my knee was bent upward.

Finally realizing I had been staring at a sleeping, yet smiling Kado for quite a while, I shot up from my position and walked to the middle of the room to stare at my surroundings in disbelief. The place was trashed with feathers and pillows. It was the messiest this room has ever gotten; what do you expect? Soon, Zelda was to my side, shaking her head.

"What have we done?" she began, "We not only trashed your bedroom, but slept on your couch until the afternoon AND on the day of the Ball. What are we going to do? Impa is going to be so mad."

I turned to Zelda and raised an eyebrow as she began breathing heavily or should I say hyperventilating. I grabbed her shoulders to face me, "Zelda, everything is going to be alright. I'm sure no one even realized it. We'll be ready for the Ball, so just calm… Down…"

"Are you positive?" she asked, almost like a child.

I nodded and she smiled.

"Now, to get _them_ off my couch…" I said as I gestured to the two boys sleeping soundly on the couch.

"What do you suppose we do?"

A devious grin appeared on my face as I searched for a pillow that was still stuffed. I grabbed two that were on my bed than walked in front of the sofa.

"Hey! Freeloaders! Off the couch!" with that, I threw the two pillows at their faces just as they aroused. Both of them shot up, but still dazed as ever.

With eyes half open, Kado finally spoke as he tossed the pillow away, "What was that for? I was in the middle of a dream."

"Yeah, I noticed the smirk on your face when you woke up. Now, get up. Today's a pretty hectic and busy and important day, so don't ruin it for Zelda."

"You would know…" Kado said as he brushed random feathers of his pajama pants as he stood, "You are the one who slept on my shoulder."

My face burned, and I quickly grabbed a random pillow. Kado's smug smile disappeared after a certain burgundy pillow with threads sewn on the edges hit him square in the face. I sniggered, and Link and Zelda only smiled.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly, placing my hands on my hips, "Well, what do we do next? It's the middle of the afternoon; do we have lunch or brunch?"

"What is brunch?" Zelda asked bemused.

"Don't you know?" I was surprised at first to hear Link speak, but I soon noticed the sarcasm in his voice, "It is not quite breakfast, and not quite lunch, so it is br-unch."

Zelda nodded with a delighted expression, and Link shook his head as he leaned back into the couch.

"You know, that is absolutely right, Link. I had no idea you knew that…" I said with a grin. My voice didn't sound like its usual self, but as if I was trying to prove someone was wrong.

Link's eyes widened as I continued, "What? It's not that hard to figure it out."

A sudden knock on the door made everyone jump. I quickly walked over to the door and opened it only to be greeted with a familiar face.

"Evelyn! I mean Ev- I mean Eve! Gah, sorry. We're all half awake. Anyway, what's up?"

The girl smiled, "Well, today's the day of the Ball. I was sent here to help you get ready."

"Really? Now? Could we have breakfast first, or lunch- I mean brunch? Whatever it's called."

"Of course. Oh, you can just call me Ev; that is what my friends call me." The girl smiled, and I couldn't help smile back as she continued.

"I'll go get your breakfast…" she said as she leaned in, "And for Zelda… and Kado… and Link."

She seemed more shocked at the mere mention of their names. I smiled sheepishly as she backed up and left.

Once she was gone, I turned to the group, "I didn't know servants could call you by your first names."

"Oh, sure," Zelda said as she waved me off, "They do that when no one is around."

"Uh-huh…" I nodded and smiled.

XxxxXxxxX

I paced around the room frantically, not knowing what to do. Yeah, I was ready for the Ball; I had taken a quick bath after eating breakfast, than Ev had come to do my hair and make-up, which I had refused, but she insisted. I felt bad because she said she loved doing hair and make-up, so what was I to do? Well, now she was done and gone. Sure, everything sounded fine, but there was one problem; what was I going to wear? All the clothes in the dresser I had found out were for daily wear, not a ball. I mean, how fancy could you get? I had to decide on three dresses; they seemed plain to someone's eyes, but who cares. I didn't know which one to wear, but when Ev had returned, she said it was best if one of the servants made something, but how can someone make a dress in an hour?

I sat on the sofa's armrest and tapped my fingers against my ankle as my foot rested on a cushion. It had already been an hour, now, and I felt hopeless. I knew I shouldn't get so worked up, because I could just not go, but then again, it would be counted as disrespectful. So, if I did go, I would be stared at by very scary people. I could just imagine rich, snobbish girls in huge dresses, their faces covered with make-up scowling at me, and calling me a "commoner". Oh, but how wrong they are…

A knock on the door took me out of my reverie. When I answered, it was a servant with wrapped box. I thanked her and she left. I stared at the plain box wrapped in green paper with a gold bow attached to it. I ripped the wrapping and opened box. A single paper was inside, and I couldn't help, but read it three times.

_Jade,_

_I know you had a lot of doubts about the Ball, so I just wanted to help you with it. I hope you like it._

_Link_

I placed the paper in my pocket and picked up whatever was inside. It was a burgundy dress that was for sure as I draped the dress over me. Standing up, I walked over to the mirror and gazed at the dress. It was plain, but still beautiful. It was sleeveless with something a v-neck, but a black spaghetti strap with a straight collar line was under the dress. The whole dress was two layers with the first one transparent and the second opaque. The bottom-half of the dress flowed almost like a poodle skirt except less puffy. I smiled as I placed the dress on the bed than turned back to the box. Rummaging through it, I found what looked like sleeves except they weren't attached to the dress. I suppose they just went on your arms. They were the same color as the dress but with a black lining on the bottom. The whole of the sleeves basically flared out except for the two-inch area where it stuck to my arm rather letting it fall loose.

Placing the sleeves next to the dress, I continued to look through the box to find…gloves. Ones that reached up to my forearm, and the same color as my dress. A small note was placed inside under the gloves…

_Wear whichever one you like._

I small smile formed on my glossed lips and I couldn't help but chuckle. _Just like Link…_

XxxxXxxxX

Only fifteen minutes later, I was done and ready. I walked over to the mirror and stared at myself. Now, I was wearing the burgundy dress with the flared sleeves and flat, black (what looked like Mary Jane's) shoes with a buckle. My hair had been straightened with the sides tied in the back. My make-up wasn't at all heavy like I thought it would, but just some lip-gloss, eye shadow, and well, that's not important. Just ten minutes earlier, Ev had returned with some white gold hoop earrings (not the really large hoops, just small), and a white-gold choker with a ruby pendant.

I guess I was too lost in my thoughts to notice the knock on the door and someone coming in. It wasn't until they walked right next to me and spoke to me that I noticed.

"You look great, Jade…" that familiar voice rang in my ears as I stared at the boy through the mirror.

"Eh? Thanks, Link. By the way, thank you so much for the dress. You really didn't have to…" I began, but Link only placed a hand on my shoulder.

The seconds that I stood like that with Link next to me, and his hand on my shoulder seemed forever as he spoke, "It wasn't anything, Jade, but it was a good idea anyway. I didn't know you didn't have a dress to wear. Besides, it was the least I could do after bringing you into this."

I smiled as Link lifted his hand off my shoulder and walked back, "Yeah, well. I could have just worn my jeans. Who would care?"

Link only smirked as I rolled my eyes, "Well, we should get down there."

"Mmhmm. Where's Zelda and Kado?"

"Already there. They have to be there first, though."

"Wouldn't they have one of those entrances or something with the trumpets and all."

Link chuckled, "Yeah, probably doing that right, now."

"And we don't need to be there?"

"No, not unless you want to…"

"Oh, good, cause I don't." I smiled as I walked towards the door.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"What? You want to go down?"

"Um, I guess. Nothing better to do."

"This is one side of you I haven't seen before."

"Shocking, isn't it?"

XxxxXxxxX

The ballroom looked exactly out of something from Windwaker with the tall pillars, second story, tiles, carpeting etc. The place where Link's statue would have been in WW was six thrones. Only four were filled with the king and queens of the two countries. I guess Kado and Zelda were out dancing. I quickly noticed the many doors around the room, and the French doors that led onto balconies. We had just come from the second story where people were still hanging around. I couldn't help notice a small banquet table in a far corner. Only then did I realize that I hadn't eaten since that afternoon. I held my stomach absentmindedly as I stared at the table.

"Jade?" Link said from beside me as we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

I turned to Link, "Oh, sure. I'm fine. You?"

Link raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I'm alright."

I nodded, "I just realized you're not wearing your hat, or your gloves, and where's your sword and shield?"

"I don't need to take them wherever I go, you know."

"Right, right…" I turned my direction back to the many groups of people to realize almost every eye was on me, even if they were dancing with someone. I shook my head, _selfish, jealous, stupid, snobbish…_

"Jade?"

"Yeah, Link?" I turned to him, but he seemed focused on something in front of us. I followed his gaze to see three girls in very revealing dresses. My eyes opened wide as I took a step closer to Link, not wanting to be pushed away and lost in a sea of snobbish fish… (Wait…what?)

"Well, hello Link. I haven't seen you since Princess Zelda's birthday last year. How have you been?" one of the girls, obviously the leader, said as she brought her gloved hand forward.

And, just as I thought, Link kissed it, I shuddered, the girl smirked, and her companions held an evil grin.

"I am doing alright. How are you, Kristen?" Link asked as he feigned a smile.

"Oh, wonderful. By the way, these are my friends, Illaine and Jane." Link smiled to the two other blondes as they brought their hand out. I just couldn't look at this so I glanced the other direction only to see a familiar face glancing at me.

I waved to Kado as he danced with some girl probably ten years old with ebony hair. I was too lost in watching the cute couple when someone cleared their throat. My head snapped back to the group next to me.

"And who might you be?" Kristen said in her snobbish little voice.

"I'm Jade." The blonde only stared at me, obviously unsatisfied.

"Do you know Link?" she continued with hands on her hips.

I glanced at Link who seemed to be looking at me pleadingly with his big, blue eyes, "Do I know Link? Well, of course I do…"

The three stared at me in shock as I connected arms with Links. He even seemed shocked as Kristen began talking, "Well, it was nice to see you Link, and it was nice to meet you, Jade."

With one last glance, the trio left and I unhooked arms with Link to walk off to the banquet table.

"Jade, what just happened over there?" I heard Link say as he caught up with me.

"Um, nothing…" I stared with big, brown eyes at the food on the table. Croissants, cheese, cinnamon rolls, fruit punch, and so on. I felt like I was in paradise. I grabbed a croissant and quickly took a bite out of it.

"Do you want some punch?" Link asked from beside me.

"Oh, sure." I took another bite out of the croissant than followed Link to the punch bowl at the end of the table. I finished the last of the croissant as Link handed me some punch. I thanked him than turned to the dance floor.

I noticed Zelda dancing with a guy a foot taller than her, than noticed Kado dancing with Illaine, and Malon dancing with a tall, black-haired boy. I turned to Link who was leaning against the wall, moving his hand slightly as he stared at the twirling liquid in his glass.

"Um, Link, you don't have to stay here with me. If you want to go out and dance, go ahead. I don't want to be in your way." I said than finally taking a sip of the punch.

"No, it's alright. I'm not much for dancing…"

My eyes locked on a snobbish, but familiar face as she walked towards Link.

"Link?" Jane said as she stood in front of us, "Would you like to dance?"

Link stuttered for a moment, but I nudged him with my elbow, "Go ahead, Link. I'll be fine."

He gave me a knowing glance than set his drink on the table as he finally walked off with Jane. "Well, so much for having fun…"

I quickly glanced around my surroundings than made my way to the nearest balcony. The night air seemed refreshing as I stepped onto the balcony. The stars were as bright as ever, including the full moon hovering just above the horizon. I sighed as I leaned against the railing and took another sip of punch. The distant sound of music could be heard from town, and I couldn't help but crane my neck to my left to look out over the festival being held. I would so much rather be there than here, but it didn't seem I had a choice. I sighed again as I stared at the twirling red liquid in the glass.

"I knew something was the matter." I heard a voice say from behind me. I jumped and turned around only to be greeted with a familiar face.

I smirked, "Nothing's the matter, and what are you doing here? I thought you were dancing with Jane?"

"I was," Link walked next to me and leaned against the railing, "but some other boy asked to cut in."

I snickered and Link raised an eyebrow.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing…" I said with a grin as I took another sip of my drink, "How is everything in there?"

"Not too much. Kado is dancing with Kristen, now. Zelda is at the banquet table, and Malon is still dancing with Judd."

"Well, that's the update." I smiled.

"Anyway, do you know how to dance?" Link asked as he kept his gaze up at the stars.

"Me? Dance? Yeah, right…Well, it depends on what kind of dance you mean. Why?"

"Well, ever since I've been out on the dance floor I've been hearing a few things."

"Like what?"

"Well, certain boys have been asking me who the girl is that I came down with."

"Really? Is one of them Kado?" I said with sarcasm.

"No, he already knows who you are."

"Don't leave me…" I said now completely paranoid as I took a step closer to Link.

"What?"

"I'm not good when it comes to dancing with boys. I mean-I don't know how to _waltz_." I rolled my eyes at the word and took another sip of my punch.

"I could teach you." The sound of those simple words made me grow nervous.

"I dunno… What other kind of dancing do you have here?"

"We have slow dancing…"

"I know how to do that, but no one said I wanted to…" I grinned and continued, "What else?"

"There are some traditional dances, but rarely performed any more."

"Oh…"

"So, would you…like to dance?"

I stared blankly ahead of me. _Oh, joy. I can't just say no…_ "I guess so, sure, but I already told you…"

I trailed off as Link gestured with his head to inside the ballroom. I listened in on the music, and in an instant, it changed from a waltz to a slow song. I stared in disbelief, my gaze slowly turned to Link. He smiled and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head than pushed myself off the railing of the balcony. With one last sip of my remaining punch, I placed it on the railing and began walking. I felt an arm slide in between mine and my side. Turning to see what happened, I realized Link had locked arms with me. My gaze trailed to Link and he only smiled. I grinned in return, but looked the other way as I felt a blush coming on.

Soon enough, we were on the dance floor with my arms around Link's neck, and his hands resting on my waist. I took a deep breath, wondering when the song would be over. I could feel words caught in my throat; I was so nervous, I couldn't even realize Link was gazing at me with a worried expression.

Finally realizing Link's penetrated gaze, I turned to him and looked at him a bit confused.

"What's the matter?" I asked nervously.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. First, you seemed so angry for going to this thing, than it looked like you were going to have a nervous breakdown. And, now you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Well, thank you for telling me that." I said sarcastically as I looked the other way, "I already told you I'm not good with things like this…"

Link sighed as he stopped dancing, "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I don't want to force you to do anything."

I stared at him confusedly as he raised my arms from where they rested on his neck.

"Link… It's not that, it's just…I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"Well, than the best thing to do is try and get used to it, but if you don't want to…" his gaze practically bore into my soul as I looked the other way.

I could feel the looks of others as they danced by. Oh, how jealous they must be that Link is dancing with me…Well, that is not the point. I raised my arms and rested them around Link's neck again, and I smiled, "Well, I _am_ trying to get used to it, but you keep thinking the opposite. So, stop worrying…"

I grinned as Link stared at me bemused, but it soon disappeared as we finally continued dancing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, how did everyone like this chapter? It was about 9 ½ pages long. Sheesh, well, it seemed longer than that. Anyway, there will be two parts. Part one was supposed to be more of Link, and then the second part will be more of Kado. BTW, this story will have action in it. It's just that I haven't gotten to it, yet, because these were all about castle life and everything else. Besides, she's only been in Hyrule for a week. Anyway, I have a question because I completely forgot the answer. Did I ever say Kado had pointed elf ears or round ears or did I just never mention it?

Anyways, thank you for all the great reviews! Yay! I feel special! Ahem…anyhoo…

Aloha peoples! I was meant to post this chapter last week, but I went on vacation and completely forgot, obviously. Well, I'm back and I'm updating. Hope everyone liked this chapter, and for all those people who like more action it will be soon. I'll hopefully start the main plot of it soon. So, I guess my story just might be more than twenty chapters. Ah, well. As long as I don't drone on the same thing cuz I have the whole story mapped out accept the ending. Yes, there is romance betweeen the action/adeventure, and u guyz are probably going to hate me for this...Don't flame, but I'm going to...ah, who am I kidding, just please review! I just came back today and I am very tired. I am sunburnt, and aching, and I need sleep cuz I only got an hour or two on the plane. Meh, anywho, please review cuz I am just going to keep babbling if you stay... Mahalo!

soullesseyes: mahalo for your input!

SageOfTheMinish: Mahalo!

zeldafreak123: Mahalo! Yeah, pillowfight was last minute! Yay!

magusanibus: Mahalo!

AnimeDemonNayorin: Mahalo for your input!

yukidarkfan: Mahalo!

kai fan#1: Mahalo!

Mah--Okay, okay, I'm still stuck on that island. Thank you everyone for your great input! I really appreciate it! It all helped me out and I've already decided what to do! See ya!

kitana5055


	11. Full Moon Part 2

Seeing Truth

Chapter 11: Full Moon Part 2

Staring to my side and watching my surroundings was all I could do to keep myself from locking eyes with Link, and that's already happened before, and I hated it. Not because I didn't like Link, but because I felt…helpless. You know, that feeling you get when you have eye contact with someone you… well, you get my point.

I took a deep breath and continued to dance, only to realize Link had stopped. I turned to him only to realize he was staring off straight ahead. I craned my head his direction to see a group of boys circled around Zelda in a corner. I backed away from Link and walked closer to the group, hoping to find out what was going on.

"It doesn't look too good." I said as I took a few steps closer.

"Not them again." I heard Link mumble as he approached the group.

"Hey, wait for me." I quickly went after Link, as he made his way through the group of boys.

Soon enough, I was in hearing distance. I squeezed myself through the crowd after many protests only to end up watching Zelda and Link exit the other way. I stared at the retreating couple in utter confusion and…sadness. All alone again… So what is a girl to do when she's stuck in a mob of fanboys? I felt so alone. Sighing sadly, I turned around to head back to the balcony. I tried to squeeze myself through the mob, but they wouldn't budge. I sighed in irritation as I backed up.

"Excuse me." I said to one of the many boys. Looking up at him, I realized he was actually staring at me with a glint in his eyes. Okay, so I had his attention, now to ask him to move.

"Excuse me, could I get through?" I asked in the most polite manner.

"Why should we?" a voice said from behind me.

I turned around with arms crossed and a raised eyebrow, but my response didn't help the glint in all of the mob's eyes. I felt their cold and penetrated gazes bore into my soul. I finally began to feel uncomfortable as I glared at the tall brunette in front of me.

"Because I kind of want to get out of here. I can get claustrophobic at times." As soon as those words passed my lips, I quickly regretted it.

The mob drew closer, and only then did I realize, I was in the middle. I had nowhere to back up into or out of. I was stuck and their was no Link to help me out like he had done with Zelda. Part of me was so mad at Link because he left me here, but I guess he just didn't know I had followed him. He seems to care for Zelda so much more than I thought he would, but it's true, and for some reason I thought something was going on between them. No, no, what am I thinking?

"Well, we don't want to leave such a lovely girl like you all alone. Your friend in the green has gone off with the princess, so I am sure he won't mind if we borrow you for a little while." The brunette said as he took a step closer. He was obviously the leader of the mob.

"That's okay, I don't feel like dancing…" I turned around to make my way out, but someone had grabbed my quick-healing arm. I had completely forgotten about the injury, but it was still there and bandaged. I tried to get away, but to no avail. I backed away as far as I could, but only to bump into someone.

I stared up at brown eyes, ones that held that same glint and I suddenly felt like cowering in a corner. The boy that had been holding my arm had finally let go, but now the brunette was holding my wrist behind my back and pushing it upwards. I yelped as I tried to get away.

"Who said anything about dancing?" His face neared mine and I panicked, tears slowly forming in my eyes as I tried to look away and ignore what was happening.

When I felt his face so close to mine, I took a deep breath and decided on what to do. With another breath, I stepped on his foot as hard as I could then kneed him in the stomach after he let go of my wrist. I smiled inside as I turned around. My eyes were blurry, but I could still make out the mob closing in on me. I turned around again, only to see the brunette glaring at me. I tried to make a run for it so that just maybe the mob would open up for me, but no, I was pulled back against the wall. A cold, sharp object was pressed against my neck. The boy's other arm rested to the side of me just so I wouldn't run off. He took a step closer to me, and I all the more felt like disappearing. I shut my eyes and turned my head to the side.

"You know, you are kind of feisty, but I'm more of the shy type. They don't run away every second." He said in my ear.

I narrowed my eyes as I turned to the brunette, "Your sick…"

A devious grin formed on his lips, and I couldn't help but step on his foot again. He backed off, but just as I was about to punch him, he grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back. I yelped in pain as I fell on my knees. I felt tears fall down my face as I tried to ignore everything around me.

"You have a lot to learn..." His voice rang in my ears once more as he kneeled behind me. After a minute or so, he let go of my wrist, but it never did any good because now I was flat out on the ground. I felt all my energy taken out of me, and I could barely pull myself up. I wasn't too surprised at why he had let go, only thankful.

I heard footsteps near me, and I looked up as far as I could. A familiar face greeted me as he kneeled down in front of me. He brought out a hand and I took it. I rested my weight against his as I continued to pull myself up. I finally felt safe, but why? Maybe because it was that the prince of a country was holding me up, but I felt safe, and that's what mattered at the moment.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I heard Kado say as I continued to stand up.

"Just having a little fun, Your Highness." The brunette said as he his the pocket knife.

"This is having fun? I saw what you were doing, and you have no right. If you try to pull any of this again to any one, I will have you imprisoned. Now, go already, I don't want to see any of your faces anymore."

I watched in shock as the mob walked off without another single word. I turned to Kado wide-eyed, but he only looked at me with a sympathetic look.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah…I'm fine." I said, obviously lying through my teeth. I wanted so badly to cry, but their would be no use for that, anymore. I was safe…for now.

"Are you sure?" he asked again as he led me to the balcony.

"Yeah, just shaky." I said as I let go of Kado to lean against the balcony railing.

"I didn't know _they_ would be here, again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Zelda's birthday. They were jerks to her and every other girl who came to the party."

"Oh… Well, do they do _that_ to every girl?"

Kado turned to me, "Not that I know of."

"Oh…"

"I'm just glad I came in time I didn't like seeing them treat you like that." He brought his hand to cup my face, and I blushed.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad for that, too." I said as I tried to look the other way.

"Hey, you know. I forgot to say you look great tonight."

"Well, thanks." I looked the other way, "you know, you can go back to the dance. I'm just holding you back."

"Holding me back? I couldn't care less if I was there or not."

"Yeah, well, you'll be bored to death, here before you can change your mind."

"Hey, don't assume."

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I continued to lean against the railing. The light breeze ruffled my hair and giving me an urge to pull it back.

"So…what's up?" I asked after I noticed Kado still gazing at me.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He said calmly as he smiled slightly, "Uh, hey, would you like to dance?"

I fumbled for words, not sure of what to say, "Uh, I-I don't know, Kado- I mean, I'm not much of a dancer, you know, waltzes and all."

Kado smiled as he took my hand, "Then slow dance."

I wanted to hold back, but couldn't help but follow him as we walked to the dance floor, "Kado, it's a waltz. I don't know—"

Listening closer to the music, I realized it had changed into a slow dance.

"How the heck do you do that?" I mumbled, still amazed.

"Do what?" Kado said as he placed his arms around my waist.

Part of me wanted to back away, but another just wanted to draw closer, "Nothing…"

XxxxXxxxX

I gazed up at the night sky boringly. It was probably an hour ago that I had been dancing with Kado. Soon after, he had to leave when Impa had come, telling him there were complaints from many girls…and their mothers. Go figure. I sighed sadly, I was so bored to death; there was nothing to do. I turned around to inspect my surroundings. Link was out dancing; I hadn't seen him since he had walked out with Zelda. Malon was still out dancing with Judd every other dance, and Kado was as busy as ever dancing with almost every girl here. So, no one would notice if I went out to the festival, right? I quickly made my way into the ballroom and towards an open doorway that led into a corridor. It would be too noticeable if I went up the stairs so either way I should be able to find my way out.

I was successful in making my way to the corridor, at least I think so, but it was dark. Very dark. I stuck my hands out to my sides, feeling for the walls, and making sure I didn't run into anything during a turn. Well, I was on the first turn, when I felt someone grab my arm. I yelped as I my back made contact with the wall. I tried to struggle away from the person's grip with my arm held behind my back and a hand covering my mouth, thinking it could be that brunette from before. I was wrong…

Dark, hazel green eyes stared back at me as he backed away, "Kado…? What the heck was that for?"

"Sorry? It is just that I think I'm being followed." He answered as he leaned against the wall next to me.

"Followed? By who?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"I'm not sure, but every time I spend a little too much time with someone, Impa or a soldier comes and tells me I should go see Zelda or something."

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I. I tried to look for you about three times…"

"Awww…"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Kristen would always come over and block my way. It's like I either spend time with Zelda or Kristen. It sucks. I had to sneak off."

"Oh, so when you saw me sneaking off you followed me."

"Yeah…" Kado smiled and I rolled my eyes…with a smile.

"So, now what?"

"Well, where were you headed?"

"Um...the market..."

"To the festival? Without me?" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes as he leaned forwards.

I pushed him away with a grin, "Oh, give me a break. I needed one from you, anyway."

"Hey, come on. I'm not that bad."

I smiled and looked upwards.

"Alright, fine. I'll act that bad."

I turned to Kado confusedly as he pushed himself off the wall, "What do you mean by that."

"Nothing," he said innocently as he looked upwards and neared me, "Just that…I'm going to catch you if you don't run."

I raised an eyebrow, but got the hint no doubt, "Oh, no. No you don't..."

I put my hands in front of me as I backed away, "What's the matter?"

"Kado….!" I quickly passed him and ran off, turning every corner until I sadly ran into a dead end. Too bad I was such a slow runner; Kado had been on my tail the whole time.

"Oh, a dead end…" Kado shook his head as he stopped running.

"And what are you going to do?" I asked, not sure of what to say as I leaned against the wall.

A devious grin appeared on his face and I quickly thought of something.

"No tickling, please!" I said as I backed away as far as I could, well, until I was in a corner, trying to cover my ribs.

Kado grinned as he leaned his forehead against mine, "Oh, so you're ticklish. It's a good thing you told me that. I'll remember that next time."

"Oh, back off. Come on, let's go see if the others want to go to the festival, too. I'm sure they can't wait to get out, too."

Kado shrugged as he took my hand than backed away, "Fine, come on."

Soon enough, I was back in the ballroom, while Kado was waiting in the hall, not wanting to take any chances. I found Malon still dancing with Judd not too far away.

"Hey, Malon!" I said as I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to me with a bit of shock, but calmed down and smiled.

"Hey, Jade! What is it?" she asked as they stopped dancing.

"Well, Kado and I were wondering if you guys wanted to come with us to the festival." I asked quietly so no one would hear.

"Oh, um, well, I went to the festival last year and…Judd?" she said as she turned to the boy next to her.

I looked up at the black-haired boy, and I practically stopped breathing. I quickly composed myself and smiled as he spoke, "Whatever you want to do, Malon."

"Oh, no, that wouldn't be fair. You choose…"

"No, no, it is your choice, go ahead."

Malon shook her head as she placed a hand on his arm, "No, no, I want _you_ to decide what we should do."

"Mal-" I sighed and cut in.

"Okay, okay, it's obvious you guys just want to stay here. So, it's alright. Oh, have you guys seen Link and Zelda."

"I think they went out onto the balcony over there." I heard Judd say as he pointed to the same balcony I had been on.

I thanked him and walked off to that direction. I made out two figures sitting on the balcony and quickly thought it was Link and Zelda, but they were closer to each other, way too close for just friends to be. I raised an eyebrow curiously as I peeked through the French doors, so as not to ruin whoever's privacy. I gasped slightly at what I saw. Oh, sure, Link and Zelda were right there next to each other…and close…_very_ close… Just as I had looked through the glass door, was as the same time, Link and Zelda kissed. _Well, that should have been obvious from the very beginning…_ I badly wanted to feel happy for them, but why did I feel so hurt?

I backed away from the door and leaned against the wall. Okay, why do I feel so sad? I should be happy for them. It's been obvious through all these years of games that Link has had something for Zelda, so why haven't they ever gotten married? Shaking my head, I made my way to the corridor once more.

"Kado?" I whispered loudly as I looked around.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I yelped, only to find Kado's hand over my mouth again.

"Calm down, it's only me. Where is everyone else?" he said in my ear than finally backed off.

"Well," I began, straightening out my dress the same time, "Malon and Judd are still dancing. They went into this whole deciding thing so I just said they should stay because if they came with us then we'd never get anywhere in the festival, so…"

"Okay, what about Zelda and Link?"

A sudden pang of sadness hit me as I finally spoke, "They're _busy_ at the moment."

"Oh, a lot of people asking them to dance, eh?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever…" I said as I placed my hands on my hips, "Let's get going."

"So, it's just you and me?" he asked as he led the way outside.

"Oh, you're not _thrilled_?" I said as I walked next to him, fingers intertwined in front of me as I leaned forwards and fluttered my eyelashes…all sarcastically.

Kado shook his head as a small grin formed on his lips, and I couldn't help but blush, finally looking away.

XxxxXxxxX

We were finally out in the festival where I could finally relax. The place was filled with children and adults alike. Most of the women were filled at the jewelry booths- well at least I'm sure of that. The children were more at the games section, and the men in the weaponry section or at the archery booths. I noticed Kiyoshi and Kyoko's booth quite busy, so I definitely knew I shouldn't go there until later.

"So, where should we go first?" Kado asked as he looked around.

I felt my stomach growl so I turned back to Kado and asked sweetly, "Anything to eat?"

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow, but I only smiled sweetly.

XxxxXxxxX

"Well, I'm good for the rest of the night." I said as I leaned against the wall of the restaurant we came out of.

"You were hungry?" Kado asked.

"What? Of course I was; I didn't have anything after brunch except for that croissant." I said, sighing, as I popped one of the many mints I had taken from the baskets in the restaurant in my mouth. I noticed Kado watching so brought my handful of mints in front of him, "Want one?"

He shrugged and took one.

"So, where should we go?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of trying out the archery booth later on…if you don't mind."

"Why would I mind? It would be cool to try that. I'm not that bad myself."

A smile formed on Kado's lips as he turned to me, "You want to try archery? Do you know how?"

"Well…kinda'? I mean, I _have_ tried before, but I dunno; I wasn't too good…maybe with a little practice…" I thought aloud.

"Well, alright. Come on; let's go try, now." I turned to Kado a bit surprised as he grabbed my hand and led me through the crowds.

Soon enough, we were in line at the archery booth. Their were about five lines, one for each target range. Just by looking, I could see that pretty much everyone in line was most likely a skilled archer…oh, and most of them were guys. The girls…didn't seem too nice. I avoided eye contact with any of them than turned to Kado.

"Uh, Kado, I don't think this was such a good idea. Why don't I wait over there while you do whatever? Okay?" I said as I made to get out of the way.

Before I could leave, Kado had grabbed my arm, "Oh, come on, Jade. If you don't try this than I won't either."

"Your loss." I said simply and Kado pouted. I tried to hold back a smile as he continued to looked at me with sad eyes.

"Please?" he said.

"That won't work."

"Why not?"

"Because… Uh, I don't know."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh, come on…"

I sighed as the line moved forward. There were only about three more people ahead of me. The target seemed so far away, but you never know… The guy in front of me turned around and stared down at us both, obviously disgusted on how we were dressed. Well, he was dressed like a normal villager out on the town. He was definitely tall and gruff and obviously strong. His sandy blonde hair was in a low ponytail that reached to his back. He was probably Kado's age, but seemed so much older.

"I would expect that from a _girl_. Why don't you go home and bake something?" he said, proudly.

"Hey!" I heard Kado say from behind me.

"Oh, so now you're going to have your boyfriend beat me up?" he said gruffly as I stared at him confusedly, "You have nothing to say? It's good to have girls know their place."

I felt my blood slowly boil, "_What did you just say?_"

"You heard me."

I shook my head as I narrowed my eyes, "You would talk like that to someone you barely know? You better watch out, and he is _not_ my _boyfriend_."

"And what are you going to do? Bring out an army?"

"No, but I know a few people…" I said as I placed my hands on my hips, going on the tip of my toes at the same time.

"Figures you couldn't save yourself."

I felt myself began seething as my hands turned into fists, "I can too save myself."

"Really, I bet you couldn't even hit that target."

"Listen," I heard Kado say as he stepped forward, "We don't want any trouble…"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"You wouldn't want to know…"

While the two were giving each other death glares and talking back at each other, I noticed it was time for the tall guy to shoot.

"Hey! You!" I said angrily, "Are you going to shoot or just stand there? Move it!"

"You're talking to me like that? Don't you have any respect?"

"Me? Have respect for _you?_ That'll be the day. I'll show you respect when you show me and others respect. So, hurry it up!"

He grabbed the bow and arrows from the person than aimed without another word. In less than a minute, five arrows were stuck in the Bullseye.

"See if you can top that, _girl_? If you can do as much as that, I'll give you respect." The guy said as he turned around and shoved the bow and arrows in my hand.

"Uh…" I turned to Kado with a scared look then turned back to the target.

I felt Kado put his hand on my shoulder as he leaned over, "Jade, you don't have to do this."

"No, I have to; it'll serve that guy right after he was so rude. I just feel bad to all the other people out there who've probably gotten worse treatment." I whispered back as I tried to put the arrow in place.

"Try this…" I heard Kado say as he reached from behind me to place the arrow right in my hand and on the bow.

"Oh, whoops. Now I remember. Thanks, Kado." I aimed and readied to shoot. I didn't think there would be so much pressure on me, but if I didn't make this I would never hear the end of it. Who knows what would happen if I didn't make this, so, was it possible time was on my side? Maybe if I bought some time, but no…

I had to shoot, my target was locked, and the arrow flew…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, here is the next chapter. I was planning on making it longer, but decided to cut it cause I wanted to post this ASAP. So, I'll just have to make the next chapter longer because I have a really good cliffie. Mwuahahahaha! Anyhoo, thank you everyone for your reviews!

kitana5055


	12. Forget the Full Moon

Seeing Truth

Chapter 12: Forget the Full Moon Part 3

Oh, sure, the arrow flew, but where? Right under the target; not even close to what I was planning.

"Crap…" I lowered the bow and stared as the blonde just snickered.

"Figures…" I heard him say as I turned to him.

"Shut up." I snapped angrily as I shakily brought the bow back up again.

"Why don't you leave? You're just in the way." He said again.

"You know what? Why don't you leave? We didn't bother you, you bothered us, so leave us alone." I said angrily.

Kado came up from behind me and crossed his arms, "Jade's right. What gives you the right to just come up to us and show us no respect? So, just apologize to her and get out of here."

"Excuse me? What gives _you_ the right to come up to me, and talk like that? Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Do _you_ know who you are talking to?"

"Why don't you just stay out of this, boy? This is just between me and her, so back away before you regret it."

"And what are you going to do?" I jumped in with my hands on my hips.

"This is none of your business…" the blonde said gruffly as he pushed me aside.

"Hey! You just said yourself this was between _you_ and _me_!"

The blonde just glared at me than turned to Kado once more, "Hey! Don't treat her like that!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" he said angrily as he made a grab for the collar of Kado's shirt, but only able to grope air.

Kado already had moved out of the way and was staring boringly with arms crossed at the side.

"You know what?" I said angrily as I stepped forward, "Why don't we make a little deal?"

The boy turned to me with a slight grin on his face, "Like how?"

"Well, if I can make one Bulls eye than you'll leave us alone…"

"And if you don't make it? What would be in it for me?"

"Umm…" Okay, now that was a toughie… "Kado? Any ideas?"

He only shrugged as he walked over to me, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"No, no… Let's see…What's in it for you?" I thought, folding my arms at the same time and looking up at the night sky.

"How about you work in my land for five years?" after those words had time to process in my head I froze. Now, I felt really pressured, but something formed in my head.

"Wait, wait, wait. That's not fair," I said, "If you wanted five years, it would be like making the bet on how many times I missed. So, if I missed every single shot, I'd have to work for five years. This is only one shot, so it's only _one_ year."

"Who said you could make up the rules?" he retorted angrily.

"I think it's fair."

"That's only your opinion."

"Fine. Kado?" I turned to Kado who seemed to have a smirk on his face.

"Fine with me."

"There you go…"

"Wait, wait. He's obviously on your side…"

I sighed as I turned to the line forming behind us, "What do you guys think?"

"It's fair!" almost everyone said out loud. Heh, time _was_ on my side.

"Well?"

The blonde snorted, "Fine…"

"Thought you'd see it my way…" I mumbled as I aimed, again.

I could feel my muscles tighten as I drew back the arrow, nervousness growing in my stomach. Okay, so I had four more shots left, and if I didn't make any of these I would have to work on someone's land for a whole year. Should I worry? Maybe I could get away and he would never find me, but that would just be going back on my word. I closed one eye, my tongue resting at the side of my mouth, than braced myself. Soon enough, the arrow flew, and I quickly slumped my shoulders. I could hear the blonde snicker, but I decided to ignore it as I felt a hand on my shoulder. The arrow had hit the target, but not where I had wanted it to; it was exactly at the edge, just barely missed.

"Jade…" I turned to Kado who looking at me with a sympathetic expression on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I wish there is something I could do to help you out."

"It's okay; I can do this, I just need some time and—" before I could finish, I felt something soft press against my lips. I held my breath as Kado backed away with a slight grin. He squeezed my shoulder than stepped behind me. I tried to hide the smile that was forming on my lips as I grabbed another arrow, put it in place, than aimed. The arrow flew, but yet again, it didn't make it. It was only three-fourths of the way there. I bit my lip as I stared at the last arrow in my hand. If I didn't make this, I'd be stuck in a farm for a whole year, but maybe by then, I'd be out of here and back home. I sighed; that was completely impossible. I shook my head as I slowly put the arrow in place. Staring behind me, I realized that almost everyone in line had their eyes fixed on me. Well, they obviously knew what was going on. My gaze turned to Kado who was only watching me worriedly. He gave an assuring smile, and I smiled back. Ignoring the boy, I turned back to the target. I had one more chance, and if I didn't make it I was doomed…

The arrow flew…

It hit the target…

Not the Bulls eye…

It was so close…

Too close…

It wasn't real…

It couldn't be real…

It was too late…

I had missed by barely an inch…

Could it be true? I stood in place, slowly shaking as I lowered the bow to my side. I slowly felt it slip from my fingers as the well-built boy walked towards me.

"Well, well… I guess you just lost your own bet. Here are the directions to my father's farmland. Be there tomorrow at three. We'll discuss your hours." He said as he handed me a piece of folded paper. I grabbed it from his hands and nodded, my eyes still fixed onto the target, "By the way, my name is Pierre Rayne."

Well, that explained the slight French accent. With that, he walked off and I only stared after him, my expression full of confusion and sadness. I gulped as I leaned against a random haystack.

"Come on, Jade, let's go…" I heard Kado say as he walked up to me.

"No, no. Didn't you say you wanted to try this?" I said softly.

"Hey, it's alright, I can practice anytime," he said with a sympathetic smile, "come on."

"Kado, we came here because you said you wanted to try this out. Now, here…" I picked up the bow that had been lying on the ground and handed it to Kado.

He shook his head and waved his hands 'no', but I insisted. I knew he wanted to try, but he was so stubborn, "No, Jade. Let's just go try something else."

I sighed irritably, "We're not leaving until you try this."

"What can I do to make you leave me alone?" He asked playfully.

I narrowed my eyes, "Nothing, now, _here_…"

"Oh, do you want a bet?" he asked with a grin as he stepped closer.

I widened my eyes, set the bow on the ground and turned to him, "Fine, fine, let's go, but it's your loss."

I grabbed his hand and ran out of the archery area. We made our way to another booth that was selling jewelry. Startled as to why I was still holding Kado's hand, I turned to glance at my hand than up to him. I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry…"

I slipped my hand out from his and turned back to the booth to stare at the silver rings. My sight caught on a special silver ring with what looked like a Gerudo design around it. I peered at all the different sizes and tried to choose the best one.

"Do you like that one?" Startled, I turned to Kado.

Before I could answer, "You like?"

"Eh?" I turned to look up at the merchant who surprisingly was a middle-aged woman with red hair tied up in a ponytail and amber eyes, "Oh, no, I was just looking."

"I can give you special price; seventy rupees." She said as she took the ring out.

"What? Seventy rupees? Are you serious?" I blurted out as she handed me the ring.

"See, good price." She continued.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money." I replied as I handed the ring back.

"Hey, I'll pay for it." Kado jumped in.

"No, no, you don't have to."

"Your boyfriend pay, eh?" the merchant said, handing the ring to Kado.

"Hey, he's not my boyfriend." I snapped.

"It's okay, I'll pay."

"Kado, no, you don't have to. Seriously."

"Let your boyfriend pay. He nice."

"Hey, he's not my _boyfriend_."

"He boy; your friend. He your _boyfriend_."

I narrowed my eyes angrily. Before I could retort back, I noticed Kado pulling out his wallet. I reached for his arm and pulled him back, "Kado, no. Really, you don't have to buy that. I'd feel too bad."

He smiled at me, "It's okay. I want to, and besides, it makes me feel the exact opposite."

I sighed hopelessly, letting go of his arm. I checked out my surroundings than noticed a familiar booth nearby. Squeezing through the crowd, I managed to get to the front. I noticed two familiar faces as they worked with customers.

"Hey, Kiyoshi!" I greeted as he placed a ceramic vase in a bag.

He turned to me and greeted, "Hey, Jade! How'd you get in the front so easily?"

"It wasn't easy. How's business?"

"Oh, better than usual, but people are so greedy. They think they can lower the prices so easily because we're kids, but…" he turned to his sister who had suddenly jumped on her chair to stare down a customer. She had a large jade pendant in her hand.

"I'll give you five rupees." The customer said lamely.

"Are you crazed, Sir?" she practically yelled angrily, "The lowest this goes is 200 rupees! Hand-made into this! No lower! Two hundred or nothing."

"Ten rupees."

Kyoko looked like she had swallowed a frog than screamed at the top of her lungs; seemed like a vein would pop, "Get lost, Sir!"

I chuckled as the customer scurried off and Kyoko got off the chair, "Hey, Jade!"

She greeted me so calmly I had to laugh, but after I was done, "Great!"

"She's always been like that." Kiyoshi said as he sat down, realizing most of the customers had run off.

"Want to buy something?" Kyoko asked happily.

"That's okay, I don't have any money."

"Too bad, we were going to give you a special price." She seemed to stare at someone as they passed off. Jumping on her chair again, "Get. Away. From. This. Booth!"

I turned around as a random person began sprinting away from the booth.

"He tried to buy this golden bracelet with the ruby in it for eight rupees. He's insane. Yeah, you!" she explained to her brother and at the same time eyeing the running customer while her brother just stared at her wide-eyed.

"That is not a way to handle your customers." He returned with a wise expression.

"Give me a break! These people are insane! They don't know the cost of a rupee." Kyoko snapped angrily, still on the chair.

"But, you need to respect them…"

"Their respect my-!"

"Kyoko!" her brother said surprised as ever, "You know what father says!"

She only narrowed her eyes as they continued there bickering. I shook my head as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I yelped, surprised than turned to Kado who now stood behind me.

"I was afraid you ran off or something." He said.

"Nah, just visiting friends." He nodded than turned to the bickering siblings. He stared at them, seeming to note not to get on their nerves anytime.

"Anyway, here…" he took my hand and slipped the ring on my left ring finger since I was already wearing one on the other.

"Heh, I told you not to get it, but…thanks, anyway." I said, eyeing the ring.

"Anytime… So, where to next?" he asked.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"How should I know? You've been to the festival before, you choose."

"I came with you, you choose."

"No, go ahead."

"Uh, no. You."

I thought Kado was the one who had sighed, but it sounded too dreamy…and girly? I turned around to see the siblings, now over their argument and resting their elbows on the booth. Their heads were resting on their hands as they stared at us wide-eyed and smiling.

"Don't they just make such a cute couple?" Kyoko said dreamily, ignoring the death glare I was giving her.

"Yeah, you think they'll get married?" Kiyoshi said.

"Hey!"

"Oh, sorry, Jade, but it's true." Kyoko said happily.

"We're not together." I said lamely, trying not to act paranoid.

"That's too bad," she returned, "Because you two _do_ make a good couple."

"Keep dreaming…"

The two smiled and I turned around as a distant barking caught my attention. Thinking it was just a random dog, I ignored it, but when a large, white wolf came forward. I stared dumbly as it headed straight towards me. The wolf tackled me to the ground as it made an attempt to lick my face, but luckily I had turned around enough so that I was lying on my stomach.

"Yoshi!" I heard Kado say as he kneeled down to pet him.

After a few seconds of realizing that Yoshi was still standing on top of me, I cleared my throat annoyingly.

"Huh? What is it, Jade?" Kado asked as he continued to pet Yoshi.

"Mind to get your pet off of me?" I said.

"Oh, sure, why didn't you say so?" I rolled my eyes as Yoshi got off.

Once standing, I brushed myself off, "You think he recognized me?"

Kado ignored my sarcasm, "I just want to know how he got out of the castle. Or, more specifically, my room."

"Maybe a servant led him out."

"How? I thought the gates were closed. We had to climb down a vine to get here."

"Don't ask me, I'm not psychic."

"And I was really hoping you were one."

"Ha, ha, very funny…" I bent over and pet the wolf's mane. He wagged his tail happily, and I smiled.

"He really likes you."

"I guess I just have that charm." Obvious sarcasm…

"Yeah…"

"I was just kidding, Kado." I turned to him who seemed to be looking up at me with those same hazel green eyes.

I smiled than stood up, trying to find somewhere to go, at the same time, fiddling with a folded piece of paper in my hand.

"So, where should we go?" I glanced his direction to see what he was going to say, but he only gazed up at me with a blunt expression, "Okay, okay…Um… How 'bout…"

Before I could finish saying we should go to the booth with all different kinds of swords and weapons, Kado had wrapped an arm around my waist and turned me around.

"Kado, what are you doing?" I said with narrowed eyes, trying hard not to stare up at his eyes. I tried to push him away, but he only pulled me closer.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, "Hey-mmph!" Well, it didn't sound exactly like it was supposed to. My hands still rested on his shoulders, yet I was still shocked. I didn't know what to do; part of me said to push him away, but the other seemed to say to let him, and I'm not sure why.

Kado parted from me, but continued to stare at me.

"What was that for?" I exclaimed angrily.

He grinned and I blushed.

"Hey, come on. Seriously…" Before I could finish, I felt a sharp pain shoot throughout my body. I fell limp, the lower half of my body turned numb. Before I could completely fall limp, Kado tightened his grip on me and lowered me carefully to the ground.

"General, what is the meaning of this?" I heard Kado say as he looked forward.

I turned his direction, trying to ignore the pain searing through the upper part of my body. I widened my eyes at the same General I had seen not so long ago, and still in his golden armor. Twelve soldiers stood to the sides of him, but my gaze soon shifted to the soldier standing next to him on his left. He wore his helmet like the others, but I still felt like that just maybe that he was familiar in a way.

I guess he had noticed my stare because he reached up and removed his helmet. I gasped as he grinned at me deviously; his light green eyes glinted in the moonlight. I narrowed my eyes angrily, "You!"

"Nice to see you again, Jade." The soldier leered.

"Sorry I can't say the same, _Eric_." I sneered as I tried to get up, only to realize I couldn't feel my legs or anything below my hip.

"You two know each other?" Kado asked.

"Erm, I _guess_ you can say that." I said as I clutched the sleeves of Kado's shirt.

"Well, I guess these two have a history. Leave them alone, and you can come with me; back to the castle where you belong, and not with these _commoners_." The General said, and I only narrowed my eyes as the people around us began to protest.

"General, you didn't answer my question."

"Prince Kado, you cannot let this _girl_ get in the way of your father's contract…"

"What _contract_?"

"You are to be betrothed to Princess Zelda."

"I'm to be _what_?"

"He's to be _what_?" I jumped in angrily.

"Oh, you didn't know? Oh, well, now return to the Ball immediately."

"You can't tell me what to do, General."

"By orders of King Oren, I have been told to watch over you to see that you do not get into trouble, but I think, now that I am too late."

"Excuse me!" I said as I tried to get up.

"Don't waste your breath, girl, you won't be able to move for at least another three hours."

"Number one, I have a name. Number two, you're going to pay once I can move."

"Take her to the prison, and Prince Kado, you will be personally escorted back to the Ball, so don't fight it."

I turned to Kado with a terrified expression on my face. He held me tighter while I clutched his sleeve until my knuckles turned white. I felt the soldier's grip on my wrists as they tried to pull me away.

"Kado…" I began, but was cut off as I watched six soldiers try to tear Kado away from me.

"I'll come back for you, Jade. I promise…" Those were the last words I heard from Kado as I watched him struggle from the soldiers. I knew it; they were too strong for him, and since he didn't even have a weapon, it was useless.

As for me, I did all I could to get away from the four soldiers. They pinned me to the ground, but there was nothing I could do to get away with their grips on my wrists and shoulders. I watched Eric as he placed a hand on my chest while another held a cloth. He pushed me further into the ground as he placed the cloth over my mouth and nose. I felt all my senses grow numb as I inhaled the toxic odor. I slowly felt myself lose consciousness, black finally enveloping me. The last thing I heard were the shouts of the folk people as I assumed the soldiers tried to keep them back, and Kado's shouts of my name. He knew what was happening, and I guessed he was worried as hell.

I felt helpless, felt regret, despair, anger, sadness, but I knew I couldn't do anything to help myself, or help Kado. I was helpless, and lost; I regretted everything I had done. I never should have dragged Kado into, made that bet, or even gotten out of the castle. I just wondered what Link would think, but when I thought of him, I thought of him kissing Zelda. It hurt me, but then again, I thought of Kado. At first I thought he was just some arrogant prince who always got what he wanted, but now I know that just maybe he was more than that, that he always had been.

And when I finally lost consciousness, I just wanted him be next to me…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, everyone, but did ya' like it? Hope so, had a lot more romance than I thought it would be, but hey! Suspense/Romance, and this wasn't the cliffie I was planning, but I thought it good to end here! Yay! Thank you everyone for your great reviews!


	13. What Can I Say?

Seeing Truth

Chapter 13:

I quickly closed my eyes shut as I felt a splitting headache come on. Bringing a hand to my head, I groaned. My whole body ached and the cold stone floor under me didn't do any better. I tried to stretch my legs, but it only resulted in more aching. At least I could move, but that meant I had probably been out for more than three hours. I slowly sat up from where I had been lying. It was cold, dark, and damp, but that didn't stop me from noticing the wet pile of bones next to me. I yelped and backed away in an instant. How could I forget, I was in a dungeon, and Eric and his "gang" must have put me there for a practical joke. I noted to myself to get them back for that, but first I had to get out of here. I stood up shakily and walked to the dungeon's bars while leaning against the wall for support.

I suddenly felt something damp against my shoulder than quickly backed away. My knees buckled under me as my head became heavy with dizziness and I soon fell hard against the stone floor. I winced in pain as I tried to push myself up. I finally gave up, letting myself rest against the floor. It seemed like hours had passed since I had been lying there, but in reality, only ten minutes…

The sound of footsteps echoed through the halls beyond the door. I glanced up in time to see the door opening, the creaking of its hinges making me wince. I watched hopelessly as a familiar figure ran towards me or, rather, the bars.

"Jade…" he said worriedly.

I feigned a smile, "Hey, Kado… Um, how long have I been out?"

"The whole night."

"Are you serious? You mean the Ball's over?"

He nodded and I sighed in relief, "Anything interesting happen?"

I sat up as he spoke, "Well, I talked to my parents just now, and I think I got them into letting you go, but I don't know about this whole marriage thing yet."

"Oh, well, I think you can work something out," I held my head to keep the dizziness away as I spoke, "What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty."

"Kay, cause I still have to be at that farm at three…Speaking of which…" I searched around me for the folded piece of paper Pierre Rayne had handed me, but to no avail.

"What is it?"

"I can't find that paper with the directions…"

I heard Kado sigh, "What did he say his name was?"

"Pierre Rayne. Why?"

He looked up at me, "Hey, that guy's dad is the one who owns the largest farmland in Hyrule. Everything they get is basically from there. If you look at labels in a market, most of it is from there."

"What does he raise? Crops? Fruits? Anything else?"

"Everything else. Even cotton and silk come from there, medicine, herbs, and even some gold, and ceramic stuff."

"So…Do you know where this place is?"

"Yeah, not too far actually."

"How not too far?"

"About ten minutes on horseback."

"Good enough…" the sound of squeaking hinges cut me off as a soldier walked in carrying keys.

I quickly stood up, which actually was pretty slow, but I managed. Using the wall, I pushed off and walked towards the entrance as the soldier unlocked and opened the bar door. I sighed in relief as I stepped through and stretched.

"Freedom…" I breathed happily with a smile.

The soldier mumbled something as he left, but as the person I am, I ignored it…well, I would have wanted to stick my tongue out, but I didn't care at the moment. Turning to Kado, I smiled while he just leaned against the bars with arms crossed.

"I was really worried about you when I watched them do that to you, and guilty cause I couldn't do anything." He closed his eyes and sighed.

I smiled sympathetically and walked towards him, "Hey, that's okay. It was mostly my fault, though. I dragged you into this, got you into trouble, and myself, too, so I guess I deserved this, but everything will be o-mmph!"

I was obviously cut off again after my endless babbling to ignore Kado's gaze on me. It seemed longer this time with his lips against mine. I felt my heart skip a beat, and yeah, I don't know if that really happens, but it felt like it. When he finally backed away, I just stared at him…

"What was that for!" I asked angrily, but my voice seemed to fail me.

He sighed than turned to me with a small grin, "To shut you up."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Well, better not talk so much to you anymore…"

"I wouldn't mind it if you did…"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, smartmouth, how do we get out of here?"

"Follow me." With that, he grabbed my hand and led me into dark corridors. After a few turns and sets of stairs, we had reached my room.

With a sigh, I opened my door, "Feels like I haven't been in here forever."

"Mmhmm…" I heard Kado say as he sat down on the couch.

I sat down next to him and rested my head back, "I'm sore."

"Same here."

"At least you didn't pass out on cold, stone ground."

"At least you didn't have to dance with really snobbish girls for eight hours…"

"Well, so…?"

"_And_ compliment them every five minutes on their looks."

"…."

"…."

"So?"

Kado only sighed and put an arm around me, allowing me to rest on his chest.

I closed my eyes, "I give up. You win."

"Thought you would see it my way."

"If I wasn't so tired I'd- well, I don't know, I'm tired."

"Good thing you are tired, cause I am, too."

"You know what? I can't fall asleep. I need a bath."

"Mmhmm…" Kado mumbled as I got up and walked to the dresser, letting Kado use up the whole sofa.

Igrinned as I watched him slip down deeper into the couch and fall asleep.

XxxxXxxxX

After taking a shower, fixing up, I came out in my old jeans and a black shirt the servants had come up with like mine, and my white long-sleeved shirt underneath. I walked out of the bathroom as I slipped on the ring Kado had bought for me. Too engrossed with the ring, I accidentally bumped into one of the posters of the bed. At least I thought I did. Rubbing my nose, I looked up to see an angry-faced Link glaring down at me with those dark blue eyes. His arms were crossed as he was leaning against the one poster I thought I had bumped into.

"Hey!" I whispered aloud with a crooked smile, "When did you get in?"

"I already know, Jade." He said plainly, but whispering just as much as me.

"Know what?" I asked, trying to hide my worried look.

He sighed, "You already know. You can't just come into our world and act like this to everyone. It's different here, and you have to respect Royalty no matter what. I don't know how it is in your world, but it's not the same. The more you act this way the more you'll get in trouble, including the people around you."

"What about you and Zelda?" I hissed angrily, holding my ring absentmindedly.

His hard glare softened for a moment before returning, "That's different."

"How? It's exactly the same." I knew what I was talking about, but obviously he wasn't sure, but I knew from his expression he was hiding it all.

"No it is not. Zelda and I have known each other for five years, and I have already earned their trust." He practically seethed.

"Not how I see it." I retorted, backing off a little. I for some reason didn't want him to find out.

He stared at me than sighed, "Just…don't get in any more trouble."

"But-" before I could snap back, he already walked out of the room like nothing happened.

I sat down on the bed and sighed. Running a hand through my wet hair, I turned my head to stare on the couch Kado was sleeping on. I heard him sigh than rustling as I guessed he was changing his position. I switched my gaze to stare down at my bare feet. The paint on my toenails was chipped and half-colored now. I spread my toes out and wiggled them, trying to ignore all the unwanted thoughts beginning to run through my head. Feeling a warm hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Kado gazing down on me. I quickly looked away; I wasn't in the mood to argue anymore. I just couldn't take any of this anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Jade." I heard him say to me.

"You heard everything, didn't you?"

He sighed and sat next to me, "I didn't mean things to get this way, and between you and Link."

"It's okay. I guess it'll always be like that. Ever since I met him…like…a week ago, we've fought about…three times… I think…No, four times…yeah, more like disagreements, though, but I don't know anymore…" Kado sat next to me and listened intently.

"I think things will work out. You just have to give it time."

"I know…"

"Listen, why don't you stick with me for the rest of the day. We'll go have breakfast, um, hang out, than go see where that piece of land is at three."

I turned and smiled over to Kado, "You mean that?"

"Yeah, not like I have anything else to do."

"Well, thank you, Your Highness." I said sarcastically, but still glad inside, "What an honor it is."

"Stop it."

A devious grin appeared on my face while Kado only stared at me confused.

XxxxXxxxX

"I can't believe I have to work here…" I whined, staring at the large land in front of me. The huge farm consisted of hills filled with crops and other things. The land was in a secluded area surrounded by tall, rock walls as far as the eye could see, well, kind of. I already spotted about five farms, the main one, which was probably as large as the castle. Next to it was a large house, and a few buildings. I could smell all different sorts of things that I didn't even want to know about.

Kado stood next to me, gazing at the surroundings. I quickly noticed a small forest on the far right corner filled with large oaks. I quickly jumped when a large creaking sound erupted from the woods as a large pine tree crashed down with a large thump. I heard Kado chuckle so I quickly punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm at the same time.

"For laughing at me."

"Sorry, Princess." He said sarcastically.

"Dead arm!" I began punching him in the arm continuously.

"Aaagh!" he 'protested', slowly falling to the ground.

"You asked for it!" I said playfully while the prince of some far off country was on the ground getting beaten up…by me.

I yelped as Kado took me by my shoulders and pushed me down to the ground so that he was on top of me.

"Hey!"

"You asked for it!" he mimicked my words with a playful grin.

"Not funny!" I said as he began tickling me, "Gah! Stop!"

"Once you two are finished, I would like to get back to work." A deep, yet slight French accented voice said near by.

I cleared my throat as Kado and I stood up, brushing the dirt off our clothes.

"Thank you. Now, please follow me." With that, Pierre Rayne turned around and began walking towards the house.

I used my luck to punch Kado in the arm again before walking off.

"I'll get you later, Princess." He whispered with a grin.

"Wanna bet?"

XxxxXxxxX

"Alright, Jade. Because of your bad luck, you will be serving in my father's land for a whole year…" The tenth time that day Pierre Rayne bragged. I got the point; I lost at the stupid game. Over with it! "You will be working here five days a week from one to seven. Your only break is at three. Lasts only thirty minutes. Your days off are Saturday and Sundays. Any questions?"

Okay, that was to the point, "Uh, no. No questions."

"Good, You will start on Monday. See you then."

I stood up from the chair I had been sitting on, shook hands with Pierre than walked off with Kado behind me.

"Well, he didn't seem too bad." I heard Kado say once we were back in Hyrule market since the trip to the land area took only about five minutes.

"I know. He's acting all different now. Not stupid like he was last night, but I still don't trust him."

"Ah, well. What do you want to do today?"

"Not sure. What time is it?"

"Four-thirty."

"Hmm. For the first time, I think there isn't anything to do."

"Let's just head back to the castle."

"Sure, I'm tired, though, so…my room!" I said happily while Kado just nodded, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just those soldiers guarding the entrance to the castle." I followed his gaze to see a dozen or so soldiers guarding the castle entrance.

"How do we get through if they're blocking it?"

"They're most likely looking for us."

"What for?"

"Might as well go find out."

We made our way through the crowd until we reached the guards. One of the guards grabbed my wrist to prevent me from going anywhere while two others just plain halted Kado.

"We have orders from the king of Meyenn to take you to him immediately." One of the soldiers stepped up with his sword unsheathed, "while your friend will stay put in her room."

He pointed the sword at me, and I jumped back only to have the guard holding my wrist tighten his grip. I narrowed my eyes angrily, "You can let go of me. I'm not going to run away."

"We don't take any chances, _Jade_." Chills ran up my spine as the guard whispered in my ear. I knew that voice too well. I just wanted to know why I had to always get stuck with _him_. He probably just loved to mess with me. Well, I already was beginning to form a plot in my head, but what should it be?

Eric dragged me through the castle while four other soldiers followed with weapons unsheathed and ready. Was I that much of a threat? They opened the door to my room and shoved me in. I fell to the floor with a thump as the door slammed shut. I quickly got up and tried to open the door, but they had locked it just in time from me. I banged on the door angrily, but there was no use, including banging my head on it a few times. Sliding to the ground with my back to the door, I banged my head against the door a few more times, until a headache formed.

Minutes passed until I decided to get up, and plop onto the sofa. Lying down, now, I stared up at the ceiling. I had no idea what was going on, but I felt as though it was my fault for getting Kado in trouble, but what did I do? Was it my fault that he was beginning to like me? I mean- that's one thing I never expected cause everyone knows I'm not the prettiest girl in class or here, for that matter, so why would the prince of this infamous country fall for me? What did I do to deserve this? Why me?

Of course, while I continued to worry and ask myself what I did to deserve this, I absentmindedly had closed my eyes and fallen asleep.

XxxxXxxxX

The sound of a door being opened brought me back to reality. Realizing I was still on the couch, I sat up only to be greeted with five soldiers. I ran a hand through my hair only half way as the solders grabbed my arms and dragged me off the couch. I yelped, feeling pain shoot through my arms. I finally gained my balance again in the hall, but tripped over my feet a few times. I sighed; it was no use arguing with the soldiers, but I was getting angrier by the minute.

Only minutes later, they had taken me to the throne room where the two royal families were seated. I glanced at the window to my right and realized it was dark outside. Could that really mean that I had been asleep for that long? The two soldiers let go of my arms and let me fall to the ground on my hands and knees. I winced when my knees made contact with the floor, but tried to keep it in. Everyone seemed to be there; all the servants, soldiers, Kado, and Zelda…but no Link. Well, I had to be thankful for that. I didn't want him to see me like this or what was going to happen to me.

I glanced up just to see how Kado and Zelda were taking this. Kado seemed to not even look at me; he was just staring ahead with a plain expression on his face. My gaze turned to Zelda; she was staring ahead just as Kado, but I knew something was bothering her. I slowly got to my feet, and luckily, no one pushed me down again. I soon heard King Oren's booming voice. I flinched from surprise as I slowly looked up.

"Jade, you have caused us a lot of trouble these past few days, and even gotten in the way of certain engagements to be wed. So, after talking to my son, future heir of Meyenn, Prince Kado, I have understood that he does not want to be wed, neither does Princess Zelda."

_That's good news, right? So, why am I here?_

"And from what we have seen and observed, we have realized how much Prince Kado has taken a liking to you." My eyes widened in fear and shock. I didn't like where this was going to at all. My gaze quickly turned to Kado; he seemed to have a worried expression on his face, "We have all agreed you should be wed."

I think I was going to have a nervous breakdown right now. I think I had seen a ghost from the expression on my face. Before I could speak up, I heard an unexpected voice from beside me.

"Your Highness, I think this has gone far enough."

Eric.

* * *

Sorry, it's shorter than usual but I thought this was a good place to end. So, hope you guys like this chapter! And reviews, here!

Tai Aurion: Thank you for reviewing all my chapters! Appreciate it a lot!

magusanubis: Thank you for reviwing!

AnimeDemonNayorin: Yup! Thanks for reviewing Ch.11!

mOOky: thanks for reviewing Ch.11!

yukidarkfan: And thank you, too for reviewing Ch.11! Yup!

ChipsDip: Thank you so much for reviewing my story! And Yay! You updated! Oh, Jade's a year younger. She turns fourteen later, I'll have to explain later since it's in the story and since I turned 14 a week ago. Anyway, Link turns fifteen in october. His b-day. And Kado's already fifteen, but he turns sixteen in, well, haven't decided yet. Heh, yeah, Jade's Christian, but I just said it mainly during the argument.

crazypirate17: Hahah, update more often? I think I'll go blind if I update more often! ANyway, thanks for updating!

zeldafreak123: Well, it's a secret if it's kadoxjade or linkxjade. Heheheh, anyway, thank you for reviewing!

Anna: wow, first flame. ANyway, let's see...

Firstly, why do you attack my character's personality? How is she unrealistic, and OVERLY perfect. I thought you read my story since you went up to Ch.12. No, she is not blatant, she's just more aggressive than any character you've read. You can't just have a goodie-two-shoes all the time that's always happy. She has her own personality. The reason why she seems so aggressive is because she just can't seem to trust everyone around her. If you read on, and I highly agree youdon't if you continue to diss my story because of how you feel about a character's personality. That's kind of the theme of this story. She has to learn to trust others, and begans to feel like she cares for them. it gets more difficult when she realizes that someone has played a ridiculous joke on her. It only scars her even more. Sarcasm isn't evil. It's just how it is sometimes. I can be sarcastic most of the time, but I'm more of the quiet type. I wanted to make someone who was more out there, that's why I can't say she's exactly me, more like what i think in my head, she says it out there. Oh, no, Jade has her soft side, too, that's what i'm getting at. She hides herself behind her aggressive nature and sarcasm, but she has something people fall for. No, she's not a nasty person just cause she's more out there; she's just confused more of the time, and it's hard for her to cope with all the sudden changes around her. Though, she becomes friends with Kado, Link, Malon, and Zelda, she acts normal with them, that's just how she is. And how can you say she is ungrateful? For what exactly? She doesn't seem ungrateful to me because she seems to be thankful for a lot of stuff.

Secondly: Sorry if I used 'well' a lot, but if it's in dialougue, it means like they're giving time to think or something, but if it's in the story, it's just part of it, but I don't think I used it too much.

Thirdly: When Jade mentions hazel green eyes, it's just something that catches her attention a lot. And I don't think I used golden blonde hair a lot, it's just part of how she describes it. Nothing wrong with that.

BTW, I think it was overly critical of you to attack my character's personality like that. You don't seem to understand her is what I think, but if you don't like my story than don't read it cause I'm not reconsidering to rewrite this story. So, oh, another thing. Who's Mary-Sue?

There we go, I'VE said it. You don't like it, too bad...

kitana5055


	14. Nothing At All

**_Seeing Truth_**

Chapter 14: Nothing At All

Eric! Why would _Eric_ be speaking up? If at the most I would think he would be laughing. Hard. Yes, I was confused, but what could I say? Everyone looked confused except for Kado who had a stern expression on his face.

"What do you mean, Eric?" I heard King Oren ask, completely confused.

"I-" before Eric could finish, Kado jumped down from the throne and faced him with his back to his father.

"Not here, Eric, at least not in front of everyone." He said, eyeing his surroundings.

"We have to set this straight or you're stuck with…_her_." The soldier turned to me while I just looked at him shocked and confused and not to mention angry.

Kado only sighed as his mother cut in, "Tell us, Kado. What is going on?"

He turned to his parents, "I can't marry Jade…"

"Why not?" his mother asked.

He was quiet for a few minutes until Eric cut in, "If I may, Your Majesty?"

"Go ahead."

"When I first met Jade in Kakariko Village, I realized how suspicious and doubtful she was of everyone…" _I had a right to be…_ "I didn't know what to make of it, but I had an idea. So, after running into you on your way to the castle, I decided to talk to Prince Kado before I left. I told him of Jade, and everything about her… at least what I thought of her…"

I was right there; in the room with them, and they sounded like I wasn't even there. How was that?

"What does this have to do with anything?" King Oren asked after Eric had paused.

"As you know, Your Highness, your son has been sought after many girls, and with Jade's thickheaded pride-"

I gasped, "Hey!"

Eric only ignored me, "I thought it would be quite interesting if we had a little fun."

"What are you getting at?" I asked, just above a whisper. I didn't like where this was going at all.

"We made a bet." Those four simple words felt like someone just hit me in the face. I turned to look at Kado while he just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What?"

"We made a bet that if Prince Kado could make you fall for him, in which he actually succeeded, but no one really knew about this, and no one was meant to."

By this time, tears were threatening to fall free from my eyes as I stared at my feet to hide my hurt expression. I clenched my fists together until my knuckles were white. The disturbing silence only hurt me more until I just couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and ran towards the exit of the throne room. None of the soldiers stopped me; no one called after me. They let me go without another word and I was glad for it. I couldn't face anyone as I ran down the dark corridors, wiping away the tears. I was only a few turns away when I ran into someone. Before they could ask what was wrong, I resumed running to my room. With a slam of my door, I slid down to the floor and hid my face in my arms that rested on my knees.

Only minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I sniffled a few times, but stayed quiet.

"Jade?" it was Link, "Are you alright? I know you're in there, so just please tell me everything is okay. If I did anything to hurt you…"

"It's not you, Link." I said through sniffles as I wiped away the tears, "Just please go. I don't want to talk, right now."

I heard him sigh, "If you need anything, just come to me."

I didn't want to talk to him because I was just as angry with him, but I had to know, "I don't know where you're staying…"

I hinted a sympathetic smile as he spoke, "Down the corridor to the left, second door until the corner."

"Thanks…" I whispered sadly as I heard him leave.

XxxxXxxxX

After minutes of crying, I was dry, but I just couldn't seem to get Eric's words out of my head. All of this had been a bet; none of it had been real. He had known who I was all along; he had played me, and I had no clue of it. Everything was a fake, he had never liked me; he only did it for a bet. He was exactly like I thought of him when I first met him; an arrogant jerk, and I can't believe I actually fell for him. I can't believe how stupid I was to actually…like him…

I had just barely woken up after a small nap on my couch. It was dark in the room, and I hated the dark, but I didn't care anymore. I didn't need to see anyway, my eyes were blurry from crying. Just as I was about to get up, I felt a hand clamp over my mouth, hands grab my arms and my legs. I tried to struggle but it was no use. Whoever these people were, they were too strong for me, and it was impossible to get away. They quickly lifted me up as the hand over my mouth disappeared. I heard the door open as I was carried outside. The candlelit corridors were enough of a problem to adjust as I squinted my eyes. I couldn't see the people who were taking me in the room, and I couldn't see them, now, in the light. All I saw were figures as they led me to wherever.

Soon enough, we reached double doors. By that time, I had given up squirming; as long as it was in the castle, I didn't care. I was too tired, too angry, and too hurt to care. The doors opened with a creak as they carried me in. The room was dimly lit, but enough to see the living room we went through. I noticed the large four-poster bed in the room, the lit fireplace, and a figure leaning against one of the posters of the bed. I was dropped carelessly onto the bed with a thump. I quickly sat up when I realized the four soldiers leaving the room. My gaze turned to the figure that was now staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"What do you want?" I sneered angrily.

He lifted an eyebrow than scoffed, "I can't believe I have to marry _you_."

I stood up from the bed, "It's your fault we're in this mess. Did you even think once what this would lead to? You're exactly what I thought you were in the beginning; an arrogant jerk."

"…" _Nothing?_

"Stupid, too…" I mumbled. Before I could move out of the way, Kado grabbed my collar and pushed me down onto the bed.

"Now I see why Eric despises you so much." He leered at me, looking down at me with anger.

I crawled away, still on my back while Kado stood at the side of the bed.

"You should have known."

"Known what?" I asked as he walked slowly around the bed to reach where I was sitting.

"I thought you would find out sooner or later, but I guess you are like every other girl out there." I tried backing away from him, but only ended up having my back hit the headboard.

For once I felt like I had nothing to say.

"This is the first." He said with a smirk I seemed to loathe so much at the moment.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You have nothing to say." He answered.

I mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"None of your business."

"I am going to be your husband soon. I think it is my business." He leered, resting his hands on the bed to look at me at eye level.

"You wish." I sneered as I got off the bed from the other side.

I made my way to the door but Kado swiftly blocked the way.

"Get out of my way, Kado." I said, letting my bangs cover my eyes.

"If I don't want to, I don't have to."

"You know, you're really getting on my nerves."

"You said that the first time you met me…"

"And I still mean it."

"But I thought you liked me. Seemed like it last night."

"That was all you, and I hate you for it. I thought I could trust you."

He only leaned against the door and folded his arms across his chest.

"Now, get out of my way."

"No."

I clenched my fists to my side, trying to keep the anger in, "What do you want from me?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Alright, you talked to me, now. Away. From. The. Door." He looked up and tried to lock my gaze with his, but I only looked away.

I quickly remembered the ring on my finger. I glanced at it quickly before taking it off. I grabbed Kado's hand and placed the ring in the middle of his palm. He stared at the ring confused, absentmindedly moving away from the door. I pushed past him and walked out without looking back.

XxxxXxxxX

I stared out of the window idly as sleep slowly overcame me. I was in the castle's library, sitting on a window bench somewhere around. After leaving Kado's room, I couldn't remember the way back to my room, and instead ended up getting lost. After finding the large library, I decided to stay there until I had the strength to go look for my room. I wanted to completely forget the talk I had with Kado, but it continued to overplay in my mind. I didn't have any idea what time it was, but obviously very late…

I leaned my head against the cold glass of the window and closed my eyes. I tried to sleep but too many thoughts were running through my head. I decided on reading one of the many books in the library, but sadly, they were all written in Hylian. So, now, I was settled on the window seat with my legs stretched as far as they could go. It was a quiet night, and slow, which I despised. Yeah, I didn't want to face anyone, but I was bored to death and I just couldn't sleep, and when that happened, well…

I sighed hopelessly, trying to curl up in a ball. Just as I was finally drifting off, I heard the sound of creaking. The door. Someone was coming, but what were the chances that they would find me? I was in the farthest side of the library, hidden by the many isles of bookshelves. When I heard, slow dragging footsteps, I perked up. I looked around, but it was too dark to see, so if someone came they would see me near the window. Great… I turned back to the window, who cares anymore? The footsteps grew closer, than a sigh…

"Jade?" the voice was low and in a whisper, as if the person was trying not to wake anyone up.

I slowly turned my head to see a familiar someone resting against one of the bookshelves with his shoulder. He was in a black t-shirt and plaid pants; his pajamas. His blonde hair stuck out in every direction, and I couldn't help but blush. I gave a small smile as he gazed at me tiredly.

"What are you doing out here so late?" he asked sleepily.

"I-uh," I couldn't tell him Kado had four of his 'cronies' kidnap me to his room just to talk, could I? "I couldn't sleep so I took a walk around, but got lost, so I-uh, just stayed here."

He blinked sleepily and grinned. I brought my knees to my chest to give him room to sit down. I patted the seat so he could sit, "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Do you come here often?"

"Sometimes. Not too many people visit this part of the library anymore. How did you find it?" he asked after plopping down on the seat.

"I don't know. I was just finding a place to sit farther away from the main area."

"Wanted to be alone?"

"Yeah…" I breathed sadly.

After a few minutes, he spoke, "Jade… I heard what happened…"

"You mean?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry it turned out that way."

"It's okay. I'm sure I can get out of it, but I just want to know why they didn't call it off after they realized it was all a prank."

"Maybe they are thinking about it."

"I hope so; I just can't stand this anymore."

"That reminds me. Zelda wanted to talk to us in the morning. She says it's important, but she didn't want to talk about it earlier cause…" he trailed off.

I turned to him curiously to realize he had slowly dozed off. I shook my head, my lips forming into a smile. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, slowly dozing off…

XxxxXxxxX

I squinted my eyes from the strong light. I had no idea where it was coming from, but it was just as irritating as anything. I groaned and tried to change my position… I felt no cover, no huge mattress, only a cold wall against my back and a small padded seat. Before I could completely wake up, I felt something nudge my knee. I had to blink several times to focus my eyes. All the events from last night flooded back to me and I slumped back in the window seat, slightly squinting from the sun's rays. I turned to look over at the person across me. He slouched back than ran a hand through his hair.

"Good morning." He said sleepily.

"'Morning." I replied just the same. The library was just as quiet as it had been last night, and I was grateful.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No, I was going to ask you."

Link sighed, closing his eyes again, "I'm still tired. I hate that feeling."

"Same here. That's what happens to me when I have to wake up at five-thirty in the morning five times a week."

"What for?"

"School."

"Really? Why so early?"

"It takes me forever to get ready. Nine months of this and still I never get used to it."

He shook his head with a slight smile forming on his lips.

"It's torture. I mean, seriously. It's hard not running into walls at five in the morning."

He looked at me confused and surprised.

"What? I've done it before." I stared at Link confused as he bit his lip, trying to keep in the laughter, but it was too late. He started laughing, and I just sat there with arms crossed, watching with irritation.

Maybe a minute or so later, he wiped away a tear than ran a hand through his hair, finally calming down.

"Sorry, sorry…"

"It wasn't that funny."

He shrugged, "Just thinking about it. You know, you with that messy hair, in your pajamas, ten feet away from a wall, yet you still end up running into it. Then, after you run into the wall, you back away, rub your nose and raise a fist at it. Then, you walk off like nothing happened."

He sighed, looking completely dazed, "Uh, yes. Sure, funny… But it was painful."

He only smiled, and I couldn't help but return it.

"So, what are you planning on doing today?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Anything out of the castle is good for me."

"Alright, but first we have to go talk to Zelda."

"Mmhmm…"

XxxxXxxxX

At first I thought it wasn't the most important thing that we needed to talk to Zelda, but when we saw her that afternoon she didn't look the same. She seemed so… serious, and it seemed like no one noticed but me. I quickly shrugged it off as I plopped down on the couch next to Link. We were back in the library, sitting in the main lounge. Sitting across from us was Zelda, her hands placed on her lap, and looking…intent. Was this the Zelda I knew?

"Link, when you told me about the strange things happening to the sages, I began to look it up. Yesterday, Impa found a book about the ancient sages. It said that if the sages began to lose their power, it meant that the goddesses' power was losing its control. The power grows more into those who have the Triforce."

I don't get it…" I thought aloud after Zelda took the time to pause.

"It means that if the sages begin to lose their power so does the seal that is holding Ganon back from escaping. Only one thing can bring back their power, and it is far more than just collecting something…"

"Uh-huh…" Link elbowed me in the ribs and I yelped. I just couldn't help the intensity…

"I found an old scroll that told of Hyrule's history and its legends, and in it, it said that there were four goddesses. Four pieces of the Triforce; four that are supposed to contain the mark of the Triforce…"

"What are you getting at?" I asked…curiously.

"That means we need to find the one that contains the Triforce of Light."

"It doesn't match." Was all I had to say.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there's Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Where does Light fit into it all?"

"Apparently, the Triforce of Light contained all those powers, but nothing to call its own. This one goddess could have made all of Hyrule by itself, but the other three decided to on their own. They were jealous of her so they decided to ban her out…"

"That's odd."

"They never added her piece into the Triforce, but because of that, the power of the Triforce has become unbalanced."

"So, your saying the fourth piece was never added?" It was Link this time.

"No, and the goddesses thought it was okay at the time because it worked, but now it only backfired." Zelda shifted around in her seat.

"But what about those stones you had to get when you were a kid? There were only three."

"They only made three." She answered back.

"Bunch of bullies…"

"So, what do we have to do?" Link asked.

"When the goddess was banned, she broke her piece of the Triforce and placed the shards in different areas. There are four of them. One is located in Hyrule, but it is hard to say where. The others are all located in different areas, possibly not even in any particular country."

"So, basically. We have to find them." I said, but when I noted Zelda's shifted gaze from me to Link, I turned confused.

"_I_ have to find them." I turned to Link a bit shocked.

"What? Why can't I go with you?"

"Because it's too dangerous."

"Then why did I have to sit here for ten minutes and listen to all this if I'm not even going to be apart of it?"

"Because…" now he was the one who looked confused.

We both turned to Zelda who seemed to have a small smile on her lips, "Because you are going to help me research."

I stared wide-eyed at the large load of books she placed on the coffee table. I was afraid it was going to fall apart after I heard an odd creaking sound, but that left my mind once I began to hear footsteps.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled, still dazed by the load of books.

"There's more where that came from…" I heard Zelda whisper excitedly.

I was about to pick up one of the five-inch thick books when I noticed a figure at the corner of my eye. I heard him whisper something to Link and Zelda as I began flipping through the pages of the big, blue book.

My legs were beginning to hurt, but I continued to ignore his hard gaze on me after Link and Zelda had left the library. How long was he going to keep this up? Five minutes passed yet he was still there…watching me. I knew he was doing it to get on my nerves, but why? What did I ever do to him? Oh, wait… No, that was his fault for doing what he did. I noticed him lean back on the chair he was sitting on and getting comfortable. That was it… I slammed the book, which only made me jump, and Kado slightly, yes, slightly surprised.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What do you want, now?"

"…" What? Nothing? How long was he going to keep this up?

"…"

"…"

"That's it. I'm not taking this anymore." I tossed the book on the couch and stood up. I found my way to the entrance and tried to open the handle, but it wouldn't budge. I tried again, but to no luck at all. It was no use so I began to pound on the door and yell for Link and Zelda. Footsteps were heard behind me, but I continued to pound. I didn't want to talk to him nor see him for that matter.

"It's locked, Jade. It's no use." I hear him say from behind me.

I turned to him angrily, "You did this, didn't you?"

"No." he said simply.

"Then who did?"

"How should I know?"

"Ugh, fine… There has to be some other way out of here." I thought to myself, walking along the walls of the library.

It was to no avail. Bookshelves and windows hid the walls. The place was clearly sealed; no way out only the way we came in. I continued to search the walls, continuing to ignore the taunting footsteps echoing behind me. Why did it have to be me? What did I do to deserve this? I sighed, brushing my fingers against the old, dusty books, still searching for a door other than the one locked. I guess I was too lost in my mind that I had completely zoned out my surroundings and everything I was hearing.

"You know? You have been around the library twice now." I heard Kado drone behind me.

I ignored him and continued walking. Waiting for him to say something back to my silence, but he said nothing. So…

"It's better than talking to you…"

"Why are you acting so hostile towards me, now?"

"What did you expect?" I asked, still walking, taking a glance at certain books that caught my attention, now and then.

He was silent.

"Did you think I would act just the same after what you did to me? I don't even know you anymore."

Still nothing.

No come back? How so? I stopped and turned around, curious as to why Kado was so quiet… _Really now?_

* * *

X

x

X

x

X

x

X

Well? How'd everyone like this chapter? Eleven pages and a bit of twelve. Anyhoo, I hope you guys liked this chapter cause I enjoyed writing most of it. This chapter talks about the beginning of Link and Jade's adventure. Though, I've decided that this is not the main plot anymore. This adventure is just one of the many big things that Jade has to go through when she's in Hyrule. And see how I meant that she feels like she can't trust anyone? Actually, I thought of this whole bet while writing Ch. 12. It wasn't something long planned. Anyway, I guess it's like the theme of the story. Even if it's hard to trust someone you barely know, sometimes you just have to during the hardest situation, and blahblahblah. Heh, okay, well, thank you very much people for the great reviews and here are the replies!

Some reviewers I forgot to thank for Ch.11: Arret, harrypotterfan, and SageOfTheMinish! So, thank you and if I didn't mention anyone! Very sorry! But thank you! All your reviews are appreciated!

Ch.13:

Tai Aurion: Yeah, anyhoo, thank you for reviewing!

Liquid Earth: Thank ya'!

Chips Dip: Yay! Thanks for telling me what a mary-sue is and now that I know... SHE IS SOO NOT A MARY-SUE! How evil for someone to say that! And Thank you for reviewing!

Arret: thank you!

fire god101:Yay! Sugar! Heh, anyways, thanks for reviewing!

magusanabis: Yep, big surprise, but this part of the story I made up along the way. Meh, anyhoo, thanks for reviewing!

harrypotterfan: aww, thanks!

Lizai: Thanks for the support! And for the review!

Yami no Megumi: Thanks, and yay! I updated!

soullesseyes: Yay! Thank ya'! And yep, I'm 14!

Okay, people, thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate it all and I hope you guys review this and stuff:P

Kitana5055


	15. Cornered

Seeing Truth

X

X

X

Chapter 15: Cornered

X

x

X

"Kado?" I raised an eyebrow curiously at the quiet boy. He was leaning against the shelves with arms crossed. He slowly looked up at me with those eyes.

"Kado, don't do that…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Listen, you knew something like this was going to happen…" he only stared ahead, which only made me impatient.

"Kado… Kado?" he continued to ignore me and I soon enough, lost my patience. I walked in front of the boy and grabbed his collar and pushed him farther into the shelves, my forearm pushing into his chest.

"What the hell-?" he exclaimed angrily as he looked down at me in shock.

"If I have to keep doing this to get your attention, than I will keep it up."

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"What do I want you to say? Hmm… maybe like, 'I'm sorry'?"

He avoided eye contact with me and looked a different direction.

"Is it that hard to apologize to me?" he didn't say anything so I continued sarcastically, "Oh, I guess I should just forget it then since I'll be dead before an apology ever comes out of your mouth, right?"

He stared down at me darkly; his hazel green eyes seemed to cloud over. I rested my hand on a random book near Kado's head to lean in on my toes, but unfortunately and as always, I lost my balance. I grabbed the book- and a few others that I had been resting my hand on as I fell to the side…well, actually forward. I yelped as I fell on something soft. I heard a groan from under me. Shaking my head, I sat up, but something was there to stop me. I rested my hands on the cold, hard ground and tried to readjust my eyes to the sudden darkness of the room I guessed we were in. I noticed a pair of glinted eyes staring back up at me, and just then I realized what position we were in. I quickly got off of Kado and began dusting myself off.

"Umm, where are we?" I whispered as I began walking around, but only ended up running into something hard. I rubbed my nose and groaned. I heard a slight scratch and flare. I whirled around to see Kado's face glowing as he covered something.

"How'd you do that?" I asked as I walked over to him, but I stopped as I fell crashing to the ground.

"Klutz…" I heard Kado mumble as the whole area we were in filled with dim light.

"No…really…" I said, my voice mumbled as I rubbed my nose again.

"Lantern…" he answered simply.

"Okay, but where did you get the matches?"

"Next to the lantern…"

"How'd you see that? I just ran into a wall and you found a lantern."

"That is why I said you were a klutz, but I ran into a desk."

"Hypocrite…"

"What?"

"Well, if you went this way and I went your way, _you_ would have run into the wall."

"Whatever…"

"Mmhmm…" I said as I kicked something on the stone ground, much like the walls and the ceiling. The place almost looked like the dungeon I was in not too long ago, but cleaner. The desk in the corner was plain oak wood and dusty- from what I could see, and a chair that didn't look at all trusting. It sat right under the desk, unused and as old as the dungeon. I kneeled down and picked up what seemed to be books. I stacked the books on the desk and dust flew everywhere.

As it settled, I heard Kado speak next to me, "What are those?"

"How the hell should I know?" I mumbled as I walked away and began searching the small room. I had no clue what the place was for, but I had to get out. I wasn't going to last another minute in confinement with _him_.

I ran my hand along the walls, but quickly jerked it away when I felt something brush against. _Probably cobwebs_, I thought to myself as I searched the room with my eyes. My gaze turned to Kado; realizing he was just leaning against the wall with arms crossed, I snorted and spoke up.

"We'll never get out of here if you just continue to stand there."

"There is no use, Jade. This place was used as a hideaway or at least a place to throw people off during an attack or raid. It's sealed tight. We would be lucky if someone finds us in the next seventy-two hours. Any longer, we could suffocate."

"How did you figure that out?" I said curiously.

"We have something like this in our castle…but located in a different area."

"Uh, okay, so shouldn't there be another way out?"

"Possibly…"

"That's enough for me. We need to find the way out." I began searching every corner possible, but only ended up with really dusty fingers.

"Hmm…" I heard Kado think to himself. I turned around to see him staring up at the ceiling.

"What?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Do you see that?" he pointed up at the ten-foot tall ceiling.

"What? That?" I pointed to the large, dark colored square that seemed so much more different than the rest of the stone blocks, "It took _that_ long to find this? What does it help the people trying to get away if it's so easy to track them?"

"The place this could possibly lead to should have an easy way to get out of the castle to escape. So it is just enough time for whoever is hiding in here to get away overnight."

"Oh…" I said simply.

"Come on, you have to help me…"

I shrugged and took a step closer as he walked to the desk and pulled the old chair out from under the desk. It bounced off the cracked, stone-brick ground; the sound of the screeching and bouncing echoed off the walls and to my ears. I watched curiously as he stepped onto the chair. It creaked violently and for a second I thought it would fall apart under his feet. My eyes widened in shock as he quickly stepped onto the desk. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

His gaze started to annoy me, "What?"

"Are you going to help me or just stand there?" _Sor-RY!_

I stepped onto the chair cautiously as it creaked some more. Stepping on the desk quickly, I realized what little room we had. So, I stared off into a different direction and said something to kill the time, "What now, genius?"

He sighed irritably, "Help me get this trap door open, _love_, than we'll see what to do."

"Ugh…" I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm, "How do we do that, _hon_?"

"I'll show you, _if you listen_…" he looked up and inspected the trap door that reached up and began pounding it.

"Try pushing…"

He did like I said, but it didn't seem to budge. He grunted as he tried to open the door from the sides, wedging his fingers in the small crack between it and the stone ceiling.

"That won't do anything. Let me try." I mumbled as I began pushing against the wooden plank with one hand while the other pounded the sides. I could hear something rattle from the other side, and that hollow sound it made when I knocked against it- the only thing that reassured us that it was a real door, not a fake contraption designed to fool the common eye.

"I doubt that will do any better, Princess. It is obvious that it's sealed. It won't open."

I ignored his comment and looked around. A stack of books caught my attention. It was dangerous, I knew that but I had to try if I didn't want to be stuck in the same room with _him_. Placing the books where I had been standing, I carefully placed them in line. Luckily, they were thick enough to make me at least half a foot taller.

"What are you doing?" Kado asked amusedly as he leaned against the wall.

How could he stay so calm at a time like this? Grr… I felt like punching him in the nose, just to ruin that stupid smirk on his face that always seemed to make me…

"You shouldn't do that…"

_Anything to get away from you_…

"You could hurt yourself…"

_Why should you care?_ I stepped onto the books and began on the door again.

"Why do you always ignore me?"

_I think it's perfectly clear_…_ I should get down, now…_ I pushed against the trap door.

"I'm only trying to help you…"

_My a-…_ Why do I never listen to my conscience? I was so shocked that I had even let my thoughts go unfinished. I guess you're wondering what happened… I lost my balance…and began to fall back towards the hard ground. I think gravity hates me. I merely gasped as I fell backwards, but what even more surprised me were the arms that wrapped around my waist. I yelped as I felt his grip tighten around me and pull me back.

Chills ran up my spine as he spoke into my ear, "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

I swallowed and stood transfixed. This wasn't happening… It just couldn't be happening… Why? Why did it have to be me?

"I told you, you shouldn't have done that."

I closed my eyes, "Sorry for trying to get us out of here."

He was so close I could tell he was smirking…but it only lasted for a few seconds, as he seemed to grow serious, "I'm sorry, Jade."

My breath caught, "What?"

"I'm sorry."

I composed myself…yes, that quick, "Liar."

"I mean it."

"No you don't. You only say it so I won't be angry at you any more."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Why didn't I believe you the first time? For all I know this could be another one of your stupid bets."

"I didn't think it would go that far."

"You should have thought ahead…" I mumbled as I pushed him away and jumped off the desk, ignoring the searing pain that shot through my ankle.

"I'm sorry, Jade. What more can I say? What more do you want me to say?" he added the last part as I heard him jump from the desk now behind me.

My back still facing him, "I don't know, Kado, but what you did really hurt, and I don't know if I can forgive you for it."

"Please, Jade. We'll get out of this mess, I promise, and if not, I'll do all I can to make it up to you… I promise."

I turned around swiftly only to back up from where Kado stood. I was so preoccupied with my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed how close he had gotten. Wow, was I out of it…

"How do I know I can trust you?" I said lamely, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the desk.

"I guess you'll just have to…"

"The last time I did that I ended up here. If you never did what you did we would never be in this situation. We wouldn't have spoken five words to each other, and everything would have been perfectly normal, but I trusted you. Why? I'm not sure, but I did and there's nothing I can do, now. So, I guess I just won't trust you anymore, but handle things my way."

"And what way is that?"

"…I'm not sure…"

"So, you're not going to trust me?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"What can I do to make you trust me, then?"

"Nothing, can't you get that through your thick head?"

"Sorry, I guess I can't…" with that, he leaned in towards me. The look on my face would have been priceless if his eyes were open, but they weren't and I was ready to burst. How could he try and kiss me at a time like this? Could there be any worse time than this? I felt his lips brush against mine and I jerked away as far away as I could, which was when my head connected with the wall. I resisted the urge to yelp as Kado pressed his lips against mine. I swore that I would get back at him for this and even more so when I realized he didn't even mind the fact that I wasn't kissing him back. He didn't even seem to mind, just kissing me harder. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back. He parted with me and stared…a bit dazed.

"What do you think your doing?" I hardly made out, trying to keep my gaze steady. I had to look like this didn't affect me, but why was it so hard to fake? It was like every time I tried to act serious or act like something didn't bother me I did the exact opposite. Every time I looked up at those eyes I felt everything; hate, pride, confusion…pathetic. I felt pathetic, not able to do what I wanted to do, not able to overcome the things I hated most…and Kado was not one of them.

"I'm sorry, Jade."

"Kado, I don't understand you anymore. First you act like you hate me, than you sound like you…you sound like…"

"Like I love you?"

"Yea- I mean no, I mean…" I trailed off, not sure of what to say. Did he? It couldn't be true. No, why would anyone like me? I hated what this crap could do to someone.

"I don't deny it." He said as he backed away but continued to rest his hands on the walls, locking me in place.

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I."

"I still don't get what you're talking about."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Is there a way I can make you get it?"

"No and don't try." I snapped, ducking under his arm and away from him.

"Why not?" he asked, pouting as he blocked my way.

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"None of your business."

"I think it should be; I am going to be your husband after all."

"Over my dead body."

"Don't talk like that, it hurts me."

"Aww, poor baby…" I walked over to the desk and sat on it.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I sighed, "Do I really have to explain?"

"Yes." He answered simply as he walked over to me.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in here with _you_. Of all people the people on whoever's green earth it had to be _you_. Why? Why did it have to me? Why did it have to be _you_? Why oh _why_?" I whined sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, it is not that bad."

"Yes it is."

"No, it is not."

"Yes, it is."

"No. It's not."

"Yes. It is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"N-ye-what?"

"Ha!"

"What?" I asked confusedly.

He sighed, "Nothing."

"You better tell me or-or I'll, uh…I'll…"

"You're losing your touch, Jade."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"You used to have a come back for everything I said towards you. What's happening?"

"Shut up. I haven't lost my touch I just, um, I'm, uh, just tired. Yeah, tired."

"Oh, sure…"

"No, really."

"Really what?"

"Stop repeating everything I say."

"Like how?"

"Um, I dunno."

"I'm telling you…"

"Nuh-uh! I _have not_ lost my touch."

"Really? So if I try and do a special something you'll stop me?"

"I don't get it."

Well, at first I didn't, but when Kado started leaning, I finally knew… Did I mention he was face-to-face with me with his hands resting on the desk? Guess not. I backed away from him, but he continued to give me as little space as possible.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked as I leaned farther back onto the desk.

Kado looked down at me with a smirk, "I guess who haven't lost all your touch. What a shame."

I pushed him away, "As long as we're here… You, sit over there, I'll sit over here. Savvy?"

"Fine, fine, have it your way... Not for long, though…" he walked to the designated area I had chosen out while I leaned against the wall with folded arms.

"I don't know what you mean by that and I don't want to, so, I'm just going to ignore it." Like the so many times I had done that since I was here. I had always blocked out unwanted thoughts like the fact that I may never be able to return home or that I had to work for an arrogant boy at a farm, and even that I might have to marry a prince I barely knew. Was it possible to live like this? To keep the tears back every time I thought of something I could never go back to? I mean, was this really how my life was going to turn out? Would I die here? If I did, what was the point of my life? What was the point of Kado's life? If you really thought about it, I was the one who put us here. The klutz. The one that always did everything wrong…

I wasn't one of those perfect girls in the video games who got to try everything out and always wanted to take risks. They always ended up with perfect lives with the perfect prince. My life wasn't like that, not here, not even back home, but what if I really didn't want to go home? What if I wanted to stay here? What would I do the rest of my life? What would I end up with? _Who_ would _I_ end up with?

"Jade…Jade…you there?"

"What!" I practically snapped, craning my head to the voice's direction.

"Sorry, I was just asking if you were alright. I think you were daydreaming."

"No, really?" I said sarcastically.

"What's with the sudden change of attitude?"

"I should be the one asking you that."

He raised his hands, palms my direction in mock surrender, "Sorry, sorry, just curious. I'll leave the princess alone, now."

"Better, or the prince will regret ever agreeing to that idiotic bet."

X

x

X

* * *

X

X

X

Ah, nice chapter, right? Hope so, wrote it quicker than I thought. Sorry, though, for the longer update but you better get used to it cause I started school last Tuesday. HORROR! I know, h-school. So sad, I'm so tired yet it's only around one-thirty p.m on a Saturday. I feel bored. Anyhoo, so awesome! Biggest record for me! 100 REVIEWS! Me so happy! Thank you everyone! You're great!

X

X

X

X

Chips Dip: Ah, secret you most likel have figured out by now, and yeah, she has to work on a farm on weekdays, but it's a Sunday. Wait, now I'M lost. Wait, wait, yeah, it's a Sunday. thank you for reviewing:P

Tai Aurion: Yay! Updated! Sorry for the longer wait, but for the next nine months this will be considered the quickest updated. Sigh, sad I know. Meh, thanks for the review!

arret: Updated! Woot! Mahalo for zee review! Wait...that doesn't sound right...? lol:)

crazypirate17: Yay! Yep, it was the best twist eva! Picked it up last minute! Cruel, yes I know, but added much more to the story. Thanks for the review!

Yami no Megumi: Thanks! Appreciate the review and I mean it!

Yuleen75: Yeah, poor Kado! mwuahahaha! But I had a real fun time making up his character! the arrogant little snob of a prince. Nyeheheheh, he's getting older though and everything's coming together...not really cuz i don't even know if I'm half way done with the chapter or not. ANyhoo, yeah, that would be funny but Jade'll kick some soon...nyeheheheheh...:P Thanks for the review!

Cavalyn: Yep, I updated! SO nice to have new readers! means people like my story. yay! Thanks for the review!

fire god101: aww, thanks for the review! I mean it!

Lizaii: Poor Kado, he feels sad.

Kado: Not gay thank you very much. I happen to like girls. Mwuahahaha!

me: what's that for?

Kado: dunno

me: k, go away.

Kado: Never!

me: pushes Kado away from the comp.

Everyone's got to have one of these. My first, don't blame me! AAAGH! Anyhoo, thanks for the review and I also read your fifth chapter! Hope you update soon!

Well, everyone, thank you so much for reviewing! I don't know what I would do without you guyz. Oh, and another thing, if anyone wants to read my other stories at fictionpress, just go to my profile and you will see a link to the one I have at press. See? Good. Now, while you review I'll be chasing Kado with a baseball bat. I don't know why, but I just have to, so stop reading and review! REVIEW! Please? lol:P

xkitana5055x


	16. Hate It

Seeing Truth

X

X

Chapter 16: Hate It

X

X

My eyes followed Kado's figure as he paced around the room. I was still sitting on the desk, leaning against the wall with arms crossed. He glanced at me than faced forward again, ignoring me. He had been pacing for an hour, now, after being stuck in the dank room for over five hours. I was getting hungry, bored, and very…cranky. And I don't think people would want to be near me when I'm cranky…Ahem…

"Aren't you tired already?" I asked with a sigh.

"No." he snapped.

"Gee, sorry for asking, _Your_ _Highness_." I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

"Just shut up, Jade." I heard him say irritably.

I opened my eyes and glared at him. He massaged his temple and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall.

"Me shut up? Chh, look who's finally in a bad mood…?" I slouched down on the desk with legs crossed.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now…"

"I'm not in a mood to deal with you either, but I have, haven't I, and look where it got me." I was in my sarcastic stage at the moment.

Kado looked up at me angrily as if preparing to say something back, but instead he backed up and shook his head. I chuckled, unfortunately, he heard.

"What?" he retorted.

"_Excuse me_…" I said, clearing my throat.

"You are really getting on my nerves…"

"Hmm…and how many times have I said that to you?"

He growled, glaring at me angrily.

"What's the matter?"

He took a deep breath but didn't answer.

"Is your blood pressure going up cause that means I'm doing my job right now."

His expression didn't change.

"Well, say something so I know you're not having a heart-attack or something."

He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the desk. I cocked my head to one side and studied him.

"Get up."

"What?"

"I said get up." I rolled my eyes and jumped off the desk. He walked forward and began inspecting the desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Check this out." I raised an eyebrow and kneeled down to where he was kneeling.

"What?" He began pulling out something from behind the desk. He grunted and leaned back, still pulling against whatever. A large creaking sound was heard around the room. Something gave way from the ceiling and my head jerked up in time to see the trap door swing open. Dust flew everywhere as something clattered onto the desk. I ducked my head and closed my eyes as the dust slowly settled. Coughing, I looked back up to see a wide niche enough for me to crouch myself into. I stood up and peered through, but all I saw was darkness.

"Jade…"

"Hmm…" I said, still focusing on the niche.

"I would back away from there if I were you."

"Why would I do that?" Kado grabbed my shoulders and settled me into a position I couldn't help but look what was laying on the desk. I stumbled back into Kado who lost his balance and fell to the ground. I followed and fell on top of him. I stared in horror at the heap of bones and skull that lay in the dust helplessly.

"Ewww…" I managed.

"That is all you have to say?" he asked.

"At the moment, yes."

"Okay, now do you mind getting off of me?"

"Hmm… I don't know…should I?" I said sarcastically, a small smile forming on my lips.

"Okay then, but you'll regret it…" Before those words could register in my mind, Kado was leaning over me with a smug smile.

"Dude, your mood changes like every five minutes, doesn't it?" his smile only widened as he neared me.

"You really think you can solve something by talking like that?"

"And you think you can solve everything by kissing me?"

"Naturally…" he said than pressed his lips against mine. Before he could go any further, I pushed him away and stood up.

"You think you could do anything…"

"Sure, if I put my mind to it..." Without any warning, he wrapped an arm around my waist. I spun around and reached my hand out to slap him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

"You would really try and hit me?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"Why not? I think I have a right to." He loosened his grip on my wrist and I jerked it away. Straightening my shirt, I turned around and got onto the desk and stood on top of it, ignoring the pile of bones. I peered through the niche, feeling the sides for any opening, but it was to no avail. It was only a niche, a decoy for those searching. I couldn't explain why their was a pile of bones on the desk at the moment and why they had fallen from the niche, but their had to be a reason, and a way out. So, naturally, the best way to find a way out was to search closer. I quickly began pulling myself up from the crevice between the trap door and the niche. I was able to push myself up for a second, but I quickly had to lower. My muscles ached but I continued to try, ignoring Kado's sigh as he leaned against the desk behind me.

After a few tries, I decided to try one more time. I heard the desk creak from under me, but I continued to push myself up. Too bad I felt it move under my feet. I yelped as I tried to grab for the crevice. I felt my grip slip and I fell backwards onto the desk and something else I couldn't quite put together. I heard the desk crack and tumble and a…moan. I groaned as I felt a searing pain shoot up my spine.

"Get off of me…" I heard Kado say from under me.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I rolled off of him. Dusting myself off, I stood up and began kicking the remaining parts of the desk angrily.

"That won't solve anything…" I heard him say from behind me.

"Well…" I noticed a small, discolored rug lying on the ground. I kicked it away to reveal a wooden plank. My eyes widened happily, "Hey, guess what I found?"

"A rug?" Kado asked boringly, kicking the said rug aside.

"No, genius…this…" I pounded on the hollow wooden door.

"Oh."

"Oh is right." I said happily.

"Stop bragging and help me open this…"

"Alright, alright…" I kneeled next to him and began pulling the knob as hard as I could.

I cursed under my breath as I continued to pull, but it just wouldn't budge.

"It won't…budge…" I grunted, placing my foot on the wall and continued to pull.

Kado just continued pulling until a large clicking sound allowed us to relax. Another second later, the wooden door swung open and I let go of the handle reluctantly. Cracking my knuckles, I peered into the opening with him. It was dark, damp, and smelly, but I heard something that I hadn't heard in the last few hours. No, not the dank and dripping sound or small scurrying sounds that were heard now and then, but voices and the sound of birds chirping and footsteps now and then. I didn't know why birds were chirping in the late afternoon, but I was glad for it.

I watched Kado warily as he began climbing down the tunnel. He turned to me, "Are you coming or do you want to stay here some more?"

I creased my forehead, "Sorry…" I followed after him as he went farther into the dank tunnel. I could barely see his figure in front of me as we walked along so when he stopped abruptly I ran right into him.

"Watch it!" I heard him say annoyingly.

"Well, it's not my fault I can't see you in this dark." I huffed, crossing my arms and stomping my foot onto the muddy soil. It created a squishing noise I had to cringe at, thinking of what condition my poor shoes were going to be in.

"Shut up. I think we have to climb up from here."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I leaned forward and inspected the ceiling. He pulled me forward a bit more and motioned with his head.

"Oh…" I said as I noticed a small cave-like opening a bit above the ceiling. I could see moss growing from the sides and the rocks that hid any suspicion of making it an escape tunnel.

"How do we get up there?"

"I'm thinking." I waited for a few minutes than gave up.

"Kado, anything yet?" I asked, trying not to sound angry.

"Uh…okay, I'll help you up first and than you help me up."

"Took you long enough…" I mumbled.

"Not like you could do any better." I stuck my tongue out at him, too bad it was too dark for him to see it.

"Alright…" I watched a bit confused as Kado bent his knees and brought his hands on top of each other, keeping them on one knee. He watched me as if waiting for something.

"Come on…"

"What?"

"I'm helping you up."

"Oh…Oh. Oh!" I finally understood, "You're giving me a boost."

He nodded with a sarcastic look. I rolled my eyes and tried to choose a right position. I finally decided on my right foot. I placed it on his hands and I could tell he was getting grossed out with the mud. I snickered as I propped, saving enough energy to boost myself up. I grabbed the slimy wall and stuck my left foot into it. No not onto it because it practically went right through. I grabbed a wet rock nearby and placed my other foot that had recently been resting on Kado's hand on another rock that was protruding from the wall. My knee was now up to my stomach but I quickly pushed myself up before I slipped down. It was exactly like rock-climbing except that I've never really rock-climbed before. Soon enough, I was in reach of another rock and grabbed it, but the problem was, that I had no other rock to place my other muddy foot on. I had to jump up to grab the entrance. I took a deep breath than bent my knee. In a second, I was hanging from the rock's entrance.

"I think you should have gone…first…" I said, struggling to push myself up.

I felt Kado push my feet up and I grabbed for the dirt. I pulled myself up and gasped for breath, the rocks bruising my stomach and legs as I passed it. I could feel the sun beating on my back and I had no idea why it was so hot in March. I grunted, feeling the warm grass under my body.

"Hey!" I heard someone say from inside the cave. I cocked my head than peered through.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"Help pull me up…" Kado said as he climbed the wall.

I thought for a moment and an idea pooped into my head, "Hmm, should I?"

"Jade…"

"Well, I'm serious. Should I _really_ help you up? I mean, _really_…" I looked down again to see Kado still hanging on. I watched for a while until I decided to pull him up. I grabbed his wrists and began pulling. He looked up at me in astonishment but I ignored him and placed my feet on both sides of the entrance.

"I _really_ think you should have gone…first…" I made out but in an instant he toppled over me. I yelped as I fell backwards with Kado on top of me.

I gasped for breath as he rolled off of me. Actually, he just pushed off of the ground and stared down at me. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked irritatingly.

He shrugged, "Just wanted to thank you."

"That's nice…" I said, trying to hide the blush creeping to my cheeks…well, it was more like the smile forming on my lips. I never really did blush that much. I tried avoiding his gaze, but just looking at him mad me… I'm not sure but I just couldn't seem to put it together.

"Um, Jade…?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is going to be probably the tenth time I'm saying this to you, but…I'm…sorry. I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but I-it's just hard to tell someone this."

"You already told me and you told me you liked me…like a _lot_…" I rolled my eyes as I emphasized the word. My gaze landed on Kado again and I just couldn't look away.

"But…I don't know…this time it feels different…"

"Maybe cause you're not trying to be a total jerk about it?" I offered happily.

"Uh, yeah…"

"What?"

"I mean it."

"Well, I guess it's nice to know you really mean that you're sorry for what you did."

"And I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously, but when he pressed his lips against mine, I knew what he meant and for some reason I didn't hold back. I'm not sure why, but I even began kissing him back and when he parted from me I was dazed or more of bewildered. He just smiled at me; the one he had given me when he was feigning the fact that he liked me and maybe he still was, but if he was, than at least if I never fell for someone and they never fell for me back, I would at least know the feeling everyone had that I would never get to experience again.

"I know I ask this every time, but why did you do that?"

"Because I felt like it." He said simply.

"Oh, back to cockiness." I said.

"Oh, shut up." He said as he brushed a stray strand of hair from my face.

"Why? You don't like me?" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Of course I like you." He said with a fake sniff.

I snorted and pushed him away, "Oh, shut up."

He feigned a gasp, "You don't like _me_?"

"Aww… no…"

He lost his fake sad voice and turned to me, "I thought from the way you acted towards me that you liked me."

"Well, I like you as a friend- I guess, but it's something to think about." I said as I got up, nearly losing my balance on the uneven ground. I straighten and bent to smooth my jeans but stopped when I realized how muddy they were, I quickly straightened and inspected myself. I was completely covered in mud- my arms, pants, shirt, some of my hair… I really needed a bath but it didn't seem like Kado cared. He had already wrapped his arms around me and I quickly wriggled free.

"Watch it, your muddy." I said backing away from him.

"So are you."

"Yeah, well, still…"

"You're just trying to get away from me." He pouted.

"Stop it, you're not cute anymore. That passed after eleven. Get over it."

"Than what am I?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Get away from me."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm just not in a good mood right now." I quickly inspected our surroundings for the first time. In a second, I realized where we are. The castle was right in front of us, the moat clear, and the soldiers posted near the stairs. The spirit stone behind me and the castle gates not far off. It was in the afternoon but the heat that the sun gave off was too strong for the season of spring. I stopped myself from wiping perspiration from my forehead, remembering the mud staining my sleeves.

I found the bricks pressed into the wall and began climbing them down with a bit of difficulty. Reaching the last few steps, I jumped down and began walking towards the castle without even looking back. I wasn't sure why I was changing my mind about Kado so many times, but I hated it, I hated the fact my feelings changed every second. It was like a light-bulb came on every time you thought you made the right choice, than it went back out again and left you in the dark, not sure of where you should go, what you should do. I just wanted to hide in that dark corner and leave that light-bulb alone, but it wasn't that easy. Kado was right there and I had to make a decision whether I liked it or he did.

XxxxXxxxX

It was too early for me to go to sleep, but after my whole experience that day, I could have passed out right there at the dinner table in front of everyone. When I had gotten near the stairs, I could feel all eyes watching me- the soldiers, servants, and including Kado. Since I told him I wasn't in a good mood he hadn't said one word to me since. I was glad for it; I needed space so why did I feel so alone? I knew Link and Zelda could keep me company, but I just didn't want to see them at the moment. My whole life felt like a blur. I didn't know anyone, personally for that matter, and barely anyone knew me. I felt like I had to make good impressions so people would get to know me better, but I knew I wasn't doing too good of a job, but why should I care? They don't know me, right?

Turning to my side on my bed, I dug deeper into the mattress. I had no idea how the next day would turn out and I wasn't ready at all. I sighed sadly and groaned, grabbing my head, trying to erase all thoughts from my head but everything began to jumble- my homesickness, regret, dread, envy, anger, sadness. Everything added to each other and all I wanted to do was cry but I held it in like I did with so many other things- okay, not anger. I didn't mind letting that out at the moment, no one knew me so why should I care?

"I didn't know you were so challenged at night…" a low voice said from the dark. I jumped from my position and backed away from the oddly familiar voice, dragging the covers with me.

"What? What's the matter?" I heard the voice again and I calmed down a little. I knew the voice sounded familiar, but I could barely keep my eyes open. I leaned forward a little after hesitating a moment, trying to search through the dark. The bed moved suddenly and I toppled over, falling into someone.

"You miss me that much?" I instantly recognized the voice after that as arms wrapped around.

"Kado, how'd you get in?" I exclaimed as I wriggled away from him, but he wouldn't let go.

He ignored me, "I just needed to talk to you really quick."

"Really quick, huh? This better be quick. What is it?" I straightened up and sat next to him, his arm still around my shoulder. I ignored his hand as he drew circles on my arm. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I realized he was staring at the floor, thinking.

"I'm leaving." He stopped drawing circles on my arm with his finger.

"What?"

"I'm leaving." He said again, turning to me.

I pulled away from him and stared at him in the eyes, "What do you mean 'leaving'?"

"I'm leaving…and going back to Meyenn…"

"Why?"

"Because…actually…I don't know… I just found out and I thought you should know."

_No, you think?_ Instead I only said, "Oh…but I thought you were going to stay a little longer."

"Me too, but…I'm sure you'll see me soon." As soon as he said this, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and stood up. He walked away and left the room without another word.

I was confused and I didn't know what to do. It didn't make sense when he said that I'd see you soon, but I remembered the…'engagement.' I shuddered at the thought than quickly realized he was leaving. Kado…was leaving. I jumped from my bed but the covers tangled between my legs and I fell face forward. I merely grunted, pushed the covers away and got up. I ran to the door and swung it open. Peering both directions I realized something…he was gone. I knew not for long. Just maybe not for long, but what if I never saw him again. What would I do? Be happy? Hmm, that's what I thought, but now…now, I had to move on. This was only a small chapter of what was going to happen. My life was going to change forever. It already had, but it was only the beginning, and I hated it…

X

X

* * *

X

X

Don't you guyz just hate cliffies? Heheheh, anyhoo, hope everyone liked this chapter. I ended right where I wanted to. Nice. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed this and I appreciate all the input you can give me. So, review! Thank you!

soullesseyes: Thank you for reviewing! And now you know how they got out! Yeah, it gets pretty confusing with their feelings changing. Whole point of the story. Unfortunately, this won't get resolved for a while. Anyhoo...heheheh...

Tai Aurion: Thankie! And, yeay! Updated as soon as I could! Hope you liked this chappie!

Lizai: Poor, poor Kado. Too bad he's not here anymore...heheheheh...ahem, he'll be back. Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing andthe remake of your story Eye of Truth is getting really good.

Achitka: Thankie for reviewing. Yep, things are getting much more interesting and complicated. Dun dun dun...lol:P

magusanibis: School, we all hate it. WHY! Anyhoo, thankie for your great reviews!

Chips Dip: Heh, yeah she tries here, and thankie for the review!

yukidarkfan: thankie, thankie, thankie, and thankie for reviewing four times. hmm, anyhoo... :)

AnimeDemonNayorin: Hrm, weird, anyhoo, that's good to know, but it would be easier to hear people you know? Act sarcastic, some people mistake as serious. But, anyhoo, your chapter was good and i was kidding and i never knew there was a bit like that in your story. tell me which chapter, i should check it out. chh, i forget easily. anyhoo, thanks for reviewing!

Well, people! Thank you all for reviewing! 100 reviews! Me so happy! Want to thank everyone for that! And don't stop reading and reviewing! Awesome!

kitana5055


	17. Ruby Red

Seeing Truth

X

X

X

Chapter 17: Ruby-Red

X

X

X

Only one week had gone by in my life and everything changed. Only one week. How can one week have changed my life forever? It was only a normal day of the week. Friday. I loved Fridays, but I can't say the same anymore. I can barely remember what day it is tomorrow, and I even continue to digress. So, how can one day change it all? I really hated it. I hated all of it ever since I opened my eyes and stared up at those blue eyes, but why did I feel even worse, now? How can Kado do that? Why did he do that? I just wanted to strangle him for leaving me?

"Jade…? Jade?"

"What?" I snapped as I turned my head the direction of the voice.

Link raised an eyebrow curiously then shook his head, directing his attention back to his book and mumbled, "Didn't you say you had to go somewhere at one?"

My eyes widened, "Oh, crap."

I jumped off the sofa in the main room of the library.

"See you later, Link!" I said as I ran off and out of the door that was surprisingly open. Though, I had never told anyone about the little trapped incident the day before with Kado, I still thought it was kind of peculiar, but like always, I discarded it.

Servants just seemed to stare at me a bit bewildered as I raced past them in hopes of making it to the farm on time. By the time I was out in Hyrule fields I was out of breath. I could barely breath and all I could think of was how the heck does Link do this? Maybe he's not human…?

I reached the farm as quick as possible, and as quick as my little…ehem…legs could take me. I was now sprawled on the grass on my back, staring up at the sky. The smell of fresh grass tickled my nose and I rubbed it absentmindedly as I began to hear footsteps. Sheesh, me and footsteps. Sounds suspicious?

"You are here early." Aw man… That familiar voice rang through my ears as I opened my eyes. Pierre Rayne towered over me like a building.

"Early? Isn't it one o'clock?" I asked flatly.

"No. It's twelve-thirty…" My eyes widened as I began to take all that in.

"WHAT?"

"Who ever told you that?" his French accent rolled off his tongue like it was its own language…where am I getting this? His dark blue eyes just stared down at me boringly as he crossed his arms.

I mumbled something under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said as I covered my eyes with my hands, trying to block the sunlight.

"When you work here, you have to do what your owner tells you to."

"You didn't _tell_ me to do anything." I said as I stood up and brushed my black pants off.

"In time…" he breathed, "Follow me."

I followed him as we entered the largest barn in the area. It wasn't painted red or anything special- just plain wood. The inside smelled like hay and soil. Workers walked by quickly without a single glance towards me…until the girls came. They stared at me like there was something on my face than towards Pierre. I brushed a strand of hair from my eyes and tried to ignore them. What is up with staring girls? FANGIRLS! Grr…

"This way…" Pierre said as we entered an area that was full of hay, and I mean FULL of hay. I already hated what I was afraid of hearing.

"Kenny will tell you what you need to do." I just stood there as Pierre turned around and left. A boy maybe a few years older stood in front of me. He didn't look at all like a stableboy. My guessing that he was one. His black hair stuck up in every direction. Something that…ehem…caught my attention. His eyes were a ruby red and when our eyes locked, I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I gulped and tried to form words, but I just couldn't… How come every boy around is so…good-looking?

He smiled, a small glint in his eyes as he crossed his arms and spoke, "Well, I guess Pierre has his own days…"

He turned around and grabbed a huge hay fork, or whatever you would call it. I gawked at him. The first sentence ever to come out of his mouth to me was an insult.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?"

He turned around and stared at me boringly, "Just that, most of the girls he chooses to work here aren't so…"

He stopped and I just had to insist, "What?"

"Weak."

Weak…weak… "WEAK? You're calling _me_ weak? You don't look so strong. What makes you so special?" It was the truth. He didn't look _that_ strong, but maybe it was just that his baggy clothes hid…whatever.

"Well…from what I see." His eyes traveled up and down towards me and I backed away.

"Well, well, what makes you so special?" I soon learned to regret those words.

He cocked his head then without even much energy he had jumped onto the haystack, which was about fourteen feet high. My mouth was agape as he pushed his arms forward. The whole front row of hay was pushed forward and into a nearby wagon. In only a few minutes, the whole pile in the corner was neatly stacked in five wagons…and through all this, I had said nothing.

"And you were saying?" he said as he jumped in front of me with an eyebrow raised. I backed away from his closeness.

"Well, it seems like you have that down, so I'll get going…" I backed away slowly, but he grabbed my wrist and I jumped.

"No, you still have plenty of training to do."

"For what?"

"Well, you are going to work here, aren't you?"

"Uh, I guess, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"See, the reason why all of Hyrule's economy survives on this farm is because it's the fastest growing company. No one knows why, but anyone who begins to work here finds out soon enough. We all know that the Sheikan tribe has almost become extinct. There are very few left, and if there are, they are only half. That is why they have to learn how to control their powers rather let it come naturally. I, like many others, am part Sheikan, and learned how to use my powers around the time I was five. The thing is, almost anyone can learn to master a Sheikan's power, but you have to be concentrated most of the time. I am here to teach you to learn this power, but I have to warn you that it's not going to be easy."

"Well, this sucks…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing?"

"You can't just say 'nothing.' You work for me, now."

"Work for you? I thought I worked for the other guy?"

"You do, but I still have authority over you."

"Oh, great…just great."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll enjoy working for me."

"I'm sure I will…" I said sarcastically.

"You must be careful of what you say around here. Everything is taken literally."

"Great…"

XxxxXxxxX

"Stop laughing! Concentrate!" Kenny said for the hundredth time today as my snort, to giggle, to full-on laughing began to annoy him. We were outside on one of the hills trying to 'concentrate' on a specific thing. Actually, it was more like meditating except we were standing up. The clover in my hand was about crumpled as I continued laughing at the stupidity of what we were doing.

"You know, that if you continue to fool around, you'll have to stay after hours." I quickly straightened up and cleared my throat, trying to concentrate on the clover. The point of this stupidity was trying to get the clover in our hand to…bend. Kind of stupid, really, but he said it was possible. Not at first, though. We had to picture every part of its being to twist and bend and fall in shape. It would only be a part of our imagination at first, but soon enough, it would be reality. That was why we had to concentrate the whole time, which was really something I wasn't good at doing.

I shook my head and continued to concentrate. I tried to imagine myself looking at the clover with a magnifying glass, and watching it slowly bend, then through a microscope, seeing the plant cells slowly move around and form a very odd shape. Wait, cells wouldn't move just for that. I creased my eyebrows and poised myself again…man…this really sucked. I think I'd just rather work by lifting with my own arms and hands rather than my mind.

My head hurt…

My feet hurt…

I'm so bored…

What the heck am I doing…?

My nose is runny…

Not a good picture…I sniffled… then sat down. It wouldn't do any harm. I mean- it's not like Kenny could see me.

"Get up…" I jolted then relaxed from his words.

"What? I _am_ standing up."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

"No. You aren't."

"Yes, I am…" I slowly stood up.

"Good."

"Oh, come on! I'm tired!" I exclaimed, "We've been out here for hours!"

"Twenty minutes!"

"-Which actually means minutes in my world." I added quickly.

Kenny sighed and opened his eyes. I glanced at him, but for some reason, his ears caught my eye. They were round like mine, but then again, he could just be from Meyenn…Then again, why was he in Hyrule?

"What?"

"What?" I retorted back.

"You were staring…"

"No, I wasn't."

"You know, lying is punishable. I don't think you want to go down that road." My eyes widened.

"It was just that your ears are round, and not all elf-like and pointy."

"I'm not from around here."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, "Then where are you from?"

"Earth." That was enough to send a jolt through my body.

"Are you serious? Me, too!"

"What?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were from Meyenn or something." He said calmly as he sat down next to me. Did I mention I had been sitting the whole entire time?

"Nope, how come you're here, now?"

"It's a long story. What about you?"

"Me, well, kind of long. I've only been here a week or so… I can't believe it. Maybe I can finally go home."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Go home? I've been here almost my whole life, I doubt that would happen."

I really didn't want to here that right now, so… I tackled him flat on the ground, "Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true."

"No, have you even tried to do anything about it? You've just worked here your whole life and never even thought about the possibility. You could've gone to the castle. Didn't you ever think of that?"

He narrowed his eyes as he pushed me away. I fell backwards and stumbled onto the ground, "You have no idea what I've gone through my whole life. You don't know anything about me, so stay out of it."

His ruby-red eyes seemed to cloud over as I stared at him overwhelmed. All I could think of with him so close to me was, wow, he is strong. Then again, what has he gone through? He backed away and stood up. I pushed myself up as he left without a single glance. I guess anyone can throw a tantrum.

XxxxXxxxX

That was possibly the worst day I could have possibly ever had. Luckily, since Kenny never showed up, I was free to go because of my trainer's sudden absence. Maybe I could do this tomorrow, too…Hmm…

I slowly made my way back to the castle. The sun was still up, but it felt eerie being so alone. The weather was great; I loved the wind that sent that ruffled my hair, now and then, but I felt like I was being watched. I wanted to shake the feeling away, but it was too overwhelming that I even found myself running to town the rest of the way. When I reached the market, I felt safer. People were about doing regular business, but I still felt like something was missing. I casually walked back to the castle where I was greeted with the familiar death glares of servants. Home sweet home. Right? Wait, when did I start calling Hyrule castle home? I made my way to my room where, hopefully, I could find some much needed rest. So, when I got up again I could make Link pay for making me run so hard.

XxxxXxxxX

A knock on the door brought me out of my peaceful nap on my sofa. I was so comfortably sprawled out on my back I didn't even want to move, but the knock just continued. I swung the door open angrily. It was Link…of course.

"What is it, Link?" I asked tiredly.

"Nothing, just wanted to visit."

"That's nice… Done?"

He raised an eyebrow and I sighed, letting him in at the same time.

"You missed lunch today. Where did you go?"

"Out." I said simply.

"Out where?"

I shrugged, "Around."

He plopped down and the couch and took off his hat.

"What did you do?"

"Not much. Talked to Zelda today."

"Really?" I asked curiously, a small grin forming on my lips as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We…need to talk…"

* * *

I'm so sorry this was really short and not my best, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer and better. Anyhoo, I want to thank you all for reviewing, and I heard of fanfic shutting down stories from ChipsDip, so I'm going to be just as cautious. I'll answer questions whenever. Oh, don't you guys just hate me for adding another guy. Nyeheheheheh. Anyway, you guys wanted the farm, there it is, but it's still going to go on. Thank you all! 


	18. Not Here At The Moment

Hola, people! I feel so proud of myself for this chapter that I decided to write an AU (author's note for people who don't know.) It's a minimum day when I started this. Don't judge me! Ehem, anyhoo, this story WILL…uh, well, why don't you just find out yourself. ; P

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Seeing Truth**

**Chapter 18:** Not Here At The Moment

"What!" I exclaimed as I stood up, glaring at Link angrily, "You can't do that!"

"I'm sorry, Jade, but I have to do this." He said calmly.

"Do what? You'll just have to come back here to find out where to go next. Zelda didn't find where the Triforce piece is just yet."

"But I have to go and look."

"Zora's Domain? There? At the bottom of that lake? Are you crazy…? Without me? You're out of your mind…" I crossed my arms and plopped back onto the couch.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go alone. It's too dangerous."

"What's so dangerous? It's not like you're going into any dungeon or anything…Okay, maybe a couple of skeletal fish. I can swat those to dust in a second."

I swear I heard a cricket chirp. I turned to Link who had an eyebrow raised and was staring at me like I just did something very. Odd.

"Right… Anyway…" he said as he stretched on the couch, getting all comfortable like I wasn't even there. I mean, of course a lot of people do that, but that was back home. This is now, is this place some sort of mix between modern and past?

"Are you serious, though?" he turned and faced me, "About leaving tomorrow morning."

"Yeah. I'll be back as soon as I can, though… Well, anyway…goodnight." Link stood up and walked towards the door. My eyes followed his figure confusedly. Realizing what he was finally doing, I jumped up and went in front of him.

"Just like that?" I asked, shocked.

"Like what?" he said confusedly, crossing his arms.

"I don't believe you. You just want to get out of here, don't you?" then it hit me. A sly smile formed on my lips and I turned to him, "And I know why?"

His expression turned from confusion to shock in a second, "Know what? You don't know anything. I have a pretty good idea where it could be."

"Link of Hyrule doesn't do stupid stuff like that…wait…no…you do, actually, and that just gets people pissed off."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." I said wryly, "Goodnight, Link."

"Goodnight…" he said suspiciously.

Once the door closed, I began laughing hysterically…in my _mind_… What?

XxxxXxxxX

I practically jumped out of my bed. I swear I heard something. My eyes followed a dark patch as it streaked across my room, disappearing in a dark corner. I hated being in situations like this. My breath caught and my eyes widened. I did not want to move an inch; my brain told me to run, but nothing seemed to work. The curtains on the French door swayed slightly and only then did I realize that the glass doors were open. Strong breezes began to sweep in and I shivered. I never remembered leaving those open; I never even went outside… Then another realization hit. Without thinking, I crawled off my bed and stumbled to the door. I swung it open and made a run for Link's room. I swear I saw something. I don't know anymore…

I banged on the door with my fist, trying to calm down at the same time. It wasn't working. I continued glancing around as I banged absentmindedly, not even noticing the door had swung open with an angry Link on the other side.

"Whoa…" I felt him grab my wrist and pull me in to his room. Did I mention it was much bigger than mine? He closed the door than stared at me angrily as I rested my hands on my knees.

"_What the heck is it, now?_" he said irritably.

"I-I saw something in m-my room."

"What? Like a bug?" I stared at Link with wide eyes; _you HAVE to be kidding me!_

"L-link, you don't seem to be understanding me. There's a freakin' guy in my room!" Link stared at me confused, but after a few seconds, I think he got the message. He turned around and ran to a nearby corner where his sword was sitting. He unsheathed it then ran past me. _I knew he'd get it._ Maybe a minute went by before I decided to follow him, realizing I was in a dark room, yet again. I began to enter my room when I bumped into Link.

"What?" I whispered, "Did you find anything?"

He shook his head then answered, "Just remember to close the door to your balcony. Maybe that just made you think someone was there."

"Link, I never opened my balcony door and _I know_ I saw something."

"There's nothing there, I checked."

"In a minute?"

"Just go back to sleep, okay. Everything will be alright. Okay?" he was talking to me like I was a baby.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going back in there again. What time is it?"

"Two o' clock."

"Oh, I think I'll go down to the library then. See ya'." Before I could leave, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "Hey."

"Dressed like that?"

"My pajamas? Yeah, it's not that cold."

"Yes it is, and I'm not talking about that."

"Then what?"

"You can't go out in public in your nightgown."

"It's not in public, it's downstairs in the library. Still inside, remember. At least it was the last time I went there."

"Remember, you're not at home anymore." _That just hit a soft spot._

"…Fine, I'll change…Wait, weren't you in your pajamas last time?"

He thought for a moment, "Um, don't think so…" then walked off.

"Ch, liar…"

XxxxXxxxX

I'll admit this wasn't the best idea as my footsteps echoed in the large library, making my way through its long rows of bookshelves. I was dressed and out of my room in less than five minutes, or was it two? Anyway, the place was too dark for me to see, so when I ran into a wall or bookshelf, you can't say that would be the last time…

I rubbed my noise in annoyance then stretched my arms out, and palms forward. The small candles on the walls were the only light I had, and seemed to be the only one I needed to get where I was going, but no one said it was going to be peaceful. I finally found the window seat I was looking for. Sighing in relief, I sat down and got comfortable. The scenery was just as beautiful as I had last seen it. I leaned back and closed my eyes. Why was it that such a huge, dark, deserted library with a secret trap door gave me comfort? I couldn't tell how long it had been since I began to doze off, but when footsteps began to sound not so far away, my eyes shot open and I jumped up.

"Calm down, it's just me." A familiar voice said as Link came out from the shadows. I sighed in relief then plopped back down on the window seat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

He shrugged, "I couldn't sleep."

"I can tell." I said, motioning with my head to the sword strapped to his back.

"Just in case."

"Better safe than sorry." I whispered as I closed my eyes. After a few minutes, I began thinking of the Triforce pieces. Out of all these books, there had to be one that contained information, unless… the one we're looking for might be in that room…great… I hate that feeling of guilt. My eyes shot open as I sat up straight. Link jolted from his position, ready to ask something like…

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think I know where we might find some information on the Triforce pieces."

XxxxXxxxX

"You're kidding me, right? How come you didn't tell me?" Link asked for the hundredth time as we searched for the door that had led us through to that room.

"Because, Link, I didn't think it was that important. I'm sure people were already aware of that room and would only laugh about it if I told them, or you."

"Fine, but how are you so sure it could be those books."

"I'm not sure, but it's just that gut feeling and you just have to find out no matter what." I turned to face Link who was currently concentrating on something in the shelves.

"Jade, I think I found-…" before he could finish his sentence, the door opened and he lost his balance before I could even reach out to him. The shelves took their original place and I was left to stand there…alone. I would have pushed myself through after him, but I wasn't ready to climb that wall again…just yet. He could find his way out, right?

I shook my head in frustration. No, Link is my friend and I won't let him down. I turned around and reached out my hand to pull the book back when I began to hear footsteps. They echoed off the walls and I jerked my head back. I only caught a glimpse of a shadow as it disappeared. If it were Zelda, she would say something, and if it were a soldier, I would hear metal clanking, so why wasn't I hearing any of those? I began panicking, but still didn't have the heart to turn around and push myself through the door. My hand brushed against the book I was looking for before I was pulled back with my collar. I skidded to the ground in a heap as my heartbeat and the footsteps mixed together. I glimpsed upwards as a shadow loomed overhead. The library was dark, but I could still make out a pair of ruby-red eyes as I felt someone grip my neck and lift me upwards. I struggled under the pressure, hardly gathering enough energy to pry the fingers from my neck. My feet lost contact with the floor as my back hit a bookshelf. Books fell around me, and it gave me the best idea I have ever had. Instead of prying the grip on my neck, I reached out for anything.

I dropped the first book, but I only grabbed the next one. With as much energy as I could gather, I smacked the book square on the side of the head. The man's grip loosened and I fell in a heap on the floor. The man's body was behind me as I crawled away and coughed at the same side. He grunted and rolled over and that was when I finally got up and stumbled to the main entrance. The door was so close but so was the man behind me. I reached for the knob, but it wasn't there. I tried pushing it, but it didn't work. I was trapped with some crazy maniac trying to kill me. Great, just great… I sidled to the side, waiting for him to reach out to me again. He went up to me until we were only a foot apart. He just stared at me with his ruby-red eyes. I knew I had seen them somewhere before. I began thinking back, all the way until…this afternoon. Kenny. It had to be him, but it was too dark to be sure, but I tried anyway.

"Kenny?" that was all I had time to say before his eyes narrowed. He grabbed my collar and I was thrown onto the couch in the main area of the library. The sofa creaked, threatening to topple and break under the sudden pressure.

"My name is not _Kenny_." He sneered. _It talks!_

"Th-then who are you?" I asked as I tried to back away. The moonlight shone through the windows, creating a small patch of light on the couch as I backed away from it. He walked closer. His figure slowly appeared in the light and I gasped. Everything of him reminded me of Kenny, but the only difference was that he looked just a bit older. His eyes were a ruby-red, his hair a jet-black.

"My name is Ryuichi." His smirk even matched Kenny's. _What is this!_ "Nice to meet you, Jade. I've heard a lot about you."

"R-really?" I forced a whisper.

"Yes, you have become quite famous around the market. After that incident in the market on the night of the festival, you have started quite some rumors. I hope you realize how important you have come to be?"

"Uh…" I was at loss for words. What did this guy want?

"You must be wondering why I am here, and talking to you, of all people?" he stepped closer, kicking the coffee table away. It skidded only an inch on the carpet then tipped over, knocking the contents to the floor with a crash. I jumped from my place, my words caught in my throat as he neared me. My eyes slowly traveled back up to the man now inching closer to me.

"Well," he began as he reached out and grabbed my neck before I could move away. My hands shot to his wrists and to his fingers, trying to pry them from my neck. His grip only tightened as he lifted me off the sofa. My legs kicked only air as I searched desperately for sold ground, "I, have been searching for something so powerful that can only be obtained by one person…" he walked forwards, his grip still on my neck. My back hit the wall and I gasped in pain- as much as I could. I wanted to cough, I needed air, but it wouldn't enter my lungs. I felt dead inside already.

"I was so close to it even of I had others following behind me…but when _you_ showed up, those chances went to a low again, and the only way to have that power go back up again…_you_…" he slid me against the wall, "have to be gone…"

He let go of my neck, but only to be forced into the first bookshelf on the other side of the room. I groaned in pain than began coughing, trying hard to get the sweet air back into my lungs. I was too busy trying to breath again and at the same time trying to get up that I had not heard a sword being unsheathed. My breathing was raspy, but I had to get up. I began crawling on my hands and knees towards the door, but something pushed me back down. I craned my head just enough to see through the corner of my eyes that he had placed his foot down on my back. I grunted, trying to push him off, but it was of no use. A sharp, pointed object just barely gleamed off of any light and my eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Jade, I wish I had gotten to know you better before I had to do this, but you understand, don't you?"

I shut my eyes tight and forced out something to say. I had to say something. It was the only way to keep him from killing me, and hopefully enough time for Link to find a way out. I knew I wasn't like this really, but hey, you never know what could happen.

"I would think that someone of your status would be a bit more respectable." I said. _What am I thinking?_ I had no idea what I was saying, but tit was better than nothing. His sword lowered a little for its current position.

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Nothing, nothing, go on with your little _scheme_." I said with a hint of distaste at the end. From the corner of my eye, I saw him shrug and raise the sword again. Well, great…wait, no, I couldn't give up yet, even if every part of my body ached and his boot was jabbing my back, I had to keep going.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "You seem to enjoy this…"

"What?" yup, he was that type, _thank you!_

"Nothing, it's just that for someone who is trying to get rid of me is taking his precious time. I mean, you never know who can barge in any moment."

"Trust me, Jade, I know what I am doing."

"Right…"

He growled and his boot drove deeper into my back and I gasped, it was too painful to scream. _What is he wearing? Cleats!_

"I am already tired of you, Jade. And again, sorry…"

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

Well? Well? How did everyone like this? Ooh, what's going to happen next? Isn't this the worst- I mean best cliffie ever? I was planning on ending this at the first part before she started talking again, something I would SO not be able to do. I'd be scared out of my mind! Anyhoo, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Please review! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!


	19. Missed Meaning

Seeing Truth

Chapter 19: Apprentice

My eyes closed as I grimaced, waiting for the sharp blade to penetrate me. I could still feel Ryuichi's boot jabbing hard into my back. I was too scared to call out for help as I heard something cut through air, unfortunately, swooping downwards. I felt something prick my back before it disappeared. Metal clattered to the floor next to me and I began gasping for air when the foot from my back vanished. I could hardly move as pain shot throughout my body. I turned my head to see what had happened, but all I made out were two Kenny's. I thought I was going insane. I groaned in pain and frustration.

"Hello, little brother. I was expecting you sooner." Ryuichi said scornfully as he stepped in front of me.

"What did you do, Ryuichi?" that voice sounded so familiar.

"I thought it would've been quite clear by now." Ryuichi held his hand out. I didn't know exactly what he was doing, but in a second, his sword had flown straight into his hand.

"Leave her alone. She doesn't belong here."

"Then why was she sent here? It wasn't like us, was it, Kenny?" my eyes widened.

"She has nothing to do with us-…"

"You don't know that."

"You brought her into this, now. That's what you always do. Why did you have to follow them? You dragged me into this and all of our friends. Look what happened to them?"

"_You_ dragged yourself into this. No one told you to follow me."

"I wasn't going to let you destroy a whole planet." Ryuichi sighed and I wondered where this was going as I slowly crawled away from him.

"That's like you, little brother. Always looking out for others, but… you didn't look after one person so well…" _Ah, great…_ I felt myself slowly being pulled back. I clawed the floor, trying to hold on for dear life. My whole body jerked back as it flew up in the air and into Ryuichi's grip. I tried to pry his hands from my neck, but it didn't seem to work as much as it had from the last time. I heard a sword being unsheathed and I turned my attention to the boy on the other side of the room. I could hardly make out Kenny, but his glare on Ryuichi was clear enough. I expected to see a sword in his hand, but there wasn't any, his katana was still strapped to his back, and that was when my attention turned to beyond the boy. Link stood behind him, sword unsheathed as he glared angrily at Ryuichi. His hair, face and clothes were matted with mud.

"Let her go." Link said angrily. Kenny glanced towards him than unsheathed his kitana.

"You heard him." Kenny followed. I gagged, shutting my eyes tight, as I began to feel even more lightheaded and my whole body beginning to feel weak.

"I guess I have no choice than…" I heard Ryuichi say as he let go of my neck. I fell to the floor in a heap as I gasped for air. The entire room spinned around me as I finally went unconscious.

XxxxXxxxX

I groaned in pain as my eyes squinted from the blinding light. My hands shot up to my head as I turned it away from the sunlight. I felt a hand on my arm and I quickly winced in pain as I tried to back away from the sudden interaction. My whole body ached and I didn't even understand why. The hand quickly shot back and I heard a familiar voice.

"Jade?" before he could say anything else, I had opened my eyes to stare up at Link. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"You're awake…that's good." He feigned a smile. Something was definitely not right.

"What's wrong?" I asked; my voice was raspy.

"Nothing," his smile faded, "Why do you say that?"

I shrugged as much as I could without pain searing throughout my body. Looking around, I realized I was in my bed in my room in the castle.

"Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?" he asked and I just shook my head. I felt something rough when I placed my hand on my stomach. I raised the covers and raised my shirt. My entire abdomen had been bandaged. Not entirely, though. So, that was a relief.

"What happened?" I asked, I could hardly remember what had happened.

"You were pretty beat up when we got to you. Well, not as much as Ryuichi, but you have a couple of broken ribs and bruises. You'll be fine, though." He answered simply.

"_We_...?" I repeated a bit curiously. He raised an eyebrow and nodded to my other side. I craned my neck to see Kenny slouched on a chair next to my bed. His elbow rested on the armrest as his head rested on his fist. His knee bent up as his foot rested on the side of the bed, and his eyes were closed. He looked even kind of cute that way.

"What?" My head jerked back to Link's direction.

"What?" I repeated.

"You were smiling." A small smile played at the edge of his lips.

"Oh… I was just thinking of how… funny he looks." Link looked back up at Kenny with a raised eyebrow.

I faked a cough, "Anyway, um, how long have I been out?"

"Not that long actually. It's only eight something."

"EIGHT?" Link slightly jumped from his seat.

"What? What? What is it?" he asked, bewildered as he gripped the edge of the armrest and leaned forward.

"I have to go…" I made a move to get up, but Link just pushed me back with my shoulders.

"You're not going anywhere. You're beat up like he-. I mean, well, you're not in any condition to go anywhere."

"But, but, I…" I turned from Link to Kenny in confusion, "Kenny, yeah, he'll vouch for me. He knows where I have to go."

"_He_ knows where you have to go? Why don't _I_ know where you have to go?" He frowned slightly before hiding any emotion.

"I uh, I'm going to sleep, now. Goodnight…" I closed my eyes and tried to fake sleeping.

"Jade." Link snapped and I jumped, "Where did you have to go today?" It was like he was talking to a baby. Mind you, I'm not.

"The…market, yeah..."

"Jade." Link crossed his arms and stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"None of your business..."

"Yes it is. It's important for me to know where you are if you get into any danger."

"What are you, my mother?"

He looked at me confused.

"Ok, sorry…What are you, my father?"

"I don't think I'd be here if I were your parents."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'd be pulling my hair out."

"Ha, hah, ha…eh…"

"I agree with Link. I actually think they deserve an award." I jerked my head to see Kenny with eyes open, staring at us boringly.

"Very funny, Kenny. Why don't you just go back to sleep so you won't get cranky?"

"Nice sense of humor, but didn't you say you wanted me to vouch something for you?"

"You heard me?"

"Apparently…"

"Since when?"

"Since you said, 'EIGHT?'" my eyes widened in shock. Did my eyebrow just twitch?

"Ugh, you're such an a-…" before I could finish, Link's hand was over my mouth and I had finished with a muffle.

"Why do you always do that? Cause next time you do that, you're going to regret it." I threatened after Link had pulled back his hand.

He only shook his head and sat back down, "Uh, anyway, do you two know each other?"

"That's an understatement…" I mumbled.

"Oh, shut up. We only met the day before." Kenny's bored expression turned to one of annoyance as he glanced at me.

"Yeah, and that's enough…" I rolled my eyes at him and he stood up in his chair.

"Don't underestimate me. I could have you gone in a second."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I can…have you…running for your life in a minute." I said as I tried pushing myself up without falling back down in pain.

"A second is way faster than a minute." He crossed his arms and stared at me matter-of-factly.

"So? I won't even give you a second during the minute that I'm taking so you can run for your life."

"What are you going to do? Threaten me with a carrot stick."

"No, maybe a clover. Taste of your own medicine." I muttered.

"That's it. I don't care even if you _are_ a girl- that is, if you _are_ one? You're going down."

"Then I'm taking you down with me." I retorted.

"Fine, get your ass off that bed and we'll take this outside."

"Fine." I was half way up when Link pushed me back down. He had been watching the whole time doing nothing. Grr, I just wanted to punch Kenny in the face so badly. Take that cute smirk and shove it back up-… Okay, bad, bad thoughts…

"Knew you were too chicken…" that was it. I jumped up and grabbed Kenny by the collar, shoving him down onto the ground at the same time.

"Who are you calling chicken, now?" I asked angrily, still pushing Kenny harder on the ground.

"Apparently, you." He grabbed my collar and rolled me over onto my back. I winced as pain seared throughout my body once more. His ruby-red eyes just glared at me with that same expression he had on the day before.

"Hey, I wouldn't start a fight with him. He actually saved your life last night." My expression softened when I heard those words.

"You actually… did that?" I asked.

"I should've thought twice…should've let my brother beat you to a pulp a bit more before saving you. Maybe then some sense would get knocked into you." He leered with an expression I couldn't quite figure out.

"Did, did you just say your, 'brother'?"

"Yes." He stated flatly.

"I don't understand."

"It's a long story." He said as he finally stood up. He stretched out his hand in front of me and I took it, though a bit confused. He pulled me back up onto my feet.

"No, I want to know."

"I already told you, it's a long story."

"I know, you told me that the day before. Now, how did you get here?" I asked, almost demanding to know.

He sighed, grabbing his head in frustration then groaning.

"Tell me." I said as I stepped towards him.

"Alright, alright. Fine." I sat down on the bed, getting comfortable, followed by Link.

"When I was a kid, my parents always told us about these shadow people that held strange powers that no one else could control. They always told my brother and me these stories. The thing was- they were talking about our past. I had no idea about it until I was probably around five. My brother was around ten and he had already found out about it and had learned to control his powers since he was eight. Our parents didn't know that he had been practicing behind their backs. When he was eighteen he found a book in the attic that taught him all the spells… that's when he decided on taking over the world."

I snorted after he had said that and their attention turned towards me. I coughed, "Sorry, just sounds so cliché."

"That's what I said once I found out," Kenny continued, "but he didn't care. Eventually, he realized it was too much of a problem, so he came here. I told my parents after he had been gone for a few days. After some yelling and lecturing, they sent me to go after him. I was only fourteen."

"So, you've been here three years?" Link asked and Kenny nodded.

"That sucks." I mumbled.

"You're telling me."

"You two must obviously hate this place…" Link breathed as he shook his head without turning to us.

I glanced at Kenny as he looked at me than ran a hand through his hair. I stared down at my shoes, "We're sorry, Link, but imagine yourself in our shoes…going to a whole different world… it's not that easy."

"You told me this whole place was fake in your world and that you knew pretty much everything about it, then you should know that I have been to a completely different world…and more than twice… get some rest, Jade, you'll need it." Link stood up and exited the room without another word. I turned to Kenny once more and gave him a frazzled expression. He shrugged and sat back in his chair.

"Never thought a hero could be so sensitive…" he observed.

I glanced at him with a slight glare. I slid off the bed and tried to push myself off. My whole body ached as it shot up my back and throughout my body.

"You should be careful. You were beaten up pretty bad." Kenny remarked.

"Why should you care?" I inquired boringly as I staggered to the mirror.

"I don't. I just thought you should know…" he replied with the same tone.

I stumbled over to the dresser with the mirror and leaned against it for support. I reached up to the collar of my turtleneck shirt and pulled it down. I grimaced as I stared at my neck. It was covered in blue and purple bruises with some swelling in areas where Ryuichi's hands had been. I let it go than turned to my face. A cut about two inches long ran the side of my forehead near my hairline while another small cut decorated under my cheek. I turned around and kneeled down. My jeans were torn and ripped at the bottom as I lifted it up to inspect my leg. Just as I thought from the sharp pains shooting through my legs, bruises from light blue to dark purple dotted my lower leg. Two large, dark purple bruises circled my knee, which solved the reason why I continued to wince every time I bent down. I rolled my tattered jeans back down and stood back up only to lose my balance and fall backwards. Kenny jumped up from his chair in a second, his body only a dark blur as he raced to my side to help me from tipping backwards any further.

I didn't want to glance up at him, but I did anyway. I couldn't take my eyes off of his red ones. I had expected some serious or irritated look from him but I could see the small smile forming on his lips.

"I told you- you should be careful." He said with a small grin.

I didn't want to smile back, but I did anyway, which seemed to mess with my patience and hostility to a lot of people. After all, I was always like this so why did I ever change in the first place?

"I knew you cared." I said as he helped me back to the bed. I crawled on and plopped onto my back as carefully as I possibly could, which was impossible, by the way. Something shuffled next to me and I craned my neck. Kenny was lying next to me with his hands resting behind his head.

"So, um, listen… I'm…I'm sorry…" I said in a low voice as I glanced the other way.

"What for?"

"Just for…well, for…" I just couldn't find the right words.

"Being such an ass and not listening?" he inquired with a smirk.

I turned to him again and scowled. His eyes met mine and I turned away and sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"What's the matter with you?"

"I don't know, but believe it or not this is how I end up acting towards people."

"What? No dead arms?"

My eyes widened, "Do you _want_ a dead arm? Cause I seriously will?" I sat up and pinned his arm to the bed with a fist in the air.

"If you give me a dead arm you will so regret it." He said in a playful yet icy tone.

"Ooh, I'm scared." I retorted sarcastically then rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you should be."

"And what are you going to do exactly?"

"Are you ticklish?" my eyes widened and I backed away.

"Uh…no?" He smirked evilly.

"Liar…"

"You can't hurt me, that'll ruin my nervous system. I'm in pain, Kenny, _pain_…" I grabbed my side and keeled over.

"Just imagine what you were like _before_ you got here." He said, rolling over on his side.

"Ha, ha... Not. Funny."

"And you are?"

"You know? You're just asking for it."

"Am I?" he just looked up at me innocently with a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

"You know? I still don't understand how you led a pretty normal life by having red eyes."

"Oh, well, see, I used to have blue eyes, but it was just magic or what some people call, _glamour_. Like that one book, you know?"

"Oh, yeah that…one…book…" I looked around uneasily.

Kenny sighed next to me and more questions just began to flood in. I couldn't resist asking.

"So, you actually worked at that jerk's farm for three years?" I asked, still not believing it.

"Yeah, but if you're wondering how I've handled it, you could just say I've done a share of pranks."

"You're kidding…? Right?" Once Kenny's face showed that sly look with that same wry smile I began to laugh, "What the heck did you do?"

"Well, I know I've done that bucket with water on the door prank more than once. I was an amateur back then. Hmm, I've also taken small needles and propped them up on a chair. It never got old, but soon enough he began checking his chair before he sat. It's not that easy, though since we're not back home. Or else I'd think he would be getting some unexpected phone calls…heh…" I shook my head and smiled.

"So, did you ever get caught?"

"Nah, this one guy always took the blame. He never liked me in the first place so, meh..."

"Did he know it was you?" I inquired curiously, gazing at him with steady eyes.

"No, well, now he does. He caught me loosening a couple of ties on Pierre's saddle on his horse one day. I had to pay him 300 rupees so he would keep quiet."

"You were blackmailed?" I could hardly contain myself from laughing.

"Shut up, okay. It was a very distressful moment for me." Kenny sniffed and clutched his chest as if he was about to cry.

"Whatever…" There was a moment of silence before I spoke up again, "You're going to have to teach me a few of these pranks, master. So I can be such a professional like you."

Kenny wrapped an arm around my shoulder and leaned in and replied, "Ah, my dear apprentice, you're going to need a lot of training to become as good as me."

"I doubt that." I remarked as I pushed him away and began laughing.

XxxxXxxxX

The chilling breeze cut me to the bone as I stood on my balcony the next day. Kenny had said he would come by the gate to pick me up to go to work. Even in my condition I had to go to the farm. Link had given me a red potion, which tasted horrible by the way, this morning.

I rubbed my arms absentmindedly while my teeth chattered. _Cold air is good. I don't mind cold air…………Nevermind…_ I took one last glance at the rolling hills and the picturesque view of Death Mountain, which wasn't very picturesque if you think of the name they've given it. My head was still turned when I bumped into someone, I assumed. I pictured Link standing there. He must've walked in the five minutes that I had been outside. I opened my eyes expecting to see green garb, but was greeted by black garb…and red eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walla! Extra long for the extra long wait! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the long wait. BTW, if anyone begins to get confused by my stories, please tell me what it is so I can explain or if not, then you're just going to have to wait until upcoming chapters. Thank you!


	20. Threats

Seeing Truth

X

X

X

Chapter 20:

X

X

X

_Black garb… red eyes. _The same red eyes I had seen the day before, but without the hatred. I stared up at Ryuichi, completely immobilized. _What if he tried to throw me off the balcony?_ My eyes were wide with fear as I tried to find ways to communicate to my legs so they could move, but I was rooted to the spot. I felt like I should have been more careful. Ryuichi gazed down at me with an unreadable expression.

"Well, I should've known you would be alone." He said assuredly as he stepped towards me. I took a step back, my gaze still firm on Ryuichi.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in a whisper as he continued to advance while I decided to do the opposite.

"Well…" I bumped into the railing, "I realized that I don't need to worry about eliminating you anymore." He stopped as if waiting for a reply that never came before he continued, again, "Because, I've realized how unskilled you are in anything, so I've decided to give it a chance."

_How rude to actually tell me that._ "So, why are you here?" he stepped towards me again and placed his hands on the railings with me in between.

"I was bored and really had nothing else to do." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

He was a threat to me and a threat to all of Hyrule, but deep down, I really think he was just a teenager who had gone the wrong way. _Wonder if he's ever had a girlfriend?_ _Wait! Bad thoughts!_

"So, you came here?" I asked with a squeak.

"Actually, I came here to see my brother, but at the moment he's with that blonde kid." He said with a casual tone.

I didn't want to ask him, but I had to know, "I thought your brother beat you up?"

"Maybe he did." He said casually as if nothing had ever happened.

"And you still came? Where are your bruises?" I inquired, my voice growing a bit braver.

"Didn't you know? Sheikans heal quicker."

"Oh…" I turned my gaze to my feet, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Actually, it is better that I talk to you, because you have something I want." I glared at him skeptically, which was probably why he began to chuckle. It disappeared though and his face grew serious, "I want that book and I want it by tonight..."

"Hey, Jade!" I heard Kenny's familiar voice interrupt his brother from continuing. He was inside the room. I wanted to knee him and run to Kenny, but he was too close and things like that only seemed to happen in movies. Ryuichi turned his head swiftly and without any warning, grabbed my wrist. He shoved me against the wall where Kenny couldn't see us.

He whispered into my ear, "If you tell him that I was here, you can bet on your life you won't see any of your friends or family ever again."

As Kenny appeared through the doorway, Ryuichi had disappeared and I was leaning against the wall, my hand that wasn't facing Kenny was gripping the railing with my knuckles white.

"There you are." I heard him say with a grin that I tried to return but failed miserably, "We don't have to be at the farm for another hour, but I thought you might want to come down with Link and Zelda and I to the market before we head out."

I nodded my head stiffly and began walking, my hand barely loosening its grip on the rail. _Was I that frightened of him?_

XxxxXxxxX

I walked numbly behind the trio, my hands stuffed in my pockets, trying to avoid contact with anyone. When they stared at me it was as if they knew what I was going through, but all they wanted to do was see what kind of fashion I was in so they could sell me some piece of junk that would fall apart the next day. Well, I wasn't going to fall for that. No. I had other things planned. Zelda had stopped by a booth selling jewelry and she was asking Link if the gold chain that reached down to her hips was pretty. Kenny was eyeing the salesman as if he knew everything on the booth was a piece of crap. _Not good enough for your friends, huh? Especially the one who was beaten up and threatened not too long ago by your very own brother?_ I sighed and turned my head, looking around my surroundings when the face of a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes popped into my head._ The first time that I actually wished Kado was here. Why can't he come and make me smile, again. He always did that... And maybe help me through this whole ordeal._

The crowd thickened every minute with more customers or townsfolk doing there business, yet when my attention turned toward the steps that led to the Temple of Time, I swear I had seen a tall, black-haired boy with black clothes staring down at me. He knew where we were and he knew where we were headed and he wasn't going to back down. _How can I do this without ever making a scene or making it out alive?_ I swiftly looked a different direction. _What would happen if I told them Ryuichi was here and staring at us?_ But it was too late, I glanced back for a second and he wasn't there. He was here, I could feel it, but no one else could.

"Hey, Jade. Do you think this necklace is pretty?" Zelda's sing-song voice rang through the air. I turned around to see Zelda holding a choker made of black ribbon with laced edges and a peridot pendant in a sterling silver hold up to her neck. I couldn't help but remember it as my own birthstone. _Is Zelda's birthday in August, too?_

"Yeah, it's beautiful." I murmured, trying to avoid an emotional impact coming on with three of my friends and the salesman watching me.

"Really?" She asked with a smile and I nodded in return. Her face brightened from my compliment as she finally turned around and mumbled something to Kenny and Link as she paid for it. _Did I say something wrong? Did my voice break through? What did I do!_ I turned around yet again then walked towards the fountain in the center of town. There was only one way I could do this. It was alone, of course, but I had to do this, now, but wait, _why_ was I going to do this? I couldn't just give him the book, that's murder. I had to figure a way to get the book _and _not give it to the jerk. I plopped down on the stone railing then rested my chin in my hand.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I craned my head to look at Kenny. I was so worried about my own thoughts I hadn't realized he had followed me. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but I failed terribly. I ripped my gaze from him and tried to focus on something else as I spoke.

"Nothing, really... I'm just tired." I replied, my expression changing to look as if I really _was_ tired rather than depressed.

"Are you sure? Cause I had a girlfriend once who had the same expression right before she told me that she wanted to break up." His voice didn't seem to falter as he said that. It was like it didn't seem to matter to him anymore.

I stared back at him, wanting to tell him exactly what had happened so that just maybe I could have someone with me on this...but I couldn't. I didn't know what Ryuichi could do- to me or my friends and family. Maybe last night was a hoax? Maybe he _could_ control a lot more than I thought? He was just acting. I knew it would be like that. He knew what he was doing and I was afraid. I didn't want my selfishness to get others hurt... that had happened too many times. I shook my head hesitantly yet without a flaw as if _nothing_ was wrong, but in reality- _everything_ was wrong. He sighed, defeated then stood up.

"If you want to talk about anything, I'm here for you. I'll understand." He gave me a reassuring smile. _If only you knew what I was going through..._ Link and Zelda finally approached us. A large smile was plastered Zelda's face and Link just held a small grin.

"So, Link. When are you leaving?" Kenny asked and my eyes widened, _leaving?_

"I will probably leave in a few hours. I still need to get a few things." He answered back. I stood up.

"You can't leave yet, Link. I mean, we really need you here." I said, my voice a little weak.

"I have to and you'll be fine. I'll be back soon." He tried to reassure me. _If only it were that easy_, I thought as my eyes traveled downwards only halfway. My eyes locked onto Zelda's and Link's hands. They were wrapped around each other. I didn't mind at all. No, but isn't that a bit awkward when you're in the market? What was the matter with me? I knew what was going on. Link had gotten her the necklace, but why exactly? A late birthday present? Or a going away gift? Why did I care? I couldn't stand this anymore. Everything seemed fine to them. Everything was normal for them, but me- what about me? I just wanted to crawl into a cave and die. I glanced back at Zelda's neck- the choker tied around her flawless, pale skin... just like Kenny's. Everyone was perfect here.

"I'm going to go for a walk..." I muttered, shoving my fists into my pockets, yet again and walked towards the market's entrance from Hyrule fields.

XxxxXxxxX

A cold chill ran up my spine as I continued walking towards the farm. It was September here. I knew that much with the leaves slowly changing colors. I wasn't stupid. This place was completely different. I should have known that by know, but the days flew by either pleasantly or painfully and it wasn't easy. _It was a..._ _What is today, anyway?_ I couldn't remember. I cursed inside my head as I folded my arms across my chest and tried to keep warm. _I wonder if it snows down here. I would love that!_ I smiled to myself as my breaths became more ragged. The farm's entrance was a pinpoint in the distance and I could clearly remember the first time I had seen the place. It was still when Kado was lying to me, but it was like it didn't matter anymore.

I had been daydreaming the entire time that I hadn't even noticed the loud clatter of horse's footsteps as they approached from behind me. I turned around without thinking it could possibly be a bandit. It was Kenny.

"I knew something was the matter." He leered.

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide all emotion, "Nothing is the matter, Kenny. Get it through your head."

"You think I'm an idiot?" He said, his voice raising as he stared at me like he had done before. "I know something's wrong, so don't give me any of your crap."

"Listen, Kenny. All I wanted to do was be alone for a little while..."

"So, you go off to the farm? You could have gone to the temple if you wanted us to believe you more." _Damn...why didn't_ I_ think of that?_

I began slowly, trying to hide my impatience, "Well, there comes a time..."

He cut me off, "No, Jade. You're hiding something." _Why am I such an open book?_ There was no where to run- with or without a horse, he could catch me. It was useless- _I_ was useless, so what if Ryuichi killed me? No one would care, right?

I didn't want to say this, but I had to, "It's none of your business." He narrowed his eyes at me and I lowered my head before turning around and continuing my way. He guided his horse in front of me. _Why won't you just leave me alone?_ He glanced down at me for the longest time, but my gaze didn't falter either. He turned around again.

"I'll meet you at the farm." He left without looking at me.

I sighed hopelessly as I sat down on the ground and hugged my legs to my chest. _I can't believe I just did that_, I thought as I shut my eyes, _just when we were beginning to get along..._ Only a few minutes had passed after Kenny had disappeared beyond the entrance that my thoughts were interrupted by someone's laughter. I turned my head swiftly and twisted my back a little to see Ryuichi standing a few yards away with his arms folded over his chest in a comfortable manner I could never manage at that time.

"What did you do?" he asked with amusement, "I've never seen my brother like that before." I narrowed my eyes and growled, but never said a single word.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked with the same tone as he walked towards me, "Do you like my little brother?" I clenched my fists and seethed, but kept quiet. "Oh, that's right, you like that other kid- what's his name?" My eyes widened for a moment. He couldn't possibly think I liked Link- 'cause I didn't, that's why it was such a huge offense. "Kado, isn't it?" I could feel his gaze on me as I thought. He was getting on my nerves, which meant he was accomplishing everything he had planned. I just wanted to scream and yell at him and tell him to shut up, but he just wouldn't go away!

"What do you want from me?" I seethed, my voice off edge.

"I already told you what I wanted. Have you forgotten already?" He said assuredly- as if he was going to get that book.

"Well, you can just forget it 'cause I'm not getting that book for you." It was the wrong thing for me to do- to look at him after I had said _that_. His eyes clouded over and his jaw tightened, but he kept staring at me even if his expression turned back to what it was a minute ago.

"I don't think you want to do that." He said icily. I backed away, my heart beating. I was never like this, but maybe it was the fact that I was actually alone? _Get away from me!_ I just wanted to scream at him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. I stared at his hand, too frightened to do anything else. His hands were ice cold. "Maybe you'll change your mind."

"Who said I would do that?" I asked in a whisper, afraid of what he might do.

"If you don't, the Royal Family will be receiving a letter from Meyenn stating that their heir to the throne has just been murdered and they want _them_ to attend the boy's funeral." At first the words didn't make any sense, _heir to the throne…?_ I gasped, _Kado?_ My eyes widened in horror. I felt like I was about to gag on my own spit. "Did you think I was going to take this lightly? I've been watching you for a while, now, and from what I've seen between you and Kado- well, it won't be just his family mourning for him."

"No one said I had that kind of feelings for him." I said, trying to pry his grip away from my wrist.

"Don't kid yourself." He said, staring at me with his blood red eyes. "If you want to see him again- you will do as I say. Be at the library by midnight." He pushed my hand away and stood up in a swift motion that seemed inhuman. He glared down at me once before finally disappearing without a trace. I sat, still shaking, still with tears running down my cheeks. I hugged my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth. He was a threat- a large threat. I had no choice. He would kill Kado to get that book and who knows who else. _I have no choice._

_Your losing your touch Jade_, Kado's words echoed through my mind. If only he knew the real me.

XxxxXxxxX

Darkness slowly began to hover over Hyrule as I made my way down to the library. My whole plan was laid out, but the only thing was- what was I going to do afterwards? I was betraying Hyrule, my friends and everyone I had met. I shook my head then grabbed my forehead and leaned against a nearby stone wall. I drew in deep breaths, closed my eyes, breathed some more, and then opened my eyes again. The soldiers were in posts set along the castle, but for all they knew, I was heading to my 'quarters.' _I wonder where Eric might be._ I thought about it casually. The servants in the castle had all retired for the night, including the Royal family, and...Kenny.

_Kenny... I can't believe I actually went through that._ I had gone to the farm, and Kenny had said nothing to me. All he seemed to be doing was concentrating- maybe thinking about something- I wasn't sure, but he seemed worried and I was scared. We didn't train; all I did was work, and I hated it. I kind of wished I could have said something, but I felt as though someone was watching us...and it never seemed to be the right moment as if he would snap back at me then ignore me some more. I had thought, _Maybe he's just sensitive?_ I cracked my knuckles too loudly that I was afraid it was going to echo down the empty corridors. I could feel the aching in my entire body from picking and carrying all the vegetables and crops the entire day. The bruises and cuts didn't help much either. They only grew worse by the day, but I held it in. What if other workers saw me in pain? They would call me a wimp, tell me to go back home in the towns where I belonged. I couldn't do that, but I did wish they knew what I had gone through. Though, I had noticed Kenny glancing at me from time to time if I winced or whimpered, but whenever I glimpsed at him he was looking a different direction or concentrating on work, either physically or mentally.

By the time I had reached the castle, Link was gone. I hadn't even said goodbye to him- I just left, too busy and preoccupied to wonder about him and what he could be going through, but now wasn't the time to think about the past. It shouldn't take that long to get the book, but what was I going to do once I got to it? Maybe copy all the information that looked important- even if I couldn't read Hylian. Wait, so how could Ryuichi? Or, maybe I could rip out a few pages and leave it to Zelda to figure out. No, no. Nothing like that would work. Ryuichi would come right back demanding the rest.

I pushed open the library door and slipped in. Only my footsteps were heard in the library, and even though that was what I hoped I was slightly nervous. _Right_, _nervous_, I thought sarcastically. I was scared out of my mind. I had too many negatives and when a positive popped into my head, another negative bounded in. I took a deep breath, grabbed one of the torch lights on the sides of the door and continued. The large torch was heavy and I had to carry it with both hands. _At least, there is metal surrounding the flames_, I thought wearily. I walked straight up to the one-seat couch and stared at it, wondering if the thing was big enough to budge and at the same time remembering the last time I had been here. Except, now, the place had been fixed like nothing had happened. I realized that if I wanted to move this I had to use both hands and _they_ were full. I walked back to the torch holder and set the torchlight back into its place uneasily as if afraid that it would fall any second.

I headed back to the chair and tried to pick it up...which was useless. I'd have to push it. I did, and once it was off the rug it made an unbearable, scraping sound. I stopped immediately and averted my eyes to the large door, but nothing happened, no one barged in, demanding to know what was going on. So I continued. I was halfway there when I stopped and tumbled onto the couch. I was too tired. My muscles ached from the exertion I had worked up. I stretched my arms and legs, trying to avoid the thought that someone would jump out and attack at my when I was completely unprepared, unarmed, and unaware. I glanced to my sides and realized I was sitting right in front of the window seat. _The _window seat I had sat on while talking to Link or just taking a break from this mysterious world. I glimpsed out the window, but nothing was viewable. The stars were clouded over, unlike the night of the comet shower. It was pitch black outside and pitch black inside, but I knew the way. I would know because I would run into a bookcase that should be built against the wall. _Smart, I know._

I sighed as I stood up even if my body did nothing but protest. Chills ran up my spine and I shivered absentmindedly as I continued pushing the chair through the dark library. The flames from the torchlights on the walls crackled in the backround as the back of the chair ran into a long awaited bookcase. I let go of the armrests and straightened my back and then twisted from side to side. I sighed in relief when it gave a small, reassuring crack that my bones would be fine... I think... I turned to the side of the chair and began pushing it down the corridor halfway then jogged back to a nearby torchlight that glowed brightly against the darkness. The torch slipped from my hands as I raised it out of its holder. The flames were only inches away from my face and I froze before it could go any further. The heat licked against my face and eyes, but I couldn't close my eyes or move, afraid it would catch an eyelash or stray hair. I slowly pulled it away then breathed in a few times before letting go.

I walked back down the isle stiffly, my knuckles white as I gripped the torch for dear life. I thought I was never going to be able to find the moving bookshelf, but one thing I hadn't noticed before was the slight crack in between the bookcases that didn't exist with the others. It stood out against the others in the light of the flames that helped me pinpoint where I looked. Only one of these books would swing the bookcase around and back. I took a deep breath as I guided the light across the desired bookshelf- the one I knew I had laid my hand on one day. And soon, I saw it. Their was a thick, dark blue book that had been pushed into the bookshelf as far as it could go while the others next to it were only a centimeter away from the edge and a large gap where three books had once been. I measured the distance with my arm, trying to calculate what position I had been in the other day. I finally was able to reassure myself and set to work. I quickly adjusted the couch so it would be right in front of the side of the bookcase and in a certain angle. I then rested my right foot on the couch's front and grabbed hold of the book. I balanced and pressured my left foot to stay still without slipping. In a second, I pulled away the book and the bookcase swung away from the wall and from me while the other side swung forward. I pushed the couch as fast and as hard as I could without it going to far in and readjusted it a little more so it was between the bookcase and the wall.

The bookcase was jammed and it moaned in protest. The couch was secure...for now so I had to hurry or it would slip and I hated small, smelly and dark rooms especially when your alone. I quickly stepped onto the couch's cushion and over its back. My balance nearly gave way as my entire body pressured against my ankle. With the torchlight still in hand I searched for the books, but all I found were the remnants of the desk, a rug, and a pile of bones sticking out in the debris. I grimaced as I slowly pushed the debris away. Nothing was there...only debris. Had I forgotten something? Then I remembered. _Link. How could I forget? Stupid, stupid, stupid.._. If he had the book then that meant- all of this was for nothing! So, where would I find it? There was nothing on the coffee table- no books, or papers, just a flower in a vase set for decorations. I had searched, but had found nothing, but I kept looking around the room, in the corners, and even the ceiling, but I only found damp earth and stone...and a burned out lantern. I quickly stopped as I felt a small breeze enter the room. The flames licked against the metal fence around it as I whipped around, but just as I had done, the couch was thrust into the room. It clattered against the cold, stone ground as the sound of the bookcase creaking and closing shut reassured me that my chance of getting out simply was _not going to happen._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! I actually think this was one of the best chapters I've written in forever. I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter because I'm most likely not going to be updating in a while. I have finals next week and I've been wanting to post this to get over with it cause I need to study...yeah, ok...heh, no, really. Anyhoo, I'm sure a lot of you understand with the final exams. So, anyhoo, thank you all for reading and don't forget to review 'cause the lot of you have stuck with me through a lot of this story and I just want to say... Thank you:P

Kitana5055


	21. Quarter Moon

Seeing Truth

X

X

X

Chapter 21:

X

X

X

_Trapped_. I can't believe I'm trapped. Out of everything this was actually the worst possible thing to ever happen to me. What if Ryuichi had planned this? What if he had been lying to me the whole entire time? I whimpered from frustration and at the same time- fright. What was I going to do? I'm here all alone with no one to tell me everything is going to be fine. I am so dead. I slowly made my way back to the chair with stiff legs and sat on it. I had to think straight; I couldn't let this be the end of me. I leaned forward and stared at the flames flickering away from me and into the darkness. I slowly gazed around my surroundings. I had no choice. I had to go the only way that I thought I would never have to use again. I stood up and walked over to the closed wooden door. _Maybe Kado had closed it_, I tried to think reassuringly. I kneeled down next to it, then set the torchlight to lean against the wall. I tried letting it go, but it just continued to roll down to its side. So, with one hand I gripped the torchlight, and the other I grabbed the handle. I pulled as hard as I could, but it wouldn't budge. _Surely the hinges would not have rusted over again in such a short time? Right...?_ I knew it was useless, but I couldn't give up just yet. I picked up the torchlight and walked on top of the plank. I stomped on it, but it only gave out a hollow thump in return. I slammed my foot closer towards the hinges. I thought, _will it budge, now?_ I set the torchlight against the wall one more time and decided to try to pull the plank once more. My knuckles turned white from the strain and I could feel the blood pulsing through my veins, but I couldn't let go just yet. I let go of the torchlight and it fell to the ground, away from me. The stone darkened against the flames as it licked everything dry. I used both of my hands, now, and the hinges creaked in protest. It was going to work. I was going to make it work.

The wooden door swung open and I fell back in surprise and relief. The door rested over my foot, but I didn't care anymore. I was going to get out of here no matter what happened. I slid my foot out from under the plank and my ankle cramped. It cracked as I stretched it. I stood up anyway, ignoring the pain that shot up my legs and spine. I heard the familiar dripping of water in the dank tunnel, but it wasn't loud enough to hide the noise of a bookcase tipping over and crashing into the ground. No other followed so it must have been the first one falling into the main sitting area. I could hear other things- faint things like the clashing of swords and shrieks of pain. I seethed. Something was definitely going on. I had to do _something_. I kneeled down to inspect the jump down into the tunnel. It didn't seem that bad, but it smelled even worse. I slowly crawled down as I planted my feet into the walls of the tunnel. They sunk in just a little, but not as much as they had the other time. I quickly grabbed the torchlight with both of my hands before allowing my elbows to slide towards the edge of the stone ground of my imprisonment. I dropped down with as much ease as I could gather without falling completely to the muddy ground. I jogged down the tunnel fast enough to make it, but slow enough not to slip. I finally reached the wall- the dry and hardened wall? It was the truth. It was dry _and _rocky, but how?

It was impossible to climb the wall with a huge torchlight, so I dug it into the muddy ground. It stayed. I glimpsed at it one more time before I finally ascended. My breath became ragged as I reached the half point. I was so close. I couldn't wait to feel the cold night breezes against my face so my teeth could chatter. Yet, I felt nothing. There was no draft of wind, only the stale stench of a rotting earth. I continued to climb and it grew darker not brighter because of the moon. The small upward tunnel grew claustrophobic and I yearned for an open space or someone with me. I grabbed for another piece of rock, but it fell apart in my hand. I brought the chunk of rock closer to my face to inspect it, but then I realized it wasn't the same dirt rock that I had been climbing with, and instead it was grey. I jerked my head up. I had already reached the opening for there was no rock to climb.

I searched for the opening, but it was blocked. _Someone_ had done this, but why? I grimaced in anger and frustration. I growled as I leaned against the tunnel and began breaking away the rocks that held me in. Small chunks of rock broke away in my hand, but nothing bigger than my fist. I scanned the opening, trying to absorb every detail before I began again. I grabbed hold of a rock in the upper right-hand corner and pulled it towards me. Smaller clusters of rocks tumbled down, but I continued to pull until I felt it give way. I threw the large rock away that was about the size of my head- not very reassuring. It made a muffled sound as it made contact with the muddy ground. The sound of crickets chirping assured me that I had actually pulled away the right rock. I breathed in the fresh night air that gave me the energy to continue. I broke away the loose rocks that blocked my way. Soon enough, there was a hole large enough for me to fit through. I gripped the dirt, rocks, and grass and heaved myself up, ignoring the pain that shot through my spine.

The dark, night sky greeted me as I gasped for breath. I could feel the small trickles of rain fall down my face as I lay down on the grass. I looked up at the clouded moon. It was the only light I had to lead me back. There were no streetlights, no car lights, no lights from 24-hour open stores, or even a single flashlight. A wolf howled in the distance, but I didn't jerk my head to the direction it came from or flinch from its piercing cry. The quarter moon finally fell into darkness from the clouds as so did I. I finally stood up with a totter, but continued down the path towards the back-way of the castle. The wolf still bawled out towards the moon as if it had lost its guide. I took one last look at the moon that peeked through the clouds before stepping inside a corridor in the castle. Ever since I was a kid I had been interested in astronomy, but nothing ever seemed to work out for me. I bought star charts, binoculars, and books, but every time I tried to look up, smog would cover the stars. It was useless. I should have never bought those telescopes. They just never seemed to work, so by the next week they were back in the store and hardly used. _Piece of crap_ was all I could think, but what if it was me? What if I was the one who had the problem? I always was, wasn't I?

A loud shriek brought me back to reality and I broke into a sprint towards the library. It was only a few corridors away...one corridor...one corner...one door. I slammed my body against the library's doors while twisting the knob, but it wouldn't open. I tried again and again. Something was in its way. It wasn't locked, but blocked by something _huge_. I concentrated on one of the two doors and slammed into the door a few more times. It finally opened up a crack and peeked through. The large couch in the main area had been set in front of the doorway. I heard a bang, clashing of metal and angry cries of protest. Tired and furious I still continued to bang against the large, wooden door. It finally opened up about a foot and a half. I squeezed through with clumsiness, but made it to the other side. I practically fell down onto the couch in surrender when I noticed two familiar black-haired boys fighting against each other. _No-no-no-no-no-no..._ I glimpsed around them quickly; the fallen bookcase, the torn up furniture, and three books stacked up on each other carelessly in between Ryuichi and Kenny. _Ugh, great, _I thought with a sigh. My legs were shaky as I made my way towards the siblings. _This is so bad, what do I do?_ They continued to attack each other than block the others hit, which didn't seem to be going very well. Kenny was already banged up and Ryuichi had hardly a tear on his cloak.

Kenny noticed me from the corner of his eye, but didn't say a word. He quickly swung his blade towards Ryuichi, but his brother blocked it just in time, and, now, neither would release nor go back. Kenny glanced at me then towards the books on the back. _Is he trying to tell me something...? Oh, right! Get the books! _I stepped forward and leaned down to pick up the books. I scooped only two up in my haste, but finally bent back down to retrieve the other one. It was the smallest book with leather covering and golden inscriptions I could not interpret. I lost my balance and pressed my hand onto the book for support. It slid and my hand went with it towards Ryuichi's boot. I didn't look up, but I could already feel his wicked gaze on my back. He lifted his left foot and slammed his boot against my hand. I gasped for breath because there was none to breath anymore. I steadied my left leg then swung my right in front of me. It slammed into the back of Ryuichi's knees. He stumbled back from the sudden force, but without Kenny's pressure he would have stood some more. He tumbled down and I grabbed my hand back with the book. I crab-walked backwards until my back hit the end of the oak coffee table.

My hand throbbed as blood pulsed back into the veins in my fingers. I watched as the two brothers fought with each other; it looked like a play fight gone bad. Ryuichi was now over Kenny with a sharp scimitar to his neck. _No!_ I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. Kenny struggled with one hand locked onto Ryuichi's neck and the other on his arm. I thought quickly and skimmed the dark library. My eyes lit up when they locked onto a torchlight near the door. I ran to it and slipped it out of its socket. The books in my hand tumbled down to the floor. I cursed inside my head. I looked around once more. Something flickered not too far away from Kenny's head. It was his katana. I placed the torch back then grabbed the books and ran to the sword. I bent down to pick it up as my eyes never left the two in front of me. I glanced towards Ryuichi and realized he was staring at me with a smirk on his lips. _Is this all a game to you? Oh, wait, _I thought miserably as I tried backing away with the heavy katana in my hand. I needed both my hands, but I couldn't at the moment. I felt hopeless. In a second, Ryuichi had lifted from cutting the throat of his brother to cutting _my _throat. I breathed in sharply as I stumbled down. His knee dug into my right hand- the one that was holding the katana. I could feel the books slowly slip from my injured fingers, but all I could think of was the warm liquid trickle down onto my neck. I gulped and watched Ryuichi stare down at me with a wicked smile. _He wasn't going to get away with this_, I thought as I looked around and finally realized something. I slowly wriggled my right leg from under my left and shoved my knee forward to collide with my target. Ryuichi doubled over and I snatched the books back from his hand. I grabbed the katana and rolled away from him. With an unbalanced grip on the katana, I readied to use it no matter what happened. I walked shakily towards Ryuichi as he stood up unsteadily. I grimaced from pain, but held it back as I saw him unsheathe a sword.

"You actually want to fight?" he asked wryly.

"After what you did? I think so..." I replied darkly. Before he could answer back or possibly make the first move to attack, voices sounded in the distance and the door began to bang open. The couch hardly moved any. I glanced the door's way, then back to where Ryuichi had been standing. I looked around frantically until a voice close to my ear froze me.

"We _will_ finish this..." he said coldly then disappeared into the shadows as I would guess. I ran over to Kenny, the katana dragging behind me, and kneeled down. He was breathing raggedly, his eyes were closed and his lips dry and parted.

"Kenny...?" I asked softly, "Kenny, can you hear me?" His eyes slowly opened and I stared at him desperately. He tried to smile, but they pressed together in pain and his eyes shut tightly. "Are you okay?" I glanced down at him and realized that was the wrong question to ask. Blood had soaked through his shirt where a large part of it had been torn, but his neck seemed fine. I decided to try again and asked this instead, "Where are you hurt?"

"I think...my...abdomen..." the last word came out in a whisper. He must've taken health a time or another. I ripped the torn part of his shirt a little wider to inspect the large gash that now plagued his abdomen. I bit my lip and scrunched my nose. _How could your own brother do this to you?_ I wanted to ask him so many other questions, but now was not the time. I heard the sofa slide across the stone tile with a squeak. Soldiers rushed through the now open door. I didn't look up, but I heard them come towards us and surround the area.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you." I said as my eyes traveled back to his face.

The soldiers ordered me to do something, but I ignored them through all their useless words and only listened to Kenny. "Don't be... Actually, it should be me that should be sorry..." he said in a whisper.

"What? What for?" I asked confusedly.

"...For trapping you in that room..." my mouth sat agape as he stared at me with a small smirk forming on his lips. I felt hands grip my elbows and pull me to stand. I tried to wrestle with them, but they wouldn't let me go. Tears formed around my eyes. I couldn't actually think he would die, could I? _Kenny's strong_, I tried to reassure myself, but it was useless as he closed his eyes and breathed once more until my view of him was finally obscured.

XxxxXxxxX

I sat on my sofa in the room, my legs hugged to my chest, and my knuckles white from the strain of wanting to let go. I was cramped up, but I wouldn't let go. Zelda was sitting next to me with a hand on my knee as she tried to reassure me that everything would be alright, but I knew it was a lie. It was my entire fault, and I wanted to break down and cry for letting this happen, but I just couldn't. I wanted to be alone, but they wouldn't allow me; they thought I would run away... Now why would they think that? Zelda said if I didn't let her stay with me than she would send in Eric, so without another word from her- I agreed.

A soft knock on the door took both of our attention. Zelda stood up slowly and walked to the door. In the doorway stood Eve; she had a solemn face, but it was as if she was trying to hide something. I watched them wearily as they whispered to each other in low voices.

"I'll be back, Jade." I nodded. _Finally_, I thought, but they wouldn't leave me that easily. The door closed only half way, and footsteps slowly receded. A few minutes past until the door slowly creaked open. Zelda walked in with her hand trailing behind her. It was connected with another- a familiar gauntleted hand. His face appeared in the doorway. His blue eyes locked onto mine and I quickly turned my head to look at the flames licking in the fireplace. I heard him walk over to me, but I didn't turn to look at him. Naturally, for some stupid, perfect blonde who'd be crying at the moment, would jump up and be all over him, and crying, but I wasn't stupid, crying, or even blonde- well, that part didn't matter. I flinched back when he tried to rest his hand on my shoulder. He didn't have any impact on me; I didn't need him here just because of this, but he wouldn't leave me alone.

I heard him sigh, "I'm so sorry, Jade... Please, we want to help you, but you won't tell us anything."

"You want to help me?" I snapped at him, "Then leave me alone." I craned my neck to look at him. He was tired- I could tell with his disheveled hair (no hat at the moment), and wrinkled tunic. I suddenly felt sorry for him. He bit his lip then stood up. They walked to the door, all three of them, without a word.

Link turned to me in the doorway and whispered, "I'm sorry..." He closed the door and left me in my room. I rested my forehead on my knees as warm trickles fell down my cheeks.

"I am, too." I whispered to the dark, before I cried myself to sleep.

XxxxXxxxX

I woke up at the crack of dawn without realizing it until a rooster crowed in the distance. I stretched out my tired legs before standing up. My back cracked when I stretched while standing and that was when everything from last night flooded back to me. Kenny was gone- at least what I got from everyone else. They had not told me if he was doing fine or even in critical condition, and I had no control over it, but I could stop his killer, couldn't I? Or was that me?

I splashed water on my face before deciding to take a full bath instead. The warm water relaxed me as far as it could go, and by the end, I felt energized enough without food. I didn't want to wake anyone, mostly because I didn't want to talk to anyone. I threw my old clothes in the hamper, which was actually a basket, but that didn't matter. I dressed up in black pants, a black shirt with three-quarter sleeves and a black overcoat I found hung up in the armoire. I pulled my hair into two tight braids with my bangs to the side. I walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind me quietly. I felt as though I was in a hotel or something. I made my way outside into the chilly air. The guards watched me wearily, but I avoided them. I wanted to stick my hands into my pockets, but I realized I didn't have any. I mumbled something about how stupid the middle ages were, and made my way to the market.

Merchants were just beginning to set up shop, and seemed annoyed that a supposedly perfectly good customer from the castle was slipping through their fingers. _Well, too bad, I have no money_, I thought as I passed them and onto the fountain in the middle of the town square. I sat down and watched the colorful fish lazily swim by without a care in the world. Footsteps finally became common in the market, so I found it useless to turn around every time I thought someone was approaching me. I crossed my legs in an Indian style on the fountain and watched the fish go by on my left and the entrance to the castle on my right. Kenny's face popped into my head and I couldn't help but think of if they were to have a funeral for him. So, what if he wasn't dead? But he had to be, right? I saw him slip away right before me. I held back the tears and tried to concentrate on something else until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jerked away, but came face to face with Link.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly. He looked better today.

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. I'm just jumpy today." I placed my feet back onto the ground as he sat next to me.

"You look cute today." I stared at him skeptically, but he continued, "I've never seen you in braids before." I stared down at the ground without glancing at him. "I'm so sorry, Jade. I don't know what to say. It's not your fault, though. I've been through things like this before, and I know it's hard."

"How can you say that? All you have ever killed have been monsters- not friends..." I said, anger etching my voice.

"You didn't kill him. I know it's hard, but..." he trailed off.

"What?" I snapped, "He's not home anymore. I can't say he's going to a better place, because he probably doesn't believe in what you do, so how can he be anywhere, now?" He stayed silent.

"You can't say that. You don't know where he went, and I don't know either, but we have to do what he can, now, and forget the past." He said softly.

"I can't..." tears filled my eyes and I tried to blink them away, but they only continued to blur my vision. He placed a hand on mine, but I didn't flinch away.

"I have to go look for the other three pieces, soon." He said and I glanced at him in surprise.

"You found a piece already?" I asked in amazement, and he smiled. "No way."

"Really. I did. I was surprised myself." He said as if trying to change the subject without my knowing.

"So, does that mean I get to come with you?"

"What? No." he replied in bewilderment.

"What! Why not? You said yourself how fast you found it."

"But that doesn't mean that the others will be easier."

"Please, Link." I begged him, "For Kenny. So, the guy who did this to him won't get away."

He shook his head, "I don't know."

"You have to know. I don't know how Kenny is..." I stopped when I saw Link's face. "No, please, don't tell me..."

"I'm so sorry, Jade." He whispered.

"You can't let me stay here. What good will I do? I can't read Hylian, so how can I help research?" I pleaded with him. For the first time I felt like I was hanging by a thread.

"It's too dangerous. Please, don't. I looked through those books, and I found where I need to go, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Either way I will. I have been hurt. What's going to stop me from getting hurt any further?" His eyes traveled to my bruised hand- the one Ryuichi had stepped on last night. He inhaled deeply before letting go. He took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair.

"We have to get Zelda's permission first." My eyes lit up as he turned to look at me with a sympathetic smile.

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxX

Well, there you go. I hope this wasn't too short, but I wanted to get it up already. Finals sucked, but I'm over it. Anyhoo, this chapter had a lot of angst- that is such a weird word- than I thought. There'll be a little more in the next chapter, but it'll lighten up soon. I hope you guys liked this chapter, which will finally begin the whole point of the story. FINALLY, yes, I know. Thank you for all the people who actually took the time to R&R my story. 4 times the amount of reviews from last chapter is the number of people on favorite's list. I wonder where everyone has gone. Hmph, ah well. As long as I have you guyz, I feel happy! Yay! Cookies for everyone! Okay, I'm off my rocker here, heh, that's a funny thing to say... no wonder I never say it! Yikes! Gotta go!


	22. Departure and Training

Seeing Truth

X

X

X

Chapter 22

X

X

X

I was practically tripping over my own two feet trying to find all the things I needed to pack for the "journey". I fully, completely, seriously hated using that word. It was so- what was the word? Cliché. That was it. So…stupid! I grabbed a handful of clothing and stuffed them in the backpack that the servants had ready in my room. They called it something else…umm…sack-something. Whatever. It doesn't matter. What matters was the fact that Zelda actually let me go with Link after hours of begging and trying to tell her that I had no clue how to read Hylian and I would be bored to death here doing absolutely nothing. And the most important part was that I was doing this for Kenny. His funeral had been yesterday, but something was wrong. I could tell from the way everyone was looking at each other. Including Link! They were hiding something from me! I intended to find out if it was the last thing I did! But that- I had to figure out later. Now…

I shoved a drawer closed than practically pulled one out of its place trying to open another. I grabbed all the undergarments I could find in there…ahem…and a few other necessities that I would most likely need. I figured if I took my time deciding what to take with me I would be in my room for hours, so stuffing what would fit into my backpack was the best idea. I heard a knock on the door and I answered so that they could come in. I heard the door creak open as I slammed the last drawer shut. I glanced behind me to see Link with his weapons strapped and staring at me like I was insane.

I decided to ignore it and continue packing, "Hi, Link."

"Hey. What are you doing?" he asked bewildered.

"Packing."

"Are you moving somewhere?"

"Ha, ha…" I slammed another drawer closed and went to the bathroom, "Am I running out of time?"

"No. It's just that…well, damn…" I smiled wickedly and ran out of the bathroom, Link following slowly.

"It's okay…" I dumped the…uh, stuff in the backpack, "I'm done…" I grabbed the backpack before even closing it. Half of the things I had stuffed inside tumbled down. I bent down to pick them up without trying to think of embarrassment. I mean, I always laughed at my embarrassing moments, so why did I feel like this, now? Wait…wait…There we go. Now, it's hilarious. "Never mind…" I laughed nervously. Link helped, biting his lip as he did. I sneered and pushed him away, but I just couldn't keep a straight face. He straightened up as I clasped the opening of the backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go." He said as I followed after him, though my head was turned to take one last glance at my room. What if I never saw it again? It's times like these I really wished I had a camera.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

I had to say; the horse they had prepared for me completely took my breath away. It was a black stallion with a white spot on his forehead. His name was Kane. I edged towards it as it snorted and pawed at the ground.

"Don't worry. He won't bite." I jumped from Link's sudden voice so close to my ear that it made a chill go up my spine. Not in that scary, creepy way, but in that odd, chilling way if that made any sense.

"Sure…" I took a step closer and held out my hand. It slowly began sniffing my fingers before it went full on to nuzzling and licking. I pulled my hand back and stared at it in disgust.

"He likes you." I turned to stare at him blankly while he nodded with an innocent smile. I cocked my head to one side and sneered. I thought of wiping the snot on his tunic, but I just didn't feel like being a- well, you get my point. I wiped it on the grass, my nose wrinkled. "You know, I feel like I'm forgetting something." Link said as he mounted his horse.

"Really?" I asked him as I walked over to Kane's saddle.

"Yeah…" he said as he stared off somewhere far off into space.

"Did you pack food?"

"Mmhmm…"

"How about water?"

"Yeah…"

"Clothes?"

"Yes…" I sighed then tried to mount onto the horse. I grabbed the saddle and placed my foot on the stirrup as I pushed myself up. After maybe five minutes I was finally on the seat and getting comfortable.

"Maybe trying to teach me how to ride a horse, genius?" I inquired as he turned to me with wide eyes. I cocked my head to one side, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you got on. That's a start."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." I retorted.

"Well, for a start; hold on to the reigns." I grabbed the reigns and waited for more instructions. "You're going to want to keep your feet in the stirrups."

"Kay…" I shifted my position on the saddle a little to get my feet into the stirrups.

"Now, if you want to direct your horse right, you tug the reigns to the left, and visa versa. To stop, you just tug on the reigns." I nodded, thinking he was finished, but he continued. "I'm not sure with your horse how to start him."

"Ahuh…" I thought for a moment then decided on trying to "start" this horse. "Hmm… Yeehah!" I glanced towards Link and realized he was staring at me like I was some kind of freak. I rolled my eyes and tried something of his: "Hah…! Yah!" Kane started galloping out of the castle gates and I just barely had enough grip to stay on or else it would have been really ugly. I could feel Kane's movement as he raced through the market and the wind feeling like little cold daggers against my flesh and whipping my hair into my face. It took only seconds to get out into the wide-open Hyrule fields. I knew from the direction that the stallion was headed that he was taking me back to his home, Lon Lon Ranch. I cursed inside my head and thought quickly. I pulled back the reigns and he stopped abruptly. I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest as I heard Link's horse racing to reach us.

"Are you alright?" was the first thing I heard Link say.

"I'm fine..."

"It's just I thought you were going to fall and break your neck."

"I didn't Link, so you don't have to worry."

"I know, I know." He watched with a look that I was sure was sadness. He was worried, too. I could tell from the way that his blue eyes clouded over, and I hated to see him like that.

"How about you teach me to ride a horse a bit better, so you don't have to worry about me so much?" I watched him think for a few seconds before speaking out again, "Is it a deal?"

He stared at me a bit longer; I'm guessing he was thinking on what to do. "It's a deal."

XxxxXxxxX

Riding a horse could be such a pain. No wonder automobiles were invented. At least they listened to you- well, that's a bad way to put it. You basically control a car, but a horse; they had a mind of their own. Sure, they're cute, but they can't last as long as a car. And cars; they can be sleek and shiny. The shine is what can make a car look new. What makes a horse look new? They're beautiful animals, and that's why they shouldn't be used as traveling mechanisms. When I told this to Link the first night out in the fields he started laughing. I even had tried to explain what a car did and looked like, but he thought it was too absurd. If only there was a way to show him.

"You're saying we could ride in machines that are controlled by pedals and wheels?" he had asked me.

"Yeah."

"And you can seat more than just one person? Like a wagon?"

"Almost. Except nicer, and it's not made out of wood, and a cloth doesn't cover the top. You have windows and cushioned seats..."

"It's a luxury."

"Not as much. A lot of people own them. Some even have television sets hooked into them."

"Those large screens that can hold images and move them around?"

"You remember!" I was surprised. I guess things like that _are_ a little weird. "The problem is, is that all the fuel being burned is causing air pollution. Our air isn't probably half as clean as it ever used to be in many areas."

"That is why horses are better. Machines with rubber wheels filled with air are just odd."

"And magic carpets aren't?" That seemed to shut him up a little. After all, which made more sense: A machine of metal with pumps run by fuels and gases, or a rug that could be suspended in mid-air with no means of support at all? I just guess I won this battle, but it was true to me that if we had the things here back on earth; global warming wouldn't come to us so extremely, now would it?

XxxxXxxxX

When the first signs of the forest showed itself on the horizon, I began remembering a few questions I had wanted to ask Link. Well, when you're trying to save an entire world you have to know where you're headed.

"Hey, Link!" I said as loud as I possibly could over the roaring wind.

He turned his head slightly to my direction and replied, "What!"

"Where are we going?"

"Don't you see it?"

I raised an eyebrow, "See what?"

"We're headed to the forest."

"I know that, but how do we know where to look for the second piece?"

"I have a map that will help us."

"And you didn't bother telling me?" He grinned sheepishly.

"I'm just a tag-along aren't I?" He stopped his horse suddenly and I did the same. I turned Kane around 90 degrees so I could see him.

"What are you talking about?" he had a look of pure confusion. Ugh, that damn boyish look again...

"You know what I'm talking about. You didn't even bother to teach me how to fight." His confusion melted as he smirked. Not that evil look again. He was planning something.

"Why do you think we're headed to Kokiri Forest? I was going to teach you there."

"Are you serious?" He nodded. I narrowed my eyes into slits. "All this time I've been thinking that I was just going to get in your way; that I was a tag-along or something. You couldn't tell me?"

"Sorry. I just didn't want you to worry."

"Worry? About what?"

"About having me as your trainer." He led Epona closer to me so we wouldn't have to yell so much.

"Do you really think you're all powerful or something?"

"No, but I am pretty hard." He replied with a hidden devilish look I knew would show up sometime soon.

"Well, we'll just see. You may never know..."

"Know what?" he asked as we started our horses to a slower pace.

"I may just kick your ass." I gave him a sweet smile before galloping ahead.

XxxxXxxxX

Going on an "adventure" with the hero of one kingdom- okay maybe two...or three (... whatever...) is just not what it's cracked up to be. It's been three weeks; three weeks of horrid training. What have I gotten myself into you may ask? Something utterly terrible. It's like soccer practice except you don't actually bleed every time unless you're some unlucky player who getskicked in the head by a soccer ball andget a nosebleed, but I'm getting off track. When I began training, I thought I would start off with the sword. How wrong I was...

He made me begin with a lap around the village. Heh, I learned a thing or two from gym class. Did he really think I was going to run around the whole place without stopping! I rested behind some houses until he began to catch on. He asked for some of the Kokiri kids to keep watch. Every time I stopped to rest they threatened to throw a bucket of water over my head. I welcomed it until I realized it was freezing cold water in the dead of autumn. I continued running. By the time I reached the finish line I was on my hands and knees gasping for air. After the lap, I would do push-ups. I could only do about twenty when I began, but I built up to double that. I told him that was the requirement for girls my age. We left it at that. For sit-ups, however, I could only do about thirty-five, but just like the push-ups, I had built up to around sixty-five. I could have aced my gym class.

After the first few days, I learned to stretch before coming in to training around eight o'clock. And of course, I was pissed, but he said the soldiers back at the castle had to be up by four in the morning to train. I decided to shut it at that even if he hadn't threatened me. Of course, Saria was there, too, and cheering me on. She would always go to the temple _after_ training. I didn't mind; I never liked having only me there with someone else unless I wanted that, but that's for another time. I just hated the attention, the criticism... Iguess I'llnever bea morning person, either. Oh, well...

When Link finally handed me the sword, I was completely taken back by its beauty. I was awed by the sharp edge and curve of the blade. The handle was simple yet elegant with its design. The pommel was silver, which seemed to give the whole sword a type of sheen to it. I held the sword carefully as if I would break it when I realized something: this sword wasn't at all what it seemed to be because it was a katana! How could I have not known? I needed both hands to carry it, now, didn't I? I wanted to try it out, to see how it felt when I swung it around, but I didn't know how to use a katana. It just felt clumsy in my hands; deadweight. I turned to Link with a helpless look on my face. He gave a small, reassuring smile. He took the katana from me gently.

"You hold the katana like this..." and that was just the beginning of my training.

XxxxXxxxX

By the end of the third week I was dodging Link's thrusts and blocking his blows; I could hold the katana in my hands without it falling to one side and endangering lives including my own. The katana, a gift from Link that I now cherished was something all too familiar to me, now. I was thanking him for days about the gift, but he said it was nothing, and that it didn't cost at all as much as I thought it did. I was getting better at the sword by the day, but something was missing. I guess it was the fact that I just wasn't completely ready. Sure, I could dodge, block, counter-attack, and such, but there was something there that was missing, and that was supposed to be there. Until the last night while sleeping soundly after a hard day's training on Link's floor did I finally realize it.

I was dreaming. It wasn't one of those crazed and indescribable dreams, but one that still made sense if you really thought about it. It made so much sense that it could have been real... maybe it was real. I saw Kenny, and he was standing in Link's doorway staring at me, and at Link. It was odd to see him there, and so lifelike with modern clothing, but yet his katana was strapped to his belt. They had placed it in the coffin with him at the funeral, hadn't they? Maybe the clothes he wore he was buried with... I wouldn't know. It was a closed casket funeral. I wanted to reach out to him, but my body didn't collaborate. I just watched as he leaned against the doorframe with such grace it _couldn't_ have been real! And then I blinked. How could I blink in a dream when I seemed to feel everything, too? He had a small smirk crossing his lips before he disappeared, and no remnant of him left.

The next day I was up by dawn with no Link trying to wake me up by shaking me until I had to start swatting him or he grabbing the pillow from under my head and swatting _me_ with it. How irritating! Sometimes, I just had the notion to tackle him and get him into a headlock. One week beforewith that torment, my notion became an immediate action; I had Link in a headlock that even he couldn't seem to get out of. I guess after fifteen minutes of wrestling one does get tired sinceI hit the sack after that and Link didn't bother mefor another hour; he was asleep, too. The poor, dear. I guess that's what you get for waking me up like that. Didn't I tell him I wasn't a morning person?

Sooner or later, we were up and ready to go after eating breakfast. We said our goodbyes after packing and were on our way and into the Lost Woods. You might be wondering how we got our horses up and over that cliff. We could have had a hill they climbed or gotten pulled up with a rope tied around their waist. Well, I'm not sure exactly and I don't think you'll ever know- neither will I, but someway or another, it happened, just like it did in Majora's Mask. How else could Epona have gotten into the Lost Woods?

I shifted uncomfortably in the saddle, and tossed back one of my braids. "So, uh, Link?" I began without letting him answer if he was listening, "Where are we going?"

"What?" I guess I should have waited.

"I said, 'where are we going?'"

"Termina."

"What?" Now I was the one with the hearing problem, or just the one with the hard time believing itproblem.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, I mean, why?"

"Because the next piece is there."

"And how do we get to Termina?"

"Well…"

"Hmmm?" I asked, knowing he had no idea, either.

"We'll find a way."

"How?" I asked as we weaved through the tall trees in our path.

"I don't know." He looked back at me for a second before riding ahead. I caught up to him quickly.

"_How_?" I pressed him further, "We can't take our horses with us, unless you want another skull kid to come and steal them to Termina for us."

"What do you want from me, Jade?" he turned Epona around so he could face me with a glare, "If you are going to keep asking me all these questions it would have been better if I went alone." I stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe he had just said that. Was it wrong to ask what we were going to do?

"If you find planning at the very last minute a 'good' idea- fine, but I was just asking. You don't need to blow up in my face, but if you think it was better for you to come alone, then I won't argue with you." I turned Kane around and headed back to Kokiri Forest.

"Wait, Jade!" I heard Link call from behind me. I ignored him. "Please, listen. I'm sorry, okay…! I didn't mean what I said."

"Then what did you mean?" I said sharply as I stopped Kane so Link could catch up to me.

"I…I don't know, but I'm sorry. I've just been under a lot of pressure." He seemed to search for the right words.

"You? Under pressure?" I said.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" he asked as he took off his hat and fiddled with it while at the same time watching me curiously.

"I don't know. It just never really seems that you're under pressure." He raised an eyebrow before deciding to answer me.

"Well, I am under a lot of pressure. More than you think that I'm under pressure…"

"You just don't show it."

He shrugged and replied, "As you have said in the past few weeks- am I that good?"

"As _you've_ said-…I'm afraid so…" I said sarcastically with a hint of a smile. There was only the sound of the wind rustling the leaves of the trees around us and the chirps of the birds in the forest. "Fine…I…I'll come with you… I guess."

"Good because if you didn't I would have to force you…" Link led his horse back to the right path as I led Kane to follow him.

"Force me?" I asked, my voice rising with my own curiosity. He turned around and smirked. "Force me?" I repeated a bit louder, "I'm older than you. I should be threatening _you_."

"You're older than me?" He asked.

"Yeah. My birthday is in August and yours is in October…"

"Oh, what a huge difference! Two months!" he retorted cleverly.

"Now what are you saying, hmmm?" I shoved him forward playfully, so as not to really shove him off his horse.

"I'm not getting at anything." He said innocently.

"Oh, really?" I alleged as we came across a clearing. It was exactly like it was in the game with the large hollow logs and trees surrounding the area. I followed Link as he led Epona to a trot into one of the opening inside a fallen log.

"Don't panic here, alright?" I heard him say.

"W-what?" I asked. I was already panicking.

"You might feel a few things brush up against you. They are just cobwebs, though."

"C-cobwebs?" I leaned forward to peer into the eerie darkness. I really wanted a flashlight. "Don't cobwebs come with…spiders?" I asked, lowering my voice as if the spiders would hear and come after me… That would be unpleasant…

I watched Link as he disappeared into the log. I widened my eyes from shock. He was going to leave me…_here_? I scrunched my nose, swallowed my fear, and went in. He was _definitely_ going to pay for this… for the what time? He should seriusly give me one of those _I.O.U_ notes.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

Well, hope you liked this chapter. Ten pages and all. Please review and if you have comments you can visit my forums and it's quite obvious it says "My Fanfics!" Thank you!


	23. Back Again

Seeing Truth

X

X

X

Chapter 23

X

X

X

I don't think I could ever describe Termina when I saw it. For one, it looked completely enormous, and two, everywhere you looked there was a different landscape. It was something geographers and scientists could never comprehend; one moment you would see mountains in front of you, and then the next you would see the swamp and the ocean nearby. It was every landscape packed into one tiny country that was probably not even half the size of the state of Texas. I was a bit disappointed, though, when we had to head straight to town; I was hoping to sight-see the views a little longer. I mean, it's not like I can get a view like this every day back home. Ah, well...

It was around late-afternoon when we arrived to town, so everyone was pretty busy running their hectic lives that I hoped to not be apart of unlike someone else who just couldn't stand not helping people. Ugh... heroes... We entered the Stock-Pot Inn after leaving our horses out to roam in the fields. The inn was unexpectedly crowded, and not even Link understood why it was so. I mean, it's not like it was the New Year's Carnival... was it? Someone jabbed me hard with their elbow, but before I could retort a rude comment I realized that the person who just injured my rib was a soldier. I sidled against the wall towards the chairs that were unoccupied while Link made his way through the crowd of...soldiers. What the hell was this? Army buddies home for the holidays? I watched Link's hat disappear as I finally realized sitting in a chair full of standing people with metal for protection wasn't the best idea. I heard a few words being said by the innkeeper that I assumed was the red-head, Anju, some shuffling, a little laughter, and now movement. The door opened, allowing some fresh air to enter as the soldiers filed out. _Yes!_ I plopped down on one of the chairs and rested my head over the palms of my hands. I seriously thought I could fall to the floor and fall asleep, but the goddesses, apparently, had something different planned for me.

I heard Link's voice calling my name, but instead of looking up and answering like a respectful young lady... I just voiced, "Hmm?"

"You're not going to believe this..." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke.

"They're giving you a discount to stay in one of the storage rooms downstairs, and the free breakfast includes fried cockroaches." I heard someone snort in the silence before Link continued.

"No..." he replied warily.

"Then what is it?" I whined.

"Well, you're going to have to look up if you want to find out." I sighed in annoyance and did as he said, and damn it- I couldn't believe it! I didn't want to believe it... _Why the hell was Kado here?_ My eyes opened wide as he watched me with his familiar hazel green eyes. It didn't help at all when I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I stared at him. I just wanted to end the misery! _Why was he here? Oh no!_ _So, what do I say? "Hi" is too lame... what's up? Nooooo..._

"Jade?" his voice brought me back to the horrible reality I had to face.

"Hey." I said sheepishly... _not the embarrassment...!_

"Hey? Don't you have anything better to say? We are getting married soon, aren't we?" he replied as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You still believe that we're getting married?" I laughed and stood up, "Because you can't possibly believe that I want to marry _you_."

"Of course I still believe that. I love you, Jade. How many times do I have to say it to convince you?"

"As long as you want, but I'll never get convinced, and we're never getting married. Understood?" I took one final glance around before I walked out and slammed the door behind me.

XxxxXxxxX

I had wandered the entire town the rest of the day, trying to ignore the people who gave me curious glances, and the Meyenn soldiers stationed around the gates and the inn. I was surprised that Kado's parents hadn't come along, and why he had only come to Termina. What did it matter, anyway? Why should I care? I rolled my eyes and continued walking around. There was nothing new in Clock Town; it was exactly the same so why should I explain it? I tried leaving town to maybe go to the beach, but the soldiers wouldn't let me. I showed them my sword unless they were too stupid to notice before, but they denied me passage, again; I guessed it had something to do with the Kado. I growled, muttered some curse words, and walked away.

It was midnight before I decided returning to the inn. Anju gave me the key to my room and a note as I passed by the reception's desk. I thanked her and climbed the stairs to my room that I hoped would have a soft enough bed; I had been avoiding sleep since I stormed out of the inn that afternoon, and I couldn't stand up any longer. My room was at the very end, you know, the one that was always locked? The room was fair with its white lace curtains, hardwood floors, striped bed sheets, and stone fireplace. A dresser decorated a corner, which was next to a wooden door while a wooden table with four chairs decorated the bare middle of the room. I tossed the key on the table then plopped onto the bed after checking for roaches. I opened the note slowly, and was surprised, again that it was written in English. It read:

_Jade,_

_I am going out for a while, and may not be back by the time you arrive. My room is next door just to let you know. If something's goes wrong, please go to Kado who is in room 105. I'll try and be back soon._

_Link_

I crumbled the note with one hand and through it directly into the lit fireplace. I watched as the edges slowly changed colors from light beige to a dark brown then to smoke. I tried sleeping, but it just wouldn't come; I had been tossing and turning for more than two hours before I decided to get up. I freshened up, grabbed a few things, and walked out. My footsteps made small thumping sounds as I walked on the wooden floors of the hallway. I wasn't sure where I was going to go, but once I found the door to the balcony that was next to the stairs I finally knew where I was going.

The first thing I saw when I opened the door was a dark figure sitting next to the large and useless bell. I was about to go back inside when he turned around and looked straight at me, and he was exactly who I thought he would be; Kado smiled at me sympathetically as he patted the space next to him. I wasn't sure what to do; go sit next to him or do the exact opposite? Option one won this time. I closed the door behind me and slowly walked towards him. I guess he knew I was a little uneasy and turned away as I sat next him.

It seemed for about ten minutes that we just sat there staring out into the darkness when Kado finally decided to say something; he was staring at me from the corner of his eye when he spoke.

"Jade," he shuffled when he said my name, "I… um… what I wanted to say was…" he looked at me for a few seconds before shaking his head and turning away.

"Listen, Kado. If you're going to tell me that you love me or something…well, it's just not going to work…" I said.

"Why won't it…" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "When you know it's true."

"Ugh…please…" I stood up with my anger boiling, "We're only teenagers. What the hell do you know about love?"

He followed me as I walked to the door with clenched fists, "I may only be sixteen, but I do know enough when I want to be with someone."

"You don't know anything, Kado… If you knew what went on in my world you'd want to kill yourself." I quickly grabbed my key and fumbled to get the door open.

"Why? Do you think that living here is easy? Didn't you tell me that marrying at our age was insane?"

"I don't know! Okay?" I turned around to face him after giving up on the door, "I don't care anymore! I don't know why I'm here. I don't know why this all is happening, and all I want is for everything to go back to the way it used to be."

"But you know that a chance of that happening isn't possible." He was right, wasn't he?

"Oh, God…" I leaned against the wall with my face in my hands as I growled from anger and confusion. "I have no idea what I'm doing anymore… I never have…"

"Jade…" I glanced up at him through the space between my fingers, "I think that if you stop being so damn confusing we could help you." He waited for a reply that never came then continued, "You always hide what you are thinking or feeling, and we just never know what to do with you. I probably would kill myself if your world was filled with people that hid their emotions like that."

"Do you want to make me cry?" I replied after lowering my hands. He laughed and slowly drew closer.

"I would never want to do that." He said with a small smile as he rested his hands on each side of me.

"Really? So that night when you left wasn't supposed to make me cry?"

His face contorted into a worried expression; just seeing him like that made me want to take those words back. "Did I make you cry? I'm so sorry…"

I chuckled nervously, hoping that he wouldn't get angry, "Well, I didn't _really_ cry."

"What?" he creased his forehead in what looked like irritation.

"Well, it still hurt my feelings when you left like that."

"I'm sorry…" he muttered as he drew even closer to me; his face only inches from mine.

"Well…you should be." I whispered nervously as I pressed my body harder against the door.

"What's the matter?" he replied as he kissed the side of my neck.

"Um…Kado…?" I stuttered as he wrapped his arms around my waists. _Ugh, damn it…why me?_ I thought to myself as I tried to push him away.

"Yes?" he backed away a little, enough to gaze into my eyes as I spoke.

"I really don't think we should be doing this."

"Why not? This is what people do when they-…"

"You know what? I don't think this is what _I_ want to do…I'm sorry, but I just can't…" I pushed him away and finally opened the door with the key that had been clenched in my hand the entire time.

"So, you're changing your mind, again." He said as he followed me through the corridor to my room.

"No." I retorted as I reached my door, and began unlocking it. I entered without realizing he was right on my heels.

"Then what is it?" I practically jumped when he said that after I had thought I had slammed the door in his face.

"I don't know and I don't care. Just get out."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" I mimicked as I moved to open the door. He sat down on one of the chairs and pulled me with him; he had a grip on my wrist and wouldn't let go. I tried to get free, but he just pulled me closer. No way was I going to stoop to that level.

"Kado, let go of my wrist."

"Oh? Do you want me to hold on to your waist?" he raised his eyebrows, and I quickly backed away.

"Ugh, just tell me what you want." I replied angrily.

"I want you to listen to me." _Was that all?_

"Fine, but let go of my wrist."

"Oh, right." He let go and I sat on a chair next to him.

"What did you want to say?" I placed my elbows on the table and rested my head on my hands.

"I wanted to say that- well, before you snapped at me that I _did_ try to talk to my parents about the whole marriage ordeal…" he began.

"And?" I questioned after he was silent for a moment.

"They wouldn't listen." My eyes traveled to the patterns of the plain wooden table as he continued, "I really did try, but it was no use."

"What the hell is the matter with them?" I asked as if he would really know, "It's obvious they are doing this for something other than the 'love'."

"What do you mean?" he said suspiciously.

"I mean that your parents have something else up their sleeves, and it has nothing to do with the real reason of marriage. If you pleaded with them…that is what you did, right?"

"I told them a hundred times that it wasn't the right thing to get married, but they kept telling me everything would change then change the subject."

"See? They _are_ hiding something from you. This is what you learn when you take history class." I stood up and began pacing after I had said that.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you hear all the time of kings and queens marrying off their heirs or heiress' with another country's- you know, to secure an alliance with that country."

"Oh, my god." He mumbled as he ran a hand though his hair.

"They want to secure an alliance with my country, which they have no idea where it is."

"So, you're an heiress to your country."

"Hell, no." I said amusedly, "Your parents have no idea what they're doing."

"I don't understand what they're doing."

I thought for a moment before realizing exactly what they were doing. "Oh, my God…"

"What?" he turned to look at me as I sat down on the bed with my elbows resting on my knees, and my hands lazily hanging in the air.

"Your parents must have known I was with Link. They probably knew that Zelda was off limits, now with her being with Link and everything so they go to the next closest thing: me."

"Wait-what? What do you mean Link and Zelda? And why have you become so special?" he asked confusedly with creased eyebrows.

I laughed nervously, "Um. There's something I didn't tell you…"

"What?"

"Um…well. Do you remember the Moon Festival?"

"Yes; Of course." He smiled wryly.

I gave him a dark look before continuing, "Anyway, I…I saw them…kissing…"

"Ohhhh… so that explains it…" he said.

"And they probably knew of the things going on with the sages, and figured that I was going with Link."

"But how could they manage that?"

"I don't know. They're smart. I guess all royalty have dark secrets and are up to no good."

"Does that include me?"

"Especially you." I retorted as I stood up and walked towards the door. "Well, we solved that case. Now, you leave."

"No." he whined as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in the chair.

"Come on. I'm tired; I want to sleep, so _goodnight_, _Kado_." I swung the door open and gestured for him to leave; he stayed his ground. "Fine." I closed the door and walked back to my bed.

"I think this is the first time you have given up." He said as he stood up.

"No. I haven't given up. You either stay there or leave; you can't come any closer. Got it?" I grabbed a few of my things and went through the door next to the dresser. I took a bath, changed, and walked into a room that, unfortunately still including another soul.

"Damn it, Kado." I mumbled when I saw him sitting on the same chair, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"You are calling _me_ stubborn?" he asked, raising an eyebrow curiously as he folded his arms across his chest comfortably.

"Yes. I am calling you stubborn. Why don't you go to your own room so I can get some rest?"

"Not unless you come with me."

"Why the hell should I?" I retorted as I slipped halfway into the covers.

"I don't know. I need some company…"

"You're going to sleep, Kado. I don't think you need company for that."

"I know, but I'm not tired. I want to do something, go somewhere… you know?"

"Yeah; you're bored. Count sheep and you'll be asleep sooner or later. Either way you'll be away from me."

"Oh, come on. Where would I get sheep?" I rolled my eyes and thought, _that is such a dumb blonde joke…_

"Go away, Kado." I muttered as I turned over on the bed, "And please blow out the candle on the way." I heard him sigh as something creaked, which signaled his movement off the chair.

"Goodnight, Jade." He whispered.

"G'night…" I mumbled as I heard him blow out the candle then leave with the door closing behind him.

XxxxXxxxX

I was up around six o'clock the next morning with the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon. However, I didn't get up until seven when I heard a knock at my door. I figured if I took my time I would get a headache, so why not answer it, right? I trudged to the door and swung it open to be greeted with a smiling Kado.

"Do you always have to be such a morning person?" I mumbled as I turned away then tumbled back down on the bed.

"Of course not, but why should I be the only one to suffer?" He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Ha-ha…go back from where you came from, will you? And let me sleep."

"Come on. Link is ordering us breakfast. Do you like omelets?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well; you are eating them anyway." He pulled on my arm and I yanked it back. "Well, you've gotten stronger. What did you do when I was gone?"

"I trained specifically so I could beat the crap out of you…now, go away!" I made to turn around on the bed, again to avoid him, but he grabbed my arm and pinned me to the bed.

"Hey!" I whined as he started to tickle me mercilessly.

"What?" he asked as he kissed my lips quickly and backed away.

"Stop tickling me!" I exclaimed, trying to back away from him.

"Fine; I'll kiss you…" he started with butterfly kisses on the neck before giving me short kisses on the lips.

"Okay, okay!" I pushed him away, "I'll get up!"

"Finally!" he said as he got off the bed and sat down on a chair while I grabbed a few things and headed to the washroom.

"Hey, hurry up! I'm starving!" I heard him say after a few minutes.

"Blah, blah, blah… you rush me, and I just go slower!" I answered back as I pulled my dark brown pants on. It only took another minute or so before I was out with my hair loose with curls- surprisingly, and a light moss green shirt with three-quarter sleeves.

"It took you long enough." He mumbled with a smirk as he walked towards the door.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I inquired as I grabbed a few of my things and walked out with him.

"Nothing; I was just thinking." He said then smiled as he grabbed my hand and walked with me.

"About what?"

"About the whole marriage thing."

"Oh…" I couldn't believe I was saying this; "Don't think about it; we can worry about it later."

"Yes; I guess so…" He said thoughtfully. "And…Linkand_ Zelda?_"

"Yep; it was coming, anyway. I just didn't think it would happen while _I_ was here." I swung my arm a little as we walked down the stairs and into the dining area that looked incredibly new, and smelled like fresh paint. I spotted Link sitting in a booth near a window, and I slid my hand out from Kado's grip. He was shocked of course, but I just couldn't handle everyone knowing things like this just yet. I sat down on the chair closest to the window with Kado sitting next to me.

The omelet looked pretty tasty, and even _was_ pretty tasty when I tried it; it wasn't even spicy! I listened to Link and Kado talk about the Triforce in whispers that I could barely distinguish while I just ate my super delicious food… what? I hadn't had any good food in days since we left Kokiri Forest.

"Jade… Jade?" I heard Link say as I finished drinking down the orange juice.

"Yeah?" I answered back.

"Kado is coming with us to help us find the Triforce pieces." He replied and I snapped.

"What?" I said as I dropped the fork.

"Yes. He wants to help us."

"And what about his _friends_?" I gestured towards the large group of soldiers that took up about five of the tables.

"They won't come with us." Kado said as he glanced at me then took another bite of his omelet.

"So, automatically your parents aren't going to mind that you're off on your own with no supervision?" I said sarcastically.

"That's very funny, Jade. Why don't you go bake something?" he answered back with the same rhythm.

"Hey, that's discrimination. You're so going to get it; come on!" I got up, my chair squeaking as I pushed it away.

He leaned back in his chair with a smug smile and replied, "I'm not going to fight you, Jade. You're a girl."

"So what?" I retorted angrily.

"You're my girl." He answered back.

I growled and sat back down, heat rising to my cheeks.

"Kado? Jade? Is there something you are not telling me?" Link asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are my manners?" Kado said smugly, "Jade and I cleared everything up last night." Link's eyes widened.

"Link!" I exclaimed with a shocked look.

"What?" he answered back.

"Calm down. We just talked."

"I know that; I was just surprised." He said.

I raised my eyebrow suspiciously then said, "So, where do we head to find the next Triforce piece?"

"It's supposed to be somewhere in the fields." _Fields? What did that remind me of?_

"Really? It could be that close?"

"I went around talking to people and I heard there is an old man that lives with his grandchildren that live up on a hill close to Romani Ranch."

"What about them?" Kado asked.

"They think that they might be hiding some sort of treasure. I'm assuming it could possibly be the Triforce piece."

"You can't assume that." I jumped in, "What if we barge into a peaceful family's home, wreck everything, and there's no Triforce piece."

"People around town said that the treasure includes a large gold piece that could be worth billions, and they have never considered selling it; they must know the value."

"Apparently." I mumbled.

"So what are we going to do?" Kado asked as the waiter came and picked up the empty plates, and dropped the check on the table.

"I'm not sure." Link answered as he reached for his wallet.

"Hey, I can pay this time." I said to Link.

"No, it's alright."

"Link, remember when I said I would pay you back for that shooting game?"

"Didn't you pay me already?"

I stopped to think for a moment, "No..." I lied; well, either way I would have lied since I couldn't even remember if I ever paid him back or not, "Anyway, it's not that big of a deal." He resided and put his wallet away while I set the money on the table.

"Alright then..." Kado said, a bit bewildered, "I guess we should get going then?"

XxxxXxxxX

It was only an hour later that we finally began our travel to the house on the hill after Kado finally convinced his guards to go back to Meyenn without him. Though, when he met with us by the South Gate I knew he was hiding something. I tried to ask him what the matter was, but he wouldn't tell me. He was aware of my constant glances as he we headed towards the house, but he would do nothing but stare ahead. Something was terribly wrong, and at that moment I also remembered my year-long debt to Pierre that I had completely run away from. I just seriously hoped that he thought I was still in shock, and wouldn't care, so that I could get away for a while. How wrong I was...

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

Hiya! Hope everyone enjoyed this extra long chapter I whipped up, so don't forget to review! And Thank YOU all for reviewing!


	24. Ramblings and Crazy People

Seeing Truth

X

X

X

Chapter 24: Ramblings and Crazy People

X

X

X

"Stop staring at me, Jade." Kado mumbled for about the hundredth time after ignoring me wasn't helping any while we made our way up to the house on the hill.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I changed my view to Link to see him glance at us, roll his eyes, and turn back around.

"You keep staring at me; it's getting annoying." He replied as he craned his neck to look at me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said yet again in the most innocent voice I could possibly invoke.

Link sighed, "Just give it up, Jade. He knows you're on to him."

"Well," I whined, "If he just told me what was wrong with him I would let it up."

"Fine." Kado said, "Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Yes." I replied quickly.

"One of the head soldiers told me that if I was fatally injured or dead during any part of the trip or due to anything that had to do with the trip it would be on your heads." He finally said.

"Oh..." My eyes widened when I realized what he meant, "Ohhhh... Why the hell didn't you tell us?" I practically yelled that out. Heh, guess that wasn't too calm, now, was it?

"If I did, you would get worried." He answered simply.

"No, you think?" I retorted angrily with a sarcastic expression.

"I told Link, and he wasn't this upset."

"What? WHAT?" I snapped, "You told Link? Link, what the _hell_?" Link shrugged and I so badly wanted to choke him.

"Calm down, Jade. It's not like he's a terrible fighter. He's actually the best swordsman in his country, and he fights better than I do, but his archery...heh, well..."

"Link!" Kado cut in before he could say anymore.

"What, Link?" I drawled just to irritate the brunette.

"He could use some practice, but he is way better than he used to be."

"Sure, cover him up..." I said to Link before turning to Kado, "Haha, you can't aim."

"Neither can you." Kado retorted.

"Better than you can." Link chuckled, and I turned my attention to him, "What?"

"Well, I think he is a bit better than you."

I gasped, "What?"

"You _have_ gotten better in the last month, but...you get my point."

"So, are you saying that you're better than both of us...?"

"I did not...well..." Link thought for a moment, and I gasped.

"...put together?" I asked, and he didn't reply, "Link!" He started laughing while Kado and I just stared at him with serious expressions.

"Oh, come on. I was just kidding." He tried to say between his laughter.

"Liar!" I called before saying, "Well, at least I can fight with a sword... a little."

"You fight, now?" Kado asked, bewildered.

"No," I said sarcastically, "I have this kitana strapped around my waist for decoration." Kado shrugged with a shy smirk on his face while I simply rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, how much farther?" Kado asked Link as he shuffled on his horse.

Link bit his lip as he looked up at the sky in thought, "Hm… About another hour."

"Are you serious?" I said.

"Yes. Why do you ask that so much?" Link said as he took his hat off, and ran a hand through his hair.

I went defensive, "Why do you wear that hat all the time?" Link glanced back at me, and I shrugged. He rolled his eyes while Kado chuckled, and I socked him on the arm.

"You are very defensive, Jade." Kado said as he rubbed his arm.

"I had a very disturbing childhood." I mumbled.

"Oh, you got picked on a lot." He said and I turned to him with an annoyed expression, "Link knows how you feel, right Link?"

"Shut up you two." Link said as he stopped his horse to inspect our surroundings.

"Well, I'm offended." I said sarcastically.

"You? Offended? I'm shocked." Kado replied, and I craned my neck to face him with an expression that could only mean, "You are so dead." Which is also known as the death glare.

"I think we are going to have to walk from here." I heard Link say, and we turned around to face him.

"Why?" I asked while I shuffled on the saddle, secretly trying to get rid of a current wedgie…heh…

"Because that sign over there says so…" I turned to the direction Link was gesturing, and just like he said, there was sign that read, NO ANIMALS ALLOWED BEYOND THIS POINT. And beyond that point was the road that led to the house on the hill.

"Ohhhh…" I said as I cracked my knuckles absentmindedly.

"Ugh, Jade. Do you have to do that?" Kado asked.

"Well, of course; my fingers are cramped." Kado shrugged, and cracked his own knuckled. My eyes opened wide before shivering at the sound.

"It sounds like you just broke like- all of your bones or something." I said as he chuckled.

"Hey, where is Link?" he asked, and searched around for the blonde; he was heading up to the hill.

"Over there." I pointed then dismounted off of Kane, and tied him up to a post where Epona had been tied while Kado followed. I stared at the other five horses tied up to the post, and couldn't really remember if I had seen them around before or not. I shook my head, and decided to forget about it. We caught up with Link, and from what I could tell he was pretty much lost in his thoughts.

"Link…?" I said, staring at him, "Yo, Link!" He blinked a couple of times then turned to me.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes… Why do you ask?" he inquired.

"You seemed out of it." He raised an eyebrow at my term, and I finally realized I had to clarify my language a little bit, "You seemed a little dazed."

"Oh. I was just thinking."

"You're always thinking." I replied.

"He is trying to elucidate everything you say." Kado said to me.

"Elucidate?" I repeated the word.

"Clarify; make clear." He answered.

"What are you, a dictionary?" I retorted.

"What the hell is a dictionary?" Link asked confusedly.

"Uhm… It's…It's a book that has all the words written in alphabetical order with their definitions…" _Yeah, that makes sense…_

"Right…" Link began, "That must be one hell of a large book." I shrugged.

"Well, there it is…" Kado said, and I turned to see a large stone cottage with vines running up the walls. Tall, deciduous trees, weeping willows, and…squirrels surrounded the entire property… I mean everywhere you looked there was a squirrels prancing around or climbing up a tree with a little acorn in its mouth. It was cute, but frankly, it was getting a little disturbing. A chicken was also heard clucking in the distance, but nowadays, what house didn't have a chicken or to around?

We walked up the stone steps, and onto the front porch where the only things that decorated it were a large, wooden swing, and a fern in the corner. Link knocked on the door, and I realized that he hadn't barged in. We waited a few minutes before a girl in a red, peasant top dress answered the door. Her hair was a light blonde color with large curls that reached her lower back. She smiled sweetly at Kado and Link, but once she saw me her smile faded. I folded my arms across my chest as she gestured us in.

"Welcome." She spoke in a deep French-like accent, "We have been expecting you." I raised my eyebrow curiously as she led us into the living room where we sat on the beige, flowered sofa.

"Really?" Kado asked.

"Yes, and my brother should be down, soon. Would you like something to drink? I am sure your journey has made you quite thirsty." She said, her light blue eyes twinkling with…well, how the hell should I know. It's her thoughts! I leaned back on the sofa and crossed my legs while the Blondie brought us glasses of water- well, more like mugs made out of tin or something rather used in the Middle Ages.

"She seems nice." Kado said, nodding at the same time.

"I don't like her." I mumbled.

"Why not, Jade?" Link asked curiously as he took his hat off.

"I don't know; it's just something about her that doesn't add up. Besides, where's the grandfather that's supposed to live here?" Kado shrugged just before Blondie walked back in carrying an oval tray holding the mugs of water. We thanked her politely, and took the mugs. I took small sips while at the same time studying the house's interior. It was basic; nothing to die for with its white interior and oak wood moldings. A fireplace with a kettle stood to one side while to my right was a window with a view of the open backyard with its deciduous trees and small stream. Ahead of me lead into the kitchen, and behind me was a set of stairs.

"Do you like our home?" I heard the Blondie ask.

"Oh, yes." I said, and then nodded so she could just leave me alone.

"Oh, and there is my brother. I guess he wasn't upstairs all along." The Blondie stood up from the armchair she had been sitting on as a door from the kitchen creaked open. Shuffled footsteps were heard before the door slammed shut. Link stood up, and Kado and I followed.

"Ah, Sophie," I recognized the deep French-like accent as four men appeared with weapons strapped to their backs. From the corner of my eye I noticed Kado and Link tense. I panicked, but where to hide? "Have our guests already arrived?" There he was with his damn blonde hair and blue eyes. How could I have not known? He walked in casually, but his form didn't seem to help his smoothness; he made the entire house look smaller. He smiled when his eyes landed on me, but all I could think of was, _Run! He's going to take you back to that damn farm! Run!_ But, you know me- I just stood there with eyes narrowed and my defenses taking over my whole being.

"Jade, glad to see you again." Pierre said, a smirk on his face. I scowled in disgust as he walked over to Sophie. "I hope that my sister has treated you well." He continued to Link who nodded with a smile.

"They have just been wonderful company, though, I don't quite know their names." Sophie said as she particularly began gazing at Kado.

"Well, we have just completely forgotten. I am Link."

"I am Kado…" Kado's smile faded when he realized I wasn't introducing myself. He nudged me- well, more like elbowed me in the ribs. I yelped, and glanced at him before obliging.

"I'm Jade." I gave a short, "sweet" smile before letting it melt away.

"I am Sophie. I am sorry for not introducing myself earlier; I just completely lost my manners." The blonde said before continuing, "So, why don't I introduce you to my grandfather. He is up in his room."

"Yeah, why don't you…?" Kado elbowed me again as we followed Sophie up the steps. I glanced back down at Pierre and the four mysterious men as they watched us go up, but I don't think they were watching them- it was more like they were watching me. _Creepy_…

The grandfather was an old man with bifocals that sat at his roughly made wooden desk reading and writing. All was left to add was a little red tie and scraggly hair, and he would look like those crazy mathematicians- or even Einstein! Although, he did have a mustache, but it was thinner, and he had a small, pointy beard. When we entered his room he was furiously scribbling something down on a parchment of paper, and when the ink was gone from the tip of the feather, he would just dip it into the little inkpot and keep going. And, for some reason, I instantly had complete reverence for him; this man who seemed to be accomplishing so much at such an age when in my time they usually needed help doing daily routines. This old man was called Matius.

"Grandpa?" Sophie inched toward him.

"Huh? Oh, yes. What is it, Sophie? Haven't I told you not to come in here when I am working on-…" Matius spoke, but was quickly cut off by his granddaughter.

"Grandpa, these are our guests." She spoke so loudly I just couldn't help to think, _poor guy_, when I realized he was wincing every time she said something.

"Oh, hello." He said plainly, but once he saw Link I thought he was going to have a heart attack, "You must be Link. I am Matius."

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Link said as he slightly bowed his head.

"I have heard much about you, Link. You have helped many, and for that we are very thankful." I raised an eyebrow curiously, and thought, _I had no idea people remembered Link._

Sophie began laughing nervously, "My grandfather; he talks of silly things." I glanced back at Matius to see he had an irritated expression on his face. "Anyway," she continued, "This, grandpa, is Kado."

"An honor to meet you, Sir." Kado said as he also slightly bowed his head.

"It is an even greater honor to meet you, Prince Kado. I didn't know your parents would ever let you go on such a dangerous journey." Matius said with a small smirk.

"Well…" Kado chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"_Prince_?" Sophie beamed, and damn, she looked happy.

"Oh, boy." I mumbled. Matius' attention turned to me while I silently watched Sophie practically jump herself at the boy next to me.

"And who is this?" Matius asked Sophie who was currently doing something with her eyes.

"Oh, that is Jane." She waved her hand annoyingly.

"_Jade._" I muttered as I folded my arms across my chest. I then turned to Matius, "It's nice to meet you, Sir."

"A pleasure, dear. Now, why, may I ask, would a girl like you be with two boys all by herself?" He asked me curiously.

I shrugged, "I'm doing this for a friend." He nodded his head understandingly.

"Well, I think we should be leaving grandfather so he could finish his work." Sophie began pushing us out.

"Oh, I don't mind a little-…" his voice was cut off, and by the time I turned around to look, the door had already been shut. I sighed as we went back downstairs where Pierre and his posse had made themselves comfortable.

"Ah, my sister, and the trio are back. How is grandfather?" Pierre asked.

"Great." Sophie answered. _He wasn't great; he shouldn't be working so hard…why the hell do I want to get out of here so much?_

"Link; Kado, come and sit with us. Tell us how you are." _This from a man who was going to beat up Kado the last time they saw each other…something is definitely wrong._

"Come with me, Jane. You can help me make dinner." I heard Sophie say, and I grumbled something about dumb blondes as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Today, we are eating cuccoo and rice." _Chicken! Why won't they say chicken?_ I whined in my head as she set up a few pots, a bag of rice, and spices. She walked out the back door that was in the kitchen, and came back seconds later with a live chicken in a large wired cage. My eyes opened wide when she motioned to me to come over. The chicken with its white feathers watched me, made some noise, then turned to Sophie, and did the same thing. _Gah! Those deep, black eyes! Why do you have to taste so good?_

"Hand me that knife in that drawer over there." She whispered to me as she motioned to the drawer behind me. I did as I said, but carrying a butcher's knife even freaked me out. _Poor, poor chicken…_

"I think you better do this outside." I told her, and she nodded. She went outside, and I rushed out of the kitchen just after I heard the poor, helpless cries of the chicken, through the living room with curious eyes, and to the front porch where I leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Sophie's cooking." I heard Pierre say before laughing. I scowled, but was too scared to go inside and confront him. "You know, Link. I don't know why you brought that girl here with you. If she can't handle cooking, how is she going to fight? All she ever seems to do is run."

"Jade is a very good fighter, but she is not from here; she comes from a different…country, and I guess they don't have the same beliefs and values as us." I heard Link's voice.

"Really? And what country is that?" Pierre asked amusedly.

It was quiet for a moment before Link spoke, "I forget; it is something with an 'A'…" I rolled my eyes, but not because I was annoyed, but because I guess I was just relieved Link stood up for me. I heard Pierre and his posse chuckle before continuing about something else.

I stood there a little longer before finally realizing I needed a place to sit. I sat on the front porch swing, watching squirrels come and go. It seemed like only a few minutes went past before I heard the shutters from the second story shudder. I stood up and walked far enough to see Matius looking beyond his property, and to the valleys.

"Good afternoon, Sir." I said with a little wave.

"Oh, good afternoon, Jade. What are you doing?" Matius said as he took his bifocals off.

I shrugged and answered, "Nothing really, Sir."

"Oh, good. Would you like to come up, and help me around the study room?"

"Oh…" before I could say I would be happy to, Sophie rushed out and pushed me inside while she talked to the old man upstairs.

"Sorry, grandpa. She is a little busy with me, right now. Dinner will be ready soon." _God, why? Why do you have to punish me with the crazy chicken lady?_ She led me inside, past Link and Kado, Pierre, and his posse.

"Now, since I have already taken care of the cuccoo, I need you to help me make the rice and salad." She said as she took some utensils out, and more pans.

"Great…just great…" I mumbled before grabbing an odd shaped bowl, and turning it upside down, and shaking it confusedly.

XxxxXxxxX

Well, after nauseating moments, confusing answers and questions, and a dead chicken, dinner was made and done. Pierre's posse ate like they hadn't eaten in days, Sophie ate like a little mouse, Pierre ate like the complete opposite, and "the trio" ate like normal people should eat. Matius was up in his room eating since Sophie declared that he would rather eat alone, which was very hard to believe. But I had to say, that blonde knew how to cook.

After cleaning up the dishes, I was sitting on the front porch swing when Kado walked through the front door.

"Hey." He said as he sat next to me.

"Hey." I replied back half-heartedly before finally remembering that I needed to talk to him, "Do you know who the four men are with Pierre?"

"Haven't a clue." He answered back.

"It just seems so odd what's going on here."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well…I don't know. I don't trust Pierre, and they won't let me say one word to Matius…" I finished the rest in a whisper, "and I really think they are hiding something."

"Oh, Jade. You are just being overly suspicious." He said as he closed his eyes.

"May I remind you that we came here to get…" before I could even finish the sentence, Kado's hand was covering my mouth. I muffled the last part, and when Kado didn't remove his hand from my mouth, I licked him.

"Ugh, Jade!" he said irritatingly as he wiped his hand on my sleeve.

"It serves you right." I replied as I pushed his hand away from my sleeve.

"Hey, you two." Link said as he walked up the porch steps.

"Hey." We responded half-heartedly since Kado was _still_ trying to get the now nonexistent saliva off his hand, and onto my shirt.

"What are you doing, Kado?" Link asked with a bemused expression on his face.

"Trying to ruin my shirt." I replied for him.

"You licked me." He tried to explain.

"Blah, blah. Stop whining, Kado." I retorted, and folded my arms across my chest while at the same time trying to hide the smile on my lips. Kado leaned back, folded his arms across his chest, and pouted. Surprisingly, it was so cute. Though, I hadn't planned to share it with another girl _way_ prettier than I.

"Oh, Kado." Sophie came up to him then pushed herself between us. I fell to the floor on my hands and knees, still staring at that damn blonde girl. I got up, dusted myself off, and walked past Link without looking back. _Fine, enjoy her, Kado. Maybe, now, he'll leave me alone…wait, first I wanted him to come, then when he did, I wanted him to leave. What is the matter with me?_

"Hey! Wait up, Jade!" Link called after me, and I waited.

"Do you need anything, Link?" I asked him as I resumed walking.

"No. I just wanted to walk with you." He said simply.

"That's cool…" I said before realizing he probably didn't know what I meant.

"What did you say?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. I just said that's nice."

"Oh. I just thought you said something else."

"Nope."

"What?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Right… Do you know what month it is, right now?"

"October."

"Really? When's your birthday?"

"This month."

"When this month?"

"Today."

I gasped then pushed his shoulder with the back of my hand, "Why didn't you tell me? I would've gotten you something?"

"It is alright. It doesn't really matter." He replied back.

"So, how old are you turning?"

"Fifteen."

I gasped, again, "Haha, you're younger than me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was born in August."

"Oh."

"Well…I don't know, actually. It was March in my world when I came here, and it was September here…so…unless I was in a coma- I'd say…you're older than me."

"That _is_ odd… Maybe you were sleeping."

"Maybe…" I pondered a bit then added, "Well, month-wise I'm older than you since I turned fifteen in August. So, do you know Kado's birthday?"

"It is supposed to be…I am pretty positive…in…December."

"Really? I always imagined he would be like a May or June."

"You know? I said the same exact thing when I met him."

"Really? Yeah, I think it's his eyes."

"Yeah…" Link nodded in agreement just as we reached our horses.

"Um, Link? Can I ask you something?" I said as he petted Epona's neck while she fed on the bucket in front of her.

"What is it?" he asked.

I began in a whisper, "Do you think something weird is going on around here?"

He quickly glanced around before replying, "Yes, and I am not too surprised. They _are_ hiding something, and we need to find out. I still want to know how Matius knew I saved Termina.."

"That's what I was thinking, and another thing- every time I try to talk to Matius, Sophie cuts in, and won't even give me a chance. By the way, I never figured out if those books in that secret room helped at all? Were they the books Zelda needed?"

"Who could ever guess?" he answered back with a small grin.

"Right. I'm still a little worried about the whole Ryuichi ordeal. Do you think he'll come back?"

"He is still around, but as long as he is not bothering us…"

"Yeah…that's true… Well, do you want to see how Kado is doing?" I said after a few moments of silence.

"Sure."

"Okay, but let's not disturb them; we'll just watch from a distance…" I said wryly.

"Oh…" Link smiled deviously as we set back to see Kado trying to hold back Sophie. "Do you think we should help him?"

I leaned against a tree trunk, folded my arms across my chest, and answered, "Just a li-ttle longer…"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

X

X

X

So, how was this chapter? I know the last part was mainly ramblings, but meh. Anyway, please review. I really appreciate all your input, an thank you for all the people who reviewed last time. :P


	25. Disturbance

You know, I just realized I haven't done a disclaimer in a looooooooooong time…meh. Go back to chapter…uhhh…one? Anyhoo, but I _do_ own Jade, Kado, Pierre, Sophie, the four guys, Judd- uhh… There's more I know- oh, the two kids at the stand- I forget their names, and Kenny, Ryuichi, the general- forgot his name, too, Eric, and few others. Tch, forget my own character's names. How sad, I know…

Eh… Read on, peeps, read on!

Seeing Truth

X

X

X

Chapter 25: Disturbance

X

X

X

It was in the middle of the night, and I was completely exhausted, and if someone decided on waking me up I would beat them up with my pillow… If only I was awake enough to actually lift my head to get the pillow. Oh, well. I guess whoever just shook my shoulder got away lucky this time.

I groaned in annoyance as I opened my eyes to see Link staring at me through the dark. His eyes shimmered slightly from the moonlight from the window in the guestroom we were in. It was Pierre's idea for us to stay here, and even after my hours of protesting, neither Link nor Kado would even listen to me. Well, mainly Kado after he saw me leaning on a tree cracking up laughing at him. He wouldn't talk to me all night, which was actually quite relieving; I didn't have someone trying to flirt with me every second. Anyway, I sat up after I realized Link was dressed up in his tunic, but wasn't even wearing a hat. This _had_ to be good…or else.

"What is it, Link?" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"I need you to help me." He said simply.

"You need _my_ help?" I asked a bit amazed.

"Yes. Please, we have to hurry." He replied as he stepped back.

"Alright, alright…" I tossed the covers off with my feet, "Wait; what about Kado?"

"He's still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him after having to deal with Sophie all evening."

"More like he's out cold." I muttered as I stood up while at the same time trying to stop the dizziness in my head. _Ugh, got up too fast again_, I thought as I shook my head.

"Come on…" Link whispered as he grabbed my arm, and led me to a door at the end of the hallway on the first floor. Of course, I was pretty pissed when I realized they were making me sleep all alone on the first floor while Kado and Link got to sleep on the second floor, but my own tired state put all my suspicions aside.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he opened the door slowly. A library not even a fourth the size of the one in Hyrule Castle was just behind the wooden door. "Oh…why?"

"We need to find the second Triforce piece?" he replied as he shut the door quietly behind him.

"And you think it's in here?" I questioned more as he began rummaging through a desk in the far right corner.

"There has be something here that will help us." He said as he began searching through a drawer. I heard footsteps beyond the door, but they didn't stop; they continued down the hallway until they came to an end abruptly. I called Link over, and he rushed over. "What is it?"

"I don't know." I replied in a hushed voice. I heard a door bang open as voices rang through the hallway. I caught a few, "She's not here!" and "Search the entire house!" That rat! Pierre knew what he was doing all along! They were in my room, searching for me! My eyes widened from fear and anger. I turned to Link as he glanced at me.

"We have to go!" I whispered to Link as I ran over to the window on the other side of the room.

"What about Kado?" he said while following me around. I stopped in my tracks, trying to ponder what to do.

"I don't know, Link. They're after me…" I began.

"_Why_ are they after you?" He questioned me as voices filled the house.

"There's no time to explain." I replied quickly as I tried to budge the window open.

"We have to get Kado." He said.

"I know we do, but how?" I asked as I turned to him.

"Get out of here." Link replied as he ran to the desk chair, grabbed it, and placed it under the doorknob.

"What? What about you?" I whispered to him as he unlocked the window I was trying to budge open.

"I'll meet you at Romani's Ranch." I was already out the window when I just realized I didn't even know where it was located.

"Link?" I whispered back as he closed the window.

"Go!" he mouthed to me. I was about to pound on the window when I realized that just maybe that was a bad idea. I watched as Link disappeared behind one of the many rows of bookshelves just as the door burst open. I ducked under the window, my heart racing, praying they wouldn't look out and under the window. Voices shouted inside the house, but I didn't dare look back as I sprinted across the clearing that was their yard. I was only a few yards away when I heard the door open.

"Stop right there, Jade!" Pierre's voice reached my ears. I turned to him, and gasped; he had a bow in his hands, and an arrow ready and aiming at me. I turned back, and continued running when I ran face first into the iron bars that was the gate. My nose hurt like hell, but I ignored it and began shaking the gate.

"Did you really think I was going to let you get away that easily? You owe me a year of service, Jade." I turned to stare at the guy who might as well just put me in prison. Before I could reply with a smart remark I noticed Kado's mussed hair behind Pierre; his sword was drawn, and just before it could make contact with his head, Pierre had turned and knocked the sword out of Kado's hand. I ran half way towards Kado when from the corner of my eye I noticed three of the four men began chasing me back down the road. I made to grab for the katana that was usually strapped to my side, but realized I had left it in their guestroom. My eyes opened wide then turned around, and began running like hell. They weren't going to take me back to that farm! I jumped onto the gate, and began climbing up as fast as my clumsy self could take me.

They grabbed for my feet, but I kicked at their heads, and continued to climb. A gruff one from the three grabbed my pajama pants, and I gasped. The heel of my foot made contact with his nose, and I huffed and pulled my pants back way up to secure my privacy.

"Jade!" Link called. I was just about to climb over the gate when I turned to him. He threw a sword at me, and I made a blind attempt and grabbed it. Unfortunately, my reflexes aren't so good so I grabbed the blade instead of the hilt. How stupid of me! I yelped, and quickly grabbed the hilt with my other hand while the other- bleeding, of course held my place on the top of the gate while the three men down under began shaking it. I groaned in frustration, but decided without anymore thought, leapt off the gate, and back onto the road. The three men turned around, unsheathed their swords, and began circling around me. They laughed with an evil glint in their eyes. I narrowed my eyes at them before I readied the sword. I was only used to fighting with my katana, and a sword just seemed so much lighter. Anyway, I turned around quickly, surveying my position so I wouldn't make a stupid mistake. It was finally time to put all my practice into motion, and see just how well I had learned.

The short and scraggly one decided to make a move first; he swung his sword horizontally, and I quickly stepped back, which was a stupid mistake to begin with; I was only a foot away from another of the three men, so I thought quickly: just as the one behind me with the beard tried to make a grab for me, I ducked under, and swung my leg out, causing the short one to trip. His sword slid only a few feet away, and fighting with two swords just seemed so much better. I crawled as quickly as I could, but the bearded one stepped on my hand-the exact one Ryuichi had not too long ago. I muttered a few curses as he grabbed the back of my collar, and lifted me into midair. I could feel the sharp blade slowly bite into my skin, but everything else seemed to disappear. It was only me, and- of course, this guy who was- well, I wasn't really sure if he was going to kill me, but either way all I could think of was escaping. I stopped kicking when I heard a familiar voice.

"I don't think you want to be doing that." Link's voice rang in my ears as his sword appeared in front of me. I took this as my chance, and kneed the man in the gut. He dropped me to the ground, and I grabbed the sword Link had handed me. I glanced back to see them fighting, then turned back around to see the third of the men who were just recently after me was now standing right above me. I rolled away from him, and stood up. I readied my blade even if it was a little awkward. He went for my legs first, but I parried, and made a horizontal slash that he blocked. I side-stepped a couple of times, thinking of my next move just before he made another swing; I blocked even if I did use both of my hands to secure my grip over the hilt.

I quickly swung my sword, but he blocked it with a vertical sway, pinning the blade to the ground. I growled in frustration as I tried to free my sword, but he just wouldn't let up. He grinned at me stupidly, and punched him square in the nose with my good hand. He stumbled back, a hand to his bleeding nose. I grabbed my sword, and swung it just so I could get some more room. The man continued to fight without hesitation, and finally caught me off guard; I hadn't realized I had completely left my left side vulnerable, so it was all too easy to slash at my shoulder when I was currently trying to block him with the sword in my right hand. He was too quick, and I found myself staring at a nightshirt stained with my own blood. I glanced back at the man in front of me, his crooked teeth showing through his parted lips as he smiled at me. A growl formed in the pit of my throat as I slashed at him again, and as hard as I could.

I was drained by the time the fourth of the men decided to come up from his hiding place. I had just made contact with the man's skin for the first time when the fourth one grabbed me from behind; he had one arm wrapped around my neck while the other held a blade just below my jaw.

"Drop the sword." He whispered into my ear, and I had no choice, but to comply. The man I had been fighting with wrapped a piece of his clothing around his arm, a smirk on his face as the fourth man led me up to the house. From the corner of my eye I recognized Kado fighting with Pierre, and from the looks of it, it didn't seem to be going anywhere; I mean- I've always known Kado was a great fighter, and I guess Pierre was an equal match. The man had bulging muscles that just seemed so unnatural; it was sickening! Though, Pierre _was_ slower just by the looks of it, so just maybe Kado had a chance. If only I could watch them or at least help. The man pushed me over onto the porch where I tripped over the steps, and fell onto my injured shoulder. I winced from the searing pain then backed away from both of the men as they began talking in low whispers. _Aye, things couldn't get any worse_, I thought, but just then Sophie stepped onto the porch, _Spoke too soon_. She eyed Link for a few seconds before turning to Kado where her eyes lingered a little too long on the brunette. She turned to me with an odd glint in her eyes.

"I don't understand why my brother wants you to work for him so much. You are pathetic. What good are you to anyone?" she hissed as she placed her hands on her hips. How many times have I said that to myself? Hm… uncountable, but she had no right to say that to me. She turned around, and stared off to the direction of Pierre and Kado before speaking again, "I don't understand what he sees in you. You're a commoner…not even pretty, and yet…" She talks_ way_ too much. Get over it! But I just realized- she wasn't talking about Pierre…she was talking about Kado! _Oh, dear God! If you like him so much- keep him…!_ She continued to keep her back to me, and an idea began forming in my head.

I slowly got up from my huddled position, and made my way behind Sophie just after the fourth man- the one with the cropped hair had gone to help the bearded man who was apparently losing to Link. The third man kept his back to me- what a stupid mistake! I grabbed the sword from the third man, and pushed him over the railing with my foot when he wasn't looking. Before she could get away, I grabbed Sophie by the back of her collar, and placed my hand over her mouth with a sword held against her neck. The man ran back onto the porch with anger in his eyes when he saw me holding Sophie with a blade against her neck. She struggled against me, but I wasn't about to let her go, and when she bit hard into my hand I pushed the blade a little farther into her skin.

"Don't make me kill you." I threatened, and believe it or not- she listened to me. Now, really, how could I ever kill someone? Well, the stupid blonde believed I could, and would; the only things that came out from her were small little whimpers, and a few tears that mixed just great with her damn saliva on my hand.

"Let her go." The man threatened.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I asked as I moved across the porch to avoid the door behind me, dragging Sophie along the way. He didn't answer. "Move." I said to him, and he backed off the porch.

"Now…" I began as I pushed Sophie down the stairs. I turned my head slightly, catching the sight of Pierre's expression, and for a second I felt a pang of guilt. I shoved them out quickly, though, as Pierre lowered his sword, which was followed by his other three men.

"Hand in your swords." I ordered them, and they obeyed, dropping their swords to the ground. I watched as Link and Kado picked up their weapons, and walked to my side. At least, now, I didn't have to worry about Sophie running me down or elbowing me, which could have been easily done, but whom were we talking about here!

"Name your terms." Pierre said impatiently. I turned to Link, and raised my eyebrows.

"Jade…" Link whispered into my ear.

"What?" I replied back with the same tone of voice.

"I didn't want this to happen." He answered.

"Neither did I." I said as I nodded him on, "Tell them what we want. It's worth a shot."

"Fine…" he said then stepped forward, "We want the treasure you're keeping here."

"The Triforce piece." Kado added.

"Yeah, and if you don't give that to us… Sophie's going to have a little swim with the fishes." Ha! Even _I_ couldn't believe the cliché words I had just said. The blonde struggled under my grip, but I only tightened my grip on the sword, and moved my arm to wrap around her neck before she could try and get away.

"And what are you planning on doing if they don't comply, Miss Walker?" A ragged, low voice was heard behind me, and I gasped at the realization that someone had used my last name.

X

X

X

Ooh! I wonder who it is! Heh, anyhoo… I know this chapter was really short, but was it sweet? Please review, and give me your input! Thank you all for reviewing chappie 24!


	26. Yet Again

Seeing Truth

X

X

X

Chapter 26:

X

X

X

I turned around quickly, dragging Sophie around with me. She struggled now and then, but I refused to let her go. I tightened my hold around her neck even if my hands and arms were already cramped from staying so long in the same position. We were too close to the Triforce piece, and I wasn't ready to let it go. Matius stood on the front porch steps holding a small, wooden cane for support.

"Grandpa!" Sophie screamed as she tried to pry my arm from around her neck. I flinched from the screech that just went out of her, but all the while kept my grip.

"She's crazy!" Sophie continued, "She wants something we don't even have! Help me, Grandpa!" I could tell just by looking at her that she was lying, and if Link and Kado couldn't see that they _really_ have problems.

"Be quiet, Sophie." Matius commanded, and she stiffened. He then turned to me: "Did you say you wanted the Triforce piece, Miss Walker?"

"How do you know my last name?" I asked with eyes glaring at him.

"Miss Walker, do you not know what I do spending all my time up in my room?" I furrowed my eyebrows, but kept my gaze steady. All he did was ask questions, and I needed answers.

"You're a scholar." Kado suggested.

"I suppose you could say that." Matius said, "When I was much younger I was a librarian. I studied scrolls, books, maps, atlases- anything I could get my hands on. One night, after finding a scroll filled with astrology charts, I had a dream that the day would come that the goddesses' powers would weaken, and one girl would come; she would bring back power to the goddesses with the help of a legendary hero."

"You had this all in a dream?" I asked a bit bewildered.

"Yes, and I never thought this day would come."

"Well, that's great and all, but we still need to find the Triforce piece."

"If you let me finish, Miss Walker…"

"Sorry, sorry…"

"I just happen to know…"

"_Grandfather_, do not even _think_ of telling them…" Pierre cut in sharply.

"Pierre! Is that how you respect your elders?" Matius interrupted with a stern expression on his face.

"You know we will not give up our ancestor's treasures." Pierre said, stepping forward.

"Do you want the world to end up in a heap of rubble? What good would it do if we refused to give them the piece?" the old man said as he walked down the steps.

"We need to find this piece, and we won't leave without it." Kado said mainly to Pierre rather than to Matius.

"See, son? I am too old to reach the crypt. You will have to go, and get the treasure." Matius pointed out then nodded towards the forest.

"No." Pierre seethed, "We have planned day in, and day out our plans for this treasure. _We_ were meant to find all the pieces. That would be exactly what grandmother would have said."

"Your_ grandmother_ was a crazy, greedy, old woman who put herself before everyone else."

"She wanted what was best for our family." Sophie cut in. I scrunched my nose as I realized that I could barely move my arms or hands, and I was completely afraid to remove my injured hand an inch.

"May I remind you all that _I_ have been the one planning day in and day out while the both have you have been anything _but_ helpful. I have been stuck in that room for months. This greed has done nothing but evil, and should be given to the right people to handle it the way it should be."

"We have come this far, and I am not letting them have the Triforce piece." Pierre seethed. _Whoa_, I thought before turning halfway around so I could see both Pierre and Matius, _I'm forgetting I'm trying to threaten them…_

"Hey! We want that Triforce piece, Pierre, and we're not leaving without it." I said.

"Jade…" Pierre began walking towards me slowly, "You could never kill someone, so why do you humiliate yourself?"

I took a step back before answering, "You don't know that, now do you, Pierre?"

"Would you?" Pierre leered while Sophie whimpered. _No…I couldn't…but I could lie, couldn't I?_

"I could, and I will." I tightened my grip on the sword even if it was quite impossible then pushed the blade farther into her skin. A small trickle of blood formed, and I widened my eyes from shock. _What the hell was I thinking!_ I turned my head to Link, and gave him a look that only could mean, "help!" Sophie whimpered, and I pulled the sword away just a little.

"Now…" I began, trying to steady my quavering voice, "Give us the Triforce piece." No one made a move, and I turned back to look at Link. He gave a worried glance, but I could tell he was trying to think of something.

"Where is it?" Kado spoke from beside me. My eyes widened, but I quickly relaxed after realizing what he was planning on doing.

"Show us where the Triforce piece is…" It was Link this time.

"In the forest to your right. You will see a large rock next to a tall, black oak tree. Knock on the oak tree, and from there on you will find what you are looking for." Matius replied. Link thanked him then turned to Kado and me.

"Kado, I want you to stay here with Jade." Link said before he unsheathed his sword, and walked off.

"What?" I whispered to Kado angrily. This was the second time that boy has gone on without me to find a Triforce piece. _Next time…_ I thought angrily. I glanced around me for a few seconds, trying to ignore the discomfort everywhere; my legs were tired, my arms and hands were cramped, my feet were sore, and my back needed a little crack. Ha! This wasn't anything- I knew that. I had agreed to go on an adventure to help Link; I knew this was nothing compared to what he had supposedly gone through, but I just couldn't freaking help it!

I hadn't realized that I had loosened my grip on Sophie until she clawed at my arm, and quickly slipped under and ran towards Pierre. Shock was evident on my face- I knew that much, but I relaxed a little when I saw Kado step in front of her, grab her from behind, and have her in the same grip as I had her a second earlier. I closed my eyes slowly, but they shot open when I realized I was in the middle of the whole crowd. I gripped my sword, and moved away to Kado's side. Pierre narrowed his eyes at me, but I just raised an eyebrow as snottily as I possibly could.

It was clear after a few minutes no one was going to make a move so I clutched my sword with the other hand, and inspected my wounds. I had quite a few cuts and bruises on my arms, legs, and more bruises that I could feel just by running a hand over my neck. I would _never_ get a solid color of skin on my neck, would I? It was so depressing. I eyed the wound on my hand, and realized it wasn't as deep as I thought it was, but still… The blood had dried and crusted over the wound, but hardly a scab. I had no cloth to tie something over the wound so I sighed, and held my sword with my right hand once more.

It seemed like an hour had passed when we finally heard shuffles and plants moving in the distance. By that time, Kado- still holding Sophie, and I had moved up to the porch where Matius was sitting comfortably on a chair I had brought out for him. I was sitting on the steps while Kado stood near the wall. Every few minutes I took count of the men, and none moved nor spoke. _Good_, I thought as I twirled the hilt of the sword around while the tip of the blade was placed on the ground.

I glanced up just as Link appeared through the foliage. Leaves were caught in his hair and his clothes while he clasped a small leather bag in one hand with his sword in the other. I jumped up and jogged over to him.

"Do you have the piece?" I asked eagerly, trying to avoid Pierre's gaze. Link opened the small, leather pouch, revealing to me a golden, arrow-shaped object. I moved away, relieved then turned to Kado. I smiled then went back up to the porch.

"You have the piece, but we will not let you leave without something in exchange." Pierre spoke. I turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"You should have said that _before_ we found the piece. You have no weapons, Pierre, and _we're_ the ones who are currently blackmailing you. So, shut up." I retorted idly. He smirked as he crossed his arms.

"You lost a bet to me, Jade. You are coming back with me to the farm…"

"And who's going to make me?" I replied angrily. He didn't reply, and I turned around and whispered to Kado, "I'm going upstairs to grab our stuff. I'll be back…" I sprinted to my room, and began packing whatever I had, which wasn't much by the way. I changed into my day clothes, tossing the nightclothes that Sophie had let me borrow. Poor girl; she was snotty, but she let me borrow her clothes, and yet I held a blade against her neck. I grabbed my things, then sprinted upstairs to pack up their things. I guess they were just going to have to go back in their pajamas. I was out the door in less than ten minutes looking like a caddy except that in fact, I had swords.

I turned to Kado and gestured with my head for him to go first before turning to Matius: "Thank you, Sir. If you need anything…"

"Go on, Miss Walker. You have already done more than I could ask for." I smiled at him then turned around, and walked down the steps. I gestured for Link to follow behind me as we made our way down the road. I felt like I was in one of those mafia movies. Kado stopped abruptly, and I practically bumped into him if he hadn't stepped aside to glare at Pierre.

"Open the gate, Pierre." Kado commanded. Pierre snarled, but gave in; he walked towards us, and I quickly backed away.

He turned to me as he drew the key from the folds of his clothes, "You will not get away, Jade. I _will_ find you, and you_ will_ pay for the debts that you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything." I sneered before he unlocked the gate, and swung it open. He smirked at me with a glint in his eyes, and I knew he wasn't going to leave it at this. Kado walked through, followed by Link and me. I walked to the horses and began tying a few things, and untying the horses. I saddled on, followed by Link. Kado stood at the foot of the road where the forest began once again. There was a slope in the forest, and I watched a bit dreadfully as Kado whispered something to Sophie before pushing her down into the shrubbery of the sloping ground. She yelped as she made contact with the ground again and again while Kado ran towards his horse.

I didn't want to look back to see if anyone was following us as we made our way back to town to grab anything we had left at the inn. We couldn't risk staying in Termina, and even though I was a bit disappointed I was still reluctant to get as far away from Pierre as possible.

XxxxXxxxX

It was daybreak by the time we were deep into the forest where light scarcely penetrated through the deep foliage. We hardly spoke a word to each other, but I felt like I was literally dieing if I didn't whine a bit about my pain. Every second Kane moved through the forest I wanted scream- well, the pain wasn't that bad, but still… It hurt like hell… Ah, well. The day was serene for the most part, but I was a little disappointed- no. I wasn't disappointed; I was pissed off when I began to hear the sound of horse's hooves behind us.

I didn't need to see it to realize that Pierre was already after us. We had no clue where we were headed, and being rushed didn't help one bit. Not only that, but we were forced to split up; I didn't know when it happened except that suddenly I was all alone with no Kado and Link, and it _sucked_. I kept going, though, for the fact that someone was on my heels. I only had one glance, and saw only one black horse. _Is it Pierre's?_ I turned back around, but not quick enough, and slammed face first into a large branch that just happened to be sticking out onto the road. I fell flat on my back onto the ground as Kane continued to gallop without me. I groaned in pain just as I felt someone grab the front of my collar, lifting me up to who knows where when I suddenly lost consciousness.

XxxxXxxxX

I woke with a start when I felt a cold hand touch my forehead. It took a while to adjust my eyes to the darkness, but once I did, I regretted it. In the candlelight, at first, the only things I saw were ruby red eyes, and I immediately thought of Ryuichi. No… he wouldn't give a damn about me. I furrowed my eyebrows, and leaned in closer: a dark lock of hair fell in his face, and there was only one person who had that look…

I backed away as far as I could, but something quickly blocked my way, and I realized I was on a small, familiar cot against the wall. I turned back to the person in front of me, shaking my head in disbelief.

"You're supposed to be dead." I whispered harshly as I brought my knees up to my chest.

"Back from the grave, I suppose." A hint of amusement was hidden in his voice, and all I wanted to do was sock him in the face. I narrowed my eyes at him, but shot a hand up to my forehead where a large bump had formed. I moaned as I leaned against the wall, trying to avoid Kenny's gaze.

"Here…" I turned to Kenny as he dipped a damp cloth into a small ceramic basin on the ground. I watched him as he twisted the cloth then brought it over to place on my forehead. I snatched the cloth before he could do anything else.

"What?" he asked as he grabbed the wet cloth from my hand, "Why did you do that? I was trying to help you." He sounded so calm. Well, other than the hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Help me? _Help me_?" I snapped.

"Don't be such a drama queen." He said lamely as he tried to place the cloth back on my forehead. I tried to swat his hand away, but he just grabbed my hand and pinned it down on the cot. I watched angrily as he backed away, but didn't say a word.

"Stop pouting, Jade." He said with a small smirk.

"How-…" I groaned in frustration before leaning forward, and trying again: "How could you do that? I thought you were dead."

"Why do you think my coffin was closed at my funeral?" he inquired. I raised an eyebrow in confusion; he understood, but didn't say a word.

"Who else knew?" I asked.

"No one. Everyone thought Ryuichi had stolen my body."

"What?" I retorted, "Why didn't I know about this?"

"You didn't want to. Remember?" I thought for a moment before realization hit me.

"You've been watching me ever since."

"Well, not the whole entire time, but I have been around."

"You were here…" I muttered; he smiled sheepishly, "Why didn't you…"

"I didn't want Ryuichi to come after you for a little while. If he knew I was still alive he would be after you and Link, but he's nowhere trying to find the Triforce pieces." He cut in.

"So, why now?" I asked.

"Even _I_ didn't want you to go back to the farm."

"Ohh…" I said cheekily, "You do care about me." He rolled his eyes at my sarcasm.

"Anyway…"

"So…" I began as I placed my feet on the wooden floor, "All this time you've been alive, and I've been feeling guilty all this time." The wet cloth slid off my forehead, and I grabbed it, tossing it onto the cot. Kenny shrugged, and I had another urge to sock him.

"Sorry, Jade. I didn't want you to feel that bad."

"_And_ you trapped me in that damn room while you fought Ryuichi all by yourself. Thank you very much."

"Oh, come on. I had to."

"Because I would get in the way, right?"

"Well, back then… yes. But, now… Now, you know how to fight, and when you threatened Pierre with Sophie last night…"

"I don't give a damn." I snapped angrily, and Kenny looked at me with more amusement.

"Lower your voice. You don't want to wake up the entire forest." Kenny said as he grabbed the cloth, and dunked it in the water basin, again.

"Stop scolding me. You always think you're better than me."

"That's not true." He said as he dropped the cloth into the water basin.

"It is so, and you know it." I retorted then grabbed my forehead, trying to relieve the pain once more.

"Listen, Jade. It was the only way for me to go around looking for the pieces without Ryuichi on my tail."

"So, why didn't news of your body missing reach Ryuichi?"

"Link, Zelda, and Impa were the only ones that knew. I guess they tried refraining from making you feel any worse." I lowered my head, not daring to look up at him.

"I guess…I don't know. It's just that…this really…sucks." Yep, that was the only word that could fit what I was going through…well, at the moment. Kenny chuckled a little, and I glanced up at him. His features were still evident even in the dim light, and I could still remember the first day I met him.

"You should get some rest." Kenny spoke up as he pulled the covers up and over my head. I groaned, trying to swat away the covers.

"You're not funny." I muttered.

"Not trying to be, love." He said with a British accent before biting into an apple he had taken from a bowl I hadn't seen before placed on the table, "Goodnight, Jade."

"Goodnight, Kenny." I muttered before falling back onto the cot, completely exhausted.

X

X

X

Hope everybody liked this chappie! Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter! So, go ahead and review!

P.S

If anyone here is a Pirates of the Caribbean fan, I have a fanfic posted up, and your welcome to R&R :)


	27. Meyenn

Seeing Truth

X

X

X

Chapter 27: Meyenn

X

X

X

I woke to the sound of bird's chirping, children's laughter, and…Kenny's voice? Oh, that's right. He's not really dead! Thank God! My eyes snapped open, and were greeted by Kenny's form towering over me. I figured from his irritated expression, and his hand on my shoulder that he had been trying to wake me for quite a while. I groaned as a pounding headache decided to greet my rather racked up head after I sat up on Link's cot…Link's…?

"Where's Link?" I mumbled as I ran a hand through my rather unkempt, and not so clean hair.

"I'm not sure. I was going to go look for them today." He said as he sat next to me, but rather than looking at me he kept his gaze to the floor. I glanced at my attire; I was wearing my regular clothes. I shrugged, and thought of my appearance. What a mess I must have looked! I hadn't paid much attention to my appearance since we left on the trip to find the Triforce pieces, and yet I still had a certain brunette bothering me.

"Kenny." I sighed before continuing, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" he replied as he glimpsed at me.

"Because girls can always tell when someone's down unless they're too wrapped up in themselves in which case they are called…" I trailed off, but quickly turned to him, cocking my head and waiting.

"I don't know…" he sighed as he ran a hand through his jet black hair, "I just wish this was all over. It's crazy to say this, but I want to return home…"

"That's not so crazy." I said, then reached for his hand, but quickly pulled it back, not really sure of what to do.

"And continue school…"

"Oh…maybe." I chuckled, "We're from the twenty-first century, Kenny. Even _I_ want to go back to school."

"I guess, but we still need the other two Triforce pieces…"

"And the whole process of getting home, in which we have no idea of it even being an option anymore…" it was silent after that, but I realized we weren't getting anywhere with this: "Well, Kenny. If we keep thinking of home we won't get anywhere. Let's just not think of it, and get on our supposed purpose for coming here."

"You're right. But first, I think we need to eat something." He said, standing up.

"Good idea." I muttered

"Yeah, so get on it." he turned around to walk away

I gawked at him with furrowed eyebrows, "What?"

"What? I'm going to get the horses ready?" he called from the doorway.

"Right, mate." I said in an English accent before gathering the covers up in a ball, and falling back on the cot thinking, _Eggs or waffles?_

XxxxXxxxX

It was in the middle of the afternoon by the time we headed back into the forest searching for Link and Kado. They were bound to be somewhere be it Termina or Hyrule or in between. Every minute that passed I grew even more impatient, nervous, and worried, but I suppose with Kenny around I kept it inside.

"Kenny…?" I mumbled when I realized that the forest was getting a little darker, a little spookier, and a lot denser.

"Yeah?" he answered calmly.

"Are you sure they'll be here?" I asked as I tightened my grip on Kane's reigns.

"Well…there's been a slight change in plans…" he began.

"What?" I exclaimed, completely aggravated that he hadn't mentioned this "change of plans."

"We're not exactly _searching_ for them." He said, his expression showing no impatience or agitation.

"Then what _exactly_ are we doing?" I was the complete opposite, however.

"We're heading for Meyenn." My eyes widened from shock, and I snapped my head his direction with narrowed eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" he shook his head in a negative gesture, and I breathed in deeply.

"No." he replied simply.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I snapped.

"Because I knew you wouldn't agree to it." He answered, glancing at me for a second.

"Hell, of course I wouldn't. Are you insane!" I exclaimed, but something wasn't right. "How would you know I wouldn't agree?" I finally asked him.

"Well, you're bound to find out sooner or later." He said before running a hand through his hair then turning to me to at last explain: "I've known you before the first time we met." It felt like everyone was familiarizing themselves with my perplexing relationship with the prince of Meyenn.

"What?" Now I was completely confused.

"I've been here for a whole year, now, and when I heard of some girl showing up out of nowhere…"

"Wait, wait." I interrupted, "How did this information get around? Did all of Hyrule know of me coming here?"

"Royalty did. I did a little spying here and there." He said with a small smirk.

I grinned in disbelief, "So, you spied on me." I laughed.

"Yeah."

"My God! I can't believe this!" I continued in disbelief. Kenny shrugged with a small smirk.

"We're almost there." He said, his voice calm as always.

"Now…" I began slowly, "What are we going to do in Meyenn?"

"Meet with Link and Kado." He answered, his concentration still on the invisible path we were taking.

"How do you know they'll be there?"

"We said that's where we'll meet. Can't you put two and two together?" he said, his eyes flickering with irritation as he glanced at me.

"No." I retorted, "So, they know that…you're alive?"

He smiled sheepishly before he decided to explain everything: "I brought you here after you passed out, and then I went to go look for Link. We thought it would be better for you to be conscious rather than close to dead."

"Hey!"

"I'm joking!" he laughed before continuing, "Anyway, they didn't think it was best for me to tell you where we were headed so…"

"Why couldn't we just head to the location of the third Triforce piece?"

"We already are."

I held up a finger to protest, but stopped when I realized what he meant: "Oh…crap…"

XxxxXxxxX

Termina and Hyrule combined couldn't reach the beauty of Meyenn. The landscape was something like the world of Narnia and Mortal Kombat combined, but much more majestic and maybe a bit smaller (from my point of view). The snow-covered mountains were visible from the east while the ocean lay directly across in the west past a trail of hills where a few huts stood. The south was the forest- where we had just exited, while directly ahead of us was a beautiful pasture; green grass, trees of all sorts, and flowers were everywhere. However, unlike Hyrule, a trail didn't exist. I gazed around me as we led our horses into a gallop across the hills of the now existing valley.

"This is Meyenn?" I asked in disbelief. Kenny smirked, but I continued to stare ahead as an area of heavy foliage appeared. Water glistened in the sunlight through the tropical-like leaves.

"The Lake of the Unseen." Kenny said beside me.

"Why's it called that?" I asked.

"Doesn't the name speak for itself?" he replied. I continued to look around me. Soon enough, a group of small huts appeared in the distance.

"Small villages. There's plenty in Meyenn." I could feel the gaze of the villagers as we passed onto a stone road. Houses were random, clumped or even. Why did it sound like I was back in Biology class? Hmm…

Only minutes after the houses became less and less, a rock wall appeared to the west; it towered over a hundred feet the least while the tops of roofs could be seen above the wall. A large gate stood open, allowing entrance to _Isla de Isabella Trading Port_-according to the sign above the gate. The place had to cover at least 100 to 200 hundred acres.

"Sound at all familiar?" Kenny remarked, and I turned to him.

"Spanish." I muttered. He smirked.

"Our world isn't too far from there's other than the fact that they have magic." He said.

"But so do we." I stated, glancing at him.

"…You're right…" he grinned.

We passed at least five wagons with people traveling to and fro, and I realized why. Up ahead was the largest castle I had ever seen; it towered at least twice the size of Hyrule's, and the walls that surrounded it were much taller, and definitely stronger. I could see the entrance to the town, and I began to grow anxious. I suddenly just wanted to turn and head for the ocean, but it was useless, now; forest and mountains surrounded the town…at least from what I could see.

The horse's hooves hit the wood of the large gate as we made our way into to town, but that wasn't what I was focused on; the moat had fish in it! I turned my attention to the town just as the faint sound of music reached my ears; it was lively like the one in Hyrule market, but much smoother. The place bustled with people and animals as they clattered along the stone pavement. On one side of town, a small stage was set up where a group of minstrels played the live music. Few stood and watched while others flurried around, doing their own business. Stands were set up where merchants had set their items for selling purposes. Buildings mainly like Hyrule's surrounded the area, but they weren't for living, but for other purposes. One building I noticed was specifically for trading, and another was a tavern. Another building with a sign that read "Town Inn" stood in a corner. I saw others such as the blacksmiths, town jail, a restaurant, a medicine shop, the town's hospital right next to it, and other things. I was tempted to enter the streets that led deeper into the small city, but I was already too amazed by the town square.

One building looked more like a barn, and that's exactly what it was. We entered, handed our horses to the stable boy after paying before heading into town once more. I was tempted to hold onto Kenny's arm when I realized how crowded it was, but thought better of it. We soon reached the entrance to the Meyenn castle, and I was a bit surprised when the guards didn't try to stop us. I gave a confused look, glancing back now and then.

"They know who I am, and you." Kenny said as we walked up a cobblestone road surrounded by greenery. A gate blocked the rest of the way where two soldiers stood guarding. I figured we had to talk our way through or bribe them a little, but they simply glanced at us before they unlocked the gates to let us through. One soldier, unfamiliar to me

glanced my direction more than once, and I had a sudden urge to cower in a corner for the rest of my stay.

A grinding sound erupted from the castle, and I practically jumped. I placed a hand over my heart to calm myself as the wooden gate fell to reveal the castle's courtyard. There were exactly three other doors to go through, in which case I assumed since a cobblestone pathway cut four ways through the grass. To my sides I noticed a stairwell that led up to the second floor, but if you continued to walk straight ahead on the second floor there were more steps that led to the third floor where I assumed was the balcony where soldiers stood guard.

I shut my eyes for a second before opening them once again. _All_ _of this is giving me a headache_, I thought to myself. My natural curiosity always got the better of me. I gazed back up again to see the castle's towers above, and I could barely keep my eyes off of them. That was when I bumped into something…or as always, someone. Kenny had stopped in front of me, and I felt a bit embarrassed of having to run into him. I glanced over his shoulder to see why he had stopped, and I figured royalty _was_ a reason… I suppose…

Kado and Link stood ahead of us, and that was when I finally realized: three guys…and a girl. I wanted to scream inside. _Not good, not good…no, not at all good…_ I was in Kado's castle now, and that was _not _good at all.

"I'm glad you two could make it." Kado said with a smirk I just wanted to swipe it off his face, and to think this morning I was worried about him. Teenagers…

"So, Link." I said nervously, "Where's the third Triforce piece?" I did not like this at all. I had to get out as soon as possible.

"Actually, it's right here." I raised an eyebrow. _No, no, no…_ I felt a cramp in my abdomen, and I cringed before folding my arms across my chest. _Couldn't get any better, could it?_

"Really? Like…here?" I said, completely unnerved. Kenny used my shoulder as an armrest and I glanced at him irritatingly.

"Fortunately, the royal family has kept this treasure with them for centuries. It was just a matter of time really." Kenny said calmly. I inhaled deeply before speaking again:

"That's…" I breathed out, "great…"

"We'll give you the Triforce piece tomorrow morning. It's safe where it is right now. Come, you three must be starving." Kado said before he turned around and walked away. _Wow, does he sound strange_, I sighed, _now for me to find out what's wrong._ I walked ahead of Link and Kenny, to Kado's side. He stared straight ahead as he led us through the large wooden door ahead of us.

"Is anything wrong, Kado?" he glanced at me, and from the look in his eyes I knew that something was definitely wrong. I stared at him longer, and finally realized that he was worried about something..._No…was he? Kado- actually worried?_ I guess after all this time I always imagined him as a smooth, cocky, but sweet at times... what was wrong with me?

"No, why do you ask?" he replied seconds later.

"You just seem…out of it…" I answered as I watched him quizzically.

"I'm fine, Jade. I'll take you to your room so you can get ready for dinner." He said simply.

"Joy…" I muttered. After going up a few stairwells, showing Kenny's room then Link's he slowly led me to mine.

"Um…Kado?" I muttered.

He turned to me with a raised eyebrow, "Yes, Jade?"

"Listen: I've known you ever since I got here, and I know that half the time you were faking interest in me, but I forgave you…at least I think I did, but that's not the point…" I shook my head before continuing, "You know you can trust me. So, please- tell me what the problem is?" He stopped abruptly at a door with wooden designs carved in it, and I assumed this was my room. "If you're still mad at me for not helping you earlier with Sophie…"

"That isn't it…" he interrupted and I cocked my head as he continued, "I talked my parents out of the marriage." My eyed widened.

"But you said…" I tried pointing out, but he interrupted.

"I know what I said…I lied, alright?" he alleged, but he wasn't irritated, he was… I'm not sure what word could describe it…guilty?

"Okay…then…who _will_ you be marrying?" I asked, trying not to show my distress. He looked away and I followed his direction to wooden two-doors farther down the corridor. I glanced out the open window a few feet away, busying myself with the detail of the Meyenn valleys.

"So…how long had this been planned?" I asked, my gaze still out the window.

"A week before we met in Termina."

"And you didn't tell me- why?"

"I…I don't know…I didn't want to…" _Great…First Kenny lies to me, now him? What is this world coming to?_

"I can't believe this…" I mumbled before speaking louder, "I can't believe you never told me… All this time I've been thinking of ways to get out of here, and now I don't have to worry cause I'm not marrying you." I smirked from the sheer relief of knowing I wasn't getting married…but then, I looked up at Kado, and the expression on his face made me want to take those words back.

"I…I'm sorry, Kado…It's just…" I began.

"No, don't be sorry. I've dragged you along for so long." His lips curved into a small smile for a mere second before disappearing once again, "You deserve to be with someone you love." As much of a dramatic moment it was I had to break it; this wasn't the Kado I knew. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Listen, Kado. I…I like you…okay? But, I think I'm just a bit too young to get married, or… I don't think I would mind being with you…" _Oh my God! Did I just say that!_ He chuckled before passing me and unlocking the door behind me.

I stepped in gratefully, taking in my surroundings as quickly as I could so I could talk to Kado a bit more. I had to know to whom he was marrying and how he got out of the marriage with me. But first- the latter.

First of all, the place was practically the same size as the one I had in Hyrule, which was a bit substandard. The walls were made of stone, much like the floor, and the rest of the castle. The ceiling was high, and in the middle hung a large chandelier; it was made of iron and apparently had rusted over the last few years. It was lit up by at least over twenty candles, and I suddenly felt so bad about the maids who had to deal with the entire thing.

The bed with dark royal blue covers sat to the left of me; it had dark blue translucent curtains encircling it almost like a net to keep the bugs out. On the other side of the bed was the small living area where a fireplace made of stone stood against the wall. Directly to my left was the vanity and dresser, and a door that I assumed led to the washroom. And last but not least was the balcony in the far left corner, and one glance beyond the moving curtains gave a beautiful view of the mountains. Even if I wished I would rather have a view of the ocean, but it was all good, right? Well, the room was implanted in my head so I turned back around to look up at Kado.

"Now, first things first. How did you get your parents to change your mind about me?" I asked. He led me to the sofa, and I quickly sat down on the soft material.

"I…I told them you were a mentally disturbed farm girl who hit her head on the ground after a tree-climbing accident, and thought herself as someone from a different world who thought she had to save the world in order to return home." I stared at him, my mouth agape.

"You're joking…right?" he shook his head, and I continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"You…" I was completely ready to insult him, but he interrupted once more.

"You wanted me to get you out of this marriage, did you not?" he said with a small smirk.

"Well, yeah, but you didn't have to make me out as some psycho. What if they think I'm too insane to be walking the streets, and decide to put me away?" I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Don't worry. I told them you were still a very dear friend of mine, and no harm would befall you." I took that as something good, but something wasn't straight yet.

"But I _am_ helping Link save your world."

"I know; that part is true, but they now just think you're a mentally disturbed farm girl." He answered simply.

"Nice…" I smiled, but something continued to nag in the back of my head. After a few silent minutes I realized why: "So, who's this _girl_ you're marrying?"

"The princess of Lorrona, Isabella." _Stupid country name, but of course, the girl has a pretty name…_ I was silent for much longer, and it was Kado this time that spoke:

"She's a nice girl once you get to know her…" he began.

"Oh, you know her well?" I questioned as I crossed my legs Indian-style up on the sofa.

"No." he answered simply and I chuckled.

"What does she look like?"

"Why don't you meet her instead?" I shook my head at the thought of meeting another princess. I already had a hard time making friends with Zelda, and I didn't plan on making friends with another for anytime soon.

"Please?" Kado begged, "It would mean much if my darling love would meet my bride-to-be." I shuttered at the words, but I couldn't say no.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'll be friends with her."

"So, yes?"

"Yes..."

X

X

X

Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter, and whoever reads and reviews gets cookies! Heehee! Hope you guyz like chocolate chip!

P.S I'm glad you peeps are glad about Kenny not being dead and all. I had been planning that for so long, so thanks!


	28. Disaster

AU: I know I said I would be updating my story around the weekend, but the bulletin thingy said the server would be down around Sunday, so I decided to update...a day early. It's a Friday and I completely forgot. School will be starting next week for most of you- including me, but I have gotten ahead with the chapters, so I hope all of you stay posted around the weekend. :D

Seeing Truth

X

X

X

Chapter 28: Disaster

X

X

X

The chilling October wind bit me to the bone, but I refused for the hundredth time not to step out from the balcony. My hair whipped in my face, and the only movement I conjured was to wrap my arms around myself to keep in any warmth that was left inside of me. The night air was refreshing after being in that ballroom for so long. Yes, I had met Isabella, and from the moment I saw her it was sheer hatred. I hardly ever knew someone that I actually hated, but Isabella had crossed the line. She was the perfect personification of a snobbish princess come to ruin the life of anyone and anything that crossed her path. The entire time as she sat at the main banquet table I could feel her sharp and piercing gaze penetrating my very being. I detested her more than ever, and no one's words could change my mind. I had kept my promise to Kado, but I could tell when we were introduced personally he realized it was a bad idea.

She, in her jewel-adorned clothing and beautiful curl-locked red hair, and me in my plain green dress with wind-swept wavy/curly brown hair. She was ten times more beautiful then me, but she still didn't deserve Kado. Hell, I didn't deserve him either, but I could never let him marry a snob such as her. I remember the cold look she held in her dark green eyes as she stared at me with nothing but malice. I had done nothing but greet her in the most formal way I possibly could before I headed to the small banquet table where I sat with Link and Kenny. The entire time I watched them dance their traditional dances- the ones where they clasped hands, turned a few times, and repeated it like a rehearsed musical. Kado had asked me to dance, but I had declined; I wasn't planning on attracting attention to me more than needed…but I was currently labeled as a psychopath…so…

I shook my head when I felt the wind practically freeze my legs under my dress. My feet already felt bare with the thin slippers, and I realized that it was finally time to go in. I turned around with my head still down- a huge mistake- as I rammed someone in the chest.

"Don't you ever watch where you are headed?" a familiar voice drawled as someone wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up in shock, but soon relaxed when neither anger nor aggravation was present on his features.

"What are you doing here, Kado? Won't _Isabella_ be angry if she found out you were here?" I spit the name out with disgust. Kado smirked as he drew me closer to him. I obliged, but still kept my arms folded across my chest.

"I'm sorry for making you go through that tonight, Jade." He said as he rested his cheek against the top of my head. I closed my eyes as I welcomed the warmth emanating from him.

"That's alright." My voice was muffled after I decidedly rested my head on his chest. It was relaxing for the first second, but my eyes snapped open when I realized he wasn't wearing what he had been in only a little earlier. He was wearing a thin white long puff-sleeved shirt worn out- I assumed- after wearing and washing it for so long. I didn't bother anymore since he it didn't seem like he was about to let me go anytime soon.

"I don't know what do anymore." He said, his chest moving under my head as he sighed, "I don't think I can handle her anymore. She repeatedly continues to throw herself at me."

"You're damned if you marry her, and damned if you don't." I muttered.

"No. I wouldn't be damned if I didn't marry her." He argued, pulling me away to look at me straight in the eyes.

"Kado…" I began, but stopped as he leaned in closer to my level.

"It's true, Jade. You know it's true." He whispered, and I glanced down at my numb feet. He was right; I felt the same way about him as he felt about me, and I just couldn't deny it any longer.

"You're…you're right." I choked out. Kado smiled; it wasn't one of those mischievous smiles, but a genuine smile because he was happy, and I liked it all the more.

"Now I wish I never told my parents you were mentally disturbed." He commented as he led me inside by the hand.

"I know…" I mumbled, my heart racing as I knocked the slippers off my feet. The stone ground numbed my feet to the very marrow of my bone, and the only relief I had was when I half-jumped half-sat on the bed. Kado watched me a bit perplexed and I shrugged as I covered my feet with my dress. He sat next to me wordlessly, never letting go of my hand.

"I should go, Jade…" he began, but I brought a hand up to shush him.

"You're getting married in two days. I'd like to spend any last moments with you… since I was so stubborn in the beginning." I chuckled slightly as I kept my gaze steady at the floor. A few seconds passed as I felt Kado absentmindedly draw small imaginary designs on my hand with his thumb before I felt him lean back onto the bed. I followed suit and cuddled next to him. I couldn't remember when sleep finally overwhelmed me, but I was certainly glad I wasn't alone.

XxxxXxxxX

It was in the middle of the afternoon the next day, and Kenny, Link, and I were outside in the castle's "front-yard" sword fighting. Kado's dog, Yoshi watched us lazily from under one of the large trees nearby probably thinking how idiotic humans were. Either way I was delighted to see him after so long. Though, I was disappointed to wake without Kado by my side, but I knew it was for the best, anyway. His dreaded wedding was tomorrow, and it all the more complicated my emotionally traumatic problems in a much more worse way. Link and Kenny had said nothing about the subject, and I was very grateful to that fact. However, Link had to bring back the little predicament in Termina. Apparently, Kado had explained everything that had happened from the bet I had lost to the visit to Pierre's plantation, to Link, and rather than being angry with me he was amused. Too amused for my taste, but I was still very relieved. Even though he was a bit aggravated about having more people following our tail, Kenny had reassured him as much as possible.

"Alright! My turn!" Link called as he walked forward.

"Gah!" I gasped in annoyance as Kenny held out a hand for me to take after he had tripped me with his foot, "Oh, come on, Link!" I was completely worn out by the fifth game I had, apparently, lost…for the fifth time.

"Please? You fought Kenny three times." Link said as he swung his sword with a smile plastered on his face.

"Why don't you fight _Kenny_ for a change?" I said before grabbing my sword and trudging towards the tree Yoshi was sleeping under.

"You know it's losers play next." Kenny replied from behind me, chuckling.

"You just did that on purpose because you know I'm not that good." I retorted as I flopped down on the soft grass, causing Yoshi to snap his head my direction. I smiled sheepishly as I petted his head in apology. His soft, white fur was a comfortable relief after holding the hilt of my katana for so long.

"We know." Link chimed as he began to sword fight with Kenny. I narrowed my eyes at them before falling back to stare up at the cloudy sky through the red, yellow, and brown leaves of the tree. I closed my eyes as the sound of steel clinking against steel sounded in the distance. Minutes past- something that didn't happen when I was sword fighting- when I began to hear soft footsteps approaching me. I glanced up and saw a familiar face looking down at me.

"Hey, Kado." I said with a weary smile before closing my eyes once more. I waited, listening to the brunette as he sat down a few feet away. I was a bit disappointed, but I bit my lip and ignored it

"So, who's winning?" I heard Kado ask, and I assumed he was speaking about Kenny and Link. Who else? What? Was I that desperate to think he was talking about Isabella and me?

"I'm not sure." I muttered, sighing. At least a few minutes of silence ensued other than the clinking of steel that continued with the movements that always seemed to follow. The air was surprisingly cool rather than humid or warm as small breezes cooled down the heat built up in me after the long half-hour of sword fighting. "So, how are the wedding plans going so far?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

I heard Kado sigh before answering, "Fine, I suppose. Isabella is doing most of the planning. I sneaked out before she could notice." I snickered at his attempts of escaping his own wedding plans. A few seconds past before he spoke once more, "How would you like to sword fight me, Jade?" My eyes snapped open to stare at Kado who was smiling at me with hopeful eyes.

"I thought you didn't want to fight me." I replied as his words from a few days earlier flooded my head.

He shrugged, his eyes gleaming, "You're not scared, are you?"

"No." I replied quickly, "Of course not." I stood up, grabbed my sword and walked over to an open area with Kado trailing behind. I glanced back at him, and was surprised he had brought his sword with him. I turned around completely then readied myself in a fighting stance.

I wasn't prepared for the first blow, but I quickly recovered and parried his attack; I jumped back and delivered a horizontal thrust near his abdomen. He blocked with his sword before jumping back and sending a vertical slash that I blocked as hard as I could. He backed away, and I had time to gaze at him as we circled each other. He smiled at me, but the look on his face was different. He was ready to jump any moment, and I could stare at this wonder in front of me and so quickly let my guard down. He was a fighter- definitely; there was no doubt about that as he jumped forward with a vertical slash downward. I jumped out of the way, and quickly sent a horizontal thrust his direction. He blocked once again, and I tried to hold on to my katana, but it was too late. The hilt of the katana slipped from my hands, and I quickly rolled away to avoid getting caught. I jumped up onto my feet, but the second I did, the blade of Kado's sword touched the nape of my neck. I slumped my shoulders in defeat for about the sixth time.

"You're not too bad, Jade." He commented, lifting the blade from my neck. I twirled around to be greeted by Kado, his triumphant smirk very irritating.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, trying to prevent a smile from escaping, but failing miserably. The prince just chuckled before walking back to the tree where Kenny and Link were currently sitting and watching with Yoshi in between them. I frowned, a bit thwarted that I had missed the ending of their fight.

"Who won?" I asked nonchalantly as my heartbeat slowly calmed to its regular rhythm. The feeling of adrenaline as I fought was great, but relaxing was what I needed the most right about now. Kenny pointed his thumb towards Link with a faint grimace, and I couldn't help but smirk as I saw Link point to himself and nod with a triumphant grin.

"So, Kado." I heard Kenny speak after a few minutes later, "How did you escape the…" he cleared his throat, "The weather's nice." I glanced at the ebony-haired boy as he glanced around. It was only seconds later that I began to hear footsteps. I watched as the three around me sat up, and I followed suit.

"Kado?" I shut my eyes and took a deep breath when that voice rang in my ears. "Where did you go off to, darling?" The said brunette stumbled over his words as he searched for a workable excuse to tell the princess that was currently glaring angrily at him.

"Um, princess?" I practically gagged the word out as I began, "It seems that prince Kado had to deliver a message…to us…about the… wedding ceremony…and we…we were the ones who told him to stay." Isabella glared at me.

"I don't think ones of your stature should even be here talking to him. Why don't you go back to your little game, so royalty can be in peace." A growl grew in my throat, and just as I was about to stand up katana in hand, Link grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. Isabella smirked with her hands on her hips before she grabbed Kado by the hand to drag him away from us.

"You know it's bad luck to see the bride twenty-four hours before the wedding." I said loudly, and just as I thought- she turned around.

"Who ever told you something like that?" she sneered.

"It's a custom back where we're from." Kenny interrupted. I glanced back at him and smiled.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we are in Meyenn." She retorted.

"Fine…you're funeral." I shrugged.

"Excuse me?" I heard her behind me.

"Nothing." I said innocently.

"No. I want to know." She ordered and I cocked my head with a smirk before turning around.

"Well, _dearest_. There was this one couple who decided to get married after only knowing each other for two days. On the third day they were wed, but unfortunately they didn't believe in the little precaution. On the fourth day, they went on their honeymoon…" I began, trying my hardest not to falter over my own words.

"Honeymoon?" Link voiced behind me.

"A little vacation couples take after getting married." Kenny mentioned.

"Anyway, they were happy until the clock struck six…" If only I had a flashlight…

"What happened at six?" the princess practically demanded. I smiled inwardly before continuing:

"Well, six was the exact time they were wed, and at six…the groom was struck by lightning…on a sunny day, and the bride…well, she…" I stopped, suddenly out of ideas.

Kenny jumped in without warning and I relaxed, "The bride was massacred by her own _maids_…"

"You're making that up." Isabella scoffed.

I shook my head, "Well, I guess we'll just have to find out on the fourth day." She narrowed her eyes at me before turning her attention to Kado.

"I don't want to see you until two o'clock tomorrow, understood?" the prince nodded with a glint in his eyes, and she walked off abruptly.

I turned to Kenny, high-fived him quietly before leaning back down on the grass, completely content.

XxxxXxxxX

I figured by the position of the sun in the sky it had been about an hour since we had transferred to the large library in the castle. We had listlessly been going through random books without much thought for the pastime after it had become a little too chilly outside. I had no idea how to read Hylian and was currently lounging on the sofa with one armrest and no back. It was something you would see in palaces and I loved it. Too bad my room was too small for such a thing. Kado had been cuddled next to me, but when a guard strolled passed the open library door on duty he quickly jumped off and went to the next set of furniture. I was disappointed, but understood, of course. Kenny, however, was taking a nap, forcing Link to sit in the small one-seater while Yoshi slept at his feet.

I had been racking my brain for the last fifteen minutes if I had somehow forgotten something, but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. Another minute passed and it finally hit me square in the face. I slammed the book I had currently been leafing through shut, causing everyone to turn and face with me with a start including Kenny who jumped a bit too far and fell off his seat with a thump. I smirked before sitting straight, waiting for Kenny to stop rubbing his nose and listen.

"You wanted to say something, Jade?" Kenny muttered, his voice muffled as he climbed back on the sofa with an irritated expression sweeping his features.

"Yeah. Don't we need to get the third Triforce piece or something?" I said with a wave of my hand to indicate the "somewhat" importance of our reason of being in Meyenn.

Link looked at me, boredom etched on his face as he raised an eyebrow, "We did that in the morning, Jade." I slumped my shoulders, but completely aggravated.

"What?" I began, "You went without me again?"

"You were sleeping." Kado said, "I didn't want to wake you. You looked so…"

My eyes widened, "Kado!"

"Peaceful." He interjected. I shrugged in defeat.

"Fine, but next time…" I pointed accusingly.

"Next time. I promise." Link said before he leaned back in his chair.

XxxxXxxxX

Midnight already, and I _still_ didn't want to sleep. I had been in the library all night after dinner while Link and Kenny had decided to turn in for tomorrow. The light in the library flickered in the darkness, almost beckoning me to go to sleep, but it just wouldn't come. I had that spoiled Isabella to thank for that. If only I had surrendered to the entire marriage proposal, but I just played so damn hard to get sometimes it even drove me insane!

I sighed, closing my eyes just for a few seconds before I began to hear footsteps. My eyes snapped open as I turned my head to stare at the one person keeping me awake. I turned away as Kado plopped down on the edge of the cushion, his elbows now resting on his knees. He glanced towards the door before reaching for my hand.

"So…" I mumbled, "Ready for your big day?"

"Not really." He answered, downcast. I sat up, my gaze steady as he brought both his hands and mine up to his lips, his expression showing that he was deep in thought.

"Any way possible I can ruin a wedding?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. He turned to me, a smirk brightening his features for a brief moment.

"I think a certain mentally disturbed patient _can_ cause a riot once in a while." I grinned wickedly.

"If only we knew one." I said sarcastically. Kado laughed, and I began forming a plot in my head.

"May I escort you to your room…" I raised an eyebrow towards Kado, completely confused, but when I noticed the guard slowly walking past I realized why. I smiled like a dutiful "little lady"- ha! – and took his outstretched hand with a "thank you".

Once we passed the guard we relaxed, and I had the urge to wrap an arm around his waist. I waited…_5…4…3…2…1…_Nope, still couldn't. Sometimes, I just hate being shy! Ha! Believe it or not- it's true! Past my phony aggressiveness and sarcastic comments, I, Jade Walker, am shy…

I didn't realize how fast the time flew, and I was really, really frustrated at that. We had reached my room in a matter of minutes, but I couldn't say goodnight just yet. I was about to speak again, but Kado beat me to it.

"Goodnight, Miss Walker. I hope you have a good night's rest." He grabbed my other hand with his right, and kissed it, his lips lingering for a moment longer than needed. He was so polite and sincere and I just wanted to strangle him. This wasn't the Kado I knew. This was the prince; the one I only knew when he was in front of… I glanced around: saw nothing to my left, but once I turned to my right I realized why. A guard had been posted in front of Isabella's magnificent door not very far off. I turned back to Kado as he gazed up at me with a gleam in his perfect hazel green eyes before walking off while I, stared after him completely breath taken. I stared down at my right hand, realizing it clutching something. I opened my hand slowly, as if afraid something would come out and lash me. A simple silver ring with a Gerudo design lay in the center of my palm. I hadn't seen this ring since I had dropped it into Kado's hands more than a month ago. I quickly slipped it on my left ring finger, hoping the guard hadn't seen me.

I opened my door behind me, grumbling something about the damn luckiest girl alive currently living right next to me. The room was pitch black, and I knew I should have never stepped in because a second later I had tripped over a rug- I assumed. I groped for something to familiarize my surroundings while at the same muttering something incoherent about my hate for the darkness. I sighed as I finally pulled myself up onto my bed.

Something clinked not too far away before a swishing sound indicated a match being lit rang through my ears. I snapped my head the direction I assumed it came from, but was completely taken aback when it had come from the direction on the fireplace. A lit match hovered near the sofa. I narrowed my eyes to see farther, but nothing was visible other than that one single lit match. I walked towards it, knowing full well I had tossed my katana on the couch. A burst of light erupted from a small oil lantern, and I quickly made a dive for the weapon. A sword stopped my hand from going further as I finally traced it to its owner.

He sat there on the small oak table quite casual and calm- unlike me who was frantically trying to find a way out of this situation. He placed the oil lantern on the table as he brought the tip of the blade up to my neck. _I can risk a few scratches_, I thought, and reached farther for the katana just below me. By the time I had a good grip, he had brought the tip of the sword up to my face, pushing back my hair to show where a scar had formed from that little fight back in Hyrule's library.

He cocked his head with a sadistic smirk before drawling: "I guess I left a little mark on you, didn't I?" I stared at him, trying my hardest not to show any emotion. "You're not going to say anything? Last time, I remember you were quite the opposite. What happened, Jade? Are you too afraid, now?" He sneered, his red eyes gleaming in the small lamplight.

"What do you want, Ryuichi?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I've come to finish our little fight remember? And then claim a few things of mine." He responded with the same tone.

"You don't own anything here." I opposed as I unsheathed the katana slowly. He smiled, knowing full well what I was doing. He stood up, drawing the sword away.

"I do, Jade. I also own this…" I watched as he untied a small pouch from his belt. It was hard at first to adjust my eyes to the jagged shape he had pulled out from the leather pouch, but once the light from the oil lamp reached through to the object, I gasped. The fourth Triforce piece gleamed in the dim light as Ryuichi moved it slowly in the air, allowing the light to shine its brightest on the piece of gold.

"While you were looking for the other three pieces, I went to Loronna and began my search for the fourth piece."

"Where was it located?" I asked, wanting more than ever to launch myself towards the object.

"Seems that there was this merchant selling rare jewelry in town with his two children. They had found the object in a small cave while searching for diamond rocks. Funny, isn't it?" he said as he placed the piece back in the leather pouch. Something nagged me in the back of my mind, and I racked for the reason. I couldn't understand why that sounded so familiar? _…merchant…jewelry…two children…_ I glared at Ryuichi while he tied the pouch onto his belt.

"'_Was_'?" I repeated.

"Well, yes. They traveled to Termina a few days ago." He said with a smirk plastered on his face, "You didn't actually think I killed them, do you?"

"I-It took you that long?" I asked, trying my best to bide me some time.

"I thought it would be easier to let you all do the work." He answered simply.

I stuttered, but didn't have much time to say anything anyway. Ryuichi walked around the sofa, and I took guarded steps backward. My eyes had long since adjusted to the impending darkness, but an accident was just waiting to happen.

"Now, Jade. I don't have much time, so we're going to have to make this quick." He laughed after he spoke those words, "But of course, I won't have to worry about that, now will I?"

I grimaced, but decided for the best not to argue with the unwanted intruder. I readied myself in a fighting stance, drew my katana forward, and prayed that if I didn't make it through this, that Kenny would just beat the crap out of his own brother.

X

X

X

Another chapter, another cliffhanger. Now, I'd like some input. How'd everyone like this chapter? Am I living up to the "suspense" category? If you review I'll update sooner: D

P.S Does anyone know where I got the quote, "Fine… you're funeral."? If anyone knows I'll update even sooner! Lol. I hadn't planned at all to stick that in, but I noticed it while i was rereading the chapter. :)

By the way, thank you all for reviewing my last chapter, and I'm very happy to see new readers, and I hope all of you enjoy this story, and hope all of you stick around for the ending : D


	29. Murder

Seeing Truth

X

X

X

Chapter 29: Murder

X

X

X

If I had known Ryuichi had been waiting for me I would have never entered my room. I didn't need this right now. I already had enough things to deal with, so why did he have to come now?

My breathing came out short, and my hands were already cramped from holding the sword, and we hadn't even begun to fight just yet. I shuffled around a bit, trying desperately to think of a good first blow. And once I had, it was already too late. Ryuichi was trying to cut me in two, and I just barely missed the slice of his blade. I backed away quickly then made a thrust for his abdomen. He blocked before swinging for me once again. I ducked under, praying my head was still intact. My hands shook in my nervousness, but once the blade of my katana made contact with his- I realized that if I wanted to live through this I was going to have to suck it up; words of wisdom from a person that jumps at the stupidest things.

I hardly had time to parry as Ryuichi's katana came down on me once again. I tumbled to the ground and rolled over as his blade cut through the skin on my arm. I winced in pain, but held back from a whimper. I stood up quickly, ignoring the sudden rush of blood to my head. Instantly, and without warning, I began slashing away with my katana. Ryuichi blocked every time, and after five minutes of no comeback I realized I was being fooled. I had been tiring myself the entire time while he just blocked! I grew irritated, growling in frustration as I backed away. There was no chance of me winning this fight, and I needed help fast. _Forget the promise I made!_ I thought angrily before launching myself toward the door. I ducked under Ryuichi's blade, over the piled up rug, and right into the wooden door. I grasped the doorknob with shaky hands, trying to open the damn thing. My fingers slipped, and I realized that the door was locked, always had been locked. I beat on the door, calling anyone- everyone to help me.

"I didn't come here to play games, Jade." Ryuichi spoke from behind me. I turned around, my eyes narrowed.

"Then you should have never come to Hyrule." I retorted.

Ryuichi laughed coldly, " What a way to put it, Jade. But, if I want the fourth Triforce piece I'll have to get passed you now won't I?"

"That's right." I replied, raising my katana.

"I usually don't break promises, but I'm sad to say I have to this time." He said as he stepped forward.

"Too afraid?" I muttered.

"No, but I think you are." He leered.

I furrowed my eyebrows angrily, "I'm not letting you get away."

"I know, and I haven't decided on letting _you_ get away, either." I cocked my head slightly before I comprehended exactly what he was saying. Before I could get away, Ryuichi had me be my throat, and I was gasping for breath once more. I could feel the current of air as the door swung open behind me. Before I knew it I was in another dark room. From the corner of my eye I noticed a small patch of light where a small candle burned, and where a blonde had fallen asleep.

The little air supply I had was receding too quickly, and I soon found my vision was blurrier as I grew lightheaded. I was too close to unconsciousness to recognize the cold floor underneath me. The black oblivion of unconsciousness was all too familiar as it enveloped me, but soon enough I began to hear the sound of my name being called. It was faint at first, but it grew closer and stronger. I wanted to shut them up, but how could I when I was near oblivion? Someone picked me up- I could feel that much. Whoever it was, they were warm and their voice was smooth and reassuring.

I tried as hard as I could to open my eyes. The first try was terrible; the dim light was enough to blind me, but I didn't give up just yet. The second try wasn't so bad. I made out a dark, blurry figure towering over me; in a way it looked familiar. I tried again, and this time the voices and the sounds made more sense. The figure above me had brown hair and dark hazel eyes, and his voice was soothing over the sound of metal clashing together… metal…metal? _My God! I passed out again! _I snapped my head to see what was going on, but I was moving. I needed to see, but Kado was blocking my view. I didn't have much time to think of his arms around me as I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Jade, calm down. It's just me!" Kado whispered fiercely as he held me tighter to his chest.

"I have to help them!" I exclaimed, trying to writhe away. _Yea, and fall face flat on the ground_, my subconscious muttered in the back of my head.

"It'll be fine, Jade. Please…" he began again.

"No!" I felt myself being dropped on something soft- Link's bed.

"Jade! Please!" Kado tried to hold me down, but I wasn't letting them handle this all by themselves, again.

"I'm sorry, Kado." I said as I kicked him away and rolled off the bed.

"Jade!" his voice was just a muffle as I ran after the fight apparently being held in Link's temporary living room. All the furniture had been turned over, and every scrap of fabric had been torn. If it hadn't been for Kado's arm wrapping around my waist I would have been dead. He pulled me to the floor just as Ryuichi's blade cut through the air where my head had just been.

"Are you alright?" he whispered next to me.

"Yeah." I muttered as we backed away. I fought the urge to jump in and help Link, but after realization hit that I had no weapon I couldn't do much. I hadn't heard a single footstep with my pounding headache as Kenny bounded in with his katana.

"What's going on?" he asked as he rushed to our side.

"Ryuichi wants all the Triforce pieces." I said quickly before adding in the last part, "He has the last Triforce piece." Kenny nodded before heading toward the direction of the fight.

"Usually guards come in by this time." I said to Kado, baffled.

"He's holding them back." He acknowledged as he stood up. I glanced at him, perplexed, but shrugged it off completely when I realized what he was doing.

"Where are you going?" I asked, gripping his sleeve.

"I need to help them, Jade." He answered, unsheathing his sword, "Stay here. I'll be back. I promise." I grumbled as he ran off to join the fight. I wanted so badly to help them, and I was just so afraid to leave then come back to find the three people I most cared about dead, and Ryuichi gone with the all the Triforce pieces. I gripped my stomach at the thought.

I shook my head then stood up. I had to help, and I wasn't letting Ryuichi get away. I stumbled toward the doorway while at the same time resisting the urge to glance their direction. I was one step away from leaving the room when a loud thump stopped me in the middle of my tracks. I snapped my head their direction: three fought- Kenny, Ryuichi, and Kado. Where was Link? My eyes searched desperately for the Kokiri. I found him seconds later; he was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. His head lolled to the side, and my heart raced. I rushed across the room, my legs shaking.

"Link!" I called just as my knees made contact with the stone floor. His eyes opened slowly, and I grabbed his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jade." He muttered, his voice weak.

That wasn't good enough. I growled in frustration, "Where are the damn guards!" Before I could curse a little more while trying to keep Link in conscious mode I heard a yelp behind me. My head snapped to their direction once more confirming that now Kado was the only one fighting Ryuichi.

"Kado!" I whispered after realizing I didn't want to catch his attention. I stood up ready to run after them, but Link stopped me, grabbing me by my arm. "I have to help him, Link."

Link shook his head before trying to sit up, "It's too dangerous."

"I'm sick of all of you thinking I can't fend for myself. Someone we all care about is out there, and none of you can help him but me." I said, pleadingly. Link watched me slowly, his eyes twinkling in the dim light. I heard a grunt from behind me, and we both watched as Kado fell to the floor. Blood seeped from a wound in his side. I turned to Link; his expression was soft. His hand dropped from my arm, and I smiled for a fleeting second before grabbing his sword and rushing toward Kado.

"Leave him alone, Ryuichi!" I cried as I stepped in front of Kado.

"You, again?" Ryuichi muttered, swinging his katana around.

"Yeah. It's me, again." I seethed, holding Link's sword as if it, too, was a katana.

Ryuichi stepped forward in a blur, tossing me aside. A scream passed my lips as I fell only a few feet away. I watched in horror as he stepped toward Kado. He raised his katana slowly, and everything after seemed to happen so suddenly. I grabbed Link's sword, it's hilt unfamiliar in my raw grasp. The edge of Ryuichi's blade gleamed dangerously as I stumbled over my feet to stand. I saw Kado watch helplessly as he tried to back away, one hand supporting him, and the other running red with blood from his wound. I jumped in front of him quickly, falling to the ground at Ryuichi's feet just as his blade plunged toward Kado's chest. But it was too late. Link's sword penetrated Ryuichi's abdomen. I let go of the hilt, my hands shaking as he backed away. He stared at me, eyes wide, expressionless. He tumbled to the floor and I backed away, not sure of what to do. His chest heaved as he reached for the hilt.

"Ryuichi!" a familiar voice called as footsteps rushed passed me. Kenny kneeled next to his brother, his hands on the hilt of Link's sword. I turned away quickly as the sickening sound of the blade being pulled out reached my ears. I could Ryuichi's gasping breaths as he tried to whisper words to his sibling.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and I hastily turned to Kado. I breathed through my clenched teeth as I pulled away the remains of his shirt. The blade had cut deeply through Kado's side. Blood seeped through endlessly and I quickly grabbed the remainders of his shirt. Balling it up, I then pressed it to the wound while trying to avoid the thoughts of what I had just done.

"Jade?" Kado breathed. I glanced at him, "Jade, listen to me." He gasped, his chest heaving as I accidentally put too much pressure on his wound.

"Sorry…" I muttered, keeping my gaze to the once white cloth. A bloodied hand stopped me, and I turned to Kado, confusion etched my face, or was it worry? Guilt?

"You did what you had to… We all knew what had to be done." He whispered before his head slowly dropped to the ground, his eyes closing. He was unconscious. Tears blurred my vision, but I didn't need to see to know that soldiers filed in. They surrounded us, blocking my view of Kenny and of Link then moving closer in on us, and just like last time- they pulled us apart, blocking my view of him. Just like with Kenny, and back in the market. I was lost again. I didn't know what to do. I didn't struggle, I didn't scream; I just waited- waited for them to put me away, or lock me in my room. But no. This time they sat me on the bed, giving me water while someone examined my wounds. I ignored them, though. I stared straight ahead, unblinking as they carried the injured away. How could I think of anything else when I had just _killed_ someone? _I murdered someone- _no, not just someone; _I_ _murdered Ryuichi- _Kenny's_ brother._

It was when I saw the pool of blood on the floor, staining the rug and the stone that I finally gave way to unconsciousness.

XxxxXxxxX

The next morning, I hadn't planned much. I was in my room, in my bed, and under the covers. I had refused to get up when the maids had tried to wake me. They gave up with a huff and left me to wallow in my own misery, but of course without opening the curtains of all the windows and the balcony door to let in all that disturbing light and wind. Birds began chirping approximately after the maids left and I swear, if those birds weren't so far away they would have to face the dark blue fabric of my pillows! But, unfortunately, all I could do was use those pillows as earmuffs for the next three hours. It would have gone to four hadn't a knock been heard at my door.

"Who is it?" I called, my voice muffled.

"It's Kenny." _Oh, no…_ I hadn't planned on talking to him today. How could I face him after what I had done?

"…Come in…" The door creaked open, but I did nothing to greet the visitor.

"Jade?" I heard Kenny call my name as he walked over to the bed.

"Yeah?" I answered back, my voice muffled.

"Can we talk?" the mattress fell slightly to the side, and I assumed he was now sitting right next to me.

"We already are, aren't we?" I muttered.

"I know you feel bad about last night." He hadn't heard me, or maybe he just ignored it. He continued after he realized I wasn't going to say anything, "But please, don't. He got what he deserved." I finally lifted the pillow away from my head, and watched him from the corner of my eye.

"Don't feel bad?" I repeated, "I just… _killed_ someone, and you're telling me not to feel bad." He sighed before playing absentmindedly with the cloth wrapped around my wounded arm.

"Listen: I know it's hard to deal with, but it was going to happen anyway. If you hadn't k-… done what you did, then Kado would be dead- we'd all be dead, and their entire world would be ruined." He tried to explain. I rested my head on the pillow, facing the other direction to face the window. The light breezes calmed me down, as if urging me to go outside.

"It is hard to deal with…" I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Please. Come down later. Use the door down the hallway. Take a left and you'll find us in the courtyard. Okay?" he asked as he stood up.

"I'll see." I replied.

The door opened and closed and I decided the only way to deal with this was to go back to the only place that was actually comforting to me. Unconsciousness. Unfortunately, it wouldn't take me away. I needed fresh air this time. I needed the beach.

X

X

X

Chapter 29 up and running. The last two chapters will come by in the next two weeks, so please stick around to read the very hopefully- suspenseful ending. :D

And again I want to thank you all for reviewing my last chapter. You guys know who you are. : ) And since a few of you figured out my question I updated this sooner! Yay! Lol. So, go ahead and review, peeps: )


	30. Realization

Seeing Truth

X

X

X

Chapter 30: Realization

X

X

X

The door that led onto the second story balcony inside the courtyard was already open, allowing the faint sound of music to float down the hallways. I stepped onto the balcony, trying to make as little sound as I possibly could. The sound of the music grew louder, and I edged toward the railing and peered below. I recognized a green kokiri hat instantly and quickly backed away. Link was sitting on a stone bench playing his ocarina while Kenny leaned against the stonewall not too far away with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed.

There was no way I could get past them without being noticed. I didn't want to be noticed, didn't want to be seen, didn't want to be talked to. I didn't need company, didn't want any, and if someone talked to me I swear I thought I was going to cry. I breathed in slowly, realizing if I wanted to get over this I was going to have to face them sometime. I allowed the flow of music to drain all my thoughts as I made my way down the steps to the courtyard. I didn't stop to acknowledge anyone as I made my way toward the open door that led to the world outside the castle. Link stopped playing the soothing melody, and I didn't have to see to know that their eyes followed me out the castle gate.

XxxxXxxxX

The cold ocean breeze bit me to the bone, but it was just what I needed. I had no clue what to do anymore. I didn't know what was going on, either. What the hell happened to the stupid marriage plans? How was Kado? I wanted desperately to know how Kado was, and how he was feeling, but I was too afraid to ask. Maybe I was too ashamed. I couldn't stand the realization of what I had done. I had never killed anyone in my life, and the one I had just taken the life of happened to be Kenny's brother. No matter what they did, I _took_ someone's _life_. How can anyone live a normal life after they do that?

I kicked the sand under my bare feet as I walked toward the wet sand that lined the edges of the beach. The cold, soft sand oozed through my toes, and I continued to move forward until the tide completely covered my feet. I walked farther, the slope almost making me trip face first into the water. By now, the seawater was up to my calves, and I stopped, allowing the water to numb my lower body. The tide pulled away, back into the ocean, forcing me to step farther. The tips of my fingers trailed across the water as the first bits of rock and coral scraped against my bare feet. The clear blue water from the first day I saw it didn't seem to exist anymore. The water was a murky, stormy blue, as if the gods of this world new how I felt so they decided on making the weather to fit. Well, it didn't matter to me anymore. The dark gray clouds hovering above the horizon weren't what I cared about; I was too hooked on the water, and the way it caused my dress to float around me. The water was inviting… _too _inviting, and I would have stepped farther, allowing the water to envelope me hadn't I heard a faint and distant voice calling my name.

I snapped my head the direction of the shore. Link stood there, watching me with worry etched on his face. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused at his expression. I glanced down, realizing that the water had reached my thighs. I turned my body around and began the walk up the shore. The tide pulled away once again, forcing me to step back. Link's hand shot out in front of me, and I held on as he pulled me out of the water completely.

"Jade, what were you doing in the water? It's freezing." He asked, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder to support me from falling.

"I-I'm fine, Link." I stuttered as I folded my arms across my chest, not realizing until then that my teeth were chattering.

"You'll get ill." He continued as he led me towards the post where I had tied Kane. Without warning, my knees gave way. I fell to the sandy ground in a heap. "Jade!" I heard Link call as he moved my arm over his shoulder before picking me up. _Ugh, poor Link…having to carry me_, I thought as my head lolled to the side.

"Sometimes you do the stupidest things…" I heard Link mutter as he continued to walk towards the three horses tied to the post… _three?_

"Name one…" I whispered, closing my eyes from the blinding sun.

"Well, this for example…" I opened my eyes and glanced up at him as he thought, "And when you agreed to that bet with Pierre Rayne…"

"What ever happened to him? I mean, we haven't seen him in a while." I thought loudly, trying to change the conversation I had been apparently losing.

"We outran him. The idiot has no clue where we are." He replied, a grin forming on his lips.

"Aren't I too heavy to carry?" I asked, my voice sounding presumably weaker.

"Not at all. You're at the brink." He said, chuckling, and I narrowed my eyes, wishing that I had the energy to sock him.

"Where was she?" a familiar voice asked from only a few feet away. I turned my head to see Kenny walking toward us with the reigns of my horse in his hand.

"In the water." Link replied, and I rolled my eyes before he handed me to Kenny. I narrowed my eyes at this.

"She's soaking wet." I retorted at the way they were talking about me. "What am I?" I remarked, not realizing I had wrapped my arms around Kenny's neck as if for dear life, "I'm right here, you know?"

"We know." Kenny smirked, his ruby-red eyes gleaming as he watched me. I glanced away, not sure of what to say as he slowly placed me on my feet. I swaggered a little, but in time I was strong enough to mount Kane.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked as we finally made our way back to the castle.

"It was just a hunch." Kenny replied, and I took that as enough of an answer. He never cared to explain everything in full detail anyway. It was only the feel of the need to explain everything in more detail to satisfy the point of his story or other, or if I ended up asking him constantly about the subject. That was Kenny for you; he was someone who didn't show much of his feelings to others and it baffled me constantly, and I suddenly felt the need to talk with him about what happened last night no matter how I felt about the situation, or what exactly he had told me this morning- I mean, afternoon. So, when was I going to have the guts to actually _talk_ to him?

XxxxXxxxX

"I think you should go see him." Kenny said for about the tenth time as we sat in the library watching the rain pelt away at the window.

It had only been hours since the little visit to the beach, and only minutes after we had walked into the safety of the castle it had begun to rain. It took me about half an hour to bathe and find some new clothes. Unfortunately, the servants had considered the specially made clothes a lost cause, and I assumed they had been thrown away. Now, all I had were these chests full of dresses. And, now, I wore one of them…again. A dark blue with sleeves puffed in mid-forearm before tightening around my wrists. The collar was square and had gold trimming all around the edges. The bottom half considering of two layers- the first one containing a slit to the side. And all of it was rimmed in gold. My worn and torn black shoes now rested somewhere under my bed since I was afraid the servants would also take them if they were out in the open. Yes, I was that paranoid. I wore slippers now. They were thin, but comfortable enough that I could last. That was the update on my doomed wardrobe, so back to us in the library…

"No." I replied once again after Kenny's constant deliberation to get me to visit Kado. I folded my arms across my chest as I stood up from the chair I had been sitting on.

"Jade, he's not going to stop bothering you about this." Link said lazily as he grabbed a book from the bookshelf behind me.

"And I'm not going to stop saying 'no'." I said, walking around the library soundlessly.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Kenny called as I disappeared around the many rows of bookshelves.

"Funny. I would have asked you the same thing!" I remarked, as I continued to walk, but paying no attention as to where I was heading.

"Then go see him." I jumped, Kenny's voice now next to my ear.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed as my hand shot to my chest to try and calm my racing heart.

"Then you stop going off and trying to kill yourself." He remarked as he stepped closer to me.

"I can't promise that." I muttered, staring off into a different direction.

"You were nearly pulled into the ocean." He continued.

"Don't exaggerate." I countered, turning my head to glare at him.

"It's true. And you're getting a fever." He said as he brought his hand up to my forehead. I stepped away, but he quickly caught my arm and pulled my forward.

"Hey, Link!" he called as he pulled me after him.

"Let go, Kenny!" I whined as I tried to wrench my arm away from his grasp.

"What is it?" Link asked as he walked casually toward us.

"Jade's getting a fever." I raised an eyebrow curiously at the sound of his voice; he was definitely hiding something.

"Oh, no I'm not! Stop lying!" I exclaimed angrily, "I'm fine! It's just a col-d!" my voice rasped, and I had to clear it to continue, but it didn't work. My throat had been sore a bit earlier, but to lose my voice for one cold was insane.

"See what I'm talking about?" Kenny rambled on as he dragged me out of the library with Link trailing close by behind us.

XxxxXxxxX

It wasn't too long after that we reached two large, wooden doors guarded by two soldiers. I didn't have much time to react as the soldiers opened the doors for us. I was dragged in without much force after giving up on escaping Kenny's solid grip. Kado's quarters were probably the size of my entire house, and for that I was completely amazed. The rooms were made of solid stone like all the others, but curtains of different rich colors hung from the walls that were lit by candles almost everywhere you looked. A large doorway to my left allowed the cold gusts of wind to enter, sending the curtains around the balcony entrance flying, and the flames of the candles flickering. Ahead of me there stood a stone fireplace at least twice the size of the one in my room. The furniture and rugs had been set at least a couple of yards away, and I definitely understood. Above the fireplace hung a painting of what I assumed to be the three goddesses in the form I had seen so many times in the video game, _Ocarina of Time_. The Triforce floated above their heads, but the picture was inaccurate. They had forgotten the fourth piece of the Triforce. On both sides of the fireplace, hanging on ropes from the ceiling, were two identical dark green flags. The design was of a paw with sharp claws; a line swirling like a vortex decorated the palm of the paw. It looked familiar, and I wondered in a fleeting moment where I had seen such a familiar thing.

I shrugged at that as we passed the living area of the room, and into another- the bedroom. It was smaller than my room in the castle, but it was still just as beautiful. Another fireplace was lit in the nearest left corner of the room, which was something I could see just as we entered from the right. On the far right corner was another balcony. It was smaller and the dark rich burgundy color of the corners blocked any possible light to seep through. The curtains wafted in the rhythm of the wind, making irritating flapping sounds, but that wasn't what was bothering me any longer.

In the four-poster bed to my left laid a brunette; his eyes were closed, adding so much calmness to his sharp features. Light from the fireplace lit the curve of his cheekbone and the slight curve of his nose and shadowing part of his neck. His skin was much paler, and I stopped in my tracks to gaze at him more. His chest rose and fell with the rhythm of his breathing and I suddenly wanted to be next to him. My eyes soon traveled to the foot of the bed where a large white furry wolfoe rested. Yoshi, Kado's "dog" was as faithful as any other dog on my planet. The wolfoe's ears twitched slightly, but he seemed to give no interest to the visitors.

I heard the sound of a door close behind me and I swirled around to see the door that led to the main area had been closed shut. I had been too busy with my thoughts of Kado to notice the leaving of my two friends. I bit my lip and turned back around. Yoshi watched me with his blue eyes as I walked forward. My footsteps were mere pitter-patters on the bare stone until I reached the soft rug near the bed.

I didn't want to wake him, afraid that if I did I would hurt him in some way, but I had to see and know for the last time the boy that had plunged me into a whole new meaning of life. Yes, it was melodramatic, but it was friggin' true! I slowly raised my hand to stroke the side of his face then to push away the stray strand of hair from his face. His eyes shot open suddenly and I backed away, but his hand reached out and grabbed my arm quickly. He inhaled deeply as his eyes traveled to my face.

"Jade?" he whispered, as if in pain. I furrowed my eyebrows worriedly as he loosened his grip on my arm.

"Hi…" I replied softly, my voice gradually growing stronger as I slowly took hold of his hand and placed it back on the bed. His lips curved into a smile, his eyes gleaming.

"Hi…" he repeated, the word sounding completely foreign in his mouth.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear absentmindedly.

"I'm fine…I…suppose…" he muttered, trying to sit up. He grunted from the pain, gritting his teeth. I pushed him back down as delicately as I could. He obliged.

"You should rest." I suggested, fixing the covers over his bare chest. He grabbed my wrist lightly, and I didn't flinch. Instead, I watched him as he pressed his lips to my fingertips. My heart raced, and I wanted to free my hand just so I could calm myself down.

"I never had a chance to thank you." He whispered as he gazed up at me, his eyes flickering from the firelight.

"Kado, anyone would have done it." I countered, heat rising to my cheeks. He smiled as he slowly extended a hand toward me, tracing the edge of my lower lip with his thumb while his hand held my chin so I could look at him straight in the eyes.

"But it wasn't just anyone." He remarked softly. I looked away as I bit my lip to keep from smiling. It soon faded though, after I realized what I had done to save him.

"Kado…" I began slowly as I placed a hand on his shoulder, my gaze now focusing on the rich color of the fabric of the covers, "I…I killed someone yesterday… and no one seems to notice how much of a big deal it is than me."

"Jade…" he whispered.

"I know it's stupid…" I continued, glancing up at the ceiling.

"It's not stupid…" he contradicted, but I was too busy in my thoughts to listen.

"But I took someone's life, and I don't know how to deal with it anymore." My gaze traveled to the bedpost.

"Don't think about it. You did what you had to do." I heard him say through shuffling.

"I try, but…" I stopped in mid-sentence when I felt Kado's lips press against mine. His one free hand entangling in my hair as he pushed me closer to him while the other hand supported him, pushing him upward. It was short, sweet, and full of his pain as he parted away from me. He fell back down on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Oh, my God. Kado, what the hell!" I exclaimed, my voice suddenly raspy again as I began panicking over him, my hands shaking as I tried to find something to make him feel better, "Why did you do that?"

He smirked as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair, "You wouldn't shut up." I smiled, suddenly having the urge to embrace him, and not let him go, but I doubted in his condition, that would be happening anytime soon. I sighed, watching him helplessly as pushed the covers further down onto his abdomen.

"It feels like it's summer once again." He muttered, and I realized he was beginning to sweat. Perspiration dotted his forehead and glistened on his chest. I looked away.

"Maybe you have a fever." I murmured, my voice hoarse as I tried to rid myself of a cough building in my throat. I placed my hand on his forehead; his skin was burning under my hand, and I quickly pulled it away. "You definitely have a fever." I said before clearing my throat.

"Thank the goddesses…" He muttered. I narrowed my eyes at him confusingly.

"What do y-ou m-ean?" I asked, my voice breaking off unevenly.

"The wedding has been postponed until I am feeling better. From the looks of things, it won't be very soon." He replied, his lips curving into a small smile.

"Won't Isabella come to see you, then?" I asked, dread edging the tone of my voice.

"I don't know. I think she's afraid to come and see me." He said, glancing toward the balcony.

"Why would she be afraid?" I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Of the story you told her." He remarked, as if I should know more about the subject.

"Oh-h." I chuckled, which soon lead on to coughing. I cleared my throat quickly though, as Kado took my hand worriedly. "I'm fine." I muttered, patting his hand.

"Can I ask you something?" he said, his eyes seeming a bit hopeful as I noticed his body tense.

"Yes, of course." I answered.

"The story you told Isabella…" _Well, I know where this is going_, I thought. "Is it true?" he asked.

I grinned sheepishly before replying, "It's supposedly bad luck, but it's never really proven or anything. Kenny and I just made the story up about the couple. Just don't tell Isabella unless you want to see her or something." He relaxed, and my smile widened.

"That's a relief." He breathed before closing his eyes.

"I'll go get you some water. You don't look so good." I said, reluctant to leave the awkward moment, but miserable to have to leave his side. He loosened his grip on my hand, and I smiled before walking out the door.

XxxxXxxxX

After an interrogation from Link and Kenny, and a dreadful conversation with a maid about bringing a large bowl of water, a pitcher full of water, a cup, and a cloth I was back in Kado's room. I had returned to find him passed out on the bed, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how innocent and adorable he looked. It was a hard concept to consider since he always acted so cocky all the time. I noticed an empty bottle lay on the ground next to a half full mug of water-or was it half empty? I pushed them aside and placed the tray that contained all the tin items I needed on the floor as soundlessly as was possible before soaking the cloth, winding it to remove all the excess water then placing it on his forehead. He shuffled slightly and moaned, and I froze; I waited for him to return to his peaceful slumber before beginning my search for a chair. My eyes traveled to the large, oak chest at the foot of the bed to the dresser standing against the wall to the desk with a chair near the balcony. Papers lay in a heap to one side of the table while next to it sat a small inkpot with a long, black quill resting inside.

I walked toward the desk quietly, eyeing it the entire way until I finally reached the piece of furniture. The light pitter-patter of raindrops could be heard in the distance, calming me slightly as I began leafing through the pieces of parchment. Most of them were blank while others held small notes. Only a few caught my attention. Two of them actually looked like contracts, and after more observation- I realized they were treaties. I wasn't able to read Hylian, but I knew that the picture of the sharp claw had to be Meyenn's emblem, and their flag. I hadn't paid much attention before, when I had first met Kado; I mean, how could I? I was still contemplating if I was either having a nervous breakdown, dreaming, or actually sucked into a video game? Now, I knew that they were all false. This entire place was real. If it weren't it wouldn't have had such an effect on me, right? And hell, dreams wouldn't last this long!

The designs of the signatures at the bottom of the papers drew my attention. On the first paper, I recognized Meyenn's and Hyrule's emblem, and below, four signatures had already been filled out, leaving one blank. The treaty behind it had Meyenn's emblem imprinted on one side, and on the other was what I assumed as Loronna's emblem- a star that had a very close resemblance to a starfish. Below, four signatures had been signed, leaving one missing. I compared it to the other, and in the other, the signature was there clear as a bell.

"So, you found those, ay?" I heard Kado's voice whisper in my ear and I jumped away.

"Don't do that. You scared me…" I said, but my voice seemed to falter too much. I don't think I was scared at all.

"Sorry." He said, glancing down at the papers in my hand.

"What are you doing out of bed…? You should be…resting." My eyes traveled over him, and I realized for the first time that only his lower half had been covered by bed sheets. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I turned away, which oddly began a pounding headache. I heard him chuckle as he slowly grabbed the papers from my hand.

"See. Look." I turned my head to stare at the paper with Hyrule's crest, "This was the treaty used when you were going to wed me. The only person left to sign this was you."

"Via the empty signature…" I muttered as he flipped the page to the one with the starfish crest.

"This one is between us and Loronna. I'm the only one left who has to sign." He pointed to the empty space in the middle. He flipped through the parchments boringly before tossing them on the desk.

"Why haven't you signed it, yet?" I raised an eyebrow curiously.

He shrugged, and then turned to gaze at me through the locks of his hair, "I guess I just want to buy as much time as I can." I nodded in understanding.

"What would happen if that signature between Hyrule and Meyenn were filled?" I asked curiously after flipping my hair from the heat and a sudden dizziness.

"Well… it was never overruled, so there could be a possibility for the treaty still to be legal." He leered, stepping closer.

I smiled sheepishly, backing away, "What a possibility."

"I know." He cocked his head.

"You know, you shouldn't be out of bed. Your in no condition to move." I said nervously.

"Neither are you." He remarked. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, not really sure of what he meant until my back made contact with the cold stone of the wall. My heart rate accelerated as he reached a hand out to stroke the side of my face.

"Y-you know…" I began as he walked closer so that we were only a few inches apart.

"Yes?" he urged, his face only an inch apart from mine.

"Um…" I bit my lip as I tried to find something else to stare at rather than the brunette in front of me. He raised my chin to face him again. My heart raced as his lips pressed against mine. Without much thought, I wrapped both my arms around his neck as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. _Wait…not good…this…is…not…good……_ I pushed him away instinctively, but he didn't budge. His back was bare, and I could feel his heartbeat, and hear my own. I tried to think of something, maybe to get away or find some excuse, but something in the back of my head told me not to stop. Maybe it was the feeling of being with him like this, or the pounding headache that seemed to increase every second that didn't allow me to think straight.

"What's wrong?" I heard him whisper as I felt his lips trail down my neck.

"I… um…" I couldn't even believe it. I was out of words!

"Are you alright? You're really warm." he asked before kissing my forehead. I blinked as a sudden lightheadedness overwhelmed me.

"I don't…feel… so well…" I murmured, resting my head against his chest to stop the dizziness. The last thing I could remember was his hand stroking my hair and his soft words echoing in my ears. Blackness encased me, and I welcomed it this time, not taking any chances to fight something that was going to get the better of me anyway.

X

X

X

Well, how did everyone like this chapter? It was a bit…hmmm… mushy, and dramatic, but how would you feel if you just killed someone? It wouldn't feel too great, right? Well, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review! I will definitely have the last chapters up in the following weeks. So, stay posted for the ending.

Also, I want to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter, and hope you stay around for the next!

And for those people who reviewed who I couldn't reply to…

Indigo rose: Thank you so much for reading my story. I'm glad you liked it. And to your question about why all the female characters hate Jade- well, really only two female characters hate her because both of them were interested in Kado. Isabella, being the "bride" and Sophie just cause she basically dislikes Jade and she knows just exactly who she is, and what relation she has with her brother, Pierre. Malon and Zelda? Well, it's more that Jade isn't too fond of them, but she makes friends with Zelda and Malon in the end anyway. I made Malon a talker in this story, and Jade's just kind of the person to zone out that kind of thing, and Zelda- she's a princess, and Jade's a bit envious, but that's all I think. Lol. I hadn't planned to make that so long. Ah, well. : D

True Blue: Thanks so much for reviewing my story. I'm really glad you liked my story, and I hope you continue to read on. Yeah, poor Jade almost has another mental breakdown here. The next might be a little more…mushy…blegh, but everything kind of finally caves in and…well. You guyz will just have to read on to find out what happens. I'm actually excited to finish up this story. : p

So, thanks again to everyone who reviewed. You guyz are awesome and it really makes my day to know all of you enjoy my story. I hope you guyz won't be disappointed with what's next :D So, stay posted.

xbluxmoonx


	31. Fever

Seeing Truth

X

X

X

Chapter 31:

X

X

X

I didn't realize I was awake until the sound of someone calling my name had attracted my attention. I turned around and was greeted by Kado. I smiled and greeted him. He didn't return the gesture. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and stepped forward. His face was blank as his eyes stared forward. I turned around to see what he had caught his attention. My back had been turned to where the ground earth had ended and where water began. I wanted to see more, but something drew me back, threw me off.

Everything faded into blackness except for the haunting face of a boy with wide red eyes. He stared at me as blood slowly oozed from his mouth. I watched as he fell to the floor silently. My chest heaved and I wanted to run, but I couldn't. It was like something was keeping me glued there and unable to move. Soon, another figured appeared. A boy with black hair younger than the other came into view. He knelt in front of the older looking one and leaned forward. The words weren't clear as he spoke, but I heard them no matter in what form.

"I will be back…" I heard the rasp no matter how muffled, "…and you all will pay… the girl, her friend…the hero… and even you, brother…" I could see the expression on Kenny's face, or maybe feel it. His back was towards me, but I knew he was worried- maybe afraid for once- I'm not sure. There was nothing more to be heard.

The scene in front of me faded, and I was now facing a small circular courtyard. A small moat rounded the edges of the grass. It only took a second to recognize this as Zelda's courtyard. Whispers edged the familiar voices that plagued my mind and I swirled around to see Link, Zelda, and Kenny standing in the middle. In Link's hand I noticed a small leather pouch as he dumped the contents into his other hand. If they were there, then where was I?

_Not being able to scream or show any sign that I was in my human form was disturbing, but it was even harder when I realized the expression each and every one of them showed on their faces. It was as if something tormented them inside- as if something had been lost, but what? They had found all the Triforce pieces, and I had never been needed through it all, had I?_

_They slowly moved up the steps that led to the platform where there was a window that overlooked the throne room. They bent slowly, and I watched as they placed the Triforce pieces together one by one. I waited for their expressions to change- maybe light up at the fact that they had accomplished another adventure, but what I had been hoping for completely changed. I saw Link's eyes widen, Zelda bring a hand to cover her mouth as she gawked at the object before her, and Kenny stand up and turn away as he stared up at the sky in aggravation and confusion. He caught my attention more than the others. He seemed different, as if he wasn't the same anymore. Something had happened. I needed to know. I wanted to know more and see more, but that was all that came before the scene around me changed once more._

_This time, I saw Kado with the three. Kenny still seemed the same as before. What was wrong? The boys sat forward on the sofas that I recognized belonged to Hyrule castle's library while Zelda stood to the side, her arms folded. My attention quickly turned to the figure that walked into the room. Impa stopped in her tracks, folding her arms across her chest before she gazed around the room. It was as if they didn't need words to communicate. Something had gone terribly wrong, hadn't it? I wanted to see more, maybe even hear something too, but everything went blank around me once more._

_It was as if my eyes opened, and I made out white tiled ceilings far off. I could feel myself panicking as I glanced around, hoping to see a familiar face. The one I saw was a complete stranger with light brown eyes and beach blonde hair. He wore a white jacket over a light turquoise shirt. The fact didn't register in my head until later that this was in actuality, a doctor. He stared at me quizzically, as if trying to figure something about me. I began struggling, though. I didn't want to be here anymore. Red eyes flashed before my eyes and I struggled to sit up even more. I felt something pull me down; hands flew around me, shot out, grabbing my arms, my legs, and my neck, pinning me down. Something sharp bit into my arm and I soon felt the rush as my heart leapt in my throat. I was falling, or was something pulling me down? I could feel the end drawing closer, biding me… calling me to the dark blue below… until I woke…_

My head spinned as I shot up to a sitting position. I was pulled back down though, and I fought away from the hands that held me down. Voices called my name, urging me to stop moving. I breathed in the smell of fresh air as my head hit something soft under me. I could feel dampness all over my skin-on my forehead and my neck where hair clung in locks. I glanced around me quickly, hoping to recognize something familiar. I did. The dark blue fabric brought me back to the fact that I was in my room in Meyenn.

"Jade…" I heard a familiar voice call my name. My eyes traveled swiftly to a familiar blonde haired boy to the side of me. His hands were loosely holding my arm down.

"It was only a dream, Jade. You're okay now." I turned my head the other direction where the red-eyed Sheikah held my other arm down. I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my chest; I breathed deeply to calm it down. Everything was fine, now… I guessed… this was the Kenny I knew. I was positive. So, who was the Kenny in my dreams?

"What happened?" I rasped before licking my chapped lips, staring up at the ceiling as they released my arms completely.

"You were having a bad dream." I heard Link answer as I heard what I assumed as Kenny rolling off my bed. I closed my eyes as I felt the beginning of a headache coming on. I felt heat all over my body and I needed air. I opened my eyes once again and began to remove the covers. Luckily, I was still in my clothing. They chafed, adding to the uncomfortable feeling of the heat in my body, but it would have to do until later.

"What time is it?" I asked in a whisper as I swiped a lock of hair from my forehead.

"Four o'clock." Kenny answered as he walked around the bed to where Link sat on a wooden chair. I narrowed my eyes despite the throbbing headache numbing my senses. _Four o'clock?_

"Let me specify: four o'clock in the morning." Kenny cut in before I could say a word. I groaned. The thought of it being so early and keeping them awake was so terrible to think of I didn't want to know anymore. I just had to make them leave.

"Why are you guys here then?" I asked, my voice cracking. Link raised an eyebrow confusingly, and I realized how unfamiliar he was with the word that I had used to refer to them.

"We couldn't leave you here alone." The ebony-haired boy answered once more as he leaned against the wall, and from the slight dark rings of circles around his eyes he was more than ready to sleep. My eyes traveled to Link: the dark rings around his eyes were much darker. I couldn't stand to see them like this…and all because of me.

"Link, you should get some rest." I told him as I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his expression full of worry.

"Positive." I answered before turning to Kenny, "And you too, Kenny. You need rest."

"I'm not leaving until you're better." he countered.

"Neither am I." Link spoke as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Kenny…." My voice caught and I began coughing. I heard footsteps as I doubled over from the pain in my abdomen.

"See what I mean? How could we leave you in this condition?" Kenny practically scolded.

"Le-heave…." I coughed more. I heard the door to my room open, but I continued to hack away as another soul moved into the room.

"Take this, Jade. You'll feel much better." I heard Link say as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I shivered as I tried to hold back the coughs.

"What is it?" I rasped before my chest heaved and I coughed more.

"It's a potion." He answered as the bottle of purple liquid came into view. I heard the cap pop open and the strong smell practically gagged me. I turned away to keep from hurling and continued coughing into my hand.

"Here…." I heard Kenny say. I felt someone take hold of my arm and I glanced from the side and watched him place the potion a few inches from my lips. I shook my head and tried to back away. He didn't give up.

"Drink it. Trust me. You'll feel better." I heard him urge me. I grabbed the bottle with shaking hands and placed the rim to my lips. A cough began to build in my throat and I quickly downed the liquid.

A burning sensation spread throughout my body, beginning from the touch of the liquid on my tongue, down my throat, my chest, my shoulders, my arms, my abdomen, and farther throughout my entire body. The bottle slipped through my fingers, falling to my side on top of the feather-filled mattress. I doubled over in pain as the burning continued to worsen. My hands shook as I wrapped my arms around my abdomen, as if I could lessen the pain some way. I gasped for breath, but it only seemed to worsen the pain, almost spreading it farther even if it had no where else to go. I groaned, tears escaping from the corners of my tightly shut eyes. _How could they do this to me?_ I could hear them talking over me, maybe trying to convince me everything was fine, or telling each other I was going to die, and maybe all of it was part of the plan.

Finally, as if it had been forever that the pain had been going through my body, it subsided. I relaxed slightly, my arms loosening their grip around my abdomen, my shoulders not so square, my back not so hunched, and my eyes not so tightly shut. A hand rubbed the small of my back. I relaxed.

"It's okay, now." Kenny's voice soothed. My breath shuddered as I began to shiver uncontrollably. Something damp was placed onto my forehead and I relaxed considerably more than I realized I possibly could ever manage.

"Kenny…." The name passed out in a whisper as I began to feel lightheaded. I didn't want to pass out damn it! I've passed out more times in these few months than I ever had in my entire life back home. It was like all girls had to be weaklings here. I remember the feeling of not being able to move any part of me. I just lay there so others could take care of me. When was I going to act like the murderer I really was?

XxxxXxxxxX

I felt something cool press against my forehead, causing me to snap my eyes open. Kenny's red eyes stared down at me with a slight worried expression, which was in actuality very surprising. I didn't think he would care much for me after what I had done. I sunk back into my pillow and closed my eyes. I didn't feel any burning sensation or cough building in my throat or even lightheadedness. Did the potion really work?

I breathed in deeply, letting the scent of freshly fallen rain to overwhelm me. If you took away the troubles of murder, the pains of sickness and death, life would be a bit more tolerable here, but yet, for some reason, a part of me longed to be home: a place where people could fawn over you with the simplest problems you had, that if you had the slightest sign of depression people would turn to you and ask questions, where when you trip and fall and twist your ankle you get a doctor telling you to take it easy and you get to go home early from be it work or school, and if you had a problem during your day you could come home and tell someone you cared about- your mom, your dad, your sister or brother, or wife or husband. Here, you get something that's five times worse than those things and you're expected to live through it. I didn't have anyone here, and there I took everything for granted. There, I was thinking of a life more fulfilling, more adventurous. Was this what I wanted?

A place where death and forced marriages were apart of life and when in any given moment something such as lightning could strike you and you could be in the middle of nowhere and no one would give a damn about you unless… unless you had someone who cared about you. I had taken my life for granted back home, and I had taken life for granted here, too. I never realized people actually cared. How could I? I was too caught in myself. I was too caught up in trying to get home, but where was that? If I had never realized in the first place the life I belonged to, where could I call any place my home? If it was where people loved you and cared about you, then I had two homes, and I didn't even realize it until now.

"Feeling better?" I heard Kenny ask, and I snapped out of my reverie.

"Yeah…" my voice was barely above a whisper and still rasped.

A smile crossed his features as he spoke, "I told you, you would feel better."

"Yeah. After I burned to a crisp inside and passed out." I remarked, my eyebrows furrowing. His smile widened before sitting down on the chair where Link had been before I had lost consciousness.

"I guess people handle the potion differently." I heard him mumble.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kado drank the same potion and he was only out for a few minutes." He replied.

"He took the same medicine?" he nodded, "Wait… How long was I out?"

"Oh, about three hours." He said as his eyes traveled to the ceiling in thought. I turned my head to the direction of the balcony. No sun… another cloudy day… My eyes drooped. I actually missed the burning sun on my back. My attention quickly turned back to what I had previously wanted to ask.

"Where's Link?" I asked him.

"I had to convince him to get some rest. He refused to go until he almost fell off the chair dozing off." He replied, crossing his arms. I laughed, imagining the scene in my head. A moment of silence ensued, and after only a few minutes I remembered something that had been plaguing my mind for the past day or two. I craned my neck to his direction and glanced down, unsure of how to begin.

"Is something wrong, Jade?" he asked me worriedly.

I sighed, "Kenny… about the night before…"

"I know, Jade. You feel bad about it." He interjected as he placed a hand out in front of him, palm facing me, as if to tell me I didn't need to continue.

"How would you know?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes slightly. I would have sat up to add to the irritation, but I was too exhausted to even care if he got away with a smartass remark. "For all you know, I probably could have said I thought the feeling of…killing someone was…fantastic, and I wanted to become a serial killer." He chuckled and I stared at him angrily. After having to say "killing" and "fantastic" in the same sentence it wasn't a great idea to laugh about it.

"Kado told me what happened." He replied after he stopped laughing.

"E-e-very…thing?" I asked, now completely forgetting my irritation as it had slipped away to nervousness.

"The conversation you two had." He rephrased simply before adding, "Why? Is there more?"

"Um… well…" I bit my lip, thinking of how to continue.

"Link and I both know Kado has a thing for you, and you have a thing for him. So, we don't want to know any of that." He said, shaking his head. I laughed nervously.

"Uh-m…well, see… I just… I don't know…. I'm just so sorry, Kenny… I… I don't know what else to say…" I stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Jade…" I turned to look at him. A sympathetic smile was now lighting his features as he spoke, "You did what you had to do. You saved Kado's life. Why do you feel so horrible? If you weren't there to save him, then you would feel even guiltier. Not only would Ryuichi had gotten away, but Kado would have been dead… maybe even you."

I stared up at the ceiling in consideration, "But… It's just… I've never killed anyone before… and the look in his eyes…" I could remember everything from that night, and as much as I wanted to forget I even remembered the dream. The only dream I had had ever since I had come here. I remembered the words Ryuichi had spoken. They were broken off, muffled, but I remembered them…. He would have his revenge… How would someone get his or her revenge after death…? My eyes snapped open and I quickly turned to Kenny who had clearly been dozing off, as his eyes were closed and his chin rested on his chest. I had to wake him no matter how adorable…

"Do you believe in ghosts?" I asked, my voice a bit louder in the beginning before the last word came out as more of a loud whisper. His eyes opened and he lifted his head to gaze at me confusingly.

"Why would you ask a question like that?" he asked.

I glanced away then turned to him once more, "I had a dream after I had passed out in Kado's a-room… and part of it was about that night…and I remember him saying something…" He unfolded his arms and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and fold his hands together as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Go on…" he urged after I had stopped to think for a few seconds.

"Um, well… I heard him say something about… coming back… and getting revenge…?" His expression was serious, making me all the more nervous. I quickly shook my head and added, "It was nothing… Nevermind… It was just a dream, anyway. Right?" I laughed nervously and began to fumble with the covers laid on top of me.

"No…" I turned to him, my eyes wide as my hands began to shake. "You heard that in your dream?"

I bit my lip unsurely and nodded before whispering, "Yeah…" He hung his head and stared at the ground.

"You heard what he said that night." It wasn't a question. He raised his head to look up at me through the locks of his hair.

"Is he coming back?" I asked, a hint of fright edging my voice.

He cocked his head and inquired with a hint of mischief edging his voice, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

XxxxXxxxX

Here's chapter 31 for all you great people who actually give the time of day (or night) to read my story. You guyz are great! I'm so glad all of you enjoy my story. I really appreciate all the comments, and compliments, and advice, and the critiques, and all that, and I really hope (knock on wood) you guyz stick around for the rest. This was a short chapter, but I'll definitely have the next chapter up sooner than this one. So, hope you liked and don't forget to review:)

xbluxmoonx


	32. Calling

**Seeing Truth**

X

X

X

Chapter 32: Calling

X

X

X

The corridors in the castle were deserted as far as I knew as Kenny and I made our way down to Link's room. We walked with quick paces in silence, and as the urge to bathe grew stronger, we had reached Link's room. The place, as well, was deserted. We didn't have to knock; the door was already ajar. We stepped in quietly. If we were in the modern world, you would have probably seen yellow tape blocking the entrance way, and little numbers on papers that marked the crime scenes, but nothing of that type was to be seen. This was the Middle Ages, and everything in the room was left as it had been that fateful night.

Blood still stained the rugs, glass lay broken place to place, curtains were still torn, furniture still overturned. Nothing had changed except for one thing: the body of Ryuichi was gone and the only remnant of him ever existing was the pool of blood only a few feet away from the bed. Did this mean that his soul had moved on, or was it still lurking around? I instinctively folded my arms across my chest and stepped inside. After all this, I finally realized that Link would have never stayed in the same room after all that had happened.

Something from the corner of my eye quickly caught my attention. I turned my head to stare at the desk in the corner. It had been moved around and every item that had once sat on top had fallen on the ground in some way or another. It was hard to figure what seemed so out of place; something just didn't seem right about it, and I finally realized why. My eyes traveled down to the corner of the desktop. It had been broken apart, leaving a sharp, jagged edge where splinters were purely evident. I stepped back farther from the desk and continued walking a different direction while mentally making a note not to go near the hazardous object.

I was about halfway toward the end of the room, which would make me about in the middle, when I stopped dead in my tracks. My mind told me to go, but my feet just wouldn't budge. I could feel a tightening all over my body, and I forced myself to do something, but it was as if I had been frightened to the core without a reason. Sure, the room was creepy, but I've gone through too much to think a room _creepy_. It just had to be my mind playing tricks on me. I glanced over to where Kenny was examining the fireplace as he slowly moved closer and closer to the desk. I had to tell him to stay away from the jagged edge of the desk. No words came out. And yet, rather than keeping my mind straight, my eyes traveled upward, and to the ceiling. There, above me, hung a chandelier. It had to at least cover my entire bedroom ceiling from side to side. The stumps of wax that seemed to have enough wick to continue to keep burning for another hour or so flickered slightly from movement. I narrowed my eyes? Movement? It just had to simply be the wind. My eyes glanced to the balcony; the curtains didn't move.

I craned my neck upward again. My heart lapsed and caught in my throat, and I began to shake as I tried to form words. I could hear a groaning, metallic sound high above. Something cracked- _stone _cracked as it broke away. The sound of a chain clinking together, something groaning, and something swishing in the air came to me all too suddenly as the metal chandelier dropped five feet farther toward the ground. Why couldn't I move? Another groaning sound and it was eight feet closer. It was too close now. I heard Kenny calling me, but I couldn't seem to gather up my thoughts. Why the hell couldn't I move! God, help me! Everything flashed before me after that. I can't say my life flashed before my eyes. I don't think I could fit every memorable moment in only a few seconds. Besides, I've been in near death experiences too often and more than any human should ever have to be put through. Remember when I say human and not elf. Though, after entering this world I always thought I would die choking to death and not being crushed to death.

I shut my eyes tightly, ready for the blow to my head that would kill me off for good, but instead, I only felt the searing pain in my back after being pushed to the ground with extra weight on top of me. How was that so? Chandeliers aren't that light, and I swear I wasn't hallucinating. Something crashed only what seemed a foot away and I jumped and yelped from fright. I felt someone's arms around me and I instantly thought of Kado, but no. This wasn't Kado.

I heard Kenny whispering assurance into my ear as I felt the warm trickle of tears crawl down my face from the corners of my tightly shut eyes. I had _never _in my life ever been so scared. Those times that I had been alone to fight Ryuichi, or when I had been trapped in that room were nothing compared to how I felt now. The feeling of helplessness had overwhelmed me. The feeling that I couldn't move wanted to make me huddle in a corner and cower away from the real world. It was as if part of my dream had come true. Was I going to die in some horrible way like that? I didn't want that. I would have much rather died of old age, but wouldn't something be missing in my life if I had died of old age in my modern world that I had always seemed to call home? How could I go back? If I wasn't with Kado, or Link, or Kenny, how would I survive? How could I go to that drab world that I so eagerly needed at the moment? The place that I called "home" was a dream, but did I really want it anymore if I had to live without them?

"It's okay, Jade. You're safe, now." Kenny continued to whisper as I began to shake uncontrollably, and my breathing continuing to come in sharp gasps, "its okay…" He continued to sit there with me, unmoving as I tried to regain any form of calmness that could ever be recovered. A few seconds past before a strong gust of wind blew through from the balcony. The curtains moved violently in with the wind, and I began to shiver uncontrollably once more from the sudden cold. I felt Kenny tense next to me and I grew worried.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." I heard Kenny say as he helped me to my feet. I felt something wet press against the palm of my hand, and I quickly glanced down. From where Kenny held my hand that clutched my abdomen I noticed the familiar tinge of blood oozing from a cut wound on the back of his hand.

"W-what happened to your h-hand?" I whispered in a stutter as we practically ran out of the room. I turned to look at him as he glanced at me then to his hand and then to the door.

"It's nothing. It's just a scratch." He answered as we finally exited. I calmed down even more and actually stopped shivering. By this time, though, I was a bit aggravated.

"Just a scratch?" I repeated his words as he shut the door to Link's former room, "That's a friggin' cut."

"Jade, please. It'll heal, remember?" he replied as we walked down the corridor at a faster pace than before.

"But you could get an infection." I stated.

"It'll be fine." He remarked, irritated. I glanced up at him; a shiver ran down my spine. It had to be the cold. I turned away and concentrated on getting back to my room.

XxxxXxxxX

I heard the door of my room close a little louder than I had hoped, causing me to jump a little in my step.

"Sorry…" I heard Kenny mutter.

"What do we do now?" I asked as I plopped onto my bed a bit reluctantly.

"I don't know." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders before leaning against the wall near the door.

"What do you mean?" I began as I furrowed my eyebrows, "Do you know where Link is staying? Do you know why there's absolutely no one in the hallways? Do _you_ know why I almost got killed in that room?"

"No, yes, and no." he answered simply. I glanced up in confusion, trying to remember what I had asked and what order I had asked them in.

"I don't know where Link is staying, but we can ask Kado. I'm sure he'll know, but since I doubt the servants will let us into his room I don't think we can see him until later today. And no, I don't know what happened back there, but I have a pretty good feeling that wasn't an accident. Happy?" he replied before pushing himself off the wall to pace around the room. I glanced up over his head to where a chandelier hung precariously in the middle of the room. The candles were out, but I was positive I saw no movement. Kenny was right. What just happened in there was no accident. And it had obviously left me in tears. I may have recovered quickly, but I don't think I'd be standing under any chandeliers for awhile… I slid off the side of the bed and walked over to where Kenny paced and quickly stood in front of him. Luckily, I wasn't standing under the chandelier.

"Get out of my way, Jade." He said as he stopped in his tracks to stare down at me with bright red eyes. _Odd, I always thought they were much darker…_

"No." I answered firmly before grabbing his injured hand. He flinched slightly, and I hoped he had gotten my message simply by that feeling.

"You have to get this cleaned." I muttered, eyeing the blood before turning my attention to the actual wound… if there had ever been one. I narrowed my eyes. _Where's the wound? _I swore there had been a gash on the back of his hand that ran from the edge of his middle knuckle and all the way to the bone in his wrist. I grabbed his left hand then; it was clean. I grumbled as I peered closer, trying to ignore the nauseating smell of blood. Just when I found a slight trace that had the remnants of a scar, Kenny snatched both his hands back. I stomped my foot in aggravation.

"I told you Sheikans heal quicker." He retorted angrily.

"Fine then. Be a complete asshole." I muttered as he walked away to sit on a chair across the room. I turned away and plopped onto the bed. I was sore all over, and completely grossed out by all my griminess. I continued to think, though. I knew Sheikans healed quicker than humans, but not that fast. I glanced at Kenny through the corner of my eye. I looked away for good this time. Nothing felt right anymore. Why did everything have to change so quickly? Damn…

Minutes past and I continued to think. If a scar had already formed on the back of his hand in minutes from a shallow, but still large gash, then how long had it took for the wound in his abdomen to heal?

"Hey…" I muttered the word half-heartedly and continued with complete embarrassment, "Lift up your shirt."

"Excuse me?" he asked confusingly as he raised an eyebrow.

"Your tunic- whatever. I want to see that scar from where Ryuichi cut you." I replied as I slid off the bed and walked over to him. He sighed and stood up. He unbuckled his belt and lifted the tunic up as far as where his ribcage just barely showed. I concentrated and searched for any trace of a scar while trying to ignore what began to look like a model's body... almost… just a little… he was a little thinner… shorter… and whiter… which was actually a surprise since when I met him he looked a little tanned… ah! We're getting off track. My eyes widened at the barely visible line that ran across the side of his stomach. It was lighter at least three times more than his natural skin color.

"What?" I heard him ask as I grabbed his right hand once more.

"Um, well…" I cleared my throat and glanced at the mark on his hand for a few seconds before returning to look at the scar on his stomach; "How long did it take for this to heal?"

"I don't know… A few days or so… Why?" he replied as he placed his tunic back down.

"Well…" I narrowed my eyes at the bluish bruise surrounding the scabby wound, "Um. How long does it take for something like this…" I raised his hand a bit, "to heal?"

He shrugged, "A day or so…"

"Not a minute or so?" I inquired.

"What are you getting at?" he asked.

I sighed, dropping his hand and turning my back to him to walk away, "Don't you see that bruise surrounding your cut? Is that even supposed to happen?" I heard him mutter something, but I ignored it, not wanting to know what he was ranting about.

"I don't know." I heard him say as I assumed him beginning to pace again. I gave up at that point. There was no point arguing anymore with him; it was useless.

"I'm gonna go take a bath." I mumbled, walking toward the bathroom. I didn't hear anything else and assumed that was the end of it.

XxxxXxxxX

The warm water relaxed me completely, and made me clean in what seemed forever. I could finally rest my tense muscles, and maybe even sleep a bit. Nah, how was that ever going to happen with all that was on my mind?

I was out in twenty minutes and was surprised to see Kenny still in my room. I, surprisingly, hadn't minded. Though, I had forgotten to take with me some clothing, and the only thing covering me was a thin, pinkish-peach towel-like material. I yelped and ran back into the bathroom when I noticed him. I heard chuckling and peered into the room. Kenny had been sitting on the same chair with a look of amusement plastered on his face.

"Stop laughing." I muttered, my legs still a bit shaky.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just the look on your face…" he continued laughing. I pouted.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked while trying to ignore the cold stone tile under my feet.

He shrugged after controlling his laughter and answered, "I was just thinking."

"Oh…" It was silent for a few moments.

"You're going to get sick again if you just stand there with only a towel, you know?" I heard Kenny say as he walked over to the dresser nearby and began rummaging through the drawers.

"What are you-…?" I began to ask until I felt something soft hit my face.

"Here…" I heard Kenny mutter as he tried to hold back his laughter. I narrowed my eyes at him in irritation before grabbing the dress and stepping back inside the washroom.

I had to admit that Kenny had a pretty good taste when it came to clothing, but then again he could have just grabbed something by random. The dress was plain, but better than a dress half the weight of me. The color was blood red- surprising. The sleeves were three-quarters and the collar went off the shoulder and was lined in a small golden border. The lower half began around the hips and was lined in gold as well while the bottom- as well was bordered in gold- trailed along the floor. The lower half was two layers; the first was a transparent red, while the second was the same color and material as the top. See? It was plain. I quickly pulled my hair into a half ponytail and walked out.

"Wow, I have good taste." I heard Kenny say and I smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah. Sure. Sure." I said as I walked over to the vanity and tried to find some sort of make up to put on that I knew how to use. This would definitely take awhile. I needed conversation; "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, since our first plan didn't work, I was thinking we should…" he trailed off.

"What?" I muttered as I tried to apply something that looked a little like powder…er... maybe…

"I said we should go… find Link." I heard him reply.

"Sure…" I furrowed my eyebrows for a moment as I remembered something he had said earlier; "What did you mean by the servants in Kado's room not allowing us in to see him?"

"Uh, well…" Kenny stammered as I watched him through the mirror. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What?" I urged, turning around.

"See, they're getting Kado ready…" he began in a low, unsure voice.

"Ready for what?" I asked as I gripped the side of the vanity.

"For the… wedding…" he mumbled as he folded his arms over his chest. I glanced at his hand instinctively; it was clean. So he had left.

I stared down and furrowed my eyebrows even more, "They're getting married… today?" He nodded.

"Kado took the potion again this morning; Isabella didn't want to wait any longer." He replied.

"I have to see him at least one more time…" I mumbled, trying to hold in the tears.

"I can see what we can do." He said as he stepped a bit closer, as if unsure to comfort me or not. I sniffled and walked toward the door.

"Yeah…" I muttered, opening the door.

XxxxXxxxX

"Jade!" Kado exclaimed in surprise as we stormed through the door to his quarters. I could hear the guards following us close by. I wasn't sure how we had planned on just bursting in, but it just seemed to form in both of our minds.

"My apologies, Your Highness. I'll remove them immediately." I heard one of the guards say as one grabbed my arms.

"Get off me!" I said angrily as I tried to wrestle away from his grip. His hand moved over to the wound on my arm and tightened his grip. I winced and almost lost my footing.

"Let them go!" I heard Kado say not too far away. They obeyed. Before the guard could release me completely, I yanked my arms away angrily and fixed my dress. I waited until they left the room to speak even with the servants eavesdropping in the other room.

"Why the hell are you going through with this?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest to avoid the awkward feeling I was getting. Kado furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at the direction of his room. He walked and shut the door before returning to walk even closer to me. I glanced over to where Kenny leaned against the wall. He glanced at us for a moment before widening his eyes. He sighed and pushed himself off the wall.

"Fine. Fine. If you need me, I'll be outside." He muttered and walked out.

"Now…" Kado began as he stepped closer to me. I tried to ignore the scent that emanated from him and to do so; I had to back away…unfortunately.

"Why, Kado?" I asked again.

"Why?" he repeated then continued, "Because you didn't want to get married… So, really, it was your fault." I took in a sharp breath and closed my eyes.

"Then… I'm sorry…" I muttered, not sure of what else I could really to say to the truth. I walked toward the door.

"Jade! Wait." I turned around to stare at Kado and for the first time that morning I noticed how he looked. The way he was dressed showed completely his position in the kingdom and the look on his face was like a model's. Literally. Damn. Why did everyone I meet look like they could be on the cover of… of… well, I can't think of any magazine, but they could be walking down a catwalk. And me, I was the complete opposite. I wrinkled my nose as my eyes traveled up to his hair. It had been combed neatly down. _Stupid maids_, I thought.

"I wanted to give you something the night before, but you fainted…" he began.

"-Passed out." I corrected.

"Here…" he pulled something from the folds of his clothing. I waited.

"What is it?" I finally asked as he walked toward me.

"It's not much, but I think you'll like it. You liked it when I bought it for you." He replied as he grasped my left hand. _Oh…_

"Kado…" I mumbled as he slipped the silver ring on my finger, "You kept this?"

"Of course." He replied, "I always knew you would come back." I couldn't help but smile at that gesture. I barely noticed him glance around him suspiciously before reaching once again through the folds of his clothing. He pulled out two neatly folded parchments of paper and handed it to me. He stepped closer now, which made us only a few inches apart.

"It's your choice, Jade." He whispered into my ear as he placed the papers into my hand; "I want you to decide. The ceremony will be at three this afternoon. You can stop this if you want." A chill ran up my spine at his words. It was my choice?

I closed my eyes for a few seconds as he lightly kissed my neck. I could feel him wrap his arms around my waist as he began to kiss my collarbone. The parchments had basically been crushed by now, but he didn't seem to care. And I had lost all sense of time then. When he began to kiss my lips, I took in a sharp breath. My heart was pounding, and I didn't think I'd be able to stand upright anymore. His hands traveled to my arms and then my shoulders as he slowly began to deepen the kiss. For the first time, I actually let him continue, _and_ I actually kissed him back more than before. And for this reason, I didn't want us to part, but no one seemed to care about that.

I heard the sound of the door banging open. We quickly pushed each other away and I tried to look as innocent as possible. Four soldiers rushed in and surrounded us. Behind them followed Isabella; a scowl seemed to be set in stone on her face. I was surprised to see Kenny rushing in after them, his eyes wide and anxious.

"Seize her!" I heard Isabella practically scream, and the first thought that came to mind was to beat the crap out of her. That b-…! The soldiers grabbed my arms and pulled me toward the door. I heard Kado arguing to let me go.

"You can't do this!" I yelled at her as I struggled angrily. She walked over to me with smirk.

"Of course I can, _peasant_." She spat out the last word as she flipped her hair back. I wrinkled my nose at her; the way she was dressed, the jewelry that adorned her, and the make-up that caked her face almost made her look like a harlot. "What's this?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before realizing what she was talking about. I glanced over to my left hand that held the folded contracts. She snatched them from my hand and unfolded them quickly. Her body tensed as her eyes traveled over the documents.

"_You_ were hiding these." She said as she turned to me angrily. She stepped toward me and leaned forward. Before I could brace myself, I had just been honored with a sharp slap on the face that pretty much numbed me. I gasped.

"Stop it, Isabella!" I heard Kado exclaim as he stepped forward.

"And are you going to try and defend her, dear Kado?" she said in a sickly sweet voice. Kado stayed silent as he tried to find the right words. She beat him to it; "Once she is gone we can live our lives in peace. She has done nothing but be in our way."

"I love her!" I heard him say angrily. I watched as she cringed at his words. She cocked her head as she glanced at one of the documents.

"Everything will go according to plan as long we have our treaty." She smiled as she placed both her hands on the side of one of the documents. A ripping sound reached my ears. I shut my eyes and turned my head away.

"You're wrong, Isabella." Kado said a bit calmly. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"How so?" she asked as the two pieces that had once been the treaty between Meyenn and Hyrule glided to the stone floor.

"You can't force me to do anything against my will. I can back out of this." He replied.

"That's where you're wrong!" she snapped, "If you don't sign this treaty, then she will die. I _have _the power to do that. Do not underestimate me." That was when I felt the sharp edge of a sword being held against my neck. _How typical_, I thought.

"Just do what she says." I sighed. _God be with me while I try to get out of this one_, I thought as I rolled my eyes to add to the annoyance I was trying to conjure for my little act that was forming in my head.

"See? Even she agrees with me." I heard Isabella scoff.

I sighed loudly and continued, "Goddesses know she'll be crying herself to sleep if you don't. Give the pathetic girl a chance."

"Excuse me? What right do you have to talk about me in such a way? Do you not know who I am, peasant?" she scowled as she stepped toward me. Now how many times have I been asked those questions?

"I _do_ know who you are, actually." I glanced at Kenny from the corner of my eye. He narrowed his eyes for a second before relaxing; "I also know that you've cried at night because they didn't serve your favorite pastry."

"You're lying!" she said as she stepped even closer. I glanced toward Kado this time; he furrowed his eyebrows, but soon stepped forward in the very slightest movement.

"Now why would I lie?" I asked as I formed a sickly sweet smile. She groaned angrily and bent forward, her hand raised. Before she could even touch me, I had sent my knee flying into her abdomen. She doubled over and fell to the ground, moaning in pain. I felt the blade of the sword against my neck press hard against my skin. The warm trickle of blood followed next, but it wasn't long before I had been released. I fell backward onto my back in near agony. I watched as Kenny fought the two soldiers with blinding speed. My attention turned to Kado who was now dragging Isabella by her collar before wrapping his arm around her neck. A soldier ran past him in hopes of helping his fellow soldiers, and apparently too blind to notice the prince unsheathe his sword from his belt. I watched with horror as the blade penetrated below the soldier's shoulder bone. He crumpled to the floor just after Kado had pulled the blade out. I backed into the wall absentmindedly as my eyes traveled back to Kenny. His attention turned to me for a split second.

"Run, Jade!" I heard him yell to me as he sent his blade into one of the soldiers. My eyes were wide and full of fear at the fact at what I had just begun. I didn't want anyone else to be killed, but it was too late for that now, wasn't it?

"Jade! _Run_!" I heard Kenny say once again. I swallowed spit and turned on my hands and knees and crawled halfway toward the door. I stumbled onto my feet and continued running.

The halls were filled with screaming servants and confused soldiers. They had no idea what was going on, which meant I only had a matter of time before they turned around and went after me. I turned left sharply onto another corridor. I was already lost. I had no idea which way to go to get to my room, which was worse than you would think since my katana was in there. I felt the front of my dress stretch out, and when I finally tipped over, I realized I had just tripped over my own dress. I fell face flat on the stone floor. For a moment, I just lay there, allowing my heart to calm down, and my breathing to catch up. It wasn't until I begin to hear the sounds of footsteps drawing nearer and nearer that I finally began to panic. My plan had backfired. I was going to die. Kenny was going to die. Kado was going to die. I had to go back, but the sudden grabbing of my arms brought me to the realization that I had failed. I had failed everyone. It was then that I wished I could press the restart button and try again.

"Jade…" a familiar voice whispered my name. I opened my eyes; other than the dim light from the candles, I recognized a figure- a familiar figure to be exact, one I had been searching for in a while. I wanted to explain everything to him right then, but I didn't think it was much use anymore, and besides that we were running out of time.

"Jade." He said my name louder this time as he helped me to stand; "We have to get out of here. Come on."

"What about Kenny and Kado?" I asked as we stumbled through the corridors.

"We'll come back for them, but right now, we have to leave this place." Link replied as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"But…" I tried to begin, but I stopped short when I saw the pale gray sky above us. The air smelled of fresh fallen rain, and I quickly inhaled. The earth was still damp, the air still slightly humid, and the sky full of angry clouds that were ready to pour out their frustrations on the world soon enough.

"This way…" I heard Link say as he pulled me along. Before I realized it, we were in the forest. How? I wasn't sure. But we were there in the damp and dark woods where everywhere you looked there was life. The sound of waves crashing on the shore brought my attention to the path we were taking. At first, I didn't realize what I was looking at until I saw the familiar clear sky once again.

I turned my head for a split second to recognize myself with the surroundings, but instead, I realized I already had. I had slowed my pace at this point, but not because I was gasping for breath, but because that cliff- where the earth ended, where dirt turned to rocks, and then in place of rocks there was water; this was where I had been only last night. Maybe it had been in my dreams, but I had had the dream for a reason, hadn't I?

"Come on!" Link urged, pulling my arm harder. I pulled away from him angrily. I didn't know why, and I still don't know why, but I did. I had to; for some reason, it seemed more of an escape to me than anything else.

"Jade!" he exclaimed as he reached for my arm. I backed away, my hand holding onto my wrist against my chest. "We have to go! They'll come after you!" I shook my head as I walked slowly backward toward my destination. He furrowed his eyebrows, his hand still stretched forward.

"I can't leave." I muttered, though not sure what it meant. I didn't have a clue what I was doing. If I couldn't return to help them, and I couldn't go with Link, where was I to go?

"Jade!" he called my name over and over again as I turned my back on him and ran. I ran to the edge of the cliff and peered forward. The winds now gusting tilted me forward, not giving me a chance to think. I glanced behind me quickly; I saw Link reaching out for me only a few inches away, and behind him were Kenny and Kado, there eyes wide and their expressions sorrowful as they stood in helplessness with their clothes spotted and stained with blood. I turned back around and closed my eyes. I stretched my arms forward and continued my descent off the rocky cliff.

I had dived in. Wind rushed past me for what seemed in hours, but in reality it had only been seconds. Then there was the water- the ice-cold water that encased me. I didn't bother to open my eyes. I didn't bother to break the water. I didn't bother to swim for shore. It seemed that the ocean was just taking me, enveloping me, taking me home. But where was that? I didn't know, but did that mean that the ocean did? But how would the ocean know? I wouldn't know how to answer that, and I didn't ask. I just listened, and I waited…

X

X

X

Well, how did everyone like this chapter? It was extra long, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry about Link not being in this chapter much, but it didn't seem right to fit him in just yet since after all he was sleeping. :-D I'll hopefully have the next and last chapter up soon. :-D

Thanks to all those peeps who reviewed my chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed this one. :-)

xbluxmoonx


	33. Black Rose

Seeing Truth

X

X

X

Chapter 33: Black Rose

X

X

X

_Darkness_. _That's all that seemed to be around me when I woke. What did I wake to? I answered that already. I woke to darkness. What else was there? Of course, Kado was there; he was sitting somewhere in the dark with his elbows rested on his knees while he leaned forward so that his hands could wrap around the back of his head. He shuddered. What was wrong with him? Had something happened? Did I do something to hurt him? I wanted to know. I needed to know. Suddenly, Kado was lost, and I was staring at Link. He was walking down a dark corridor. At least that's what I thought, but soon enough, the king and queen came into view; Zelda stood next to them. I watched as Link emptied something into his hand. The look on their faces brightened, but Link's features stayed the same depressed expression. Why? Yet again, the scenery changed. I was watching Kenny now. Not the Kenny I knew; not my Kenny. His back was turned to me, but I knew what he was doing; his katana was unsheathed, the blade giving off a reddish tint, and he was staring straight ahead. I wanted to see what he was looking at, but my mind just didn't seem to process. How I hated dreams! I waited, though; I waited so long that I didn't realize that the dream was over…the _nightmare_ was over…_

I gasped for breath, hoping to find a way out from my watery grave. I had to get out. I had to fight the cold hands that pressed me down. They wouldn't stop. They wouldn't leave me! They continued to hold me down onto something soft. Why was this happening? The bottom of the ocean wasn't _soft_. People didn't exist there… Had I been saved? Who was holding me down? I breathed in sharply and began trying to pry away from their grip. I heard something beep. Someone called a name. Was it me they were calling? They didn't sound familiar. I tried opening my eyes. The only thing I saw was white. I couldn't be dreaming. Was this real? Was it a dream? What part of the castle would have blinding white ceilings? _Where was I?_

I grunted and shot my hand out as someone held the injured part of my arm. There was no pain. Had I been out so long that all of my injuries had healed? Why didn't I feel a fever? Where was the headache? Where was the scent of freshly fallen rain? What happened to the sound of crackling fire from the fireplace? I finally forced my eyes to open. I blinked a few times so that I could adjust my eyes to the light. I subsided my fighting just a little as I tried to calm my racing heart. I heard the beeping continuously now. It seemed to be following the pattern of my racing heart. Why was that happening? I glanced around me in a panic. I was scared out of my mind.

The people above me were all strangers; not one did I seem to know. They were all clean-cut. They were a bit frazzled from my onslaught of trying to get away, but they seemed…different. They weren't like the people from the Middle Ages. Were they from some sort of organization? Did they believe in personal hygiene? Were they outlaws because of their beliefs? Had I somehow fallen into their town, been found and were being taken care of in someone's house? Did they have heart monitors in every room and keep them tied down to hospital beds and feed them through an ivy tube?

My heart pounded in my chest. No. This couldn't be happening. How could this be happening! Why now! Why did I have to be here? Why did I jump off that cliff? Why didn't I listen to Link and Kenny and Kado? Why did I have to be so stubborn? God, help me! Let me out of here! Please, let this be a dream!

My voice was raspy, but I turned to one of the many faces and asked the older woman with blonde hair: "Where am I?" I knew… didn't I? Maybe this was just another dream...

"Honey, you're in the hospital." She answered calmly as she slowly let go of my arm as the others began to release me ever so slowly. My lips were chapped and my throat was dry; I didn't want to talk more than I had to, but I had so many questions.

"You were in a coma for almost three months." I heard one of the male nurses say as he grabbed something from a tray nearby.

"The damage from the broken wire in your game system sent a shock through the entire console and television, including the control. The faulty wiring was even present in the control's wiring. There was a small crack in the plastic. We assumed you were holding onto that. The electric shock knocked you unconscious. We're surprised you were still alive when your father found you." Another nurse with red hair said in a surprisingly calm voice. None of this crap mattered to them. I was just another patient. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the pillow as everything seeped in. How could an electric shock send me into a coma for three months? That was insane! What if they were lying? What if they found me somewhere out on the street like Link had found me in the forest, and since they couldn't find a reason for my disappearance, they decided on making a bullcrap story to tell to me?

"I… was electrocuted…but…how…? I… wasn't in a coma…" I muttered, trying to piece things together in my mind.

"Of course you were." The blonde nurse replied all too suddenly.

"I wasn't in a coma." I repeated, a bit less reassured, however.

"Honey," the same nurse began, as if she were talking to a child, "You were in a coma for three months. It's June right now. Your school year just ended a week ago. You've been in this hospital for three months, and we've been taking care of you."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Was she really telling the truth? Had everything that had happened to me been a dream? Was it all just a figment of my imagination? The fact that I had met Link and Zelda and all the others, and had even fallen in love with a prince, and had gotten to know and make friends with a mysterious Sheikan that sometimes had the oddest mood swings… were they all dream? How was that possible? How could a dream make me fall into a chasm of emotions that I couldn't rid myself of?

"We're going to let you rest, now, honey." The blonde nurse said as she fixed the covers over me.

"I don't want to rest." I replied a bit frustrated.

"It'll do you good." The redheaded nurse replied as they began to walk out of the room.

"No." I said as my eyes fell on the male nurse next to me. A needle was in one hand and I quickly began moving to the other side of the bed.

"Now, please, Jade. This will only calm you down." I tried to wrestle away as he gripped my arm and pinned it on the bed. I felt so much weaker, and so out of place.

"Let me go!" I said angrily. It was no use, however. The needle penetrated the skin on my forearm in a matter of seconds. He rubbed my skin in a sudden gesture as he spoke: "You'll feel better after this, Jade. I promise you. Now just rest; it'll do you good."

He was out of the room in only a few seconds, and I was left there alone in the whitewashed, "sterile" room. My heartbeat had become increasingly calmer. My head spinned, and my eyelids drooped. _Not again…_ I was out unconscious in a matter of minutes.

XxxXxxX

I didn't dream this time. I wish I did. I wanted to see Kado and Kenny and Link and Zelda. I wanted to see them so I could remember them. I didn't want to forget their faces so quickly. It seemed as if I hadn't seen them in forever. It was like I had known them for three months, and then for three months I had been in a coma. So, what if those three months I had lived in a video game, learned how to fight, and fallen in love been a dream? Were they really a figment of my imagination?

I woke to the sound of the heart monitor. Its continuous beeping brought the world into a pattern for me that seemed to repeat over and over again. I had a sudden urge to throw it out the window that was located on the left wall. I groaned in frustration as everything flooded back to me. I was in a hospital. I had been in a coma for three months because I had been electrocuted from some faulty wiring. It seemed like crap to me, but then again I didn't have any proof that it was false…and I didn't have any proof that what I had gone through was real. I covered my face with my hands and groaned angrily. Something hard and cold hit my cheekbone and I instantly drew back my hand.

A ring was slipped onto my left ring finger. A simple Gerudo design was embedded in the silver. My heart lapsed as I clutched my hand from sudden excitement. The beeps from the heart monitor increased as I tried to find ways that made sense of this. I was too wound up to realize the same three nurses rushing into the room. I glanced up at them, and without much thought, I shot out my left hand for them to see.

"See? Look at this! Who gave this to me?" I said as I pointed to the ring. They furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, and maybe even frustration. The redhead reached over and grabbed my shoulders gently. She pushed me back down on the bed, but I wrestled away from her.

"Maybe your family gave it to you while you were sleeping. They came by this morning." The male nurse said as he walked over to my side.

"No!" I said, flustered. But I stopped. My family…? They were here? I hadn't seen them in so long. I hardly even remembered what their voices sounded like. What did they look like now? After three months, some things should have changed, right?

"Calm down, Jade." The male nurse said as he glanced at the monitor from the corner of his eye.

"You're family will be here to visit you tomorrow afternoon." The blonde said as she squeezed the ivy bag. That thought struck me even harder. They would obviously know of my "actions" by now. I didn't want them to think I lost the part of my brain that told me what was real and what was imagination. I couldn't let them see me…but maybe they would believe me. They were family after all. They had to believe me… That was a slim chance in my hopes of gaining my sanity back.

XxxXxxX

I had only about three hours of sleep that night. Insomnia was a disease to me, now. The only time I ever sleep long enough is when I pass out, and all of you should know I hate passing out. The night was slow and to seemed to no end. That was until the weak rays of the sun passed over the mountains and lit up half of the hospital room. Yeah, I said weak. Nothing could compare to the sunlight in Hyrule. It was as if it was still fresh and smog didn't choke out the life of the light. Here, it was hotter, but what do you expect when the air pollution in our world is deteriorating our ozone layer. I was afraid to step outside, now.

_By this time, my parents should be waking_, I thought dreadfully as I closed my eyes. I was actually afraid to see them again. After all that I had done back with Link and Kenny… and Kado. What would they say if they knew I had made out with a boy they had never met? Well, they wouldn't really care, I supposed, if they thought it was completely and utterly a dream I had become obsessed with overnight.

An hour passed until a hospital nurse around her early forties walked in. She smiled cheekily to me before turning around to open the curtains to the window even farther. The sun blinded me.

"Good mornin', Jade." The short, plump nurse said in a Southern accent. I smiled wearily, not sure of what to make of the kind nurse. The others I had met yesterday were the exact opposite of her: they were serious, business-like with no sense of humor whatsoever(I assumed), but this nurse…hell. She was the exact opposite. I just couldn't get angry with her.

"I have your breakfast all ready." She said as she grabbed a tray from the table near the door. I ignored her actions of regular hospital hospitality and stared up at the ceiling.

"Now, honey." The nurse spoke as she wheeled the bedside table around so the tabletop was over the bed. "I'm goin' to be your nurse for the remainder of your stay here. My name is Edna. If you need me press this button." She indicated the white control near the pillow. I pulled myself up as she began fumbling with the ivy tube. I noticed her gaze flicker to my left hand that had been resting on the table. I had been deciding whether or not I should be stubborn and not eat or eat so I wouldn't die.

"What a lovely ring, honey. I wonder whoever gave you such a thing." Edna said with a smile. I turned to her.

"They said my family did, but I don't know." I replied, glancing at the ring half-heartedly.

"Oh, well. I didn't see that yesterday. Your parents are supposed to check in anything they're leaving here. It's the hospital's policy." She said as she fluffed my pillow. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You mean…they didn't—give me this ring?" I asked.

"I don't think so. They know of the hospital policy. They would remember to check in anything they were to leave here. After all, everyone did."

"What do you mean?" my eyes narrowed.

"Well, you received plenty of flowers when you arrived. We kept all the cards for your family to take home since most of them died. Though, one did last. It came in recently, actually. It's quite beautiful, but…strange." Something flickered in her dark gray eyes and I cocked my head to the side slightly.

"I'll bring it for you. It's still on the counter." She smiled before walking off. I stared down at the hospital food in front of me, but not realizing what the hell I was about to eat.

Only a few minutes had past when Edna finally returned. In her hand there was a bouquet- well, you couldn't say "bouquet" if it was really only one flower. It was a rose to be exact, wrapped in those papers that the flower shops use. I glanced at her other hand that held a single white envelope.

"Here you are, honey." She said softly. My eyes narrowed, though, when I saw the rose. It wasn't any average rose. It was black. The petals were black, the stem was black, and the leaves were black. How was that possible?

"I told you it was a bit strange." She said once she saw my expression.

"Thank you." I muttered as she finally handed me the envelope.

"Remember, dear. If you need me, just press the 'call' button." She said a bit worriedly before walking off. I watched warily as she exited the room before returning my attention back to the rose. A chill ran up my spine, and I threw the rose away from me. I stared at it as it lay on the white tiled floor in shock for a few seconds longer before my attention finally turned to the envelope. My hand shook uncontrollably from fright as I picked it up. It was light, and I prayed to God that that was good news… Inside there was a simple note on a torn piece of loose-leaf paper. I unfolded it. Scrawled in broken cursive it read:

You'll regret everything when the time comes… 

There was no signature, no sign of whom this was from, and I had no idea what to think of about the note. It was obviously a threat, but what had I done in this world to gain an enemy? Unless, everything that had happened was real… was that a long shot? I quickly refolded the paper and shoved it into the envelope, and then folded that too before thrusting it into the drawer of the nightstand. I stopped though. My hand still clutched the handle of the drawer as I peered inside. I didn't think hospitals kept your clothes with you and in reach. But, no. The hospital hadn't done this. I knew that. I placed the envelope to the side and picked up my clothes slowly. They weren't the same ones I had been transported to Hyrule with, but they were mine; simple denim jeans and dark blue t-shirt. Nothing made sense anymore… Had it ever? I glanced around me suspiciously, not sure of what to make of my discovery. There had to be a reason these were here. And even if I couldn't figure out why, I decided to improvise. I quickly placed the clothes back in and shut the drawer more quietly.

This time, I waited a bit more anxiously as a plan began forming in my head.

XxxXxxX

I glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall across me. It read eight-thirty. I tapped my fingers on the table. I wasn't sure how long I could stay here. It wasn't like me to stay somewhere longer than I had to… well, that happened when I was sent to Hyrule. I sighed sadly. I never even had a chance to visit all the places in Hyrule. It would have been so awesome to see Lake Hylia and Zora's Domain… AND the Gorons! How could I have missed them? That would have been awesome! And Lon Lon Ranch… I never even had a chance to go there. I was so lost on what was going on with the Triforce pieces and all that crap that I had forgotten. Ugh, Link would never go to think to spend three hours playing games in Kakariko Village without once thinking of his goal to save his world. I just realized it was the gamer. They didn't have a clue what the character they controlled was thinking. Poor Link. It was then that I promised myself never to play a Zelda game ever again. I was too confused, and afraid; was Link real or not? If he was, I would be cruel to control him. How wrong of me…

I glimpsed up at the clock once again; it read _eight thirty-one._ I sighed again. My eyes suddenly drooped. I needed to go home badly… wait… Where was that exactly? I hadn't gone there in three months! I pressed the "call" button in hopes of getting a nurse in here A.S.A.P. Only a second or two passed and Edna walked in with a skip in her step. My eyes widened at the fast service. What hospital was I in?

"Hi, honey. I have good news." She said happily.

"Yeah?" I began when I finally realized she had already been making her way over to my room, "Did you find the person who gave me this ring?"

She frowned slightly, "No, honey, but hopefully getting out of this hospital will cheer you up." I smiled faintly.

"When?" I asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow afternoon after they do a few observations." She said with a smile. I sulked, leaning back onto the bed. "What's the matter, doll face?"

I sighed, "Nothing. I'm just a bit tired." I lied. Those "observations" were no doubt probably going to make me out to be insane. How much more money were they going to steal?

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you'll feel better after you get some rest." I panicked slightly when she said "rest" but relaxed when I realized that she didn't plan on sedating me.

"Yeah… I guess so." I muttered.

"We'll have your things ready by then and your parents will drop by to pick you up." She said as she picked up the tray in front of me.

"Will they still be coming this afternoon?" I asked as I turned my head to watch her as she fixed the table so the top was to my side. Her brown hair was in a small bun on top of her head and I stared at the roll as she shook her head sadly.

"They thought it would be more convenient to come, see you and pick you up at the same time." She tried to be happy about it, but I could tell she was trying to hide her own disappointment.

"All right, then." I mumbled half-heartedly.

Edna finally left and I dozed in and out of consciousness. At one time or another, I remember her coming in and rearranging a few things, closing the curtains, fixing the covers…

XxxXxxX

When I finally woke it was nightfall. It was hard to read the clock in the dead of night, and the fact that my horrible eyesight had returned didn't do me any good. I had forgotten what it felt like to be nearly blind. I hated the feeling of helplessness. I had to squint all the time. Where the hell were my glasses? After a few moments, I realized the clock read three-fifty. Now that that had been settled, I needed to find my glasses.

I fumbled for my glasses on the nightstand, but instead of finding what I had been searching for, something had pricked me on the side of my index finger. I quickly withdrew my hand to examine it: blood trickled down my finger and my face twisted into a grimace. How I hated blood! But I was used to it, wasn't I? But then, I was stronger and too busy to think about things like small cuts. I grabbed a tissue from the Kleenex box on the nightstand and wiped away the blood. I quickly noticed the small, pink lamp and flicked it on. The dim light illuminated the small area around my nightstand and only half of my bed.

I let my eyes travel around the nightstand, but it was only a second later that I realized what had caused my sudden bleeding. The black rose lay carelessly on the side of the nightstand, its thorns sticking up in every direction. I searched for the clear wrapping, but it was nowhere to be seen. Why would someone do that? It was a hazard to leave that out where someone could prick themself. Obviously. My heart pounded in my chest as I slowly opened the drawer of the nightstand. Everything was as it had been from last time. My gaze quickly flickered to the door that led to the hospital hallway. It was quiet. I picked up my clothes once again. This time it seemed heavier. I furrowed my eyebrows, but suddenly, something large and thick fell out from the folded clothing. I gasped and quickly glanced out the door. No one was to be seen. I silently leaned and picked up the black object. Turning it over, I realized it was a book, a very thick book. The words scrawled on top read, _The Bible_. My eyes widened. Why was this hidden in my clothes? Someone was playing with me.

I flipped through the tissue paper pages, and stopped right at the end. In the book of Revelations, there was a yellow stick note that read, _Revenge shall be taken upon the evildoer._ I snapped the Bible shut and placed it back in the drawer with shaking hands. I brought a hand out to my chest to calm my heart. I was scared to death, and more than I had been ever. Even more than I had been when the chandelier had almost crushed me. It was hard to believe, but it was true, and I was helpless now. There was no one I could trust. Someone was after me, and I didn't know what to do. I glanced at the clock that ticked steadily for every second. I only had a few hours before Edna came in on her morning visit-slash-check-on-me. I realized I couldn't stay here any longer. Someone was definitely after me. I didn't know whom, but they were nearby, and I wasn't safe any longer. I grabbed the ivy tube and yanked it out from my arm. I winced from the pain, but otherwise, tossed the tube away quickly and a bit angrily. Blood welled up slightly from the puncture, but I simply wiped it away.

I slowly slid off the bed and onto the cold floor. I reached over and opened the bottom drawer of the nightstand. To my surprise, my sneakers rested there, untouched in the last three months that I had been gone. I grabbed them quickly and quietly, and fled to the bathroom. I wasn't sure if they would hear me if I took a quick shower, but I did anyway. I left the door to the bathroom slightly ajar, and in case, hid my clothes and shoes in the empty trash bin. I tossed rolls and rolls of toilet paper that had been crumpled or torn or dampened on top then decidedly left it alone.

It was only then that I noticed all the scars and bruises on my body. They were the same ones I had obtained from all the training, and fighting and beatings from Ryuichi. How could I have not noticed it from before? This had to prove that I wasn't in a coma for three months. What were they hiding? The bruises were much lighter now, barely visible, but they were there, and the injuries, the wound on my arm, they had all reduced to mere scars. I was scarred for life, and this hospital better have a damn explanation why I was marked like this. They couldn't tell me that this happened by an electric shock.

I was out of the bathroom in thirty minutes, but realized I had to use the restroom. There was no way I could leave without being noticed. I mean, even the sound of the toilet flushing had scared me. I had practically jumped three feet away. I shook my head and quickly washed my hands. Almost everything I did here made me feel so uncomfortable and out of place. I wasn't sure what to do anymore since everything felt so alien. I sucked in my breath as I finally looked at myself in the mirror for the first time since I had woken here. I realized I had to get used to this place. It was for now, the only way to survive.

I pouted in annoyance as I stared at my sunken cheekbone, pale skin, and scar on the side of my face. Just by the look of me I could tell I had lost a lot of weight and the strength I had obtained seemed to have weakened, but why? _Maybe it was just because of all that had happened to get here_, I tried to reassure myself. It was actually strange pulling on jeans and a t-shirt since after all, I had lived off of Middle Age clothing almost every day after my regular and poser clothing had been stressed as a lost cause.

Everything in the room seemed exactly the same, and I was surprised that a night-watch nurse hadn't bothered to come see what the entire ruckus was about. I picked up my shoes from the floor and walked slowly to the window. I sighed in relief when I saw that it wasn't barred. It took a while to open the window, but after some hard-working labor, I had budged it about halfway. It wasn't that it was some molding, rusting window, but it was damn hard to open. Well, maybe not that hard, but it was hard trying not to make a sound. And since I felt much weaker, I had a harder chance of getting out successfully.

But I did. Sooner or later, I was gradually walking down Jonathon Drive where the Saint Leo Hospital was located. By then I had slipped on my sneakers and even then when cars passed by, I could tell the drivers were watching me, their heads turned to glimpse at the out-of-place girl walking down the sidewalk. I folded my arms across my chest instinctively, as if I could protect myself any better that way.

Only a few minutes passed until I had turned a corner onto a street that was lined with houses. It was familiar in a way that I couldn't determine. I glanced up at the street sign: it read Cherry Drive. My heart sunk. This was my street. I had walked all the way home and hadn't realized it. I took a few steps forward until my beige- bordered with dark brown house had come into view. The walkway was lit up in strong illuminating lights. They were definitely new. I gazed longingly up at the windows. I just wanted to run in and tell them I was there. I wouldn't leave again. And then, they would tell me how they missed me, and how much they loved me, and that they'd keep me safe. A dog barked in the distance and I stared down at the lawn. From the looks of it, it had been mowed recently and the flowers bordering the house had been set in neatly.

Footsteps drew me away from the newly decorating lawn and to the corner of Cherry Drive and Anthony. The streetlights illuminated the intersection, but nothing came into view. I waited a bit longer. No one was in sight, but the footsteps were constant and getting closer. I glanced at my house once more. My eyebrows furrowed. Should I go in? It was the safest place to go, wasn't it? But, what about my family? If this "stalker" knew where I lived, he could come after my family. No. I couldn't put them in any danger. So, what if I ran in, now. Maybe then he wouldn't know where I went. I shook my head. I was being selfish. Without any further hesitation, I ran, and without noticing, right in front of a police car.

X

X

X

Soooo? How did everyone like this chapter? I wrote it in exactly one day, but of course I went over it. Lol. I hope this was a very suspenseful chappie for all of you, and I hope you all enjoyed :-D Thanks so much for your reviews! And I hope you all stay posted for the final chapter that will be coming up next week.

P.S I realized in the chapter before this, or, whenever she had the dream that the first couple paragraphs weren't in italics when they were supposed ot be since she was dreaming and all. Just wanted to clear that up...

So, go ahead and review. You know you want to…

xbluxmoonx


	34. Committed

**Seeing Truth**

X

**X**

X

**Chapter 34**: Committed

X

**X**

X

It was a mystery to me how I hadn't seen that police car pulled alongside the curb. I had been too distracted to realize that it had been on my tail since I had passed the corner. I would have been able to get away hadn't I run right into it while trying to cross the street. After that I had completely forgotten about the person I assumed was following me. Then I only thought of finding a way to escape the two cops that were slowly making their way out of their cars. I didn't know what to do when it came to handling police, but there had to be a way to run without them shooting at me.

When I had run into the front of the car I had instinctively slammed my hand against the hood; that alone must have pissed them off. I backed away though, trying to ignore the woman cop's hand that rested on the holster of her gun. I squinted and placed a hand out to shield my eyes as the cop that had been driving turned on the headlights before making his way out of the car.

"Jade," the woman cop said warningly as she stepped closer to me. How the hell did the hospital call the police so fast? The other cop stepped in front of the car this time and continued toward me. The woman cop continued: "we want you to put your hands up and stay put." I shook my head defensively and continued to back away, hoping that in some way I could put enough distance between them and me and make a run for it.

"We're not going to hurt you," the male cop said as he tightened his grip on the holster of his gun, "We just want to take you back to the hospital."

I shook my head and replied in a low voice, "No. I can't go back."

"Why not, Jade?" the woman cop said.

"B-because…" I stopped for a moment. Was it right to tell them the hospital could be lying to me. No. Hell No. They would think me insane. I continued almost in whisper, "Someone's after me."

"Who's after you?" the male cop asked as he fixed the police hat on his head. I took note of his dark brown hair.

"S-someone… I don't know- but I can't stay there. He'll find me and kill me…" I said in a panic as I took another step backward. I glanced at my house now fully to my right. Hadn't my family heard us? Surely they would come and see what had woken them up?

"Calm down, Jade." The woman cop said. I cringed at the fact that she wore bright red lipstick. Why did they always never care? She was one of those pretty, sophisticated cops, who in some way could fit in making themselves look good for the felons that they always seemed to catch. Was I a felon?

"I can't calm down. Someone's after me." I remarked, aggravated before tripping over a crack in the pavement, making me lose balance. I fell to the ground and onto my back, which seemed to give them enough time to run over to me and grab hold of my arms. I tried to writhe away, but they were just too damn strong.

"Now, we're only going to take you down to the precinct. From there you can tell us exactly why you think someone's after you." The male cop said as they led me towards the car. For a second I believed him, but then in an instant I realized he was patronizing me. They didn't believe a damn word I had said!

"No!" I struggled, trying to pull myself away from them. I wasn't going to let them take me. I had seen too many movies like this and I wasn't going to be the same stupid heroine who always fell for their tricks. "You can't do this! Please! He's going to come after me! I'm not safe anywhere! Let me go!" Nothing worked. They shoved me against the driver's side door. I tried to writhe away, but yet again, it was useless. They slammed my hands down to my side on the door before searching me. I felt the tears begin to well up, but I refused to let them fall down. I wasn't going to let them see me cry; that would just add the fact that I wasn't capable of walking the streets. They grabbed my hands again and I heard the sound of the handcuffs clicking together. They opened the back door and shoved me in like a common criminal.

"No. You can't do this." I began again as they sat in the car. They started the car, "At least get my family. It's this house right here. Please?"

"Really?" the female cop said smugly. Who the hell did she think she was? "Why were you standing outside then? Were you planning something?"

"No." I replied angrily as I leaned forward, "You have to listen to me: someone's after me. He'll find me. Please, you can't do this."

"Is there any proof that someone's after you?" the male cop asked. I saw him glance at me from the rearview mirror.

"Well, yes. At the hospital, someone sent a note and a black rose…" I said anxiously.

"A black rose?" the female cop scoffed.

"Yeah and…"

"There are no such things as black roses." She said as she turned her head to look at me through the corner of her eye.

"This one was, and when I woke up it was on my nightstand and it pricked me…" I stopped to catch my breath.

"Fine. We'll go to the hospital and see what you are talking about." The male cop said dryly.

I sucked in my breath and leaned against the backseat. I watched the scenery pass us as we drove toward the hospital. My heart was pounding in my chest, but I didn't turn away from the car window. Nothing happened. The streetlights once in a while lighted up the inside of the car, but other than that there was nothing. Something didn't seem right. The car stopped and I leaned forward momentarily from the force. We had reached the hospital.

"Stay and watch her, Tally. I'll be right back." The male cop said as he shut the car's engine and opened the door. The cop named Tally nodded. The male cop shut the car door behind him. I stared out the window as he made his way toward the hospital.

"If you're wrong, there will be consequences." Tally said. I glanced at her through the metal wiring.

"If I'm right…?" I remarked.

"_If_ you're right, then we'll see what we can do." She gave in, but the edge in her voice showed that she wasn't about ready to admit failure for her overconfidence. Minutes passed until the cop returned. Other than the police hat he was holding, there was nothing. Where was the rose? The note? I had forgotten to mention it.

"Nothing there." The cop said after opening the car door.

"But there has to be." I countered as I leaned forward on the seat, "The rose is on the nightstand, and there's a note-…"

"There's nothing _there_." He repeated. I furrowed my eyebrows. Tally glanced at me warningly. I ignored it.

"There's a note," I took a deep breath and repeated. "-In the drawer of the nightstand. I put it there. Please, you have to believe me." I begged in the calmest voice I could manage.

"The hospital has no record of someone checking a rose in." the cop said as he placed the key in the ignition.

"But there has to be," I said anxiously, "Ask Edna, the nurse who was taking care of me. She knows."

"She's probably off work right now." Tally voiced as she buckled in her seatbelt.

"No. I can't go, now. _Please_?" I was desperate and said again, "Look in the nightstand. Maybe they took the rose, but the note- the note has to still be there." The cop sighed and Tally placed a hand on his shoulder for a mere second before turning around to glare at me. The car lurched forward and I fell down to the floor of the car with a thump.

By the time I had sat myself up again, I was being pulled out of the car. I stumbled as my feet touched the ground, but instead of falling, the cop had practically raised me off my feet. He had me by the arm and was dragging me toward the hospital. I went willingly, but he was just too fast. The automatic doors just barely opened for us before we stepped inside. The smell of medicine and sickness wafted strongly up my nose and I just wanted to gag.

The only sound was the sound of our footsteps as we made our way down the corridor. We passed the empty nurse's counter, past the waiting room and back down another hallway. A minute later, we were in my former hospital room. The cop shoved me forward and I quickly made my way toward the nightstand. He was right, though: the black rose was gone, but maybe… just maybe…

I kicked the nightstand softly. I turned to the cop and shrugged. He sighed in annoyance and stepped forward. He pulled the drawer open and I peered inside. Other than the Bible sitting right in the middle, it was empty. The cop raised an eyebrow. My breath caught from the realization of what was going to happen to me.

"Check- check the Bible. I remember sticking it in there." I stuttered. He reached inside and grabbed the black book. I thought quickly, or rather not at all, and kicked the drawer shut on his hand. He cried in pain, but I had already begun running. It only took a few seconds until I heard the cop running after me. I heard his footsteps and I heard him half yelling half whispering into his walkie-talkie for back up. My eyes widened suddenly when I realized I was headed straight toward the entrance into the hospital. How stupid could I be? I noticed a hallway to my right beyond the nurse's counter and turned sharply that direction. I wasn't going to go to that damn precinct without a fight. All I had to do was run those few blocks to my house, get inside, wake my family, and tell them everything before the police could label me too insane to be on the streets. Now, to face reality… how to get out of the hospital without making a huge scene?

I noticed an intersection in the hallway. Straight across there was only a continuing corridor. I decided to take a right. I couldn't have been any luckier that night. Down the hall was a two-door that had the EXIT sign dimly glowing in the dark. I fastened my pace and ran straight toward the door, pushing it open. The alarm rang through my ears as I made my way out into the late night. The streetlights to my left illuminated the street, but I couldn't go there. It was just a trap waiting to set off. So, I went the other direction, into the forest. It wasn't thick like the Lost Woods, but just as creepy. They were merely oaks surrounding me, but how can anyone not be scared when they're in the forest this late at night.

A twig snapped. No footsteps. I glanced behind me. Had I lost the cop? He wasn't behind me. He was still in the hospital. I continued running, ignoring my gasping breaths. The branches above me swayed. My breath caught; I glanced upward. Nothing. It was then I began to hear something, or was it that I began to feel something? I slowed my pace to catch my breath as I tried to listen to my surroundings. It was quiet, and for a minute I wished this forest had become familiar, but no; it was nothing like that. Something was definitely wrong. I took a second to glance behind me once more. There was nothing. I turned back around. Something crunched. I turned around completely. Again, there was nothing. I tried to breath, but I suddenly ran into something. I gasped and turned around. My eyes widened. I screamed. I couldn't stop screaming. This couldn't be happening.

Kenny stood there, his face blank, but his eyes were hard and glowing. His hair was placed in an almost taunting way. _How_? I'm not sure, but it wasn't right. I glanced at his hands; one held his katana. It was clean, very clean, but it wasn't his katana I realized. It wasn't mine either. It was Ryuichi's. I backed away, and ended up tripping over an up grown root. My back slammed into the large trunk of the oak tree. I ignored the pain of the bark scraping my back, my arms, and my hands, and continued to watch Kenny. Why did this seem so familiar? I watched as he raised the katana, and before I could think of anything else, I ducked. I heard the sound of the blade cutting through the bark. Maybe it was stuck. I glanced behind me as I stumbled away from him. Nope. He was coming after me. I took deep breaths, preparing myself to talk, to scream, to yell.

"Kenny." It was only whisper. He continued, probably not hearing me. I tried again: "Kenny!" This time it was louder. I glanced behind me; his eyebrows were raised, and his expression almost of confusion. I wanted to try again, but it only came out half way before I ended up tripping over my own two feet. I fell forward, crashing to the ground in a heap. I rolled over in time before the katana came thrusting downward where my head had been seconds ago.

"Kenny!" I said his name much louder now. He finally looked at me. I mean, _really_ looked at me. He cocked his head as if to say he was listening. I glanced at his hand; he hadn't loosened his grip on the katana. "Kenny, what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" I said in one breath. I stared up at him with wary eyes, ready to get up and run when I had the chance.

He smiled wickedly, almost familiarly, "I'm not Kenny, Jade." That voice… it seemed familiar. The tone… what was wrong with him!

"Then who are you?" I asked incredulously. His smile broadened as he answered:

"Don't you recognize me?" My eyes widened. My heart pounded my chest. _God, how?_ I tried to form words, but they wouldn't come out. I was completely going out of my mind. Before I could reply, Kenny- or rather, his brother in his body lifted the katana. I rolled over, but a little too late. The blade sliced though the side of my thigh. I gasped in pain and stumbled to get back onto my own two feet.

"Don't fight it, Jade. It'll be over soon enough." I heard him say as he walked toward me. Maybe he was right. So, what? Let him kill me. Maybe there could be a chance of me going to a better place than this… but I doubted committing murder counted as "good." I continued to run even if it meant limping to get away.

I didn't hear much after that. Maybe the sound of my hard breathing and heart pounding in my ears blocked out the footsteps, but no; there was nothing… was there? I finally slowed down and leaned against one of the oaks nearby. I heard the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind and the shuffling brush. I glanced around the tree warily. No one. I swallowed my spit and tried to hold back tears as I glimpsed down at my leg. Blood oozed from the open wound and onto my jeans, soaking all the way down my pant leg. I leaned forward and groaned from the numbing pain. When was this ever going to end? I shut my eyes tightly, praying that he had gone, but the second after my eyes closed, I saw his face, Ryuichi's face. I gasped and opened my eyes. He stood there in Kenny's body, right in front of me. I screamed. He still stood there, staring at me, his katana rising up above his head. I tried to run, but instead, fell over onto my side. Pain swelled throughout my arm and shoulder. I glanced upward; he was right there, and so ready. It was like I had been betrayed, but how could I be? This wasn't Kenny.

I glanced behind me quickly; it was clear. I used my good leg to back away while the rest of my body seemed to drag with me. I waited while I backed away, though. I mean, how much more dramatic could this get? He could take one swipe with his katana and I would be dead. What was taking so long? I glanced at him. He was staring to his side. I turned away to back up another inch then turned to him again. He was staring at me now, but the katana was to his side. I waited for something, maybe for him to jump behind me and cut my throat, or run forward and stab me in the heart. What was he _waiting_ for? I finally locked eyes with him, as if to say "If you're gonna kill me, then do it." He didn't. He smirked though, which drew me into even more desperation.

"No one can protect you, Jade. You better watch your back." He said calmly. In an instant, he was gone. I breathed in large gasps and fell to the ground. The tears finally came, blurring my vision. I shuddered from the cold. The wind rustled the leaves, snapping twigs in the distance… Footsteps, now. Had he come back? Had he realized he could've killed me and gotten it over with? I groaned, trying in some way to relieve the pain throughout my entire body. Minutes past, and the pain worsened. I was crying by now…screaming and crying. No, the pain wasn't that terrible. I wasn't so much about the pain anymore. My leg had numbed by then. Of course it was bad. That was why I was groaning and laying on the ground in a fetal position. But my real worry was him. He was driving me crazy. I couldn't get him out of my mind. He was everywhere: when I closed my eyes I could see him, hear him, feel him there, and when I opened my eyes he was there, ready to kill me. He'd be in my nightmares. He wasn't going to go away.

"I found her. She's on the ground… Yeah… In the forest…" I heard someone say. The footsteps grew closer; they were next to me now. I wasn't sure. I couldn't think. He was plaguing my mind. "Come on…" I heard the same person say. He sounded familiar.

"_No_…" I groaned as I tried to push away the cold hands trying to pick me up.

"Hold still, Jade." It was the police officer. I tried to fight back, but I wasn't doing a good job at it. He picked me up and the pain in my leg soared. I moaned, but I couldn't move, or more of that I didn't _want_ to move. I tried to see where we were going, but my eyes didn't seem to focus in on the dark night. Until we reached the street, I assumed. I was blinded by the streetlights. My eyes wouldn't focus in on the change of light I was receiving, and instead, I was losing unconsciousness. It was slow, but I could feel my senses weakening. The pain was unbearable, the torment of him showing up and killing everyone including me, and the fact that I was scared out of my mind contributed all to my fainting.

I had passed out in the cop's arms even before we reached the white van parked along the curb.

XxxXxxX

I had a nightmare of him. I saw him chasing after me in the dark. He was tormenting me. He wouldn't let me stop or rest, and _he_ wasn't going to stop. This wasn't about taking over the world anymore; this was personal. I had killed him, and he had come back. _Revenge_: that's what he wanted, and he wasn't going to stop until he had exactly that. My one reason for traveling to Hyrule was to kill him. I had killed him and saved lives; I had saved _Kado's_ life. Now, Ryuichi was going to kill me, but first, he's going to make me suffer. I knew it. He could have killed me in the forest, but he didn't. He was playing a game with me, and from what it seemed: I was losing.

I finally woke.

White ceiling… _Plaster_ white ceiling. I shot up. Correction: I _tried_ to sit up. I panicked. Had _he_ finally caught me? I tried to move my legs this time. My injured leg seared with pain once more, but I still moved it, trying to get away. Something was holding me down, _strapping_ me down. My heart pounded and I began to whimper.

"She's awake. Get the syringe." I heard someone say faintly. I glanced around me. Everything was white: White ceiling, white walls, white ground, and no windows. Where was I? I groaned as I tried to break away from the leather straps that held me.

"Hold her down." The same voice said. I struggled even more.

"Let me go!" I practically screamed when I saw the tray with the needles and other equipment.

"Now, Jade. Just calm down." I glanced up at the one speaking. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. My eyes widened and I grew angry.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I exclaimed, "Where am I?"

"Hold her down." He said again. I glimpsed to my side. More people and they were all wearing white uniforms. A nameplate was clipped on their shirts. I tried to read the blonde's, but I couldn't see, so I struggled even more, which caused only more pain. I didn't care anymore. _His_ words were continuous echoes in my head, his face not leaving my mind.

"No!" I screamed. The needle pierced my skin. I tried to knock it out of his hands, but the damage had already been done. "You can't do this!" I continued to shout, scream, ask dead-end questions, and curse, but everything either way was slowing down. My fighting and struggling slowly ceased, my eyes drooped, my body grew too heavy and limp to move, and the most familiar- I grew lightheaded. It was a horrible feeling. It was the only thing that stopped me from escaping when I had the chance. I was lost in my own world and no one believed me.

As everything grew dim around me, I heard the last words that shook my remaining conscious world entirely: "Welcome to California State Asylum, Jade."

**X**

X

**X**

X

**X**

Well, how was it? It was a short chapter, but it's the last chapter to SEEING TRUTH. And since this was probably one of the worst cliffhangers ever in this story, you can guess that there WILL be a sequel. YAY! Lol. I hope you all liked this ending. It might not seem like an ending, but there's a sequel, so think of it like a…um… a continuation, but since the plot's changing I thought instead of having around 60 to 100 chappies in one story, I thought I'd make a sequel.

So, I want to know how all of you liked this story. Was it awesome? Okay? Bleh? Don't even think of making a sequel? Did it keep you wanting to read more? Did you like my writing style? Did it suck completely? I just want to know your input. I'm looking forward to all of your reviews, and for those who never review when they read- please, please, please, review. It's the last chapter. I'm looking forward to see what all of you thought. :-D

Now, I want to thank all of you! You guys are awesome! You all know who you are! I would love to mention all of you, but I'm afraid of forgetting someone, so, rather than that- you guys know who you are, and I just want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing, taking time to read my story, and I'm glad you guys stayed posted and all. So, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!

Xbluxmoonx saying thanks for everything and hope you stay posted for the sequel coming up in November. So, hope you stay around:-)


End file.
